The Loud Legions
by Jakobs-Snipper
Summary: 500 años han pasado desde que la raza humana se vio amenazada y su salvador fue un traidor de un ser divino pero maligno a la vez, el salvador fue maldito y condenado como un humano incapaz de morir o pelear con sus poderes pero sabia que el peligro regresaría, la salvación queda en manos de Lincoln y sus hermanas heredando los poderes del traidor, poderes nacidos de la oscuridad
1. Chapter 1

_**Saludos a todos y bienvenidos sean a esta nueva historia que tendrá como géneros principales fantasía y acción en conjunto con un juego de ps2 que a mi me gustaba mucho cuando lo jugaba que era conocido como Chaos Legion, la idea viene precisamente del juego claro que no podría llamarlo precisamente un cross over esta historia, porque del juego solo tome la idea de los poderes de las legiones y unos cuantos nombres (Y siendo honestos si lo pusiera en categoría de Cross Over no seria leído) Bueno sin mas de momento hasta mis palabras finales de cada capitulo los dejo y espero disfruten esta historia :D**_

 _ **Ademas de eso quiero aclarar algo desde este momento y es que en esta historia Lincoln tendra 5 años mas asi como el resto de sus hermanas porque... Bueno para lo que viene de la historia es menos dificil imaginar a un chico de 16 años en lo que planteare que a un chico de 11 al menos desde mi punto de vista claro que con las hermanas menores se me hara mas dificil pero ya vere como arreglarme con eso porque... bueno todos tienes que tener sus momentos**_

 _ **The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud Legions**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house y Chaos Legion pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 1: El desastre en Royal Woods

-500 años han pasado desde la ultima vez que el mundo estuvo en peligro, la primera advenida de Azrail una entidad celestial que se excusaba de traer la verdadera paz al mundo con su luz oscura y la única forma de hacerlo era destruir a la humanidad, era una entidad que creía que el ser humano debía alcanzar la paz verdadera en lugar de conformarse con quietud pasajera como si se tratara de lanzar una piedra a un lago para crear una pequeña onda en este y los peces al fondo se movieran para continuar con su banal existencia-

-Azrail era ciertamente un ser divino a su propio parecer, sus ideales eran la rectitud, la paz, la vida en la luz y por su puesto eran sus propias erradas ideas sobre esos conceptos y aunque el mismo desconocía su propia creación y cuanto tiempo había existido eso no le impidió juzgar a los seres debajo de el que eran los humanos, pero había una manera de luchar contra el y eso eran los seres humanos que el consideraba oscuros, los humanos que llegaron al interior de la mente de uno de los subordinados de Azrail quien al ver como algunos se esforzaban por vivir a pesar de adversidades decidió revelarse por la vida de la humanidad-

-11 fuertes sentimientos negativos dieron nacimiento a 11 diferentes clases de entidades que servían al traidor que se impuso ante Azrail como una prueba de que la oscuridad y la luz podían coexistir, un valiente que rechazo la divinidad y se alzo desde las profundidades de la luz oscura de su dios para desafiar a la luz que amenazaba a la raza humana, ese no lucharía solo por las entidades que nacieron de la oscuridad serian sus aliados en la ardua batalla representados por un distintivo-

-Una espada, una ballesta, una esfera, un escudo, una garra, un puño, una guadaña, un colmillo, un cetro, un farol y una calavera... Esos eran los distintivos que eran representados en pequeños emblemas en manos del guerrero oscuro que desafió a Azrail a una lucha por el destino de la raza humana mas el celestial no se encontraba solo, tenia a 4 subordinados mas a su disposición-

-Después de una arda batalla contra el ser celestial y sus 4 subordinados principales quienes se encontraban armados con los poderes que se les otorgo por su divinidad cada uno con un símbolo grabado en ellos que eran una estrella, una telaraña, una flama y una cabeza de dragón. El traidor retador salio victorioso desterrando a Azrail y a sus subordinados de regreso a su mundo pero sin acabar por completo con la amenaza y el guerrero lo sabia, pero tendría que buscar la manera de preparar lo que fuera para cuando la amenaza regresara-

-Solo había un problema y era que en la batalla contra Azrail y sus súbditos el guerrero traidor fue maldito, convertido en humano este seria incapaz de morir de forma natural hasta que la fuente de su maldición fuera destruida, el propio Azrail debía ser eliminado para que el guerrero pueda encontrar el descanso y a su ves el no podría enfrentar al ser celestial nuevamente, estaba atrapado por completo mas había una sola manera de terminar con la amenaza y era tener descendencia hasta que una en su linea sanguínea heredara a las legiones y con el tiempo este fue llamado como el antiguo legionario-

-En la actualidad en la ciudad de Royal Woods en Michigan era un día como cualquier otro, un día en el que Lincoln Loud de ahora 16 años no había cambiado mucho excepto que usaba una chaqueta color azul oscuro sobre su ropa habitual y aunque muchas de sus hermanas... o mas bien sus 5 hermanas mayores ya eran adultas el caso es que esa gran y conocida familia de Royal Woods no se había separado aun o al menos no de forma definitiva-

-Lori al cumplir los 18 años e ir a la universidad estudio administración de empresas y aprendió sobre diversas formas de negocios, ahora solo quedaba conseguir un empleo en una corporación de renombre... Y claro acomodar su ya realmente... Realmente duradera relación con Bobby Santiago-

-Leni había logrado terminar la preparatoria y busco donde aprender sobre diseño de vestuario mientras que hacia diversos tipos de trajes y los vendía desde su casa para tener algo de dinero-

-Luna y su banda ya despues de 6 años se habían hecho mas famosos dentro y fuera de la ciudad, ya había gente por las calles que la reconocía y le pedían una foto o un autógrafo-

-Luan siguió con su negocio de cumpleaños mientras que también daba clases en algunos casos en la escuela de payasos, despues de todo se sabia de su talento y le habían pedido que enseñara algunas veces-

-Lynn que fue la ultima en graduarse de preparatoria solo quería entrar a estudiar algo... o mas bien quería entrar a la universidad para unirse a diversos equipos de deportes-

-El resto de los hermanos incluyendo a Lincoln aun estaban en la escuela, incluso Lisa con toda su inteligencia no fue rival para el sistema escolar mientras que Lily que ya tenia 7 años parecía haber heredado los gustos de su único hermano-

-Ya había terminado una semana de clases mas para el chico Loud que había salido un tanto mas tarde de la escuela, fue entonces que al salir de la escuela y decidir caminar a casa, las nubes que de por si ya cubrían el cielo bajando algo la temperatura paso de ser una agradable brisa helada a un cielo totalmente oscurecido por las nubes, un cielo el cual daba un mal presentimiento-

Que extraño, el reporte del clima no dijo que hoy llovería

-Desde hace un año el chico Loud estaba sintiendo algo extraño en su interior, un sentimiento que a veces se sentía pesado, era como aquello que sentía cuando hacia algo malo como cuando humillo a sus hermanas en un vídeo o cuando las orillo a vestir con sacos de papas, ese sentimiento era la culpa pero que podría llevar a Lincoln a cultivar sentimiento de culpa en su interior ?-

-Lincoln miro su reloj y vio que debía estar en casa hace al menos 10 minutos aunque sus padres no estaban presentes de seguro llegarían pronto, al mirar al cielo noto algo extraño, las nubes seguían igual de densas pero parecía a los ojos del chico Loud que las nubes estaban mas cerca que hace unos pocos segundos, fue entonces que su sentimiento se amplifico ligeramente, esa culpa que sentía y que tal vez seria aun mas pesada si no llegaba pronto a casa-

-Fue entonces que aunque el chico Loud no se percato en ese momento fue que se escucho el ruido de un motor a toda potencia, un vehículo motorizado que se detuvo en la escuela y su conductor con un único propósito-

Eh chico, necesitas un viaje a casa ? Parece que tienes problemas -Se dirigió un hombre de aspecto joven a Lincoln, el no lo conocía para nada, este vestía con un traje de motociclista como todo un profesional eh incluso el casco no dejaba ver su cara-

-Lincoln no se dio el tiempo para pensarlo aunque ya al subir a la motocicleta al menos pregunto quien era aquel hombre, pese a lo mucho que en sus años le dijeran que no debía hablar con extraños como cualquier padre lo haría, esta vez Lincoln siguió sus instintos para llegar a casa lo mas pronto posible, algo en el le gritaba que debía llegar rápido aunque aun no se sentía del todo seguro-

Tienes un mal presentimiento sobre estas nubes no ? Pues yo también y creo que seria mejor apresurarnos a llegar a donde quieres ir -El chico Loud con ese presentimiento cedió ante la necesidad, ese pensamiento de que debía llegar pronto a casa lo llevo a aceptar la invitación finalmente-

-Lincoln le dijo al joven hombre como llegar a su casa, este acelero a fondo sin respetar el limite de velocidad que estaba marcado en la calle lo que llego a asustar un poco a Lincoln, pero finalmente llegaron a casa de los Loud, todo se veía normal en la casa mas no en el cielo, era extraño aun mas que antes como si las nubes estuvieran cayendo poco a poco sobre la ciudad y era algo mucho mas notorio ahora-

Que es lo que pasa !? -Pregunto Lincoln, sus sospechas de algo malo eran ciertas pero no esperaba algo tan fantástico o espeluznante-

Chico tienes hermanos o hermanas !?

Si ! !

Reunelas rápido antes de que sea tarde ! !

-En este punto Lincoln parecía entender que ese hombre sabia que es lo que estaba ocurriendo, afortunadamente todas las hermanas Loud se encontraban en la casa en ese momento y viendo como se le acababa el tiempo el chico Loud rompió un jarrón lo que puso en alerta a toda la casa haciendo bajar a todas las chicas-

Lincoln que rayos estas...!? -Preguntaba Lori siendo seguida por el resto de las hermanas, todos antes de darse cuenta se vieron rodeadas por un extraño campo de color carmín claro que era generado por un hombre en un traje de motociclista, sintieron un estruendo tan grande que podría ser equivalente a un terremoto de gran magnitud que las llevo a olvidar el hecho de que en la casa había un desconocido con el rostro cubierto-

Parece que están todos bien -Dijo el extraño en traje de motociclista, al salir vieron las calles cubiertas por un denso polvo gris como si se tratara de ceniza, a lo lejos a donde alcanzaba la vista todo estaba igual, todo parecía cubierto por ceniza-

Que es lo que ocurrió ? -Pregunto Luan?

-Algo muy malo es lo que ocurrió viendo a lo lejos en medio de la calle totalmente detenida una camioneta, pero no cualquiera, se trataba de Vanzilla donde venían los Sres Loud, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de ceniza, parecía haber sido algo tan rápido como si un volcán hubiera estallado y las cenizas de este hubieran cubierto todo-

Esto es terrible... -Dijo el extraño hombre- Parece que el antiguo legionario si tuvo un heredero pero sus poderes se dividieron en 11 fragmentos... 11 herederos

-Mientras tanto en un lugar de momento desconocido, una gran estatua la cual tenia de diseño la forma de un ángel estaba en el centro de una gran plataforma circular y a su alrededor 4 seres ocultos por largas túnicas de color blanco tan puro como ellos debieran ser a los ojos de su amo-

Impacto confirmado, eh sentido sellar a cientos y cientos de vidas en el área seleccionada -Dijo quien en su cuerpo llevaba la marca de la llama-

Verificarlo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que si esa ciudad es el lugar correcto entonces haya algún sobre viviente -Expreso quien fue marcado pro la cabeza de dragón-

No importa cuantos hayan, lo que hicimos fue cubrir una ciudad completa usando nuestro poder dejando a los ciudadanos en un estado de petrificacion, como podría alguien salvarse de eso ? -Pregunto quien portaba la telaraña-

-Quien portaba la estrella no dijo palabra alguna, solo se mantuvo en silencio a modo de espectador, solo levanto su brazo y genero desde la estatua angelical un total de 11 monstruos de apariencia semi arácnida, se sostenían en 4 patas y eran totalmente blancos con un brillante ojo rojo en el centro de su cuerpo, esos monstruos generados desaparecieron tal como fueron creados, solo que aparecieron a las afueras de Royal Woods-

-Mientras que en RoyalWoods todo estaba en un absoluto silencio a excepción de 10 chicas, 1 chico y un hombre quien intentaba mantenerse calmado mas Lincoln y sus hermanas no pudieron calmarse al ver a sus padres en el estado en el que se encontraban, Lola, Lana y Lily no contuvieron sus lagrimas pensando en que todo era una terrible pesadilla, pero nada mas alejado de la verdad y si realmente era una pesadilla esta estaba lejos de terminar-

 _ **Bueno asi termina el primer capitulo de esta historia el cual... tal vez me eh apresurado algo en sacarla porque solo llevo 6 capitulos en borrador pero las ganas fueron mas fuertes que mi voluntad de abstenerme, creo que tenia muchas ganas de subir una nueva historia ya que la Apex house había sido tan bien recibida y que incluso mas de una persona me pidió llevarla al ingles... Bueno en fin espero que disfruten esta historia esta vez con una temática diferente, asi sin mas que decir espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y claro que responderé las reviews en cada capitulo que actualice si es que llego a tener reviews por esta historia, sin mas que decir nos vemos en el proooooximo capitulo :D**_

 _ **Pd: En mi pagina de DevianArt dejo un dibujo por capitulo asi como otros mas sobre esta historia como siempre no en la mejor calidad XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud Legions**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house y Chaos Legion pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 2: La leyenda

-A pesar de la confusión, el pánico y la emoción por ver a sus propios padres convertidos en piedra por la caída de las nubes en toda la ciudad, aunque no quería decirle al chico y sus hermanas que no podían perder tiempo consolándose unos a otros el hecho era que todo esto era demasiado nuevo para ellos, necesitaban algo de tiempo para reponerse de lo ocurrido y el motociclista misterioso necesitaba hablar con el chico a solas-

Tu nombre es Lincoln verdad ? Podemos hablar un momento ?

-Lincoln accedió, sus hermanas mayores intentaban mantener controlada a las gemelas y a Lily, el quería respuestas pues el chico Loud suponía que aquel extraño sabia algo, despues de como protegió a sus hermanas seria obvio que de algo podría ayudar-

-El hombre se quito el casco revelando un cabello pelirrojo con puntas blancas, su rostro se veía joven... o mas bien no aparentaba tener mas de 40 años, este comenzó a quitarse su traje de motociclista revelando que debajo de esta estaba usando una camisa se mangas largas y unos pantalones oscuros con conjunto de botas largas, ademas de la misma motocicleta el hombre llevaba un estuche de guitarra, extraño que no lo hubiera notado antes aunque por el pánico era comprensible. De su estuche para guitarra saco una gabardina y se la puso, de color negro y que llegaba mas haya de sus rodillas-

Te diré chico... Que sabia que esto ocurriría o al menos tenia el presentimiento, solo que no sabia en que ciudad hasta que llegue aquí y vi como las nubes comenzaron a caer sobre la ciudad

Espera... Si sabias que ocurriría porque solo tu sabias sobre esto !? Pudiste haber hecho algo para evitarlo ! Esto no... -Pero fue interrumpido por el hombre adulto frente a el-

No lo hice porque nadie creería que esta ciudad seria azotada por la fuerza de un ser celestial, por eso nadie mas lo sabia, acaso tu creerías la explicación que acabo de darte ? -Lincoln solo intento digerir esa declaración, un ser celestial que había dejado en ese estado a todo habitante de RoyalWoods exceptuándolo a el y a sus hermanas ? Realmente esperaba a que creyera eso ? tal vez cuando tenia 11 años lo hubiera creído pero ahora tenia 16-

Quiero que entiendas que algo me guió hasta ustedes, tenia que buscar a una persona y termine encontrando a 11 que no parecen tener ni la mas mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir a lo que esta a punto de caer sobre todos -Esas palabras realmente no ayudaban mucho a Lincoln, parecía que la historia era demasiado larga para entenderla del todo-

-Al mismo tiempo por las calles de RoyalWoods 11 monstruos de apariencia arácnida caminaban unidos como una unidad con el único propósito de encontrar sobrevivientes y destruirlos sin piedad alguna, era únicamente el objetivo para el cual habían sido creados pues el portador de la estrella al servicio de Azrail sabia que no podía confiarse y tampoco podía dejar todo en manos de sus camaradas-

-Por las calles las 11 criaturas caminaban examinando los cuerpos petrificados sin encontrar señales de vida, toda la ciudad estaba en completo silencio y siguieron asi hasta que llegaron a un área mas residencial, solo casas y casas que fueron exploradas por el escuadrón con el fin de cumplir su propósito-

Escucha chico se que no es fácil de entender, pero esto tiene un origen de 500 años ya, se que tu o alguna de tus hermanas no tomaran esto a la ligera y no me creerán para nada, pero para que sea mas fácil de explicarles tengo que contarles la historia de...

-Al mismo tiempo mientras el hombre misterioso hablaba con Lincoln, finalmente las gemelas Loud y Lily se habían calmado, aun lloraban pero era de manera mas silenciosa gracias al apoyo de sus hermanas-

Lincoln esta tardando mucho, había ido a hablar con aquel raro sujeto, el de alguna forma nos protegió de lo que le hiso esto a toda la ciudad... Yo digo que el sabe cosas, hay que buscarlo y hacer que nos diga lo que sabe -Dijo finalmente la deportista chocando sus puños, no sonaba como una mala idea pero si el las había salvado de ser petrificadas cuando menos podrían no ser tan violentad con el-

-Fue entonces cuando frente a Lynn callo desde el techo de una casa una extraña criatura, era de un tamaño considerable pero aun mas intimidaba su aspecto, era como un ser arácnido solo que este tenia 4 patas y un enorme ojo rojo en el centro de su cuerpo ademas de que este era totalmente blanco-

-Lynn antes de poder figurar alguna palabra la criatura se lanzo contra ella con sus patas que parecían lo bastante afiladas como para poder cortar carne, las chicas Loud vieron la escena y la única que le tenia un enorme pavor a las arañas grito con todas sus fuerzas-

Parece que hay problemas -Sentencio el hombre misterioso y tanto el como Lincoln corrieron en aquella direccion, cuando llegaron dicho hombre era el único que no se veía sorprendido por aquella criatura- Chico cuando termine con esto se tu y tus hermanas se merecen una explicación -Y con esa sentencia el hombre abrió el estuche de la guitarra y saco de esta una larga espada de color negro, en unos cuantos segundo partió al ser arácnido a la mitad de un solo golpe-

-La calma aun no había llagado ya que con el grito de Leni en una ciudad prácticamente en silencio el resto de las criaturas fueron alertadas llegando rapidamente a la posición en la cual se encontraban los sobrevivientes, Leni la ver tantas arañas juntas acabo por casi desmallarse de no ser porque al tambalearse se golpeo la cabeza accidentalmente con la camioneta recobrando el sentido-

Todas corran mientras yo me encargo ! -Ordeno el hombre con la espada, por supuesto que las chicas harían caso a eso y tanto ellas como Lincoln se pusieron a cubierto mientras las enormes criaturas se lanzaban contra el hombre armado-

-3 estaban sobre su cabeza y del mismo modo esas 3 fueron cortadas por la espada, aun asi esas bajas sirvieron como una distracción para que dos atacaran por los costados propinando rápidos aunque dolorosos cortes en el área abdominal del hombre, otra atacante apunto al rostro pero fue recibida con la espada perdiendo primero una de sus patas y luego recibiendo un profundo corte en el ojo-

-El hombre con la espada sintió otro corte en una de sus piernas, había sido atacado por otro enemigo y ahora uno mas estaba sobre el, de un giro rápido este ataco primero a la que se encontraba en el aire y luego a la que se encontraba a su espalda-

-Solo quedaban 3 las cuales no dudaron en atacar saltando desde direcciones diferentes contra su objetivo, el hombre lanzo una estocada al ojo de uno de los monstruos mientras que con su mano libre sujeto a otra y la llevo a chocar con la tercera finalmente rematando a ambas al mismo tiempo atravesandolas solo para sentir en su brazo libre varios cortes producto de los últimos momentos de las criaturas-

Antes que nada creo que debo presentarme, creo que ustedes pueden llamarme "Black" -Dijo el hombre misterioso el cual guardaba su espada en el estuche de guitarra, desde luego que ese nombre no convenció a nadie pero estaba aun mas claro que el no daría mas información sobre el mismo de momento, no le reclamarían nada debido a que hace poco los había salvado otra vez y había sido lastimado en el proceso- Creen que puedan darme vendas y alcohol ?

-Después de que Black tratara sus heridas de batalla...- Les explicare que es lo que ocurre, y el porque todo habitante de esta ciudad fue petrificado -Al decirlo con tanta firmeza los Loud entendieron que realmente era como el decia, de nada serviría ir a verificar el estado de Clyde, o de Ronnie Anne o de Bobby, seria exactamente lo mismo que ver a los Sres Loud-

-Black pidió a todos entrar a la casa pues necesitaran al menos estar sentados en el sofá, al inspeccionar un poco a fondo la residencia todos pudieron notar que todavía servia la luz y el agua ademas de que todo en el refrigerador seguía en buen estado, Black por su parte se sirvió un vaso de agua antes de comenzar su explicación-

Veran chicos, hace al menos unos 500 años toda la humanidad se vio en peligro y pudo haber sido aniquilada de no ser por un hombre... o mas bien un traidor que se levanto contra su amo usando poderes provenientes de emociones oscuras y poderosas pero al mismo tiempo emociones humanas... Bueno no un hombre como tal, era uno de los guardianes de un ser celestial -Y asi fue como los Loud conocieron la leyenda sobre la lucha contra Azrail y sobre las entidades conocidas como la "Legiones" al servicio del traidor- Con el tiempo el dejo su nombre como guardián y tomo un nombre humano llamándose Victor Delacroix

Y cual era el nombre real del traidor ? -Pregunto Lana a lo que la respuesta que obtuvo fue solo un silencio dando a conocer que el no lo sabia-

En cerio esperas con tu aparentemente limitada capacidad de coeficiente intelectual que alguien aquí crea tu historia y finja asombro ? -Pregunto Lisa con claro escepticismo-

Bien chica puedes darme una razón científicamente lógica de como es que una ciudad completa fue petrificada con nubes cayendo sobre todo -Solo recibió silencio como respuesta- Eso pensé

Y que tenemos que ver nosotros con todo esto viejo ? -Pregunto Luna-

Después de la batalla final contra Azrail, Victor Delacroix fue maldito de dos maneras, la primera era que el no podría volver a usar a sus legiones y la segunda era que no podría morir de manera natural, no seria diferente a un humano común y corriente excepto que no podría envejecer o enfermar y aunque contemplara el suicidio tenia que ver antes una forma de prepararse para la siguiente llegada del celestial y era que sus poderes como el legionario fueran heredados -Todo poco a poco comenzó a tener algo de sentido de porque Black los había protegido de la petrificacion- Yo me eh dedicado a buscar a esos herederos y por varias partes del mundo busque arboles y arboles genealógicos hasta llegar al apellido Loud

Y literalmente como es que sabias que estábamos aquí en RoyalWoods ? -Pregunto Lori ahora-

Eh estado recorriendo el globo por al menos 20 años y cuando supe el apellido que había llegado a ser la heredera de los poderes de Delacroix me tomo al menos 4 años averiguar donde se encontraba la familia con este apellido, finalmente gracias a que algunas de ustedes comparten muchas cosas en Internet como sus rutina cómicas o sus conciertos de rock es que logre dar con esta ciudad, finalmente el investigar me llevo a una foto en la cual había un chico de al menos 11 años, de cabello distintivamente blanco y con esa característica dar con Lincoln no iba a ser dificil

-Pues eso resolvía un misterio, despues de todo el Internet era una fuente bastante confiable a veces y al llegar a Royal Woods solo tendría que preguntar por el apellido Loud-

Lo siento, esto no es algo que podría confiarle a... Bueno a ustedes, pensé que cuando encontrara al heredero seria solo uno en lugar de 11, tenia la fe de que solo uno de ustedes miembros de la familia Loud hubiera heredado todas las legiones de Delacroix y en lugar de eso cada una de ustedes posee una -Sin dudas Black parecía un tanto decepcionado y a la vez preocupado al tener que dejar el futuro de la raza en manos de una familia donde 6 eran menores de edad aun-

Wooow asi que tenemos poderes mágicos ? Eso suena genial -Dijo Lana, al menos ella era positiva o mas bien intentaba serlo despues de todo lo ocurrido-

Y que es lo que pasara con todos en la ciudad ? Soy reina de belleza y yo vivo de mi publico asi como ellos viven de mi -Claro había quienes en tanto tiempo no habían cambiado mucho o mas bien nada, la misma actitud de siempre en cuanto a Lola como la misma capacidad mental de Leni o el mismo sentido del humor de Luan no habían cambiado en 6 años-

La petrificacion no es una estado de muerte, tenemos que destruir el origen y solo entonces los habitantes de la ciudad volverán a la normalidad, mientras tanto los lugares que sean atacados por esto quedaran en un estado de aislamiento del resto del mundo

No lo entiendo, que quiere decir eso ? -Pregunto Leni-

Quiero decir que nadie podrá entrar a esta ciudad o a ninguna que valla a ser atacada hasta que Azrail sea derrotado, pero el efecto de la petrificacion hace que nadie se de cuenta de que es lo que ocurrió, eso cuando menos no va a degenerar en un caos global -Respondió Black, aunque claro Leni estuvo un poco lejos de entenderlo-

Eso quiere decir que... -Estaba a punto de preguntar Lincoln pero fue que Black termino de hablar-

Eso quiere decir que tendrán que luchar contra un ser celestial, tu y todas tus hermanas tendrán que luchar -Viendo con una clara verguenza a las menores, ellas no merecían ser parte de eso, nadie merecía cargar con lo que un hombre hace 500 años no pudo terminar por su cuenta, pero no había opción-

La camioneta aun debe servir, traigan todo lo que consideren necesario para el viaje, tal ves sea mas largo de lo esperado -Todo había ocurrido de forma tan rapida que asimilarlo era dificil, pero ahora solo podían hacer lo que Black les pidió, todas fueron a sus habitaciones e hicieron sus maletas con lo mas necesario... Aunque claro para Leni tener mucha ropa a mano era necesario, asi como Luna con su guitarra o Lucy con su libro de poemas-

-Para Lori y Lana fue algo mas fácil, ya que una de las personas que ocupaba la mayoría del tiempo de la Loud mayor se había convertido en piedra asi como las mascotas salvajes de Lana también habían sufrido lo mismo, de cierta forma nadie pudo evitar sentir tristeza e impotencia, tristeza por lo que había ocurrido con sus seres queridos e impotencia porque había ocurrido demasiado rápido como para poder hacer algo al respecto-

-Finalmente Lincoln junto con sus hermanas y Black subieron a la camioneta que aun funcionaba, se aseguraron de dejar los cuerpos de piedra de Lynn Sr y Rita bien acomodados en el sofá de la casa con mucho cuidado-

No tienes nada mas que contarnos antes de partir ? -Pregunto Lynn dirigiéndose a Black-

Lo que necesiten saber se los diré en el transcurso, de momento lo mejor que podemos hacer es salir de la ciudad y esperar a que ustedes despierten sus poderes por su cuenta, podemos ir rumbo al estado de Carolina del Sur y desde haya ir en rumbo a Inglaterra, la leyenda dice que esa cosa que conocemos como Stonehenge tiene una pista para poder encontrar los dominios de Azrail

-El viaje seria largo y tedioso sin duda, pero era claro que no tenían opción y era algo que incluso Lola y Lana con sus 12 años entendían e incluso Lily con 7 años, había comenzado una cruzada que todos estaban destinados a realizar y por lo mismo descubrirían en ellos mas de lo que quisieran-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A R.B. a Current: Espero sigas con ese pensamiento, yo mismo no eh logrado convencerme a veces con los capítulos... Pero me pasaba antes, me pasa ahora y de seguro me seguirá pasando XD. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A Sam the Stormbringer: Lo que estoy pensando es poner algunos soundtracks para lo que son los momentos que tendrán combate, ahora en cuanto a muertes... no eh planeado que tenga o al menos no lo eh planeado todavía... O al menos no lo eh planeado para Lincoln o sus hermanas, pero a ver que puede pasar. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A Ruka Jimotoraku: Y despues de unos cuantos dias volvemos a leernos XD, bueno espero que el prologo no sea lo unico que le haya gustado a los lectores ya que por mi parte no eh visto fanfics en este fandom que sean tipo acción pero gustos hay para todo. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **Bueno asi termina el segundo capitulo de esta historia, debo decir que dentro de los próximos días en mi pagina de devian arts subiré algunos cuantos dibujos escena de este capitulo, como los diseños que poseen las criaturas arácnidas o Black, y asi sucesivamente lo que sea necesario dibujar, asi sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooooximo capitulo :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud Legions**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house y Chaos Legion pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 3: El filo de la culpa

-Desde que Lincoln y sus hermanas en compañía de Black quien aun era todo un misterio salieron de RoyalWoods ya habían pasado dos días, el estrés era bastante y cada tanto sentían la necesidad de detenerse no solo por los llamados tan necesarios y urgentes de la naturaleza si no también por el simple capricho de estirar las piernas debido al dolor en el trasero por tanto tiempo sentadas en la camioneta-

-Cuando llego la hora de cenar fue de utilidad la comida que llevaran en un pequeño congelador y una parrilla electrifica, debían tener todo lo necesario para el largo viaje pues el camino era largo y al pasar de ciudad en ciudad debían buscar la manera de reunir fondos para poder comprar mas sustento y ahora mismo en medio del camino estaban cocinando unas cuantas carnes con el sol ya poniéndose en el horizonte bañando el cielo de un bello anaranjado-

Cuanto tiempo debemos estar viajando Lincoln ? -Le pregunto Lily a su hermano quien no tenia como responder a eso, sabían que tenían que ir a Inglaterra pero no podían ir por avión o al menos eso era lo que Lincoln pensaba, eso seria arriesgar a demasiada gente si algo como lo de hace unos cuantos días llegaba a atacarlos-

Tal vez estemos asi un tiempo Lily, pero no te preocupes que tu hermano mayor te protegerá a ti y a todas -Le dijo a su hermana acariciando su cabeza-

De momento todos deben mantenerse juntos, separarse seria demasiado peligroso ahora ya que podríamos ser victimas de otro ataque -Dijo Black a espaldas de Lincoln y Lily pero asegurándose de que los escucharan, el chico le lanzo una mirada un tanto molesta- Hey hay que ser realistas en esta situación... Lo que si es algo extraño

Por cierto que eran esas cosas que nos atacaron hace unos días ? -Pregunto Lynn-

Se conocen como "fragmentos", extenciones de Azrail que siguen ordenes y nada mas con el propósito que fueron creados, esos arácnidos son del tipo explorador que es el mas debil, verifican terreno y acaban con sobrevivientes

-Luego de comer algo para durar hasta la mañana siguiente y darse cuenta de que aun les quedaba alimento para 5 días mas solo quedaba matar algo de tiempo, Lori en su celular vio la hora y eran a penas las 8 pm, las estrellas ya se veían claramente en el cielo ya que no estaban opacadas por luces artificiales-

-Al mismo tiempo en los aposentos de Azrail el ser celestial, sus subordinados discutían sobre el próximo curso de acción, habían estado monitoreando el hecho de que 12 sobrevivientes se encontraban en movimiento desde lo que había sido Royal Woods, siendo el caso todo indicaba que uno o tal vez todos esos sobrevivientes eran lo que ellos esperaban, los herederos de las legiones de Delacroix, solo lo llamarían asi ya que como traidor que era, no usarían el nombre que se le dio en un principio-

Alguien quiere admitir que tuve razón al enviar a esas fuerzas de reconocimiento a aquella ciudad ? Sin eso no hubiéramos sabido que debemos usar una mayor cantidad de fuerza -Dijo el portador de la marca de la estrella-

Oh ya cállate Falk que solo tuviste un golpe de suerte -Alego el portador de la cabeza de dragón-

A eso le llamas suerte tu ? Eres muy terco Madur y eso es muy pero que muy feo -Respondió el portador de la red-

No es personal, pero nunca aceptamos en que Falk tenga razón asi como tu nunca aceptas estar en un error Ulka -Se dirigió Madur al portador de la red-

Quieren una opinión ? -Pregunto el ultimo portador de la llama-

No Azios, no la queremos ! ! -Respondieron los primeros 3 al unisono, todos acordaron sin embargo despues de eso enviar mas de aquellos monstruos a los que llamaban fragmentos, formas de vida creadas con un propósito sirviendo a los designios de los 4 guardianes de Azrail-

-En la camioneta de los Loud todos intentaban conciliar el sueño, algunos con mas éxito que otros y ciertamente Lincoln envidiaba mucho en ese momento la inocencia que podían llegar a tener algunas de sus hermanas, el no se sentía tan inocente o tan fuerte como para poder conciliar el sueño de manera rapida, el era el único varón de la familia, el tenia que protegerlas a todas y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero que pasaría si no lo lograba ? Que pasaría si los poderes que Black aseguraba que todos tenían no despertaban cuando el los necesitara ?-

Lincoln... -Le dijo una voz, al voltear el chico vio que se trataba de Lana- Necesito ir al baño pero no quiero ir sola

Esta bien, te acompañare

-Ambos caminaron unos cuantos metros lejos de la camioneta donde Lana cavo un agujero un tanto profundo, Lincoln solo estaba hay para vigilar pero estaba a dos metros de distancia de su hermana quien se hallaba detrás de una roca para que no fuera vista-

-Ciertamente Black les había dicho que debían mantenerse todos juntos para disminuir el peligro, tal vez a Lincoln no se le paso por la mente que algo podría pasar en tan poco tiempo al acompañar a su hermana a hacer sus necesidades en un agujero, ese fue si primer error, el bajar la guardia en ese momento solo porque su hermana nesecitaba atender a la naturaleza, el segundo error que cometió fue el siempre mantener la vista en la direccion opuesta a su hermana en lugar de ver a todos lados-

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! ! !

-Fue lo que lo alerto para correr a donde se hallaba Lana, ella estaba inconsciente pero lo realmente aterrador fue que había 5 de aquellos monstruos arácnidos que la habían rodeado, la examinaban con sus ojos enormes y rojos mientras que el chico Loud estaba paralizado por el miedo pero el peso de su responsabilidad fue mayor-

Lana ! ! -Grito haciendo que los 5 monstruos posaran sus ojos en el chico, todos comenzaron a acercarse a el lentamente, su hermana podría estar herida y el no lo sabría, so sabia si estaba aun viva siquiera, solo estaba tirada en el suelo sin moverse-

-Era irónico el recordar que hace poco estaba pensando en que debía protegerlas y ahora podría morir en manos de unos monstruos, se sentía responsable por su hermana y aun mas se sentía culpable por no cumplir con esa responsabilidad y el caería ahora con ese sentimiento tan grande en su interior, Lincoln miro a su alrededor buscando lo que fuera para defenderse, a su lado solo había una rama, de nada serviría eso pero el chico aun asi la tomo-

-Fue entonces que 3 de las 5 monstruosas arañas se lanzaron a el, el no se sentía mal por si mismo... O al menos no completamente, temía morir asi como la mayoría del mundo temía a eso, pero temía aun mas por sus hermanas, temía porque fueran a ser las siguientes o si quiera a salir lastimadas y el no estaría con ellas para evitarlo, el sentimiento en su interior creció hasta que finalmente por un reflejo Lincoln movio con fuerza la rama en su mano con sus ojos cerrados presa del pánico y junto con eso se escucho un filo en el viento que corto la carne y el hueso, una espada tan pesada como la culpa de Lincoln pero tan fuerte como su deseo de proteger a su familia-

-El chico Loud abrió los ojos y vio a un ser de extraño aspecto frente a el, algo que lo había protegido, llevaba una espada de color anaranjado en una de sus manos, tenia cabello empuntado hacia atrás en su cabeza y su cara estaba cubierta totalmente por una mascara que no dejaba ver ni una boca o un par de ojos y dos llamas en el lugar donde deberían estar sus pies-

-Lincoln no lo supo en ese momento pero había sido el primero en despertar a su legión, la legión que se relacionaba a su sentimiento dominante, La legión de la culpa y emblema de la espada-

-Los dos monstruos que quedaban retrocedieron un paso, un grave error que con un ojo tan grande no pudieron ver por donde caminaban ya que uno roso con una de sus patas uno de los brazos de Lana, fue un rose muy superficial pero solo ver eso basto para que el chico Loud estallara-

ALÉJATE DE MI HERMANA ! ! !

-Al gritar eso como una orden aquella legión llamada por Lincoln se lanzo al ataque a gran velocidad, los 2 monstruos no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo siendo elevados por los aires de un golpe de la espada de la legión de la culpa y en ese mismo momento recibiendo decenas de estocadas en sus cuerpos hasta que bien se podría bromear sobre su apariencia que ahora asemejaba a un queso-

-Cuando el peligro había pasado y Lincoln vio que su hermana estaba bien... Y que gracias al cielo que había alcanzado a hacer del 1 y subir sus pantalones antes de que la atacaran, fue en ese momento que aquel ser que era su legión desapareció en una llamarada roja dejando tras de esta un pequeño emblema de una espada unisa a un collar-

Que fue lo que ocurrió ? -Pregunto en voz baja aunque nadie pudiera responderle... o eso creyó-

Esa era la legión de la culpa, tu legión... -Dijo una voz, al voltear Lincoln vio a Black que había aparecido apenas ahora- Lo siento chico, no debí quedarme dormido... Aunque si me sorprendiste, alcance a ver al menos cuando tu legión se desvaneció

Mi legión ?

Asi es Lincoln, como te lo dije tu y asi como también todas tus hermanas tienen una, ese es el poder que heredaron de Victor Delacroix, sintiendo un tipo de emoción o sentimiento en especifico las legiones son capaces de manifestarse y al juzgar por la tuya debiste sentir una gran culpa hace poco -Aseguro Black mientras que el chico Loud solo volteaba la mirada para no verlo, el tenia razón y había sentido una gran culpa por no poder proteger a una de sus hermanas, o al menos no del todo ya que Lana estaba viva y se encontraba bien, no perfectamente pero estaba bien-

Del mismo modo tus hermanas despertaran a sus legiones, tal vez yo pueda ayudar con eso o al menos podre enseñarles como se manejas si logran despertarlas por su cuenta -Dijo tomando a Lana aun inconsciente en sus brazos- Ahora volvamos a la camioneta, el sol saldrá en unas horas y tu no has dormido nada

-Era algo cierto, si necesitaba dormir, tendría que estar mas atento a lo que ocurriría, a lo que tendrían que enfrentar todos aunque no quería que sus hermanas pasaran por eso, tal vez solo se estaba engañando pero no quería aceptar que ellas pasarían por un peligro como el que pasaron Lana y el hace unos minutos, no podría aceptarlo facilmente-

-Lincoln vio a Black alejarse junto con su hermana, el chico tomo el emblema encadenado a su cuello y lo miro por unos momentos- Con que culpa eh ? -Así es, no podría aceptarlo ahora pero lo que tenia claro es que había despertado en el un poder con el que podría... Con el que debía proteger lo mas preciado para el, lo mas preciado que le quedaba hasta que pudiera acabar con la maldición que había petrificado a toda Royal Woods-

-30 minutos despues en los dominios de Azrail los 4 guardianes se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido, no con lujo de detalles claro- Asi que los fragmentos de reconocimiento fueron destruidos... otra vez ? Eso si es feo y mucho -Pregunto Ulka de modo sarcástico-

Si, esto es lo que pasa cuando no me dejan opinar, todo se va a diablo -Alego Azios y nuevamente todos lo hicieron callar-

Sin embargo tiene razón, debemos pensar con cuidado, no queremos que se vuelvan una amenaza potencial y ademas parece que se dirigen a la ubicación humanamente conocida como Stonehenge y si llegan descubrirán que eso es mas que una formacion rocosa de forma llamativa -Explico Falk serenamente-

Hace falta mas tiempo para que Lord Azrail recupere todos sus poderes, de momento solo podemos crear fragmentos del tipo explorador y ese no es nuestro único problema, lo saben verdad ? -Pregunto Madur y los otros 3 subalternos asintieron con la cabeza-

De acuerdo... Solo podemos hacer eso de momento, enviaremos mas exploradores para retrasar a ese grupo de sobrevivientes mientras reunimos nuestras fuerzas para crear súbditos mas poderosos y esperemos a que la legión primordial se revele finalmente, todos de acuerdo ? -Pregunto el portador de la estrella y todos levantaron su mano en señal de aprobación- Moción aceptada

-Sentencio finalmente Falk levantando su mano y poco a poco mas exploradores comenzaron a tomar forma, no serian un numero excesivo pero los números aunque fueran útiles en un altercado estos no eran la única forma de ganar, por mas contra producentes que pudieran llegar a ser algunas de sus decisiones sus objetivos no cambiarían, pero en ese momento una forma mas grande e imponente tomaba forma junto a los fragmento exploradores- Parece que las cosas saldrán mejor de lo esperado...

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Sam the Stormbringuer: Los cabos que queden sueltos se van a atar al final siendo que planee una historia mas lineas, si hay cosas que no sanjan en dos o tres capítulos al final terminara encajando de igual manera. En cuanto a los Sountracks... Pues entre las sugerencias que me puedas dar (Y si podríamos hablar a fondo sobre eso) Uno que tengo en plan es "Sky comet dragon: Metal cover" que es uno que usaría para las apariciones de uno de los Oc que tengo en esta historia pero si me gustaría saber que te parece, Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A Guest: Parece que alguien si sabe de donde saque todo esto XD... Siendo el caso espero disfrutes la historia. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A R.B. a Current: La Apex House en ingles es algo que me debato porque... si de mi dependiera subiría capítulos bastante seguido porque en traducir... aun en esa mala calidad que me permite mi conocimiento de ingles no es algo que tarde mucho, de igual manera no planeo dejarlo tirado asi que de eso ni te preocupes XD. En cuanto a esta historia pues es una suerte que tenga capitulos en borrador y los edito a mi gusto. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **Bueno sin mas que decirles gente espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y en unos cuantos días como siempre elegiré una escena de este, le hare un dibujo y lo pasare al deviant art, un muy de media calidad dibujo que pasare a devian art XD. Eso y recuerden que la serie tiene nuevo capitulo este dia 29 de mayo, ahora sin mas que decir comenten el capitulo, sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooooximo capitulo :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud Legions**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house y Chaos Legion pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 4: Bondadosa ignorancia y anarquía rítmica

-Desde el despertar de la legión de Lincoln ya habían pasado dos días pero había preferido mantenerlo en secreto, solamente Black sabia del despertar de la legión de la culpa y en cuanto a Lana... Ella no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido aquella noche, no sabia si había sido la mejor decisión ya que tarde o temprano sus hermanas pasarían por algo similar aunque aun no lo aceptaría y aunque se lo repitiera continuamente en su cabeza una cosa le llamada la curiosidad... Cual seria la emoción o el estado que despertara las legiones de sus hermanas ?-

-Habían llegado ya al estado de Ohio, lo primero en la lista fue reunir algo de dinero, para eso las principales chicas estrella fueron Luna con sus notas rockeras y Luan con actos de comedia en la calle, sus ganancias no eran pocas si alcanzaban para llenar el tanque de gasolina de la camioneta y para comprar provisiones-

De acuerdo chicas... Y Lincoln, los veo un poco estresados, yo digo que podemos intentar dormir en un hotel esta noche, alguien me apoya ? -Todos se alegraron al punto de que se abrazaron unos a otros, algunas de las chicas realmente pensaban en que necesitaban una ducha... o mas bien todas a excepción de Lana-

Espera, para todos no saldrá precisamente barato ir a un hotel por la noche, como literalmente crees que podemos pagarlo ? -Pregunto Lori-

Pues "literalmente" yo eh viajado mucho Lori Loud, tengo una cuenta bancaria que eh podido llenar gracias a eso, espérenme un momento -Dijo Black dispuesto a ir al banco mas cercano a sacar dinero, pero siendo interrumpido antes por una pregunta de Lisa-

Si realmente tienes una cuenta bancaria de la cual sustraer fondos eso significa que tienes un nombre real, te importaría decirnos ahora cual es ?

De nada serviría, el nombre que conocen los bancos es falso pero no lo saben -Dijo sin el menor inconveniente o timidez que alguien pudiera tener antes de seguir su camino-

Y si tienes tanto dinero segun tu entonces porque no lo usaste para comprar algunas cosas ? -Pregunto Lana-

No tiene nada de malo que se valgan por ustedes mismas de ves en cuando, 5 chicas aquí presentes ya son mayores de edad no ? Yo digo que fue una buena leccion para ustedes -Declaro finalmente y sin aceptar mas reclamos amenazando de reconsiderar el asunto del hotel-

-Black tardo 30 minutos en regresar con una gran cantidad de dinero, un total de 600 dolares los cuales se fueron en los gastos del hotel que incluyeron las 3 comidas del dia y ademas de servicio de televisión y agua caliente, podían tomarse un respiro de lo ocurrido en este viaje especialmente Lincoln quien en mas de un momento se quedaba viendo el emblema de espada que llevaba en su cuello-

Oye Lincoln ese es un bonito accesorio -Lo sorprendió Leni mientras miraba el emblema, Lincoln trato con toda su astucia de pensaren una mentira lo cual no seria dificil ya que se trataba de que justamente Leni lo creyera-

Así es, lo compre hace unos días antes de salir de Royal Woods

Es lindo, yo quisiera uno asi -Dijo Leni antes de entrar al baño y tomar su turno para una ducha, el chico Loud esperar hasta el final para bañarse, esperaría a que todas sus hermanas pasaran primero y mientras tanto era momento de que Black aclarara un par de dudas-

Puedes explicarme como es que funciona esto de la legión ?

Creí que me preguntarías antes, lo que necesitas para activarla es simplemente visualizar a la legión invocada, es diferente al requisito para solo despertar su poder de tu interior -Comenzó a explicar el hombre de extraño cabello- Así que no necesitas sentirte culpable por algo para volver a usarla, pero si requiere que aprendas a usarla bien para aumentar su poder

Que quieres decir con eso ?

Digo que mientras mas rápido aprendas a usarla sera de mucha mas utilidad, cuando despertaste a la legión de la culpa solo invocaste a una legión, pero mientras mas la utilizas esta ganara mas poder, podrías llegar a invocar hasta 6 legiones de la culpa al mismo tiempo

-Lincoln no podía negar que aun en su situación eso se escuchaba genial, se imaginaba a si mismo invocando a una armada completa de legiones... Claro no sabia en ese momento que el máximo que podía invocar el serian 6-

También el numero máximo de legiones varia dependiendo de esta, mientras mas grande sea el poder de la legión menos de estas podrán invocarse a la vez, estas entendiendo ? -Lincoln asintió con la cabeza-

Bien ahora antes de que tus hermanas lleguen intenta invocar a tus legiones, intenta invocar a mas de una legión de la culpa -La petición de Black fue repentina y demasiado peligrosa, cualquiera de sus hermanas podría entrar en cualquier momento, pero Lincoln accedió de igual manera, este visualizo la imagen que tenia de sus legiones de la culpa, pero estaba visualizando a mas de uno, en su mente tenia la intención de llamar al máximo de 6 pero cuando el emblema en su cuello desapareció en una fría y pequeña llamarada que dio paso a flamas mas grandes frente a el, solo aparecieron 3 de los 6 que el quería-

Asumo por tu rostro un tanto decepcionado que querías invocar a 6 al mismo tiempo, pero no esta nada mal para el poco tiempo que llevas siendo un legionario Lincoln eso te lo aseguro -Dijo Black a modo de apoyo- Pero no debes olvidar que el poder destructivo y el numero de legiones no lo serán todo, tienes que tener un plan para todo Lincoln no olvides eso y aun mas importante debes saber como manejarlas correctamente

Que quieres decir ?

Si recuerdas bien, tu legión se basa en combate cercano y veloz, pero no tiene gran poder destructivo por mas diestra que sea su capacidad con la espada, en eso es donde tu inteligencia debe jugar un papel importante y tu no parecer un tarado

-Aquellas palabras le dieron al chico Loud una gran confianza, despues de todo el era el chico con el plan y siempre tenia uno y si no lo tenia entonces lo pensaba-

-Lincoln revirtió la invocación de su legión nuevamente teniendo alrededor de su cuello el emblema de la espada, justo a tiempo ya que en ese momento Lola y Lana habían entrado a la habitacion, algo que asusto un poco a Lincoln pero Black se mantenía sereno, el si sabia que en algún momento ellas y todas las hermanas Loud tendrían que usar a sus legiones aun dormidas, descubrir que es lo que daría el despertar a sus poderes-

-Luego de eso el resto del día transcurrió con total normalidad para el resto de las chicas, Black había salido a pasear por aquella ciudad por unas horas o al menos esa era la excusa que había dado, la noche estaba llegando y en la habitación del hotel solo faltaban Black, Luna y Leni en que la noche, una noche que no era iluminada por las estrellas como un gran y único manto negro sobre todo donde solo las luces de la ciudad disminuían la paranoia que causaba la soledad del ambiente-

-La chica modista y la chica roquera estaban juntas en pequeño paseo por un parque un tanto alejado del hotel, Leni había querido ver algunas revistas de esa ciudad ademas de conocer que tipo de ropa vestían en el lugar, Luna solo la había acompañado porque aun asi ya habían pasado años la inteligencia de la Loud modista aun no había cambiado mucho, dejarla sola en una ciudad nueva era arriesgado aun con su teléfono celular el cual había ocupado para tomar muchas fotos-

Bien hermana creo que es tiempo de volver al hotel, ya hace unos minutos que oscureció -Dijo Luna intentando sonar convincente-

Esta bien, como que tienes razón y también esta comenzando a hacer frió, creo que estamos un poco lejos pero si recuerdo como es que llegamos -Eso dejo en Luna una sonrisa, parece que había subestimado un poco a su hermana, ahora estaban listas para regresar, pero solo había un único problema y es que al dar media vuelta para ponerse en marcha al hotel algo salto frente a ellas, eran aquellos mismos monstruos arácnidos que vieron en Royal Woods y que Black había destruido, los fragmentos de tipo explorador-

AAAAAHHH ARAÑAS ! ! ! -Leni en un bastante desesperado intento saco de su bolso un mata insectos y lo rocío a todo lo que pudo, claro ella pensó que esas enormes criaturas morirían con un insecticida pero Luna sabia lo contrario-

-La chica rockera pensó dentro de todo lo que sabia, tal vez estaba claramente perdida y lo único que tenia para defenderse era su guitarra a la mano, esta la desenfundo y la uso como si fuera un hacha intentando golpear a las criaturas pero era inútil, estaba asustada y su hermana mayor mucho mas-

Leni cuidado ! ! -Grito Luna al ver a uno de los 4 monstruos saltar sobre ella, la rockera corrió y empujo a su hermana a fin de recibir ella misma el golpe, dos cortes considerables en su brazo derecho, ahora tenia un dolor molesto y tenia mas miedo, solo podía verse a ella acorralada y a su hermana en la misma situación quien había aceptado ya que un insecticida no funcionaria-

(Sountrack: Taste the Blood Ost)

-Ella que siempre había sido en la familia una chica de aspecto rudo y rebelde de rockera ahora se encontraba indefensa como un gato recién nacido, mientras su hermana solo la miraba a ella a la distancia intentando retroceder mas y mas hasta que su espalda topara con un árbol, Luna hiso un ultimo intento de rebeldía golpeando con su guitarra y con todas sus fuerzas a los monstruos frente a ella, lo que podría ser llamado un accidente afortunado si entendiera que es lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir es que toco accidentalmente las cuerdas con sus dedos lo que en lugar de provocar un sonido mudo en comparación a los gritos de Luna intentando ocultar su temor lo que provoco fue un estallido de sonido que empujo a los dos monstruos arácnidos a la distancia-

Que fue lo que paso ? -Se miro a si misma, se miro sus manos y luego miro a su espalda, una figura espectral y mas grande que ella, era una apariencia extraña, parecía la de una persona con un largo y negro vestido que no dejaba ver sus pies pero si relucían unas pequeñas llamas debajo del vestido, su rostro y toda su cabeza estaba cubierta por vendas del mismo color y en una de sus manos esta sostenía una guadaña que estaba adornada curiosamente con cuerdas similares a las de una guitarra-

-Luna no quería entender que había ocurrido, su mente solo estaba centrada en las dos criaturas que había mandado a volar y las otras dos que tenían acorralada a Leni, eran monstruos y no le importaba si eran inteligente o si siquiera podían sentir dolor, Luna solo quería proteger a su hermana y ese deseo envió al ser a su espalda con la guitarra y un fuerte acorde creo un sonido que envió a los atacantes de Leni por los aires y finalmente fueron recibidos por la guadaña partiendolos a la mitad-

-Del mismo modo aun si no comprendía lo que estaba haciendo, Luna miro a los otros dos monstruos arácnidos que quedaban y el ser que ya en este punto podía considerar un aliado repitió la misma acción que al volar cerca de los seres arácnidos este toco un fuerte acorde por debajo de sus objetivos, levanto a las arañas con este y finalmente con la hoja de la guadaña corto a la mitad a los monstruos como si fueran papel mojado-

(Fin Sountrack)

-La adrenalina bajaba poco a poco mientras Luna ya sentía el dolor del corte en su brazo y aun peor la intensidad del momento ya amenazaba con dejarla inconsciente, la adrenalina bajaba y el pesar en su cuerpo aumentaba hasta que se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas y finalmente perdió el conocimiento sin notar que el ser que la había salvado había desaparecido en una llamarada dejando en su cuello un colgante, un emblema de guadaña-

LUNA ! ! !

-El grito de Leni nadie lo escucho, nadie se encontraba cerca, pero ella tenia que ayudar a su hermana, no sabia que hacer, no tenia idea de como detener el sangrado del brazo de su hermana, no era como cocer una prenda rota o al menos eso era lo que pensaba ella, poco a poco se dejo llevar y comenzó a llorar mientras intentaba limpiar la herida que aun sangraba sin importar que tanto esta limpiara-

Que puedo hacer !? Por favor que alguien me diga que hacer !

-La ignorancia algunos la consideraban un mal menor, otros una maldición y otros mas hasta una bendición, pero Leni ni siquiera se consideraba a si misma ignorante o puede que ni siquiera supiera aun el significado de la palabra, pero eso no le importaba, solo importaba ahora su hermana-

-Leni escucho a su espalda el sonido del fuego y sobre ella vio una sombra, pensó que podría tratarse de ayuda, pero lo que vio solo dejo su cuerpo totalmente helado por el miedo, era otro monstruo pero este no estaba haciendo nada, solo estaba observando y Leni se perdía en su miedo hasta que los quejidos de Luna aun inconsciente la habían regresado a la realidad-

Tengo que ir por ayuda, por favor Luna resiste !

-Antes de siquiera poder ponerse de pie, la extraña criatura que había aparecido a espaldas de Leni, aquella de apariencia tenebrosa que era como ver un entrelazado de distintos cuerpos, lo mas tenebroso de esta era que llevaba 4 cabezas en sus brazos las cuales solo eran adornadas por una boca y nada mas, Leni a pesar de no poder moverse presa del temor aun en su mente estaba la idea de ayudar a su hermana, esa idea fue lo que llevo a la nueva legión de Leni a lamer la herida de luna con la cabeza principal, la única que estaba anatomicamente bien colocada curando la herida de forma casi instantánea-

-Al ver eso Leni comprendió dos cosas, la primera era que esa criatura esa su amiga y la segunda era que ahora su hermana estaba bien, con eso finalmente la Loud modista se dejo caer por el cansancio perdiendo la conciencia y ganando el emblema de los colmillos en una cadena alrededor de su cuello, el pánico había sido demasiado y al ser contenido por tanto tiempo, al ver aliviada finalmente a su hermana también se dejo caer-

Tal vez estoy comenzando a sentir lo mismo que Lincoln, el que ustedes tengan que pasar por esto tampoco es algo que me agrade, pero al final sera el fin lo que justifique los medios...Aunque tendré que pedirles perdón si llego a tener la oportunidad -Dijo Black que había llegado hace unos minutos, el sabia que Luna y Leni despertarían a sus legiones y ahora era momento de llevarlas al hotel, pero como es que lo sabia ? Era uno de los muchos misterios que estaban tras ese hombre- Vaya con Victor Delacroix, no pensó muy bien las cosas cuando decidió hacer todo esto

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Guest: Pues Lincoln no iba a tener a la legion primordial para nada, en cuanto a las legiones... Lincoln y sus hermanas solo tendrán a las legiones como poder, pero este mas adelante tendrá una evolución significativa. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A R.B. a Current: La idea del cruce a Inglaterra ya la tengo, en cuanto a Lori lamento informarte que le queda mucho por aparecer... Pero aparecerá de una manera increíble. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **Bueno asi termina un nuevo capitulo... Así como en la serie parece haber terminado el RonnieColn, algo que no a todos les agrado ciertamente, yo me mantengo imparcial por mi parte aunque el ship como tal me gustaba, quiero pensar en que no se ah muerto del todo pero... cualquier cosa es posible ahora. En otro tema pues finalmente di uso a soundtracks, tal vez el que use puede o no ser el mas apropiado, cualquier cosa siempre acepto sujertencias (aunque personalmente a mi me gusto como quedo pero ustedes como lectores podran decirme lo contrario). Bueno sin mas que decir espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooooximo capitulo :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud Legions**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house y Chaos Legion pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 5: La ira de la numero uno

Oye Linky mira, ahora tengo un collar como el tuyo, es lindo no crees ? -Leni había revelado a Lincoln el emblema del colmillo, aunque claro ella aun no sabia que era pero Lincoln si lo sabia, sintió sudor frió recorrer su cuerpo y paso por su mente la idea de que ella había pasado por un grave peligro, y al parecer Luna también aunque era mas evidente no solo porque mostraba el emblema de la guadaña sobre su camiseta era su mirada perdida en el mismo emblema lo que la delataba a los ojos de Lincoln-

-Leni podría haber creído que todo lo que paso la noche anterior había sido un mal sueño o mas bien una terrible pesadilla, pero para la Loud rockera todo había parecido demasiado real para un mal sueño, ella seguía viendo su collar con el emblema de una guadaña recordando a la extraña criatura que la había salvado antes de caer desmallada, ante criaturas que eran tan peligrosas ella había sobrevivido, recordaba haber sido herida en un brazo pero ya no tenia rastro de eso, no habia recordado anda despues de salvar a su hermana de los fragmentos exploradores-

De acuerdo chicas nos iremos literalmente en una hora, las cosas ya están en la Van asi que solo queda prepararnos nosotras ademas de Lincoln y Black -Sentencio Lori-

-Mientras tanto en los dominios de Azrail...- Bien, vamos descartando opciones, ahora sabemos que ninguna de las dos chicas atacadas el día de ayer era propietaria de la legión primordial asi que podemos llamar a esto un avance -Expreso Azios cruzado de brazos-

Y al parecer ahora hemos llegado a la siguiente fase en la producción de los fragmentos, podremos crear otros tipos mas fuertes y hermosos que esos patéticos exploradores, ya tenemos un nuevo tipo listo para probarlo -menciono Ulka-

Bien entonces, tomare el primer mando esta vez, debemos encontrar a la legión primordial pero eso no significa que debemos permitir que los otros legionarios recién despertados permanezcan con vida -Expreso Madur y al extender sus brazos un nuevo tipo de fragmento comenzó a tomar una solida forma física mientras que Falk solo miraba inexpresivo aquel suceso-

-Los Loud habían salido ya del hotel y estaban a unas pocas horas de salir del estado de Ohio y habían comprado suficiente comida como para sobrevivir 3 días enteros en la camioneta-

Oye eh estado pensando, como exactamente iremos todos a Inglaterra ? Vamos a tomar un avión o un barco ? -Pregunto Lynn dirigiéndose a Black-

Creo que lo mejor seria rentar un barco, asi podremos subir con la camioneta -Respondió Black, aunque sus planes eran otros pero debía decir algo creíble-

Y Literalmente tienes dinero como para poder hacer eso ? -Pregunto esta vez Lori-

Si lo tengo, y si se lo preguntan no se trata de nada ilegal, solo voy a rentar un barco y luego llegaremos a Inglaterra, el viaje tal vez sea largo pero es mejor a tener que tomar un avión ya que necesitamos la Van para llegar a donde vamos -Al menos la parte en la que nesecitarian el transporte familiar si era cierta-

Contrariando tu opinión quiero recalcar el hecho de que vamos a entrar a un país de forma totalmente ilegal como si fuéramos inmigrantes que huyen de la pobreza o la muerte, somos demasiados como para pasar desapercibidos y no creo que las autoridades inglesas posean un coeficiente intelectual bajo -Expreso Lisa a Black-

Esta bien, tal vez eso sea lo único ilegal que haremos pero es por un bien mayor, podemos decir que el fin justifica los medios asi que cuando piensen en que hacemos algo incorrecto recuerden que es para salvar a toda la raza humana -Sus palabras podían ser convincentes, a la edad que tenían todos ahora podían comprender que despues de que todo pasara nadie sabría que fue lo que hiso la familia Loud, en especia a Lola no le gradaba la idea de tener que ponerse en peligro si no recibiría alabanzas despues, pero no tenia opción-

-Fue entonces que en medio de la nada la camioneta sufrió un desperfecto deteniéndose poco a poco predecible considerando la edad de Vanzilla y sus continuos desperfectos ademas del tiempo de uso continuo-

Oh genial ahora tenemos que repararla ! -Alego Lola-

Tranquilos todos que yo puedo ocuparme, solo me tomara unos momentos ver que tiene -Dijo la gemela mecánica sacando de la camioneta sus herramientas para poder reparar la camioneta, lo primero que vio al abrir la parte delantera fue que unas cuantas piezas se habían soltado ademas de que el motor estaba muy caliente-

Lo siento pero estaremos aquí por un rato, el motor tiene que enfriarse antes de que pueda meter mis manos en el, tal vez necesite una o dos horas -Todos suspiraron con pensar por el diagnostico de Lana, pero habían problemas mayores que ese, Black lo noto y miro a lo lejos, por el horizonte un pequeño grupo de monstruos se acercaban-

Lincoln ahora no tendrás opción... -Dijo Black al ver a un total de 10 fragmentos tipo explorador y 3 que eran desconocidos para el, eran criaturas realmente robustas... por no decir obesas, su piel era roja y su cabeza era totalmente plana carente de boca o nariz o oídos e incluso ojos y en sus manos derechas cada uno llevaba un gran escudo tan grande como su cuerpo quien había sido nombrado como fragmento de carga-

Lincoln este no es el mejor momento, pero tendrás que pelear -Sentencio Black-

Oye no puedes enviar a nuestro hermano a pelear asi como asi, el apenas si sabe como dar un golpe ! -Alego Lynn-

Lincoln a despertado sus poderes como legionario, y no es el único pero... -Mirando a Leni y a Luna, Black sabia que seria demasiado pronto para ellas- Pero Lincoln es el único que ah aprendido lo básico, el y yo nos encargaremos, ustedes no pueden hacer nada ahora -Dijo finalmente sacando su espada del estuche de guitarra mientras que Lincoln dejo sin habla a sus hermanas en el momento que frente a el aparecieron 3 criaturas armadas con espadas-

Adelante culpa ! ! -Exclamo el chico peliblanco, sus 3 legiones se lanzaron al ataque al igual que Black, los fragmentos exploradores no eran dificultad, las 3 legiones de la culpa con su manejo de espada lograban estocadas limpias en el punto vital de las criaturas de apariencia arácnida mientras que Black intentaba romper las defensas de uno de los fragmento de carga pero era inútil, su escudo era demasiado grueso-

No hay nada que podamos hacer desde aquí !? -Dijo Lucy casi llegando a gritar, su único hermano estaba luchando junto con Black, la diferencia era que Black a todas luces parecía solo un humano ordinario que sabia pelear mientras que ellas solo podían mirar, fue entonces que Luna miro el colgante en su cuello, no tenia idea de como llamar a aquella criatura del mismo modo que Lincoln y Leni mucho menos-

Literalmente no podemos hacer nada, aun no hemos logrado despertar esos poderes, solo queda esperar a que ellos puedan ganar -Dijo Lori, pero aun con la razón que pudieran tener sus palabras, una chica en concreto no hiso caso, ella veía a su hermano pelear y se preguntaba cuando exactamente se habían cambiado los papeles de manera tan a su mirada injusta, ahora ella siendo la protegida por un chico el cual solía leer cómics en ropa interior y que no destacaba por su capacidad física ni un poco-

-Ella sintió un gran impulso en ese momento, el salir y pelear para no tener que ver como su hermano la protegía y cuando salio de la camioneta los fragmentos exploradores ya habían sido derrotados por las legiones de la culpa de Lincoln, la destreza de las legiones de la culpa eran por mucho superiores a enemigos tan básicos a pesar de que los superaban en numero, pero los de tipo carga aun estaban de pie-

-Uno de los enemigos restantes dio un fuerte golpe con su escudo a las 3 legiones de Lincoln, este sintió en ese momento un gran dolor en su cuerpo como si el mismo hubiera recibido el golpe, fue algo similar a que un gran calambre recorriera su cuerpo pero de un modo mucho mas aumentado-

LINCOLN ! ! -Grito Black distrayéndose recibiendo el golpe de una mano en su pecho, la defensa de los nuevos fragmentos parecía impenetrable para una espada por mas rapida que esta fuera, mientras que la hermana que había salido de la camioneta solo vio a uno de los 3 monstruos cargar contra su hermano, mas que preocupada se sentía molesta... O mas bien iracunda, su hermano estaba luchando y ella no, ella sabia pelear mejor que el, solo necesitaba tener a su propia legión, era lo que pensaba mientras el enojo en su ser aumentaba, como es que Lincoln se había vuelto tan importante ? Como se había vuelto el capas de pelear y su hermana deportista solo podía esperar ? Ella sabia pelear, sabia defenderse, pero no estaba haciendo nada, en lugar de ella su hermano estaba arriesgando su vida por ellas, fue entonces que toda la ira de Lynn tomo una forma-

-El impacto del escudo golpeo algo, Lincoln había cerrado los ojos esperando el golpe, sus legiones estaban siendo entretenidas con otro de los 3 monstruos sin lograr nada, las espadas no podían cortar un objeto tan grueso usado como escudo, su cuerpo se resentía por los golpes a sus legiones y no quedaba mas que esperar a un ultimo golpe que esperaba lo dejara inconsciente en lugar de muerto mas el golpe nunca llego, nunca sintió el frió metal del escudo

-El chico Loud abrió los ojos viendo sobre el un cabello castaño y una cola de caballo, la vestimenta era sin duda la de su hermana deportista y frente a ella se encontraba el fragmento de carga totalmente inmóvil, forcejeando por avanzar pero sin éxito alguno como si se viera a una hormiga intentando empujar a un elefante claro que no en una escala idéntica, algo mas fuerte lo detenía con facilidad, algo mas fuerte solo usaba uno de sus brazos para detener al fragmento de carga y un puño poderoso atravezo el escudo asi como el cuerpo del monstruo mostrando finalmente al ser al lado de Lynn que había detenido el enorme escudo de acero, era la legión de Lynn la cual era de gran tamaño de un cuerpo grueso y fornido, sus pies se destacaba por lo mismo que las otras legiones y su boca respiraba no porque fuera necesario, era como la respiración de una bestia furiosa can caliente que aun con el calor de ofrecía el atardecer se veía vapor con claridad de su boca-

Es la legión de la ira -Expreso Black para si mismo viendo que Lynn había invocado no una si no dos legiones dela ira-

No se porque, pero ver como te luces y yo me quedo de brazos cruzados me hiso sentir una gran frustración, algo me llevo a salir de la Van y pelear, me llevo a intentar calmar el enojo que siento contigo porque no nos dijiste que habías despertado estos extraños poderes y conmigo por que no era yo quien los tuvo primero -Lynn vio como los otros dos fragmentos de carga se lanzaron a ella, dos enemigos para dos legiones de la ira, cada una sujeto el escudo de un enemigo y de un golpe lo rompió en pedazos, los ojos de Lynn se vieron casi perdidos en su enojo, sus dientes casi llegaban a rechinar y estaba respirando de forma profunda intentando calmarse de manera inútil, su ira había sido mas que suficiente como para que su legión tomara forma- NO TE DEJARE SER EL NUMERO UNO EN ESO LINCOLN ! ! !

-Lincoln y black tomaron esa ventana para atacar, las 3 legiones de la culpa atravesaron el pecho de uno de los monstruos con sus espadas y Black con la suya propia decapito con gran esfuerzo al fragmento que quedaba andes de caer al suelo cansado al igual que Lincoln por el dolor-

Ellos lo lograron... Realmente lucharon contra esas cosas y ganaron -Dijo Lola mas para ella misma que para el resto de sus hermanas-

Normalmente la mayoría de las mujeres se sienten asi de enojadas una ves al mes, entienden ? -Si, ciertamente no había sido el mejor momento para bromas pero había sido un intento de romper el hielo de la situación despues de todo lo que habían visto, como Lincoln y Lynn usaron aquellas criaturas para poder pelear-

-Por un momento todo pareció calmarse, solo por un momento todo pareció calmarse, fue una buena oportunidad para Black para poder explicar a todas las chicas el uso de las legiones-

Culpa, Ignorancia, Anarquía, Arrogancia, Ira, Malicia, Apatía, Rechazo, Salvajismo y Depravación... Esos son los sentimientos que despiertan a las diferentes legiones, de todas ustedes ademas de Lincoln y Lynn también Luna y Leni han despertado a sus legiones -Fue explicando de poco a poco, el como se podía llamar a la legión una vez despertada usando al chico Loud como ejemplo, todo comenzaba a verse poco a poco mas claro, pero el único problema era que ninguna de las hermanas Loud que aun no habían despertado a sus legiones sabían cual era la que llevaban dentro, por supuesto Luna al ver el emblema de la guadaña alrededor de su cuello junto a la explicación de Black fue mucho mas creíble lo que sufrió junto con Leni-

-El cielo comenzaba a tomar del tono anaranjado del atardecer al oscuro azul llegando a negro que ofrecia la noche estrellada y sobre ellos poco a poco también se hacían presentes las estrellas hasta que con el pasar de las horas la noche cubrio a todos, pero algo estaba mal en el cielo, veían a lo lejos una brillante y pequeña estrella de color rojo-

Que raro, nunca había visto esa estrella antes, de seguro debe ser una gran cantidad de gas la que esta quemándose en el espacio en estos momentos -Dijo Lisa en voz alta para si misma antes de notar con cierto miedo que la luz se acercaba poco a poco emitiendo un fuerte sonido similar al de un motor de cohete, hasta donde llegaba la vista Black y los Loud vieron aquella estrella impactar como si fuera un cometa-

Hablando de estrellas fugaces eh ? -El pequeño chiste de Luan a pesar del momento si había causado unas cuantas risas, pero quien no se estaba riendo en lo absoluto era Black, todo parecía indicar que el sabia lo que era lo que cayo en el horizonte y solo pedía que la camioneta finalmente hubiera enfriado para poder repararla, algo que realmente no tomo mucho y Lana ya se disponia a arreglarla, pero Lincoln solo miraba a Black a la cara-

Black que es lo que pasara ahora ? -Pregunto Lincoln a lo que el hombre de cabello rojo y blanco respondió de un modo tembloroso...-

Problemas mas grandes, eso es lo que pasara ahora Lincoln -Dijo el hombre con una gota de sudor recorriendo su rostro-

-En los dominios de Azrail en ese momento faltaba uno de los 3 guardianes del ser celestial, mientras que uno mas se preparaba para partir, la llama y la cabeza de dragón se quedaron en los dominios de su maestro durmiente preparando mas tropas, sabían que serian necesarias pues si dos de sus camaradas habían salido entonces el movimiento planeado terminaría como un éxito inminente, mientras que la red preparaba su partida, quien había aterrizado en la tierra no era otro si no que Falk la estrella-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las Reviews:**_

 _ **A R.B. a Current: Pues las legiones no las eh coloreado y no se si lo haga, creo que eso puedo si dejarlo a la imaginación de los lectores, normalmente cada parte que subo de cada capitulo supera las 2000 palabras y es algo de lo que me preocupo aunque 2000 palabras pueda parecer poco, pero hago lo posible porque no sean del todo demasiado cortos los capítulos sin caer en cosas que considere innecesarias. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **Bueno eso ah sido todo por hoy, recuerden que cada tanto subo dibujos de una o dos escenas del capitulo en mi DevianArt, también eh estado pensando en subir otra historia mas, uno de los proyectos que anuncie ya que quiero darle una oportunidad a la historia, supongo que lo pensare ay que con un internet de mediana calidad y un informe de practica por hacer no tengo mucho tiempo libre, en fin sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooooximo capitulo :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud Legions**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house y Chaos Legion pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 6: El cometa escarlata

-Aquella estrella cayo en el horizonte provocando un gran estruendo, del humo y las cenizas de la tierra se levanto un ser cubierto por una manta que cubría atuendos angelicales como los las túnicas que suelen tener los ángeles en cuentos y libros, su cabello era oscuro y sus ojos tan carmesíes como el aura relampagueante que lo cubría, mas su aspecto parecía ser del todo humano, al menos el exterior, era dificil saber que clase de verdadera forma había dentro de ese ser-

Que es lo que se encuentra haya ? -Pregunto Lana saliendo de la camioneta queriendo ver mas de cerca-

-Black pudo sentir un escalofrió recorrer sus espalda y de inmediato se puso en guardia advirtiendo a Lincoln y a sus hermanas del peligro que venia- Lana Loud sera mejor que te apresures con el motor de la camioneta, tienen que salir de aquí ahora !

-Lana asi como el resto de las hermanas no entendían que podía ponerlo a el tan nervioso, a lo lejos se vio una silueta acercarse a paso lento, era la de un ser humano pero por la expresión de Black era claro que era alguien muy peligroso, algo tan grande que no podía tratarse simplemente de una persona, a lo lejos se veia sin embargo que el ser que cayo del cielo no tenia mayor prisa por llegar, solo se mantenía caminando a un paso lento-

Lo siento Black pero necesitare algo de tiempo para arreglarlo por completo -Dijo Lana que ya estaba trabajando en el motor-

Maldita sea... Bien nuevo plan, tendremos que pelear -Declaro Black finalmente, Lynn hace unos minutos que había desecho la invocación de sus legiones y ahora tenia el emblema de la misma alrededor de su cuello, era el emblema de un puño, pero eso no la hacia sentir satisfecha del todo-

Luna y Leni Loud salgan de la camioneta ! -Comando Black- Ustedes deberían poder recordar la noche en Ohio, habían sido atacadas por exploradores y ambas lograron despertar sus poderes, Ignorancia y Anarquía -Apuntando a los emblemas de las dos chicas Loud que miraron dichos objetos con muchos sentimientos encontrados- Esto también va para ti Lynn, invocar a una legión que ya ah sido despertada no es dificil, solo deben visualizar la primera ves que la vieron frente a sus ojos, recuerden su forma

Y que hay del resto de las chicas ? -Pregunto Lincoln-

Si no pueden encontrar la emoción que despertara a sus legiones entonces no servirán de nada, que Lana se apresure en arreglar esa Van y podremos salir de aquí

Espera un momento, cuando nos explicaste todo esto dijiste que quedaban 6 emociones que despertarían nuestros poderes, pero nosotros somos 7, que significa eso entonces ? -Pregunto justamente Lily-

Eso es... -Iba a responder Black pero en un instante el hombre que venia a lo lejos de un solo paso ya había llegado frente a ellos-

Siento la demora, no comprendo todas las dimensiones de este mundo, pude haber llegado en un momento pero no comprendo bien como calcular las distancias -Dijo el recién llegado como una respuesta, aquel ser de aspecto humano que desprendía aquella eléctrica aura escarlata llegara a estar solo unos pocos metros frente a Lincoln y sus hermanas-

No esperaba que esto pasara ahora... -Dijo Black sudando con tal claridad que las gotas por su rostro reflejaban la luz de la luna-

De que hablas ? -Pregunto Lincoln- Ese fragmento se ve mas rudo que los otro pero...

Ese es Falk, uno de los 4 grandes guardianes de Azrail -Lincoln y sus hermanas sintieron su respiración cortarse en ese momento, despues de la primera vez que Black les había contado la leyenda de Victor Delacroix el traidor era claro que el enemigo frente a ellos era de otro nivel totalmente diferente-

-El mencionado avanzo unos pasos mas para mirar mas de cerca a las hermanas Loud que estaban en la camioneta, su mirada paso por Lori, Luan, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa y Lily-

Que es lo que vino a hacer uno de los 4 grandes guardianes de Azrail aquí !? -Pregunto Black apuntando con su espada- Me parece muy pronto para que alguno de ustedes intente ensuciarse las manos !

-Falk lanzo una mirada curiosa- Tu cara me suena, tienes algo que ver con el traidor ? Como sea no estoy aquí por ti, estoy aquí para acelerar las cosas, un riesgo que estoy corriendo al llevarme a la portadora de la legión primordial, no me importa si tengo que llevármelas una por una, no pueden detenerme

La legión primordial ? -Pregunto Luna-

Es la primera y la mas poderosa de las legiones, esta a diferencia de las otras no es activada por una emoción poderosa pues representa la muerte, se le conoce como la legión de Thanatos, pero tiene muchos puntos en contra el si quiera despertarla, para empezar esa legión es...

-Lincoln saco nuevamente a sus 3 legiones de la culpa pero no estaba solo, Lynn invoco sus legiones de la ira y ahora Luna a pesar de su inseguridad al no saber como usar correctamente a su legión, esto no le impidió invocar a 2 legiones de la anarquía, únicamente Leni no lograba hacerlo debido a... Bueno su mente seguía siendo asi de especial por lo que fue mejor que se quedara en la retaguardia. Después de la explicación de Black para el uso de sus poderes todas las hermanas intentaban buscar dentro de ellas alguna pista, alguna emoción que las invadiera, pero nada ocurría, solo podían pelear 2 de las hermanas ademas de Lincoln, Lynn llamo a dos de sus legiones de la ira y Luna llamo a su única legión de la anarquía-

Black por favor cuida de las chicas en la camioneta, si tu eres solo un humano común entonces no podrás hacer mucho -Era extraño que Lincoln dijera tales palabras, o tal vez no, el quería proteger a su familia y a alguien a quien tal vez consideraba un amigo, ya que Black no era un portador de las legiones, realmente nadie de los Loud sabían que era realmente Black, el siempre decía que era un humano ordinario, pero un humano ordinario terminaría envuelto en todo lo ocurrido a menos que tuviera algo que ver con el traidor Delacroix ?-

-Leni estaba un tanto asustada, todo era real, y si era real entonces no quería ver aquella espeluznante figura que era su legión de la ignorancia, no queria tener que visualizarla, por otro lado Lincoln y sus dos hermanas también temían, porque despues de la batalla anterior sabían que un golpe a sus legiones les haría sentir cierto dolor, mientras mas fuerte el golpe el dolor seria mayor y ante tal adversario no saldrían ilesos-

Bien, ahora a quien de ella sera a quien me lleve primero... -dijo apuntando con su dedo a las hermanas en la camioneta, cambiando de una a otra, una a una para decidir a cual llevarse hasta que se detuvo en...- A ella !

-Falk se lanzo a gran velocidad, Black se mantuvo a petición de Lincoln cerca de sus hermanas que se refugiaban en la Van a pesar de que este creyera que no podían ganar esta batalla, Lincoln uso a sus legiones y bloqueo el camino del enemigo, mas un golpe del brazo de este mando a volar a las 3 legiones del chico Loud sin resistencia provocando la sensación de algo mucho mas que un simple calambre en todo el cuerpo del chico Loud-

-Los siguientes que se pusieron en el camino de Falk fueron las legiones de Lynn y Luna, la legión de la Loud rockera toco todas las cuerdas de la guadaña con fuerza provocando una pequeña pero potente onda de choque que alejo a Falk unos instantes y quedando indefenso a un golpe de las legiones de la Loud deportista-

-El impacto de los golpes de la legión de la ira llego al instante, los golpes impactaron de lleno pero contra una superficie, Falk había logrado bloquear los golpes con sus propias manos como si lo hubiera golpeado cualquier cosa- Lamentable ! -Exclamo ya que con un movimiento golpeo a las legiones de ambas chicas, a la de Luna con un puño y a las de Lynn con una patada para ambas alejándolas de si aunque nada había terminado aun, nuevamente había sido rodeado por las legiones del chico Loud, la destreza de la legión de la culpa con su arma lo hacia parecer como una brillante lluvia por como se veían los continuos estoques de las espadas reflejando la luz de la luna-

-Falk lograba evadir los cientos de estoques que intentaban golpearlo, no le importaba recibir unos cuantos pequeños rasguños superficiales pues eso era todo lo que lograba Lincoln-

-Lynn se reincorporo rapidamente viendo como su hermano poco a poco parecía controlar la situación, ella no se quedaría atrás de el para nada, ella seguiría luchando y quería demostrar a todos y a si misma que seguía siendo la numero 1 de la familia aun en una situación tan adversa, los puños se unieron al ataque de las espadas de la culpa forzando a Falk a retroceder todavía mas-

Es suficiente ! -Exclamo el enemigo que con un fuerte movimiento de su mano creo una pequeña explosión de energía que libero una descarga color escarlata, los cuerpos de Lincoln y Lynn fueron resentidos por la descarga hasta tal punto que al exhalar el aire en sus pulmones en lugar de aire normal salio vapor y aire caliente, fue entonces que la legión de la chica rockera se lanzo al ataque golpeando a Falk en todo su cuerpo con un golpe de sonido y luego con el filo de la guadaña provocando un corte superficial, pero aun asi lo había golpeado al punto de que un poco de rojo había escurrido de su pecho-

Que pasa viejo ? No te gusta mi música ? -Pregunto Luna confiada a modo de una clara burla, despues de eso se sentía con la confianza necesaria para continuar, podria incluso creer que podría ganar, que podría ayudar a su hermano y a su hermana a proteger a la familia. Falk se toco el área de todo su torso, no estaba realmente mal herido pero si sentía dolor, cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que alguien fue capas de tocarlo ? Solo hace 500 años en la lucha contra el antiguo legionario y traidor-

De acuerdo, tal vez no debo subestimarlos por el simple hecho de que son mujeres o niños ya que eso no descarta el hecho de que son legionarios, los herederos del poder de Victor Delacroix y siendo ese el caso, debo responder con un poder mayor y llevarme a la portadora de la legión primordial...

-El cuerpo de Falk comenzó a brillar, sus ropajes angelicales comenzaron a convertirse en cenizas y su cuerpo comenzó a cubrirse de escamas de color plateado, sus uñas pasaron a ser gruesas y afiladas garras, en la parte baja de su espalda creció una cola y en su espalda crecieron unas imponentes alas que asemejaban a manos con 4 dedos que emitían un ruido similar a los motores de un avión, en su pecho se formaron agujeros similares a los de las rejillas de una ventilación y el único lugar que no se cubrio con las escamas plateadas fueron sus ojos-

Suspiro... Si este es un sueño que por favor alguien me despierte -Penso Lucy en voz alta, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, en un momento las chicas que se refugiaban en la camioneta vieron a su hermano y dos de sus hermanas ganar terreno contra aquel sujeto y ahora este había sufrido una extraña transformación, la única que no se encontraba en la camioneta y que no podía luchar era Lana, desde hace unos minutos ella se había centrado en arreglar la Van para poder salir de ese lugar pero todo el ruido y la tensión la habían puesto demasiado tensa y sabia que debía apresurarse-

Lori intenta encender la Van ! -Grito Lana desde el motor-

-Lori no perdió tiempo y al escuchar esas palabras giro la llave y el motor volvió a funcionar, ahora podían salir de ahí pero debían esperar a sus hermanos antes de seguir-

-Lincoln, Lynn y Luna retrocedieron un paso de forma instintiva y solo despues de eso se dieron cuenta de que podrían estar viendo a los ojos de la misma muerte, ojos rojos como rubíes y un cuerpo de escamas plateadas-

-Todos estaban paralizados, nadie podía mover un solo musculo, excepto una persona, la persona a la cual Falk había apuntado pensando que podría ser la portadora de la legión primordial, aquella chica salio de la camioneta y corrió hacia sus dos hermanas y hermano mayor a pesar de que intentaron detenerla, ella quería estar al lado de Lincoln, Lynn y Luna a pesar de que tampoco podían mover un solo musculo-

Admirable, te expones a ti misma e intentas proteger a tus seres queridos... -Como una flecha brillante el enemigo se impulso a propulsión con sus alas atrapando en un instante a la pequeña, pasando a través de Lynn, Luna y Lincoln quienes fueron heridos en el proceso por la embestida que bien podría ser como ver un cometa chocar contra ellos, solo uno de los 3 lastimados había logrado sujetarse de la cola de Falk para evitar que se llevara a su hermana-

LiLYYYY ! ! ! -Grito Lincoln sujetándose con fuerza, Falk le dio una vista rapida y vio unos ojos que no olvidaría facilmente, unos ojos que lo harían pensar en muchas cosas de ahora en adelante, unos ojos que mostraban creencia por su objetivo, creencia en que salvaría a su hermana y podría derrotarlo, pero que llevaría a un humano a tener esa mirada aun en esa situación ? Al volver en si Falk solo pateo su cabeza haciéndolo caer de metros y metros-

LINCOLN ! ! ! -Black había logrado reaccionar solo despues de ver al chico sujetar a Falk por su cola, este corrió a todo lo que pudo y a pocos metros para que Lincoln impactara contra el suelo Falk se lanzo y recibió al chico en sus brazos-

-Todos miraron al cielo y vieron a Falk con Lily en sus brazos, este le dio un pequeño golpe dejándola inconsciente de modo que no se resistiera mas- Ella sera la primera prueba, si no resulta ser quien lleva a la legión primordial entonces volveré a venir, no acabare con ustedes ahora ya que están lejos de ser una amenaza real, pero si debo volver a venir no seré tan piadoso -Exclamo antes de presentarse a si mismo de forma formal- Soy uno de los 4 guardianes de Azrail, Falk de la estrella ! !

-Con esa ultima declaración sus alas pasaron de la pequeña combustión que lo mantenía a flote a una gran ignición y como un cometa este desapareció en el horizonte llevándose a Lily-

-Los 3 legionarios combatientes solo se levantaron a pesar de sus heridas antes de caer inconscientes, el daño que causo el impacto de Falk sobre ellos había sido considerable, la primera en salir despues de eso fue Leni, veía a sus hermanos desangrarse poco a poco y el llanto no se hiso esperar en ella, no sabia que hacer y ese sentimiento de ignorancia volvía, pero si lo que había vivido hace pocos días en el parque en aquella ciudad de Ohio había sido real aun si no quería aceptar que un ser tan horrendo estaba en su interior entonces...-

-Leni junto sus manos como si estuviera intentando rezar y en su poca capacidad de concentración el recuero de su legión vino a su mente dando paso a aquella tétrica figura con múltiples cabezas mas esta vez no le temía, no temía al hecho de ver un entramado de dos torsos sostenido por 3 piernas y cuatro brazos donde cada uno sostenía una cabeza, era como ver un maniquí mas formado... O bueno tal vez aun le temía un poco,- Tu puedes ayudarlos ? -Pregunto a su propia legión mas no obtuvo respuesta, la legión de la ignorancia solo se movió por el deseo de Leni de ayudar a sus hermanas y a su hermano, la legión lamió y mordió las heridas con la cabeza principal como si estuviera devorando el daño y estas comenzaron a sanar rapidamente-

-Fue entonces que tal vez por la emoción del momento, por la frustración del hecho de que se habían llevado a Lily o simplemente porque temieron todos por sus vidas, fue que no notaron que otra figura que vestía de ropajes es aspecto angelical se hiso presente, se encontraba frente a la camioneta, antes de poder si quiera hacer alguna cosa, antes de que Lori pudiera dar marcha al vehículo, una luz dorada y cegadora cubrio a todos como un gran pilar-

No me corresponde matarlos ahora, si Falk hiso lo correcto entonces estaré muy ocupado en los próximos siclos solares... Pero bueno yo Ulka de la red debo hacer lo que tengo que hacer -Expreso para si ya que se encontraba totalmente solo-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A R.B. a Current: Y tu pregunta fue medianamente respondida, la totalidad de la legión primordial lo responderé a lo que avance mas la historia, en cuanto al resto de las hermanas... Tal vez te haces la idea de que emoción prevalece sobre cada una o puede que te sorprendas. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A Guest 1: Lo hare, no hay problema en ser mas especifico, pero si te sirve de algo en mi deviant tengo escenas dibujadas donde doi a conocer el aspecto de las legiones... no son los mejores dibujos en todo caso pero espero te sirvan, al igual que aquí en Deviant art también estoy como Jakobs-Snipper. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A Guest 2: efectivamente, el emblema de Lynn es el puño, no lo mencione ya que en ese momento ella no se molesto en notar el emblema en su cuello. Saludos :D**_

 _ **Y asi se va otro capitulo, creo que avanzo algo la historia aquí, no espero que la historia sea realmente duradeeeeeera como lo fue mi primer proyecto, tengo planeado el final pero no le que pasa entre ahora y el final asi que no le eh visto un numero de capítulos, de momento no tengo mucho mas que compartir excepto que a ver si dentro de poco subo otro proyecto a parte de este (No, no es la segunda de Apex House porciacaso) Sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooximo capitulo :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud Legions**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house y Chaos Legion pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 7: separados

-La luz brillante del desconocido que solo pudo ser identificado como un aliado de Falk debido a sus ropajes visto de una manera fugaz, la luz se extendió a los cielos como un pilar, todos fueron cegados por ella y cada uno sintió un fuerte tirón en su cuerpo como si hubieran sido empujados a otro lugar, mientras que Lincoln solo tenia la imagen de su pequeña hermana Lily en su mente siendo raptada por Falk la estrella, era lo que tal vez debía sentir un pez cuanto era tirado por una caña de pescar, no de una manera tan literal, ellos ciertamente se sentían confundidos y mas claramente derrotados, pero aun no podían considerarse a si mismos presas ni de los 4 guardianes ni de sus propios temores-

-Cuando Lincoln despertó despues de eso no había recordado haber caído inconsciente, no recordaba haber caído en medio de la nada pues el viento y la tierra donde se encontraba lo había despertado junto con pequeñas piedras que golpeaban su rostro, al alzar la vista encontró un cielo despejado con un sol ardiente que golpeaba su cuerpo sin clemencia, cuando menos al revisarse se dio cuenta de que no tenia quemaduras de sol, algo bueno para variar al despertar en medio de la nada-

-Después de eso noto dos cosas a su alrededor, una buena y una terrible, la buena era que junto a el se encontraban Luan y Lisa, la mala es que no había nadie mas y tampoco tenían la camioneta-

Luan, Lisa, despierten ! ! -Dijo el chico moviendo a sus hermanas inconscientes para que despertaran, no les tomo demasiado tiempo reaccionar pero también fue imposible preguntar que es lo que había ocurrido, Lisa al menos no tardo en reincorporarse investigando a su alrededor con su vista-

Tal parece que fuimos transportados a lo que podría denominar en nuestra ubicación geográfica... Al estado de Louissiana -Declaro la Loud genio-

Y como estas tan segura de eso ? Acaso sabes exactamente la ubicación de cualquier cosa con mirar el suelo o algo asi ? -Pregunto Lincoln, como respuesta obtuvo el dedo de Lisa señalando a un letrero con las palabras "Bienvenidos a Louissiana"-

Nuestro destino sigue siendo el mismo, solo que ahora no tenemos como llegar, Vanzilla no llego con nosotros y no tenemos dinero para pedir un auto... Ademas de que estamos en medio de la nada -Comenzó a alegar Lincoln un tanto pesimista y con el calor sobre su cabeza-

Tranquilo Lincoln, no dejes que tu cabeza se caliente, Jejeje, entiendes ?

Luan no es el mejor momento para tus chistes -Y era cierto pero cuando menos ella tenia algo de actitud positiva y despues de unos minutos Lisa dedujo hacia donde quedaría la direccion a Carolina del Sur para luego llegar a Inglaterra-

-El trió Loud comenzó a caminar y despues de 30 minutos bajo un sol ardiente llegaron al primer poblado, no era realmente una ciudad enorme pero serviria para comer y beber algo, mas bien fue lo primero que buscaron hacer mientras hablaban entre si con sus gargantas ya casi secas por el calor-

Bueno no llegaremos a Carolina del Sur hoy, sugiero que nos detengamos de estado en estado y de seguro nos encontraremos con el resto de la familia y con Black cuando lleguemos -Sugirió Lisa limpiando sus lentes debido al sudor que los empañaba-

Si recuerdas que hay una deidad intentando matarnos y llevar a la humanidad a su extinción verdad ? -Pregunto Lincoln con ironía- Necesitamos un transporte rápido, asi tardaríamos al menos dos días en llegar y no olvides a quien se llevo ese infeliz de Falk la estrella !

Oh pobre hermano parece que el sol te ah afectado mas de lo que creí -Lincoln no supo como responder a eso, porque de pronto el destino de la raza humana parecía prioridad baja ? Porque es que ahora su hermana mas pequeña... La menor de las Loud parecía prioridad baja ?- Te has puesto a pensar en lo estúpido que seria si le dices a alguien por lo que estamos pasando y lo que puede ocurrir ?

-Ella tenia razón, no podía llegar y decirle e alguien que debían llegar a Carolina del Sur para tomar un barco o algún transporte a Inglaterra y detener un peligro potencial, aunque usara a las legiones como una prueba de sus palabras seria visto como un monstruo seguramente y fue entonces que algo mas obvio paso por su mente al punto de que no fue necesario que Lisa lo detallara y era que si ellos muertos era prioritario para los guardianes de Azrail entonces Falk los habría acabado en aquel mismo lugar o incluso su camarada que había creado la luz dorada que los había separado-

-En ese momento el teléfono celular del chico Loud comenzó a sonar, era el numero de su hermana mas al contestar pudo escuchar la voz de Black- Lincoln me escuchas bien ?

Black !? Donde estas !? Se encuentra alguien contigo !? -Preguntaba impaciente el chico-

Conmigo solo se encuentra Lori, eres el primero a quien decidí llamar pero no tengo mucho tiempo asi que escúchame con atención y pon el altavoz para que quien sea que este contigo escuche... Suponiendo que te encuentres en compañía -Lincoln hiso caso a lo que le dijo Black, el hombre les dio la información necesaria para poder sacar el dinero que necesitaran de su cuenta bancaria, su numero de cuenta y su clave secreta asegurando que es todo lo que nesecitarian para poder hacer funcionar la cuenta bancaria, finalmente despues de eso y terminar colgado en la linea Lincoln se resigno e hiso caso a Lisa y a Black mientras ya habían entrado a un pequeño establecimiento de comida, lo bueno es que todo podría salir de las cuentas bancarias de Black asi que de dinero no tendrían porque preocuparse-

-En el momento en el que Black colgó este se dispuso a llamar a las otras hermanas mayores Leni y Luna, tendría que darles la misma información bancaria para que pudieran pasar menos dificultades en el viaje-

-Al mismo tiempo otro grupo conformado por hermanas Loud había caído en Missouri, este grupo fue mas suertudo ya que fue el que acabo junto con Vanzilla, se encontraban juntas Luna, Lola y Lana, afortunadamente la Loud rockera ya sabia conducir, claro como no lo sabría teniendo ya 20 años ?-

Luna yo... Quiero volver a casa -Dijo Lana con un claro sentimiento de tristeza, Luna no pudo responder a eso, ella como la mayor entendía bien lo que debía ocurrir ahora, su destino seguía siendo el mismo, llegar a Carolina del Sur-

Por ahora no podemos volver, recuerda que todos en Royal Woods fueron convertidos en piedra, no hay nada esperando por nosotros haya, ademas si llegamos a Carolina del Sur de seguro encontraremos a Lincoln y al resto de las chicas

-Lola por su parte con su teléfono intentaba llamar a todos los números de sus hermanas, pero no tenia éxito- Siempre pense que haría un viaje largo para caminar por distintas pasarelas, nunca pensé que lo haría para salvar a la humanidad o lo que sea, esto no es el trabajo de una princesa en lo absoluto !

No seas llorona Lola, ninguna de nosotras hubiera elegido esto si nos hubieran dado la opción, pero no nos queda de otra, no lo hacemos por todo eso del mundo, pero si podemos hacerlo por mamá y papá ! -Alego Lana convenciendo un poco a la Loud princesa, cuando menos si podría decir que le importaba lo que podría pasar con sus padres- Ademas... tu viste que aquel sujeto se llevo a Lily

Yo... Yo quiero saber como usar ese poder que tienen tu, Lynn y Lincoln. Si lo que dice Black es cierto entonces nosotras también podemos ayudar -Ella y su gemela Lola eran solo niñas, niñas que heredaron un poder el cual tal vez no debían, enviar a niños a pelear era algo demasiado bajo, pero Black no había decidido que ellas tuvieran el poder de las legiones, Victor Delacroix tampoco lo había hecho y ciertamente nadie de las hermanas Loud lo había decidido tampoco, fue algo que simplemente paso por azares del maldito destino con su humor tan negro y cuestionable-

-Luna comenzó a contarles la historia de la noche en el parque con Leni, sobre como había obtenido el poder de su legión de la anarquía y como podía invocarla ahora, todo según lo que sabia por lo que Black le había explicado a la rapida la misma noche que habían perdido a Lily, fue entonces que Luna al terminar su historia sintio vibrar su celular, el numero que la llamaba era de su hermana Lori-

-El tercer grupo que se había separado del resto por el pilar de luz que los llevo a otro sitio estaba conformado por Leny, Lucy y Lynn quienes habían caído en la ultima ciudad del extremo de florida que daba hacia el mar, no fue dificil para ellas moverse ya que solo basto pararse en medio de la carretera y que Leni levantara el pulgar para pedir un aventon por el estado lo mas lejos que pudieran llevarlos-

-Lynn se sentía ahora responsable tanto por su hermana mayor como por su hermana menor, ahora ella podía protegerlas a ambas, la legión de Leni era desconocida en el sentid de si podía defenderse, debería poder hacerlo aun siendo Leni su portadora y Lucy aun no lograba nada, ahora dos de sus hermanas estaban en sus manos mientras que sentada en la parte trasera de un auto con Lucy a su lado veía pasar el paisaje de florida-

-El conductor del auto en todo el viaje no hiso preguntas, solo pregunto a que se dedicaban ellas y sus edades, nada mas que eso, un gesto desinteresado que mostraba que la raza humana no era solo oscuridad, gente como ese hombre que se ofreció a llevarlas parte de su camino hasta llegar a la primera ciudad que se toparían en florida seria una buena prueba para Falk o quien fuera que la humanidad aun no estaba perdida-

-Un viaje de unas dos horas hasta llegar a la ciudad donde al bajar del vehículo lo primero que hicieron al menos Lynn y Lucy fue recordar como les había explicado Black el usar sus legiones, Lynn al menos sentía que tenia eso totalmente dominado y Leni... Leni sintió vibrar su celular viendo el numero de su hermana... o una imagen mas bien para que no fuera dificil de reconocer, mas la persona al otro lado de la linea era Black-

-el grupo de Leni, Lynn y Lucy decidió finalmente quedarse una noche en un hotel que no fuera costoso para a la mañana siguiente continuar con el viaje aunque fuera tomando un autobús, Lynn al menos hubiera preferido continuar, pero Leni era un caso mas delicado y también Lucy-

-Y finalmente el grupo que quedaba eran solo dos personas, Lori y Black habían caído en Pensilvania, un lugar al cual a Lucy le hubiera gustado bastante, el hombre de cabello rojo compro una motocicleta y se subió con Lori al vehículo despues de medio día completo de caminata para llegar al lugar habitado mas cercano, la Loud mayor solo agradeció el gesto de que cuando menos Black tuvo la consideración de gastar dinero para poder viajar mas fácil asi del gesto de ayudar a su hermano y hermanas con el dinero de su cuenta-

No hay nada que quieras preguntarme Lori ? -Pregunto el-

Pues literalmente hay muchas cosas, yo... Yo tengo que poder usar ese poder que aseguras que todas tenemos, soy la mayor pero aun asi no pude proteger a nadie -Dijo con clara tristeza-

No puedo enseñarte a despertar a tu legión, debes descubrir cual es el sentimiento o el estado que le da el nombre a la legión que llevas en tu interior y solo despues de eso podre serte de utilidad y cuando llegue ese momento podre explicarte todo con mas detalle, estas de acuerdo con eso ?

-Lori solo respondió de forma positiva ante eso, no tenia muchas opciones ahora, todos habían sido separados y ella temía por su hermano y sus hermanas y solo esperaba que al menos estuvieran todos juntos asi como esperaba que Lincoln pudiera protegerlas, pero para eso tendría que sobrevivir a lo que había llegado frente a ellos, a metros de distancia vieron caer una gran figura, podría ser considerada como un centauro, excepto que la parte inferior de su cuerpo era mas del tipo insecto, con 4 largas piernas en forma de cruz y un torso y cabeza protegidos pro blindajes metálicos, en una mano una gran lanza fundida a esta y en la otra un grueso escudo-

(Inicio Sountrack: Devil May Cry 3. Demon World Ost)

-Finalmente en un lugar lejos de los Loud, reunidos frente a la estatua y forma inmóvil de su deidad Azrail que era como ver la enorme estatua de una cruz gigante con alas angelicales saliendo por su espalda y una corona de espinas sobre ella, los 4 guardianes mantenían una pequeña discusión, mientras que también observaban a Lily que había sido mantenida en un estado de inconsciencia y encerrada en un inmenso cristal-

Asi que es ella la que lleva a la legión primordial ? -Pregunto Ulka-

No lo se, solo fue una apuesta para terminar rápido con esto -Respondió Falk con firmeza-

Por otro lado Ulka... -Comenzó Azios por su lado- Era necesario hacer eso que hiciste con los legionarios ? Y de ser asi porque no los enviaste aun mas lejos ?

Pues eso los retrasara un tiempo, ademas ponte en mi lugar, tal vez sea un guardián de Azrail pero no hago milagros, fue un acto improvisado y carente de esencia pero al menos fue de utilidad -Respondió el portador de la red- Debemos averiguar si esta niña posee o no a la legión primordial, por lo que se solo ella pudo ser capas de moverse aun presa del miedo que la transformación de Falk infundio en los legionarios

Entonces no hay mucho que discutir, seguiremos creando fragmentos nuevos y mas numerosos y fuertes, esperemos que no sea necesario que nosotros intervengamos directamente otra vez, el ultimo tema a tratar por otro lado es ese misterioso hombre que acompaña a ese grupo familiar... Sin mal no recuerdo Falk creo que no llegaste a averiguar su nombre verdad ? -El mencionado solo negó con su cabeza-

Eso no importa... O mas bien no le di importancia, no sentí nada especial en el, solo debe ser un humano ordinario que conoce nuestra historia y sobre el traidor... Aunque su rostro me parecía algo conocido, esa familia tan numerosa tiene una gran desventaja y podremos usar eso para acabar con ellos, no hay garantía de que despierten o no las legiones restantes, pero cada segundo que conseguimos en un segundo que nos acercamos a nuestra meta, es todo -Sentencio Falk finamente-

-La estrella estaba inmersa en sus propios pensamientos, el hombre que acompañaba a los legionarios no emitía nada llamativo, ningún tipo de presencia o poder, solo un humano ordinario que podría huir cuando quisiera, pero no era asi, un comportamiento asi era algo que al guardián extrañaba, asi como los ojos que vio por parte del chico legionario de la culpa, pero que es lo que podría significar unos ojos como esos ? Acaso algo asi es en lo que había pensado el traidor antes de cambiar su nombre dado por su amo y convertirse en el traidor legionario ?-

-Al mismo tiempo Ulka observaba desde el espacio donde se encontraba a 3 de las legionarias, 3 bastante peculiares por no decir... Demasiado orgullosas ?-

 _ **Ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Guest: Asi es, poco a poco llegaremos al punto en el que se va a estrenar algo nuevo, eh estado repasando la misma escena en mi cabeza una y otra vez para eso XD, en cuanto a la legión de Thanatos pues... No quería pecar de obvio pero tuve que hacerlo, pues solo a Lincoln y a Lily les hubiera quedado con algo de sentido tenerla penando en que cuando tenia eso en mente ya había decidido la legión para Lucy XD. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A R.B. a Current: Primero en cuanto a la versión de Apex House en ingles... No te negare que tienes razón con eso de que engancha mas bien desde el capitulo 10 XD, en cuanto a esta historia pues... Tal vez este capitulo te debió parecer algo denso o de relleno pero tenia que plantear la situación en la cual se encuentran ahora estando separados y con nuevos tipos de enemigos al asecho. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A Sam the Stormbringuer: XD me encantaria saber de ese proyecto... Que eh hace un tiempo que llegue al día con Deportacion :D, esta buenísimo. Ahora en cuanto a las posibilidades de Lori... eso sera sorpresa, solo te puedo decir que ya elegí el sountrack para lo épico que tendrá ese capitulo que espero sea de tu agrado. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A Guest 2: Mmmmmm pues si en el buscador al introducir Jakobs-Snipper no te aparece nada puedes buscar por el nombre de Falk, con eso tal vez tengas un poco mas de suerte, pero como digo no prometo que los dibujos sean buenos. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A Terrariopad: Gracias por tu punto y por tu apoyo, note que no solo sigues la historia si no también a mi como autor. Gracias por eso :D**_

 _ **Bueno damas y caballeros hasta aquí ah llegado el nuevo capitulo, este se va y llegan los capítulos estrenos de la serie de esta semana que les tengo fe, como tengo varias historia a las cuales dedicarles atención puede que este algo atrasado con las actualizaciones pero no los dejare a la deriva nunca, sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooooooximo capitulo :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud Legions**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house y Chaos Legion pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 8: Salvajismo y rechazo de la mano

-El grupo de Luna, Lola y Lana salio de Missouri y entro a Kentucky, habían pasado dos días desde la separación de todos los hermanos y el viaje había sido largo especialmente porque a mitad de camino en la carretera tuvieron la mala suerte de quedarse sin gasolina y tuvieron que esperar dos horas hasta que alguien pasara por el camino y ayudara al trió de chicas en apuros-

-De camino había pasado en un auto una pareja de ancianos que se ofrecieron a brindar algo de gasolina para el vehículo Loud, algo que tanto Luna como Lana agradecieron, Lola también aunque claro ella se encontraba molesta por estar tanto tiempo en medio del camino, no era que fuera peligroso pero aun asi no era según ella una forma en la que alguien como ella, una princesa debería viajar y mas al llegar al primer poblado en el estado las 3 chicas sudaron frió y sintieron un escalofrió en su espalda-

-Horas antes en los dominios de Azrail el cuarteto estaba reunido alrededor de un enorme cristal el cual tenia encerrado a Lily en un estado de coma inducido, si ella realmente era quien portaba a la legión primordial entonces debían extraerla y usar su poder-

Si entienden que no podemos hacer todos esto verdad ? Aun debemos hacer todo lo posible para retrasar el avance de los familiares de esta niña -Comento Ulka-

Yo puedo encargarme de eso, mientras tu, Falk y Madur se centran en descubrir la legión y extraerla si es la correcta, yo me encargare de la creación de nuevos fragmentos, de hecho tengo 3 nuevos tipos justo aquí ademas del que lanzamos contra el dúo conformado por la hermana mayor y ese hombre con la espada...- Mostrando a su lado 3 nuevas creaciones llamadas tipo soldado, tipo asalto y tipo generador mientras otra mas tomaba forma poco a poco- Creo que antes de seguir tengo que preguntar... Que tanto es lo que puedo extralimitarme ?

"Escucha tu corazón" Azios... Aun no entiendo muchas de las frases que usan los humanos, digo...como es que podrían escuchar un órgano que solamente palpita y bombea sangre ? -Se expreso Ulka ya que su mente estaba en otro lado con un plan propio asi como Falk que aun recordaba aquellos ojos que tena el legionario de la culpa antes de que se llevara a su hermana menor-

Bien ya eh rastreado los pasos de 4 grupos diferentes, parece que todos se separaron despues de que Ulka los atacara por sorpresa, pensé que estarían al menos en un grupo mas grande -Dijo haciendo sonar sus nudillos- Iré a preparar la petrificacion en masa, cuando se den cuenta en lugar de un nuevo asentamiento humano del cual aprovisionarse estarán bajo el ataque de nuestros nuevos fragmentos ! -Declaro Azios finalmente saliendo de la presencia de sus camaradas, concentrando su poder como objetivo esta vez el lugar a donde se dirigía la legionaria de la anarquía-

Esto podría tener alguna repercucion negativa sobre nosotros ? -Pregunto Madur con inseguridad-

mmmmmmm... Nah -Respondió finalmente Ulka, luego de eso el cristal y Lily dieron las primeras señales de actividad- Por cierto porque no solo lanzamos una de esas petrificaciones sobre el grupo enemigo ? Nos ahorraríamos mucho tiempo

La petrificacion solo es efectiva contra mortales corrientes, es ineficaz contra los legionarios o quienes compartan la sangre del traidor -Aclaro Falk finalmente-

-De regreso a la primera parada de Kentucky el grupo de Luna vio el pueblo tal y como había quedado Royal Woods, cada forma de vida totalmente petrificada en un solo instante lo cual había provocado diversos accidentes, las 3 hermanas Loud no quisieron detenerse para inspeccionar, si lo que había ocurrido en Royal Woods era lo mismo entonces no podían detenerse pues recordaban el primer ataque que habían sufrido-

Y que es lo que podemos hacer ahora ? No debe quedar nadie en la ciudad para poder proveernos -Dijo Lana-

Pues podríamos solo tomar las cosas, despues de todo cada habitante fue convertido en piedra, no van a notar que les falten un par de cosas -Dijo Lola sin ningún tipo de verguenza, era algo que ciertamente estaba mal pero ella tenia un punto, toda la ciudad había sido petrificada y nadie notaria la falta de algunas cosas-

Creo que la necesidad es un poco mas fuerte, despues podemos ver como castigarnos por esto o lo que sea -Declaro Luna entrando a una tienda, obviamente nadie le dijo una sola palabra, solo estaba en presencia de estatuas de piedra y se llevo varios suministros-

-Mientras tanto Lola con su celular intento llamar nuevamente, camino unos cuantos metros lejos de sus hermanas buscando algo que pudiera llevarse, su actitud no había cambiado en 5 años o al menos no del todo ya que esta vez e primer numero en la lista que decidió marcar fue el de Lincoln, el teléfono estaba marcando y luego de unos pocos segundos finalmente contesto-

Hola ?

Lincoln, soy yo Lola !

Lola !? Estas bien !? Donde están el resto de las chicas!?

Cállate y escúchame un momento, el pilar de luiz nos separo a todas, yo logre caer lejos junto con Luna y Lana y ahora estamos en el estado de Kentucky, pero al llegar a la primera ciudad vimos que estaba igual que como dejamos Royal Woods, todos se convirtieron en piedra y ahora estamos... -Lola en ese momento había entrado a una tienda, en una de las esquinas del techo había un espejo que reflejaba toda la tienda mostrandole a la Loud princesa que no estaba sola, en lugar estaba una de esas horribles criaturas arácnidas, un fragmento explorador, Lola salio con mucho cuidado de la tienda y se puso a correr a toda velocidad a pesar de su vestido-

Lola que es lo que pasa !? -Pegunto Lincoln al otro lado de la linea-

Estas cosas están en la ciudad, debo regresar con Luna y Lana, te llamare luego ! -Al colgar su teléfono a lo lejos vio una forma, una forma humana con ropajes angelicales, cabello rubio largo que llegaba hasta mas haya de sus hombros y una mirada siniestra-

A donde vas con tanta prisa pequeña legionaria ?

-Lola reconoció esas vestimentas, eran idénticas a las que tenia quien se había llevado a Lily, la princesa dio unos pasos en retroceso pero el misterioso hombre rubio no hacia nada-

descuida, no vengo a acabar contigo, no crees que mereces algo mas que solo esto ? No crees que mereces una vida mas digna que ir viajando contra tu voluntad y arriesgando tu vida ? -Ulka estaba llegando a fondo de la mente de Lola sin siquiera conocerla realmente, mas no era dificil saber que ella era una de las 3 hermanas que seria mas fácil manipular por su ego- No te haré daño, pero si te daré un consejo, si realmente quieres tener la vida de una princesa entonces debes rechazar lo que haces... Lo que haces y también lo que las une a todas ustedes, sabes a quien me refiero -Dijo finalmente desapareciendo con sus pasos perdiéndose en la lejanía, Lola siguió su camino al saber que sus hermanas podrían estar bajo ataque hasta que luego de unos pocos segundo llego hasta la Van viendo a Luna- Hermana tenemos problemas !

Lo se hermana... -Frente a la rockera y la gemela ruda habían 5 fragmentos del tipo explorador y dos nuevos tipos de monstruo que no habían visto antes, uno era una deformidad con palpitantes protuberancias y tubos de carne recorriendo su cuerpo y similar a una antena de satélite mientras que el otro monstruo en cuestión parecía completamente hecho de metal y su tamaño era como el de la Van o incluso mas grande-

Chicas entren a la Van, yo me encargarte de esto ! -Fueron palabras firmes pero sin ninguna base, ella tenia el poder pero podría usarlo correctamente ?

-En su mente la imagen de su legión llevo a aparecer a dos legiones de la anarquía frente a ella, su mente se sintió pesada y no tenia aun una clara idea de como usar sus poderes, solo sabia que la hoja de la guadaña podía cortar a los monstruos mas pequeños y que las notas de las cuerdas podían protegerla a ella y a sus hermanas-

-El fragmento tipo generador, aquel que flotaba en el aire comenzó a reaccionar, sus protuberancias comenzaron a temblar y uno a uno aparecieron mas y mas fragmentos que caían como luces desde el cielo, poco a poco la Van y las 3 hermanas comenzaron a verse rodeadas de monstruos de apariencia arácnida-

Si esa cosa llama a monstruos mas grande que estas arañas entonces estaremos perdidas... -Luna solo pensaba en que si su legión pudiera hablar entonces seria mas fácil saber que hacer, entonces pensó en algo que antes no había hecho, algo que compartía ella con su legión mas haya de del sentimiento de anarquía-

-Lo poco que le había explicado Black serviría, si esta podía controlar a su legión entonces podría hacerla tocar a su gusto, un fuerte y grave acorde de las cuerdas en la guadaña de la legión de la anarquía bloqueo a todos los fragmentos tipo explorador, haciéndolos impactar contra los edificios, dos de ellos impactaron contra el fragmento de tipo asalto y se hicieron pedazos-

-Las dos legiones de Luna comenzaron a tocar las cuerdas en sus armas formando un campo de sonido a su alrededor, como si hubieran creado un domo alrededor de la Van y ella misma para que las criaturas arácnidas no lograran pasar, pero mientras mas tardaban en acabar con todas mas surgían, mas aparecían como luces generadas-

Esto no terminara nunca ! -Alego la rockera-

-Entre los acordes tocados por la legión de la rockera se escucho un fuerte estruendo, el impacto de un objeto contra el muro de música, eran los puños del monstruo metálico golpeando la barrera, mientras que los mas pequeños arácnidos eran disparados con facilidad, el atacante mas fuerte ni se inmutaba, mas bien la pared hecha por los acordes de la legión de la anarquía poco a poco comenzaba a deformarse-

-Luna tenia clara la situación, si no hacia algo pronto entonces no solo ella si no también dos de sus hermanas menores acabarían muertas en manos de ese enorme monstruos, mientra que el tipo generador creaba mas y mas tropas alrededor, no había salida de esta situación al menos no algo que Luna pudiera hacer sola-

-La pared acabo por romperse por los puños del fragmento de asalto, Luna cayo de rodillas mas poco importo que la caida de sus notas generara un inmediato sangrado nasal cuando algo se sujeto a su rostro en ese momento, Luna no supo como reaccionar para salvar su vida ni la de quien se había lanzado al enemigo sin nada mas que sus manos, una chica rubia con gorra roja se lanzo al rostro del monstruo metálico sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas-

LANA ! ! ! -Exclamaron tanto la rokera como la princesa, una muestra de gran falta de razón por parte de Lana, una muestra de su salvajismo interior que la llevo a alzarse al peligro para ayudar a sus hermanas, acabando en las manos del enemigo dispuesto a azotarla con fuerza, pero en el momento justo en el que la gemela de gorra roja seria azotada con fuerza el brazo del fragmento de asalto voló en pedazos-

Esa es... -Dijo luna pensando en voz alta, a los pies de Lana que aterrizo a salvo se encontraba una figura mas pequeña que ella, era delgada y se veía frágil, las cuencas en sus ojos estaban vacías y ni rastro de sus globos oculares, en su espalda llevaba una enorme esfera de color rojo que parecía haber sido pasada numerosas veces por una maquina de cocer-

Lana tu estas... -Se escucho a Lola mientras salia de la camioneta, Luna se había distraído y Lana estaba totalmente sorprendida al ver a su legión y como hiso explotar un brazo de aquel enorme monstruo metálico, tanto que nadie noto que uno de los fragmentos de reconocimiento había saltado sobre Lola con sus patas listar para matar, solo la princesa se percato, el miedo se lleno en su ser peor aun mas eso llevo a un sentimiento de rechazo, como es que todo acabaría para ella de esa forma a manos de un ser de aspecto tan repugnante ? No le importaba que fueran creados por un ser celestial o lo que fuera, rechazaba totalmente la idea, rechazaba el tener que hacer tanto por un mundo que no se lo agradecería y rechazaba aun mas a... Que era lo que mantenía unida a la familia ? A quien se refería el rubio ? Sobre quien podría recaer la culpa ?-

-En un momento el atacante de Lola fue llevado a los cielos por una gran fuerza, frente a Lola se hallaba una figura femenina envuelta por una capa, un bastón sostenido por sus dientes y sus brazos estaban fuertemente esposados a su espalda, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una corona y su figura delgada la hacia parecer un espectro-

-Lola no logro entender en que lo que había hecho pero sentía un gran rechazo por la apariencia de su propia legión, tal como el nombre de esta mas era una mayor prioridad salir vivos de esa situación, ahora solo era cuestión de hacer la prueba de su nuevo poder aunque fuera la peor situación posible- Ese tonto de Black seria muy útil ahora -Expreso en voz baja para si misma-

-La legión de Lana a pesar de haber hecho explotar uno de los brazos del fragmento de asalto a simple vista se veía débil, no tenia gran tamaño y por sus movimientos tampoco grandes cualidades físicas, entonces que era lo que había hecho volar el brazo metálico hace unos momentos ? La Loud salvaje lanzo a su legión al enorme enemigo con la gran bola roja apuntando a el, al momento de que esta toco al objetivo tanto la legión como el fragmento de asalto explotaron en pedazos solo para que esta volviera a aparecer al lado de Lana-

-El mayor peligro había caído pero la situación no mejoraba ya que los enemigos de aspecto arácnido continuaban llegando como una plaga interminable, no fue dificil deducir para las 3 hermanas Loud que la cosa que flotaba lejos de su alcance era lo que generaba mas y mas monstruos-

-Luna ya se sentía cansada, había estado alejando a esas enormes arañas de sus hermanas y de si misma desde que comenzaron a atacar, no tendría las fuerzas o la mente fría para apuntar y lanzar a la nueva legión de Lana al fragmento generador, solo le quedaba seguir peleando y cortando monstruos con la guadaña de sus legiones, sus movimientos se volvían lentos y el sangrado de su nariz no ayudaba-

Lola, nosotras tenemos que hacer algo con esa cosa ! -Le dijo a su gemela princesa, claro no fue dificil para Lana entender que lo que chia su legión técnicamente era explotar, pero la de Lola no parecía hacer algo similar, no tenia idea de como se había salvado hace unos momentos y mucho menos tenia alguna pista de como usar su poder-

Yo...Yo no... -Lola fue interrumpida abruptamente por sentir una bofetada por parte de su gemela, no fue necesario intercambiar mas palabras que ese gesto que tal vez solo ellas podrían comprender entre si, Lola cambio su mirada y vio nuevamente a su legión, despues vio a los monstruos arácnidos que atacaban a Luna y fallaban en el intento asi como a su hermana mayor de rodillas-

Lo haré, pero despues me vengare por la bofetada ! -Declaro la princesa ordenando a su legión moverse al frente, no tenia idea de lo que podía hacer pero el simplemente ordenarle hacer algo debía funcionar, asi fue como la legión de la Loud princesa agito con fuerza el cetro que sostenía con sus dientes y esta movió sin tocar a la legión de Lana causando un impacto directo con el fragmento generador destruyéndolo de un solo golpe-

-De entre todo lo que había ocurrido Luna no había podido detener sus notas y la hoja de la guadaña de sus legiones, pero cuando vio que finalmente habían dejado de aparecer mas y mas enemigos esta envió a sus legiones a tocar un ultimo acorde con todas sus fuerzas, levantando asi a los últimos 5 fragmentos exploradores y cortándolos en trozos, el suelo estaba adornado con partes y partes de los arácnidos, Luna no los contó pero debió haberse encargado de al menos 30 ella sola-

-La amenaza había pasado pero tan pronto la tranquilidad llego como la calma despues de la tormenta la rockera se desmayo producto del sobre esfuerzo, ya sus legiones habían sido golpeadas varias veces provocando un fuerte dolor cada vez que sus legiones recibían un golpe-

Crees que pueda empujar la Van con mi legión ? -Pregunto Lola a su gemela quien subía a Luna al vehículo-

Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo ! -Las 3 hermanas Loud estaban en la camioneta y Lola con su nuevo poder poco a poco comenzó a mover a Vanzilla hasta alcanzar una buena velocidad, era divertido pasar por los semáforos en luz roja que aun funcionaban pero en la mente de la princesa aun estaban las palabras de Ulka, quien mas que su hermano era quien mantenía unida a la familia ?-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Sam the Stormbringer: Soy consciente de eso, pero el capitulo era necesario o al menos yo lo sentí de esa manera, del mismo modo espero ver ese nuevo proyecto asi como también mas de Deportación XD. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A R.B. a Current: La reagrupacion va a tardar un poco, tengo que dar el desarrollo a unos conflictos internos para... Bueno por el capitulo de hoy tal vez todos se hagan una idea XD. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A Guest: Rechazo y Salvajismo ya están ocupados, fue como esperabas ? Tal vez. Y claro espero dentro de uno o dos dias subir dibujos escena de este y el capitulo anterior, todo con la franqueza de que no están en la mejor calidad... Pero en fin XD, Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **Antes que nada quiero aclarar el porque subí un capitulo ahora, para mi modo de actualziar normalmente espero uno dias o espero a que llegue reviews, son pocas las veces donde las ansias le ganan a mi modo de operar, pero hoy fue un dia un tanto especial... Para algunos especialmente tragico por el capitulo estreno de hoy L is for Love, el fandom ardió en llamas y no les voy a mentir, lo de hoy me hace replantearme algunas cosas para la secuela de Apex House que si tienen curiosidad en saber pueden preguntar y yo respondo con gusto, en cuanto a este capitulo... Pues quería subirle los ánimos a la gente de alguna forma, si lo logre o no... eso espero XD. Sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, compartan y comenten la historia y nos vemos en el proooooooximo capitulo :DDDDDDDDDDDD**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud Legions**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house y Chaos Legion pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 9: Llamaradas de apatía

-Al grupo de Leni, Lynn y Lucy les había tomado dos días completos el salir de florida y entrar a Georgia, sin embargo al salir de Florida vieron con asombro y horror las nubes caer sobre todo ese estado-

Que suerte que logramos salir antes de que nos pasara algo -Expreso Lynn quien junto a Lucy y Leni iba en un auto comprado, bastante destartalado y oxidado pero funcional cuando menos con la mayor hermana presente al volante-

(Inicio Sountrackj: Devil May Cry 3 Stage 9, Demon Wrold Choir Version)

-Al mismo tiempo en los dominios de Azrail, Azios quien había dicho la palabra de detener el avance de los Loud hacia Carolina del sur solo golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano al ver que podría haber dejado en un estado de petrifican a 2 legionarias-

Oye que parte de "Son inmunes a la petrificacion" es la que no entendiste !? -Pregunto a lo lejos el portador de la red quien no recibió una respuesta-

Tal vez necesito otro enfoque, las tropas que envié por uno de los 4 grupos ya fueron vencidas y de una no eh tenido señal, ni tampoco de la mayor de esa familia tan grande, pero eso provoco un retraso de 30 horas en el avance de dicho grupo aunque parece que dos despertaron a sus legiones... -Pensaba en voz baja para si mismo-

Que tal si intentas aprender algo cuando menos ? Mientras mas sepas de tu enemigo mas cerca estarás de vencerlo -Sentencio Falk-

Cuanto tiempo mas tengo que conseguirles ? -Pregunto Azios a sus 3 camaradas-

Tal vez ya estamos logrando algo, solo necesitamos que... -Hablaba el portador de la cabeza de dragón quien junto con Ulka y Falk recibió una fuerte descarga energética proveniente del cuerpo de Lily- Necesitamos mas tiempo, la legión primordial Thanatos se esta resistiendo mucho, tendrás que continuar con lo que se te ocurra, yo no puedo volver a aparecer y arrojarlos a otro lugar del país, seria muy arriesgado si termino lanzandolos a donde quieren llegar

-Azios suspiro resignado, solo le quedaba seguir enviando sus fuerzas y si llegaban a reunirse todos entonces tendría que ir el mismo en persona, sin embargo cada hora que transcurría era un nuevo tipo de fragmento que el podía crear, esta vez los que habían sido enviado al resto de los grupos eran una creación nueva-

Que es lo que planeas Ulka ? -Pregunto Falk, este sabia que su camarada el portador de la res había visitado a la portadora de la legión del rechazo, y en sus planes estaba el visitar a dos mas, el portador de la estrella no recibió respuesta mas que una sonrisa un tanto satisfecha-

(Fin Sountrack)

-Ya en el estado de Georgia el grupo de Lynn, Leny y Lucy sentían como el viaje cada vez llegaba a su fin, al menos el viaje a Carolina del Sur, despues de todo solo tenían que cruzar ese único estado y luego seria fácil contactar con su familia, peor en toda la conmoción que había ocurrido tal vez nadie pensó en una sola cosa que era... -Suspiro, saben acaso en que parte de Carolina del Sur nos vamos a reunir ?

-Leni marco en su celular al teléfono de Lori, esperaba que ella pudiera ser de ayuda... Claro por sugerencia de Lucy-

-La llamada no tardo en ser contestada- Hola Leni ? Que gusto volver a escucharte, literalmente estaba a punto de llamarte pero tuve un pequeño inconveniente -Luego de explicar que la única persona con la que cayo en medio de la nada era Black- Leni si caíste con alguien dile a quien este contigo que nos veremos todos en la ciudad de Surfside Beach, no te preocupes por lo demás yo le informare al resto, no lo olvides, Surfside Beach, adiós Leni

-La Loud modista quería seguir hablando con su hermana mayor pero esta colgó de inmediato, parecía que tenia algo de prisa, tal vez estaba en problemas pero si estaba con Black tal vez podría arreglárselas-

Y ahora que es lo que vamos a hacer ?

Tenemos que continuar, tengo una hermana a la cual rescatar... -Dijo Lynn con total confianza, sin embargo algo en sus palabras no estaba bien al menos no para Lucy, ella dijo claramente que tenia que rescatar a una hermana como si fuera a hacerlo sola-

-Luego de entrar a la primera ciudad que encontraron en Georgia despues de dos horas de viaje fue que notaron un vacío en sus estómagos, aun estaban los números de cuenta de Black, si que había sido una bendición el que ese sujeto del diera los datos necesarios para sacar dinero en caso de necesidad, Leni incluso ya pensaba que era algún tipo de ladrón profesional como en las películas-

-Cuando menos los estados que tenían que recorrer antes de Carolina del sur no eran tan grandes, despues de todo les tomaban un día entero de viaje el llegar de uno a otro con paradas para ir al baño o comer o quedarse en un hotel para variar y no dormir en un ataúd oxidado con ruedas...Aunque la idea de dormir en un ataúd siempre era del agrado de Lucy-

Por cierto chicas, que es lo que haremos si nos vemos bajo ataque ? -Pregunto Lucy, Leni no supo dar una respuesta clara, Lynn solo aseguro que ella seria capas de encargarse de todo-

Ustedes solo quédense detrás de mi, me asegurare de que nada les pase -Declaro la deportista con firmeza, cosas en ella cambiaban poco a poco al haber despertado a la legión de la ira-

-El viaje no parecía haber tardado demasiado de una ciudad a otra, era bueno que el trafico no fuera excesivo, solo se veían un par de autos mas en la carretera ademas de en el que iba el trió de hermanas Loud, sobre ellas sin embargo poco a poco comenzaron a reunirse las nubes que presagiaban un mal seguro, Lucy fue la primera en notarlo-

Chicas miren al cielo -Expreso con su acostumbrada frialdad, sus dos hermanas vieron y justo en ese momento también vieron un rayo caer sobre un auto que iba frente a ellas, el rayo dio paso a un gran monstruo, uno llamado por Azios como fragmento destructor, era mas grande que los que el trió de hermanas conocían, de 4 patas y una larga cola asi como una boca larga y partida en 4 partes que con un rugido cubrio toda el área-

(Inicion Sountrack: Demon masacre Boiling Phase ost)

ATRÁS CHICAS ! ! ! -Declaro Lynn invocando a dos de sus legiones de la ira-

-Lynn se lanzo con sus dos legiones las cuales golpearon directamente a la cabeza del monstruo sacándolo de encima del vehículo, pero a Lynn en ese momento solo le importaba ganarle a ese monstruo, no se preocupo por algún tipo de sobreviviente, pero Leni y Lucy si se arriesgaron a ver el vehículo-

Parece que aun están vivos -Viendo a una mujer y a un niño, seguramente madre eh hijo-

-Leni respiro profundo eh hiso uso de su legión de la ignorancia, era la primera vez que Lucy veía a la legión de su hermana modista tan de cerca eh incluso para ella resultaba aterradora, era irónico que el poder de sanar...Algo asi de noble tuviera un aspecto tan macabro, la cabeza principal de la legión comenzó a morder y lamer las heridas en las dos victimas y estas comenzaron a curarse mas parecía que les tomaría tiempo recobrar el conocimiento-

Hay que sacarlos de aquí, Lynn dijo que se encargaría -Dijo Leni al ver como su hermana deportista e iracunda parecía resistir la pelea sola, Lucy asintió pero...-

Tenemos que llevarlo a otro lugar

Lynn no podemos pelear aquí, debemos llevarlo a otro lugar ! -Grito Lucy-

-Lucy y Leni subieron al auto y rápido condujeron hasta Lynn quien hiso lo mismo, el monstruos comenzó a seguirlas por fuera de la carretera hasta que notaron que habían llegado a un punto donde nadie podría resultar lastimado, se alejaron al menos 3 kilómetros de la carretera y Lynn podría dar rienda suelta a sus legiones en ese lugar-

-Lynn bajo del vehículo y esperando la carga enemiga lo recibió con sus dos legiones como si se tratara de un movimiento de lucha, ambos lo tomaron por la cabeza y lo azotaron en el suelo-

Genial Lynn ! -Grito la Loud modista a su hermana-

-El monstruo se levantaba como si nada a pesar de los golpes de las legiones de Lynn, sin importar cuantos colmillos perdía o que tan agrietadas terminaban sus extremidades, aun despues de que las dos legiones de la ira lo sujetaron por la cola y lo azotaron continuamente en el suelo este aun se levantaba, aunque ciertamente recibía daño ya que cada vez que se levantaba lo hacia de modo mas torpe-

Esa cosa es muy dura, mucho mas que los gordos con escudo... -Penso Lynn para si misma, noto que la boca del enemigo comenzó a exhalar un destello anaranjado que dio paso a un aliento te fuego el cual golpeo a las legiones de Lynn, su cuerpo quedo fuertemente resentido hasta el punto de sentir el calor de las llamas que habían alcanzado a sus legiones y aunque la chica Loud estuviera acostumbrada a las lesiones no la hacia inmune al dolor-

-El monstruo se mantenía a la distancia lanzando llamaradas que Lynn se veía obligada a evadir, no quería pedir la ayuda de nadie, solo quería ganar por su cuenta, con una de sus legiones dio un gran golpe al suelo sacando una roca que lanzo con todas sus fuerzas al enemigo, había logrado darle en la cabeza de lleno y sin desaprovechar la oportunidad Lynn corrió junto a sus legiones tomando al fragmento destructor de sus patas levantándolo ligeramente para dar un gancho en su estomago levantándolo aun mas, pero eso no evito que otra llamarada golpeara esta vez incluso a Lynn llegando a una de sus manos provocando un claro grito dejándola con una rodilla en el suelo y solo un golpe de la garra recibida por sus legiones logro hacerla reaccionar para seguir peleando iracunda-

Tenemos que hacer algo o va a matarla ! -Grito Leni pensando... o intentando pensar en algo-

No hay algo que tu puedas hacer ? -Pregunto con calma, la apatía en las palabras de Lucy asi como en su interior ciertamente no reflejaban su preocupacion por su hermana, pero poco a poco el sentimiento se iba apagando y siendo reemplazado con algo mas, ella lo estaba sintiendo o mas bien no estaba sintiendo del todo-

(Fin Dountrack)

(Inicio Sountrack: Devil May Cri 3 Taste the Blood)

Lucy... Atrás de ti hay... -Lucy volteo la mirada y a su espalda había una figura sosteniendo un farol con la forma de un cráneo, su cuerpo se revelaba como algo extremadamente delgado y una capucha cubría totalmente su rostro al punto de que ni siquiera se veía un resplandor en sus ojos... suponiendo que los tuviera-

-Al voltear la mirada a su hermana que estaba peleando vio como su cuero estaba humeando pese a que las llaman no la golpeaba, sus legiones se veían casi rendidas ante la pelea y el enemigo preparaba su aliento de fuego final, Lynn no quería aceptarlo pero su legión no era buena contra ataques a distancia, si iba a caer al menos si dejo al fragmento destructor en las ultimas ya que este apenas se sostenía en sus 4 patas-

-La llama impacto a su objetivo pero no era del enemigo, la llama había salido del farol de la legión de Lucy, una llama tan oscura como ella podría creer años antes que podría ser el color de su corazón, el fuego comenzó a consumir una de las piernas del fragmento arrastrándose al área de su cuello dando a la portadora de la legión de la ira el momento perfecto para atacar, sus dos legiones golpearon al mismo tiempo la cabeza del monstruo con tal fuerza que esta se desprendió de su cuerpo finalmente mas no satisfecha con eso dejo un enorme agujero en el área del pecho con un solo golpe como si una bala de cañón hubiera atravesado el cuerpo-

-Lynn cayo de rodillas al suelo, se sentía bien por haberle dado el golpe final a esa cosa, pero aun algo estaba mal para ella quien volteo a ver a sus hermanas- No necesitaba su ayuda, podría haberme encargado sola ! -Sentencio finalmente solo para pedir despues de ser curada por Leni que esperaran por ella unos minutos pues necesitaba estar solo un poco, Lucy y Leni accedieron y esperaron en el auto, habían pasado 10 minutos-

(Fin Sountrack)

-Desde la seguridad de los dominios de Azrail, Azios había logrado ver con detalle la pelea de la legionaria de ira, pero no solo es, Ulka tan pronto vio desde las alturas en ese reino como la portadora de la ira se alejo de sus dos hermanas decidió tomar acción-

-Lynn Estaba sentada en una roca lejos de la vista de sus hermanas Leni y Lucy, había hecho la mayor parte del trabajo en la pelea pero al final fue salvada, en su cabeza de seguro Lincln podria haberse reído de ella de haberla visto y... Lincoln, su hermano el cual había sido el primer legionario en despertar, el que habia arriesgado su vida quien sabe cuantas veces eh incluso al sujetarse de Falk cuando este se llevo a Lily, su hermano quien antes era solo un debilucho ahora podría considerarlo... A su nivel ? De su misma liga ? Realmente importaba si su hermano era mejor que ella como un legionario ?-

Valla que estas enloqueciendo

-Lynn escucho una voz a su espalda, se puso alerta y al voltear vio a un hombre de cabello largo y dorado con unas inconfundibles vestimentas angelicales, no dudo e invoco a sus legiones dispuesta a pelear, quería apaciguar su enojo, eso no era típico en ella, porque sentía tanta ira ? Acaso era un efecto de ser la portadora de la legión de la misma ? Ser una legionario al había convertido en una chica que pensaba con los puños ?-

Tranquilízate, no vengo por ti, de hecho te veo algo patética -Expreso en sujeto de cabello dorado- Mi nombre es Ulka, y si soy uno de los 4 guardianes de Azrail

Si viniste a acabar conmigo entonces no te lo voy a poner fácil, eso puedes creerlo -Expreso Lynn-

No del todo, vengo por ti pero no a acabar contigo, no has sabido nada de tu hermano portador de la culpa desde que se separaron ? -Solo la mencion de su hermano llenaba a Lynn de diversos sentimientos- Te sientes inferior a tu hermano ?

CLARO QUE NO, EL NO ES MAS FUERTE QUE YO ! ! !

No tienes como demostrarlo

LO HARÉ, YO SALVARE A NUESTRA HERMANITA DE USTEDES Y ACABARE CON TODOS ! ! !

El matarnos no te volverá mas fuerte que el chica, solo tienes una cosa que hacer si deseas sentirse mas fuerte que el, nunca sabrás si eres o no mejor que el hasta que tus puños tomen su direccion, entonces y solo entonces cuando sus puños rompan su espada podrás decir que eres mas fuerte que el... -Fueron las ultimas palabras antes de que Ulka se desvaneciera en un rayo de luz-

Yo... Pelear contra Lincoln ? -Pensó Lynn en voz alta y en todo el viaje de regreso con sus hermanas retomando su camino, que tan dispuesta estaba a ser la numero 1 ? Hasta donde la llevaría su ira ?-

 _ **Ahora las respuestas a las review:**_

 _ **A Guest: XD algunos eran tan obvios como otros no lo eran tanto, en cuanto a Leni... Sacare de dudas ahora porque tardaría un poco en dar la respuesta en un capitulo que explique eso. La legión de la ignorancia tiene la capacidad de devorar el daño y las heridas con su cabeza principal mientras que las otras son para devorar al enemigo, pero como tan no es para combatir contra grupos numerosos, ella tendrá su momento en combate solo diré eso por el momento. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A Sam the Stormbringuer: Estas cerca y a la vez estas lejos, creo que adivinar quien es la que posee a la legión de la depravación es dificil y no los culpo, porque incluso a tenia planeado cambiarle el nombre cuando comencé la historia, en cuanto a lo de Lola no se si la habré regalado tanto, en una manada el líder no es el mas viejo o el mas fuerte, es el que tiene la mayor capacidad de sentir el peligro, aunque con el capitulo de hoy de seguro ya va mas claro, en cada capitulo tal vez te acerques un poco mas a que pasara despues de seguro XD. Ya viste L is for Love ? Porque valla que rompió muchas cosas si recuerdas lo que arme en la casa Apex. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **bueno eso es todo de momento y en unos cuantos minutos estaré actualizando el devian art con escenas de los dos capítulos anteriores sin falta. con eso sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooooximo capitulo :DDDDD**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud Legions**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house y Chaos Legion pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 10: Graciosa malicia y naciente depravación

-El trió de Lincoln, Lisa y Luan ya habían salido del estado de Loussiana luego de dos dias pero aun les quedaban otros 3 estados que cruzar, el único chico de la familia y el único del trió que tenia los poderes de la legión tendría que proteger a sus dos hermanas, y esta vez estaba decidido a no fallar, ya se sentía responsable por dejar que Falk se llevara a Lily y no quería ni pensar en que podrían estar haciendo con la menos de sus hermanas-

-Su pesar era algo evidente para sus dos hermanas, claro Lisa no mostraba mayor preocupación, no por que no le importara en lo absoluto mas bien tenia cierta fe e su hermano... Aunque la Fe no es algo que se vea en personas de ciencia muy a menudo, pero despues de ser testigo presencial de todo lo ocurrido en su entorno ya no mucho tenia sentido lo que era referente a su vida-

-Luan era un poco mas expresiva para su hermano, intentaba animarlo aunque no con chistes, mas bien con palabras de aliento cada tanto-

-Antes de darse cuenta el trió había llegado ya a la mitad del estado de Missisipi en un vehículo comprado y barato, despues de todo aunque Black había dejado claro que no tenían que escatimar en gastos necesarios, Lincoln por su lado pidió a sus hermanas no ser demasiado abusivas con los fondos del hombre-

Hermano tal vez sea hora de que nos digas como es que podemos llevar a cabo el uso debido de nuestros poderes como legionarias asi como despertarlos -Pidió Lisa en el asiento trasero del auto-

Es cierto, creo que nunca nos contaste como es que tu obtuviste tu poder, no te sentirás "culpable" por eso verdad ? -El chiste había sido un buen intento, llego a Lincoln a sacarle una risa contenida pese a lo cruel que le había parecido-

Bueno lo que paso ese día... O esa noche mas bien -Lincoln les contó el relato de lo que ocurrió con Lana, el ataque de los fragmentos exploradores y lo que le había explicado Black mas a fondo, el sentir algo especifico con gran intensidad para que la legión se revelara, en el caso de Lincoln el sentimiento de culpa lo había llenado cuando vio a su hermana en peligro y no podía hacer nada por ella-

Si hay una emoción que predomine en ustedes por un momento y resulta ser la indicada entonces podrán despertar sus poderes como legionarias asi como lo hice yo... Y Lynn también -Diciendo eso ultimo con una notoria inseguridad debido a la naturaleza de su hermana asi como la emoción que predomino en ella para despertar a su legión-

-En ese mismo día ya estaba comenzando a atardecer, las luces naturales pronto fueron reemplazadas en la ciudad por la electricidad para iluminar el manto nocturno, la ciudad se veía un tanto concurrida pero el trió Loud sabia que no podían mantenerse demasiado entre multitudes o gente inocente se vería involucrada, ellos no tenían nada que ver y a los guardianes de Azrail no les importaba involucrar a quien fuera-

-En los dominios de Azrail, Azios encargado de retrasar a los grupos tenia fija su mirada en el grupo de Lincoln mientras que Ulka tenia la mirada en la tercera hermana, la hermana que se encontraba en el grupo del chico legionario de la culpa, o mas bien la tercera hermana en quien plantar la desconfianza necesaria asi como lo hiso con Lola y Lynn, el único misterio que había en manos de todos era que en todo este tiempo desde que envió a todas sus tropas, no había recibido información sobre la mayor de las hermanas e incluso había perdido su ubicación, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado a ella y al hombre llamado Black-

(Inicion Sountrack: Demon masacre Boiling Phase ost)

-No paso demasiado tiempo hasta que los problemas se encontraran con Lincoln, Luan y Lisa, esta ves no solo con la caída de la petrificacion en una ciudad entera, fueron testigos nuevamente como las personal alrededor de ellos, las personas en toda la ciudad habían sido convertidas en piedra, como era posible que lograran llevar a cabo tal acto con ciudades enteras ?,Como si eso no fuera ya inquietante ademas la aparicion de numerosos fragmentos los llevo a tomar guardia, su apariencia no era realmente deforme, solo que llevaban un casco que cubría su rostro, una espada en su mano y un cañón en la otra-

Como rayos fue que no pudimos predecir que esto pasaría !? -Pregunto Lisa mas a si misma que a su hermana o a su hermano-

-Tan pronto como se reabastecieron... O mas bien mientras Lincoln pagaba unas cuantas provisiones en una tienda fue que la petrificacion cayo sobre la ciudad, ciertamente fue algo espeluznante ver a una persona petrificarse frente a sus ojos antes de entregarle el dinero-

-Lincoln al salir de la tienda fue directo a buscar a sus hermanas- Chicas tenemos problemas !

Lo sabemos Lincoln, cuando menos el miedo no me convirtió en piedra, entendiste ? -Lisa y Licnoln dejaron salir un quejido ante el chiste, a lo lejos las legiones si pudieran escuchar el chiste o si tuvieran cerebro tal ves les habría hecho gracia-

De acuerdo chicas las dos vallan a la camioneta y quédense haya, estarán seguras ! -Declaro el hermano finalmente invocando esta vez a un total de 4 legiones de la culpa-

-El total de soldados enemigos eran un total de 10, mas del doble de las legiones de Lincoln, pero el problema real fue cuando comenzaron a disparar, las ráfagas de proyectiles brillantes eran bloqueadas por la destreza de la espada de las legiones de la culpa, pero eso no bastaría para ganar, ni por asomo eso bastaría para ganar, esos enemigos eran mucho mas hábiles que los fragmentos exploradores-

-Los fragmentos soldados poco a poco arrinconaban a Lincoln y a sus legiones quienes solo podían desviar los disparos sin tener oportunidad de contra atacar, cada tantos segundos como una formacion todos daban un paso avanzando hacia las legiones de la culpa, Luan y Lisa solo podían ver como su hermano era superado poco a poco aunque no perdían la confianza en el-

Tenemos que ayudarlo, pero nuestras legiones aun no despiertan ! -Penso Luan en voz alta para si misma-

Las legiones... Según las palabras de Black y de nuestro hermano, cada una de nosotras debía sentir algo en especifico, pero si me baso en los hecho de lo que eh presenciado... -Estaba pensando Lisa también en voz alta, Luan se preguntaba a que quería llegar exactamente mas en una situación como en la que se encontraban-

Dime Luan, Lynn siempre había tenido cierta adicción a la emoción de la ira verdad ? -Pregunto Lisa, Luan no le vio demasiado sentido a la pregunta en ese momento mas asintió por mero instinto, Lynn era propensa a la violencia como respuesta, si Lincoln no quería ir a uno de sus juegos cuando eran pequeños esta lo amenazaba con un bate de baisball, cuando el las humillo con el vídeo escolar fue algo milagroso que Lynn no le tirara unos cuantos dientes a su hermano- Así es... Nuestra hermana deportista siempre ah tenido cierta inclinación por el enojo asi como tu... Como cuando tu hacías tus innecesariamente fuertes bromas

-Pero que sentimiento podría haber detrás de un simple sentido del humor ? que mas podría ocultar aunque ni la propia Luan lo supiera ? Que era lo que podría tener tan oculto dentro de su corazón a tal punto de que ella misma lo desconocía ? Ni Lisa sabia la respuesta pero eso no le impidió pedirle a Luan que intentara sentir ese sentimiento-

(Fin Sountrack)

Siento...Algo... -Luan comenzaba a recordar, a recordar las bromas mas pesadas que pudiera haber hecho ya fuera por venganza o por simple diversión, la diversión de una broma pesada y la satisfacción de esta, la satisfacción que se hallaba en la...En la malicia...La malicia que al aumentar dentro de la Loud comediante se materializo como una flecha atravesando la cabeza de uno de los 10 soldados-

(Inicio Sountrack: Devil May Cri 3 Taste the Blood)

Que fue lo que ...!? -Lincoln volteo, los soldados habían detenido su fuego por la impresión, su instinto los llevo a detenerse, todos vieron a dos seres de un aspecto fantasmal con brazos delgados y cada uno sostenía un ballesta, su cuerpo era similar a la idea general de un fantasma, sin piernas y una cabeza puntiaguda con una boca alargada como la de un lagarto, ambos estaban al lado de Luan quien sorprendida tanto por su legión como por la teoría correcta de Lisa se quedo muda, mas no lo suficiente como para ordenar a sus legiones tomar acción de...- Fuego !

-Fue tanta la impresión que nadie se dio cuenta de que en ese momento Lisa había posado su atención en otra cosa mas que en la pelea, un hilo dorado que la guiaba a donde ella no tenia la menor idea, la Loud genio salio del vehículo, caminando por su propia cuenta guiada por el hilo de tenue resplandor dorado-

-Las legiones de la malicia comenzaron a disparar con sus ballestas forzando a los fragmentos tipo soldado a tomar la defensiva, las flechas tan brillantes contrastaban con la luz del atardecer al punto de que parecían estar disparando puramente luz de sus ballestas, los soldados retrocedían pasos rápidos hasta que se detuvieron, ahora todos estaban en capacidad de bloquear los ataques de la legión de la malicia, pero esa fue la oportunidad de Lincoln para...-

AHORA ! ! ! -Comandando a sus legiones el chico Loud las guió rapidamente hacia los soldados que al ver a las legiones del chico apuntaron sus cañones pero ya era tarde, para cuando levantaron sus armas de largo alcance estas ya habían sido cortadas limpiamente por la legión de la culpa-

-Después de los cañones siguieron sus cuerpos, las legiones de Lincoln giraron en círculos alrededor de los soldados arrinconandolos poco a poco hasta que las espadas parecieron rayos de luz por la velocidad de los cortes al punto de que solo despues de que se detuvieron pasaron varios segundos para que los cuerpos de los fragmentos de tipo soldado cayeran a pedazos lentamente, pese a que los fragmentos de tipo soldado habían sido capaces de ver el ataque eh intentar bloquearlo con las espadas que estaban unidas a sus manos, estas no ofrecieron ni la mas minima resistencia, como si al lado de las espadas de la legión de la culpa la del enemigo estuviera hecha de papel húmedo-

-Lincoln se dejo caer de rodillas apenas ahora sintiendo los dolores en su cuerpo, Luan se había quedado pasmada al ver no solo su legión y su poder, si no que nunca espero que ella fuera la portadora de la malicia, fue tarde cuando tanto ella como Lincoln se dieron cuenta de que Lisa no se encontraba con ellos-

(Fin Soundtrack)

-Al mismo tiempo la Loud genio había seguido de una manera peculiar el hilo de oro, había sido atraída por el como una polilla a una brillante pero letal llama, como si la forzara de manera amable a ir y seguir el camino de ese hilo hasta que llego a un callejón y al origen del hilo, un hombre de vestimentas que parecían celestiales, su cabellos era rubio... O tal vez incluso podría llamarse dorado y de su dedo se desprendía el hilo de oro-

(Inicio Sountrack: Shadow of the colossus, black blood ost)

Saludos pequeña legionaria -Dijo el hombre con cortesía, Lisa en ese momento solo pensó en escapar si ese hombre sabia sobre el poder de las legiones, era claro que no era un ser humano pero sus piernas no le respondían- Yo soy Ulka de la red y soy quien viene a guiarte por un nuevo camino -Dijo acercándose a la chica- El camino que puedes tomar como legionaria y ademas como mujer de... Creo que tu lo llamas ciencia verdad ? -Ulka comenzó a acercarse a Lisa-

Ustedes gente de ciencia que sienten una inclinación tan grande por descifrar todo, un deseo por ser un ser humano reconocido, pero como podrías ser tu reconocida en el mundo cuando ni siquiera has sido reconocida por tu familia como lo que eres ?

Mi familia sabe que tan inteligente soy... -Dijo con algo de temor no por la duda en sus palabras si no por la sola parecencia de Ulka-

Puede ser cierto, pero ahora tu hermano asi como tus hermanas se han convertido en legionarias mientras que tu aun no logras descubrir cual es la que posees, intentas verte can carente de emociones que no logras ver en tu propio interior, esperas ser tan vacía como un cascaron pero la legión de la apatía ya despertó y no es la tuya... pero yo puedo cambiar eso

-Horas antes en los dominios de Azrail, Azios había lanzado la petrificacion con uso de sus poderes y Ulka había dejado los dominios para encontrarse con su tercer objetivo con el cual tener una charla, el tenia cierto don de la palabra a diferencia de los otros guardianes, mientras que Azios, Madur y Falk podían mostrar sus capacidades mayores en combate, Ulka tenia un método mas efectivo para acabar con los enemigos, usando a 3 legionarias de la familia Loud que siempre buscaban ser el centro de atención, los numero 1, aquellos que no se dejaban opacar ahora debían sentir una pequeña y alimentable frustración-

Puedo ver en ti el filo del alcance de la depravación, no por lujuria carnal como muchos lo pensarían, es la depravación de gente como tu que desea desentrañar lo que ocurre a su alrededor y ser reconocida infinitamente por eso, y ese sentimiento puede ser mucho mas depravado que el sentir de los cuerpos en si con todos los placeres que puede ofrecer la carne al cerebro humano, acaso puedes sentirlo ?

-Lisa sentía que era un libro abierto para el guardián de Azrail, no se veía a si misma como un ser depravado pero si como alguien que siempre deseaba sobresalir y descubrir cosas, experimentar, ensayo y error, el método cientifico que podía o no funcionar, la sensación de cuando un experimento funcionaba, cuando descubría algo nuevo, cuando dejaba por el piso las teorías de otras personas que se creían mas listas que ella, eso la hacia caer en la depravación que se manifestó frente a ella como un ser de medio tamaño con garras tan grandes como su cuerpo y una complexión media-

Piénsalo legionaria de la depravación, que es lo que te puede ofrecer la raza humana que no pueda ofrecerte una vida bajo el manto de nuestro dios Azrail... O bajo el mio solo con llevar tus garras hacia quien se atrevió a opacarte sin ningún remordimiento a pesar de ser el legionario de la culpa ? -fueron las palabras de Ulka antes de retirarse, asi como la legión de Lisa que se desvaneció en una llamarada dejando el collar del emblema de la garra alrededor de su cuello-

Si llegas a tomar la decisión correcta, entonces no dudes, el no sintió remordimiento alguno al dejarte de lado y tu tampoco debieras tenerlo cuando decidas terminar con el para siempre, solo haces entonces te sentirás completa -Se escucho a su alrededor la voz de Ulka mas este ya no estaba presente-

(Fin Sountrack)

Lisa ! ! -Escucho a su espalda, se trataba de Lincoln y Luan también que en su cuello llevaba el emblema de la flecha, parece que ella había despertado a su legión y había podido ayudar a Lincoln a no morir en aquella pelea-

Donde estabas !? Nos tenias preocupados !

Yo estaba... No es importante, es mejor seguir nuestro camino -Sentencio la Loud genio con una bien fingida frialdad-

-Las palabras de Ulka resonaban en su cabeza, ella entendió claramente el mensaje, de quien debía encargarse, a quien debía apuñalar por la espalda para llenar lo que ella creía que le faltaba, ella cometería un error ? acaso lo consideraría un error ? cual podría ser la decisión de Lisa asi como la de Lynn y Lola ?-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Guest: Y al final son 3 las hermanas con la semilla de la duda, espero este capitulo te haya gustado. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A RCurrent: Ufffff entonces tal vez no te guste lo que viene despues XD, supongo que quedan aun 3 capítulos para averiguar eso... Claro que es poco probable que alguien muera... o al menos alguien de la familia Loud. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A Sam the Stormbringuer: En un principio la habilidad de la legión de Lucy seria basada en las capacidades de teleportacion de Nigthcrawler de X-Men (Aunque no es teleportacion como tal) Pero luego lo cambie ya que la teleportacion no caería correctamente con el hecho de que el emblema es un farol, ahora en cuanto a los antagonistas... Pues de los 5 que tengo unos ya claramente tienen mas participación que otros, pero me pareció apropiado el hacer que al menos uno se mueva de forma mas libre. No se si sea tanto lo de Tad Williams porque solo eh leído de el la primera de Añoranzas y Pesares XD**_

 _ **En cuanto a lo que dices de no hacer caso a lo canon... Pues no negare que tienes razon, claro antes de decidir eso tengo que pensar en cuantos años hare pasar desde que termine la Apex House XD. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **Bien gente aquí llegamos al final de otro capitulo, como siempre estaré subiendo unos dias despues algunas de las escenas de este capitulo y del anterior también, ya despues tendré mas tiempo para darle rienda suelta a mis gustos porque esto turnos de terminar mi practica profesional XD. En cuanto a la historia voy a suponer que no muchos sienten agrado por Ulka de la red XD. Sin mas que decir ahora espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooooximo capitulo :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud Legions**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house y Chaos Legion pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 11: La llegada a Carolina del Sur

-Desde la lucha con los fragmentos tipo soldado donde Luan despertó a la legión de la malicia habían pasado 4 días completos, los diferentes grupos que se dispersaron por culpa de Ulka habían cruzado la ultima frontera que les daba la entrada a Carolina del Sur, claro algunos despues que otros, los primeros en llegar fueron el grupo conformado por Lynn, Leni y Lucy-

-el grupo había recibido la noticia de su hermana mayor Lori de en que ciudad debían reunirse que era Surfside Beach, esperaban que no les tomara otro día de viaje mas puesto que la ciudad en cuestión estaba junto al mar, todo indicaba que de seguro tendrían que tomar un barco hasta Inglaterra, pero quien debía proveer el transporte era Black y de el no sabían nada junto con Lori-

Chicas miren eso ! -Apunto la Loud modista que conducía el vehículo, no fue sorpresa ya ver a la gente petrificada en diferentes áreas, posiblemente ya había ocurrido lo mismo en cada parte del país donde hubiera algún ser humano o forma de vida-

Suspiro... Esto se excedió desde el momento en el que le hicieron esto a nuestro hogar

Y van a pagar por eso... -Expreso la deportista apretando sus puños con fuerza, aunque claro no estaba lo bastante cegada como para provocar sangrado-

-Leni detuvo el auto en el primer hotel que vio-

Pasa algo Leni ? -Pregunto Lucy-

Pues creo que entiendo que podría darme un baño antes de continuar, no se si salvar a la humanidad signifique que debo andar toda mal oliente -Sentencio su intención finalmente entrando al hotel sin el menor cuidado, la ignorancia era lo que regia a su legión pero so no quería decir que despues de tanto no entendiera el hecho de que las personas eran convertidas en piedra-

Siento decirlo Lynn pero Leni tiene razón, hemos viajado sin detenernos por 4 días sobreviviendo a base de comida enlatada y cosas que no se pudren facilmente, creo que podemos tomarnos un pequeño respiro ya que estamos finalmente en Carolina del Sur -Dijo Lucy intentando convencer a su hermana-

Esta bien ustedes ganan, pero cuando nos bañemos y comamos algo seguiremos el camino -Declaro la deportista-

-Lynn aun pensaba en las palabras de Ulka cuando fue sorprendida por el despues de la pelea contra el fragmento destructor, como con sus palabras mas claras que el agua o mas visibles que el reflejo de un espejo le había mostrado su objetivo a vencer, no era el, no era Falk y tampoco era Azrail, se trataba de su hermano, el reflejo le había mostrado a su propio hermano como su objetivo a vencer definitivamente, para volver a sentirse como la numero 1, la mas fuerte-

Demonios... -Dijo para si misma estando totalmente sola-

-Mientras tanto el siguiente grupo en llegar fue en el que iba a Van familiar, eran Luna, Lola y Lana-

Hey chicas, alguien quiere detenerse a algo ? Podemos hacer algo en esta ciudad... aunque parece que ya la dejaron petrificada -Dijo Luna viendo que a su alrededor no había mas que personas y animales petrificados, que tanto -

Pues yo quisiera ir a un baño, aunque me guste cavar agujeros y hacer del 2 en ellos eh llegado a extrañar usar papel de baño suave -Comento Lana, Lola se hallaba en total silencio mirando por la ventana buscando alguna respuesta en su interior-

Lola que es lo que ocurre ? -Pregunto su gemela-

-La princesa miraba por la ventana esperando encontrar una respuesta, una respuesta a las palabras que Ulka soltó sobre ella, sobre lo que le mostró con sus palabras tan convincentes a su oído como venenosas, sobre ese momento en el cual parecía haber llegado a lo mas profundo de ella sin usar algún tipo de violencia solo para decirle que debía acabar con su hermano, su único hermano... Lincoln-

Lola ! -Le hablo nuevamente su gemela esta vez mas firme haciéndola reaccionar-

Oh... Am, yo... Yo quisiera lavar algo de mi ropa y arreglarme un poco -Dijo algo nerviosa y distraída-

-Buscaron por las calles una lavandería, era algo tétrico entrar y atenderse ellas mismas pese a las 7 personas petrificadas que habían en el lugar, ni siquiera habían podido terminar sus propios asuntos, había ropa que seguía en algunas lavadoras, Lola por su parte tomo toda su ropa quedando en maños menores y metió todo en distintas lavadoras, Luna y también Lana por extraño que fuera hicieron lo mismo-

-La princesa veía el proceso de lavado y buscaba algo en su interior, pero eso no se hallaba entre la mezcla de colores que ofrecía la lavadora con toda su ropa que en mayoría era rosa de distintos tonos, no se hallaba al final del proceso de centrifugado y tampoco la encontraría mientras la doblaba y la guardaba en sus bolsos nuevamente poniéndose solo un conjunto limpio-

Acaso... Realmente Lincoln es nuestro enemigo ? -Pregunto a si misma en voz baja, era una pregunta que quería responder antes de ver a su hermano nuevamente, pero no sabia si podía o no hacerlo, en su cabeza todo lo que había dicho Ulka parecía ser cierto y ella aun no era una adulta como para pensar mejor las cosas-

-El tercer grupo conformado por Lincoln, Luan y Lisa habían llegado finalmente, ellos no se detuvieron en la primera ciudad que encontraron, siguieron adelante hasta llegar a la ubicación acordada por todos esperando que lograran encontrar a alguien en la costa-

-Luan veía el emblema de la flecha alrededor de su cuello, no pensaba que dentro de ella misma pudiera resaltar la malicia como emoción principal, eso era algo de ella misma que no esperaba, realmente su familia podría haberlo visto despues de tantas bromas pesadas ? Ella creía que eran divertidas, las bromas son para el disfrute del bromista pero ella siempre quería pensar que a todos les parecía gracioso, realmente se veía ante su hermano y hermanas como una chica maliciosa en lugar de divertida ?-

Luan, te veo algo deprimida, no has dicho bromas en los últimos días para nada -Dijo su hermano, no era nada malo realmente, claro su hermana comediante se destacaba por eso, aun si los tiempos oscuros frente a ellos no meritaban chistes aunque fueran buenos, no podía decir que no era extraño tener a Luan seria mas d días-

Es solo que... Esto me tomo por sorpresa -Señalando el emblema en su cuello y luego apuntando a su corazón- Que la malicia sea la emoción que rige mi legión y... Que al parecer me rige a mi también

no tienes que sentirse asi, crees que a mi me agrado que la culpa fuera la emoción dominante de mis poderes ? -Dijo sonriendo- Tal vez la de Lynn fuera un poco mas predecible y la de Leni también, pero de las demás... no sabría que decir al respecto, no me imagino a ninguna de ustedes con la depravación como emoción dominante, eso daría mucho de que hablar entre todos

-Esas ultimas palabras resonaron en Lisa que solo se quedo en silencio, su legión había despertado y su emblema estaba oculto entre el cuello de tortuga de su chaleco, pero en su cabeza la carcomían muchas cosas, el hecho de que su legión fue forzada a despertar por las manos de Ulka, que este la convenciera de que su hermano era un enemigo mas a vencer si ella aspiraba a la grandeza y a la cima del mundo que seria la tierra bajo el mando de Azrail y sus cuatro guardianes, que debía aprovechar el mejor momento para acabar con el, a Lisa le costaba aceptar todo eso, como exactamente el guardián de Azrail portador de la red esperaba que ella traicionara a su hermano ? Y aun mas ridículo... Lo estaba considerando acaso ?-

Por cierto, aun no han sabido nada de Black y Lori ? -Pregunto Luan-

No, solo nos contactaron diciendo en que ciudad debíamos reunirnos todos y luego no nos han llamado y Lori tampoco responde a su teléfono, si es el caso debe ser algo serio lo que le ocurre -Dijo Lincoln-

(Inicio Soundtrack: Shadow of the Colossus OST 21 - Counterattack)

-Al mismo tiempo en los dominios de Azrail, los 4 guardianes se habían reunido finalmente, la ultima linea de fragmentos se había terminado, pero al mismo tiempo sabían que los legionarios habían llegado a Carolina del Sur, habían llegado a aquella ubicación geográfica conocida como Surfside Beach desde la cual partirían hacia Inglaterra-

Bien camaradas este es el ultimo intento que haremos todos a la ves ahora -Sentencio Falk, tanto el como Ulka, Madur y Azios apuntaron sus manos al cristal que tenia cautiva a Lily y comenzaron a extraer poco a poco el poder de la legión primordial o cuando menos hacian el intento, la legión de Thanatos se resistía, luchaba por el dominio en esa contienda de poder desde el interior del cuerpo de su portadora por mas sufrimiento que le causara a la misma quien se veía retorcerse solamente por los reflejos de su cuerpo-

Ya te has resistido mucho maldita legión primordial ! -Exclamo Madur en voz alta-

Ni siquiera tu puedes con nosotros 4 al mismo tiempo -Agrego Azios-

-La legión aun se resistía a manifestarse, se resistía a salir del interior de su portadora, pero el gatillo necesario para que la portadora de Thanatos fuera a liberar su poder... para que la portadora de la legión de la muerte fuera a liberar su poder, era necesario pasar por un proceso que la llevara a morir, fue algo que los 4 guardianes pasaron por alto, fue algo que no consideraron, claro ellos como podrían saber como funcionaban las legiones en su totalidad ? quien sabia eso era su creador, era el traidor que se puso a si mismo el nombre de Victor Delacroix-

-fue entonces que del cristal 4 relámpagos de energía destructiva golpearon a los 4 guardianes derribandolos- Esta bien, tal vez si puede con nosotros 4 al mismo tiempo -Expreso Madur-

Parece que el único quien podría extraer la legión es el traidor... O un poder mayor -Expreso Azios señalando la estatua de Azrail la cual no tenían ni la mas mínima idea de como liberar, muchas cosas que no podían responder y la única forma que tenían en mente para liberar a su deidad era usar el poder de la legión de Thanatos-

De acuerdo, si no podemos usar el poder de la legión mas poderosa entonces... -Dijo Ulka con una pausa manteniendo la expectativa de todos excepto de Falk, el sabia que es lo que diria su guardián portador de la red, en todo el tiempo trtanscurrido el guardián portador de la estrella aun tenia en su cabeza la mirada del legionario de la culpa- Entonces destruiremos a la legionaria de Thanatos ahora mismo !

(Fin Soundtrack)

(Inicio Soundtrack: Devil May Cry 3 Soundtrack - Divinity Statue)

Donde estoy...? -Pregunto una voz, la voz de una niña joven rodeada por la oscuridad, una niña que revisaba su cuerpo siendo lo único que podía ver claramente en toda esa oscuridad, su cabello rubio aun estaba en su lugar, su vestido con tirantes y su blusa de color purpura también-

-No sabia que lugar era ese, solo lo ultimo que recordaba era que un monstruo muy peligroso se la llevo del lado de sus hermanos y la dejo inconsciente, lo único que recordaba mas claramente que eso era su hermano cayendo desde las alturas fallando en haber intentado salvarla, ella no era ciertamente inocente, a pesar de que tenia solo 6 años no era alguien inocente, sabia lo que era morir, tenia una vaga idea de lo que era la muerte teniendo una hermana como Lucy y otra como Lisa por lo que no pudo evitar preguntarse a si misma entre lagrimas y tomando una posición fetal abrazándose a si misma-

Acaso estoy muerta !?

-Como el sonido de una gota de agua cayendo en un charco causando una onda fue lo que escucho Lily, eso la hiso reaccionar un momento solo para ver una figura extraña frente a ella, era una figura imponente con un cuerpo bien esculpido, sus pies eran formados por llamas y alas que se extendían de su espalda cubriendo sus hombros mas como una capa de plumas solidificadas que la imagen de las alas de un ángel, llevaba unos gruesos brazales y sus ojos eran totalmente blancos, pero eso no impidió que Lily sintiera que ese ser lo observaba-

Quien eres ? -Pregunto la niña sin recibir respuesta-

Puedes responderme ? -El ser asintió con la cabeza-

Sabes donde estoy ? -Asintió nuevamente, no fue dificil para la niña deducir que el ser frente a ella solo podía decir Si o No con su cabeza-

Sabes como están mis hermanos ? -El ser negó con la cabeza-

Puedes ayudarlos ? -Volvió a negar con la cabeza-

Puedes ayudarme a mi ? -Esta vez si asintió con la cabeza-

Puedes hacerlo ahora ? -Volvió a negarlo-

Debo esperar ? -Asintió esta vez, fuera lo que fuera que Lily debía esperar no tenia mas opción que eso, había sola una pregunta mas que le importaba responder, una mas que responder despues de todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento en el que fue raptada-

Acaso tu... -Ante la pregunta comenzó a titubear- Acaso tu eres mi legión ?

-El ser frente a ella sintió con la cabeza, frente a ella se encontraba la legión primordial, la legión de la muerte, esa era la legión de Thanatos-

-Lyly no podía saberlo en ese momento, pero sus captores estaban perdiendo rapidamente la paciencia sobre la extracción de la legión primordial de su cuerpo, su vida estaba en gran peligro y aun mas desconocía que es lo que caería sobre su hermano y sus hermanas, pero ante sus ojos estaba lo que podía llamar un poderoso amigo-

(Fin Sountrack)

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Guest: Lo de la legión de Thanatos sera una sorpresa hasta dentro de uno capítulos mas, en cuanto a Ulka... Bueno el quiere destruir al legionario de la culpa sin tener que hacerlo con sus propias manos, para eso es que fue a las 3 hermanas mas orgullosas. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A Sam the Stormbringer: Tenia que tener a alguien que fuera maquiavelicamente mas listo y no solo fuera combate, me pareció apropiado XD, de hecho en el próximo capitulo luchara la legión de Lisa o al menos aparecerá aunque su objetivo sera... Bueno no diré que es sorpresa lo que llevo armando con Ulka y en cuanto a tu apuesta... Bueno realmente no apostamos nada pero fue una sorpresa grande que al final la legión de Thanatos fuera de Lily ? Puede ser y ahora solo queda que aparezca la hermana mayor. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **Bueno gente eh aqui un nuevo capitulo y estoy a un dia del fin de mi practica profesional, asi que estaré bastante metido escribiendo esta historia, traduciendo otra y poniéndole ganas a otras dos que tengo en emisión en Wattpad porque en cerio que parece que tarde mas de lo que acostumbro en actualizar XD. Supongo que entre las preguntas que pueden tener deben estar "Cual es la historia del traidor ?" "De donde salio Black?" "Como se expande la petrificacion ?" Bueno les aseguro que todo caera en su lugar y sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooooooximo capitulo :DDDDD**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud Legions**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house y Chaos Legion pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 12: Reunión en la costa

-El grupo de Lincoln pronto llego a la ciudad destino donde debían reunirse todos los grupos que era SurfSide Beach, el chico Loud miraba al horizonte y el sol aun no estaba ni cerca de ponerse, al mirar la hora en su celular era apenas medio día, habían pasado al menos 24 horas desde que llegaron a Carolina del Sur y la vida sacando lo que necesitaban de las tiendas que nadie podía atender lo hacia sentir como un fugitivo o un vagabundo-

-Con su celular en mano Lincoln hiso otra cosa siendo el junto con su hermana comediante y su hermana genio el primer grupo en llegar este comenzó a marcar el teléfono de Leni-

Vamos contesta... -Dijo en voz baja para si mismo mientras el tono de marcado seguía y seguía hasta que...-

Hola ? -Respondieron desde el otro lado de la linea-

Leni, soy Lincoln ! !

Oh hola Lincoln, estas bien ? -Pregunto la modista por el otro lado de la linea-

Si, estoy bien, llegue con Luan y Lisa, parece que somos los primeros en llegar

Nos veremos haya, creo que aun tengo al menos dos horas de viaje aquí con Lynn y Lucy, pero estoy casi segura de que llegaremos en una hora o dos

-Lincoln solo acepto el hecho de que tendría que esperar, despues de despedirse de Leni no sin antes dejar sus saludos a sus hermanas deportista y gótica llamo a Luna, la noticia fue la misma, estaban a unas cuantas horas de llegar, pero al menos estaban bien, las gemelas habían despertado a sus legiones y al recibir esa noticia Lincoln sintió un fuerte miedo, miedo por lo que podrían haber pasado dos de sus hermanas menores-

Ellas se encuentran bien !? -Pregunto Lincoln-

Están bien, no dejaron que lo que esta ocurriendo las derrumbe, aunque Lola ah estado algo pensativa últimamente, no ah hablado mucho ni con Lana ni conmigo desde que despertó a su legión -Explico Luna mientras continuaba conduciendo-

Estará bien, es una chica fuerte y... Ademas todos nosotros estamos muy pensativos en todo lo que esta pasando. Por otro lado Luna... aun nadie ah sabido algo de Lori ?

Aun no, eh estado intentando llamarla pero no responde, no importa cuantas veces llame no parece responder, acaso crees que ella haya sido... -Luna estaba por decir algo impensable mas no imposible del todo, ella estaba sola, una mujer que aun no había despertado sus poderes que se encontraba seguramente en compañía de Black quien no era un legionario, era solo un hombre común que sabia mucho, era imposible no preocuparse ya que era la única que no respondía el celular, durante el viaje cada tanto todas se llamaban entre si pero solo Lori no respondía su celular-

Ella esta bien, tenemos que confiar en que estará bien, despues de todo es nuestra hermana y ademas es la mayor de la familia, ademas me preocupa mas Lily, ella es un asunto un poco mas dificil de hablar -Le dijo Lincoln a Luna desde el celular-

-Desde que Falk se había llevado a Lily este no había regresado, eso significaba dos cosas, la primera era que su hermana tal vez debía seguir viva y que ademas también era la portadora de la legión primordial, la legión de Thanatos y la mas poderosa de todas, Lincoln finalmente corto la llamada y siguió mirando al horizonte esperando encontrar una respuesta a una pregunta que el mismo desconocía, solo quería mantener su mente ocupada aun si eso significaba perder su mirada hasta donde se podía ver el mar-

Rayos, Black debía decirnos todo desde un principio, porque no nos dijo todo !? -Dijo en voz alta apretando sus puños con fuerza- Porque es que no pudo decirnos todo desde el principio !?

(Inicio Soundtrack: Devil May Cry 3: Stage 9 Demon World CHOIR version)

-En los dominios de Azrail por otro lado se encontraba el cuerpo de una niña encerrada en cristal, los 4 guardianes anteriormente magullados ya se habían recuperado y los aposentos de su dios casi destruidos a excepción de la estatua que se mantenía intacta, no habían logrado extraer a la legión primordial del interior de la niña y solo recibieron una pseudo paliza, era claro que no podían extraer a la legión y las opciones desde hace un tiempo ya eran reducidas-

Y ahora que es lo que haremos ? Ni siquiera los 4 fuimos capaces de extraer a esa maldita legión ! -Expreso Madur con pesar y molestia- Terminemos con esto y matemos a la niña, el resto de los legionarios son solo sabandijas !

Y ademas todo ese grupo ya esta por reunirse en la costa, ahora mismo ellos me parecen una prioridad mas grande -Comento Ulka-

Digo que podemos dividirnos las tareas, Yo y Madur nos quedaremos aquí y buscaremos otro método para extraer la legión, Ulka y Azios vallan a la costa y lleven a la ultima linea producida de los fragmentos -Los mencionados fragmentos no tenían una forma realmente compleja, mas bien ni siquiera podía del todo describirse bien su forma debido a su transparencia, solo se podía ver es espacio distorsionado que generaban sus cuerpos, con grandes mano que portaban solo 3 largos y gordos dedos al igual que sus pies y una cabeza redonda sin un cuello aparente-

Como estas tan seguro de que esta vez todo podrá funcionar ? -Pregunto Madur al portador de la red-

Porque ya sembré la semilla de la duda en los corazones de tres de las legionarias, en poco tiempo se que esa duda se habra convertido en temor y ese temor se habra convertido ya en odio hacia su propio hermano mientras Azios solo se dedicaba a enviar nuestras fuerzas sin un verdadero plan de acción... Pero claro yo siempre soy mejor que ustedes usando el intelecto, ademas la mayor de ellas desapareció por completo, no tengo duda de que esta vez no habrá repercusiones algunas, hoy sera el día en que los legionarios caen aun si Azios debe pelear con todo su poder

Y que hay de ti ? no planeas luchar hoy ? -Pregunto Falk-

No veo porque, seria algo innecesario totalmente, yo solo iré para ver como 3 de las legionarias intentan destruir a su propio hermano -Sentencio Ulka finalmente-

Porque el empeño en destruir al chico legionario de la culpa ? -Pregunto Falk nuevamente-

Porque ese chico es un pilar, lo supe en el momento en el que se lanzo sobre ti para rescatar a su hermana, ese chico tal vez no lo note, pero tiene una gran importancia dentro de sus semejantes y por eso me esfuerzo en destruirlo a el primero, si cortamos la cabeza entonces el resto del cuerpo morirá, te lo aseguro Falk

-La red y la llama habían dejado los dominios de Azarail quedando solo la estrella y la cabeza de dragón- No podemos seguir perdiendo mas tiempo, si no acabamos con ella ahora entonces sera un peligro mucho mas grande cada minuto que pasa, la única razón por la cual decidimos que la legión primordial era porque creíamos que con su poder podríamos romper el sello sobre el señor Azrail, debíamos usar a Thanatos para liberarlo pero esto ya se prolongo demasiado -Expreso Madur caminando hacia el cristal que mantenía a Lily prisionera-

Acaso tu vas a... ?

-La estrella tenia una idea clara de las intenciones de su igual, por mas fuerte que fuera la legión de Thanatos, su legionaria era solo una niña pequeña y frágil, seria fácil acabar con ella en ese momento pero Falk temía por algo, si la legión se manifestaba en su totalidad por proteger a la pequeña y a si misma entonces... Solo quedaba esperar a que los otros dos guardianes se encargarían de los legionarios con los fragmentos asesinos de su lado-

-Desde que habían sido sellados por el traidor no sabían realmente como es que debía verse la destrucción del sello sobre Azrail, pese a tener tanto tiempo vivos era un hecho que vivían en la ignorancia de su situación, no sabían realmente la forma de romper el sello que aprisionaba a su dios, pero con dios o sin el los 4 seguirían intentando toda posibilidad-

(Fin Soundtrack)

-Pasaron las horas en la costa y uno a uno los grupos llegaron, todos excepto Lori y Black habían llegado, las emociones no se hicieron esperar, Lana corrió a su hermano con un gran abrazo-

Ahora si puedo hacer cosas Lincoln, mi legión es asombrosa -Dijo la gemela de gorra roja con cierto orgullo-

-No fueron los únicos en compartir ciertas emociones... A excepción de Lisa que no dejo de guardar el secreto de su legión de la depravación, al igual que Lola y Lynn , las 3 hermanas no decían nada sobre el guardián de la red y sus palabras, solo miraban a Lincoln con dudas en su cabeza pero poco a poco mientras sus miradas se perdían en la persona de su hermano, algo mas crecía dentro de ellas-

Lori aun no ah llegado ? -Pregunto Luan mirando a todos lados esperando verla a ella junto con Black, pero no ocurría nada, su hermana mayor no llegaba aun como si no fuera suficiente que la menor de sus hermanas hubiera sido llevada a quien sabe donde por un monstruo plateado-

(Inicio Soundtrack: Boiling Pahse BGM extended-

-En el cielo se vio un resplandor de oro acompañado por un calor abrasador momentáneo pero intenso, un total de 7 figuras cayeron en el mar, pero había dos que se mantenían sobre la superficie del agua, Lincoln y compañía vieron las figuras recién llegadas, 7 ni siquiera podían verse claramente, solo eran figuras transparentes cuyos cuerpos solo podían distinguirse por el espacio que distorsionaban, pero mas preocupante que era eran los dos seres de apariencia humana que estaban sobre el mar, ambos con atuendos celestiales, uno de cabello dorado y otro de cabello rojo como las llamas-

Ustedes son amigos de ese Falk que se llevo a Lily ! ! -Apunto el chico Loud con su dedo, el resentimiento lo invadía a tal punto que en su mente pudo visualizar e invocar a 6 legiones de la culpa sin el menor rastro de duda o temor-

Es cierto, somos Ulka de la red y Azios de la llama -Dijo el pelidorado- Aunque no creo que fuera necesario presentarme con todos ustedes, despues de todo ya nos conocemos no es cierto ? -Dijo apuntando con su mirada a Lynn a Lola y a Lisa-

Chicas de que esta hablando ? -Pregunto Luna, ninguna de las 3 mencionadas decía una sola palabra-

-La hermana deportista, la princesa y la genio comenzaron a caminar al frente, no dejaban ver sus ojos, solo caminaron hasta quedar en frente de los 7 fragmentos asesinos comandados por dos de los guardianes, pro un momento parecería una gran estupidez producto de tal vez una falsa valentía, pero cuando las 3 hermanas voltearon mirando a su hermano a la cara nadie podía entender que es lo que estaba ocurriendo-

Chicas ? -Pregunto el hermano Loud-

-Las 3 sin decir palabra alguna llamaron a sus legiones, frente a su propio hermano y mirándolo con un claro resentimiento, Lynn llamo a sus 2 legiones de la ira, Lola llamo a otras 2 del rechazo y Lisa por ultimo a 3 de la depravación-

Primero vas a pelear conmigo ! -Declaro Lynn-

Por mas que seas nuestro hermano no vamos a dejar que tu nos opaques mas tiempo ! ! -Agrego Lola-

-Lisa no dijo palabra alguna, pero era claro que tanto ella como sus dos hermanas mayores hablaban en serio y nadie entendía el porque, nadie entendía el porque de su comportamiento hasta que vieron a Ulka sonreír con satisfacción-

Que es lo que les hiciste !? -Pregunto el peliblanco exigiendo una respuesta-

Solo les di una pequeña charla, nada mas -Respondió el guardián dorado guardián de la red-

Realmente 3 de nuestras hermanas quieren lastimar a Linky ? -Pregunto Leni, solo recibió silencio como respuesta y aunque ella o Lucy, Lana, Luna o Luan quisieran ayudarlo el caso era que no podían, todo se había presentado como un plan casi perfecto donde Lincoln seria atacado por la legión de la ira, el rechazo y la depravación presas de las palabras de Ulka mientras que el resto de las hermanas Loud lucharían y caerían ante los fragmentos asesinos quienes habían sido llamados asi solo por una razón-

Te quedaras a ver ? -Pregunto Azios a su camarada-

No me lo perdería por nada, quiero ver hasta donde llega esta tragedia que acabara con el legionario de la culpa, quiero ver como ellos como humanos... como la especie por la cual uno de nosotros nos traiciono se matan entre si como los salvajes que son -Expreso el portador de la red que había hecho brotar la semilla del odio y el rencor en 3 de las hermanas Loud en contra de su hermano Lincoln, las hiso sentir inseguras, las hiso sentir vulnerables, las hiso temer, y ese miedo se convirtió en odio, odio hacia lo primero que se le presento frente a ellas como la causa que había sido Lincoln-

(Fin Soundtrack)

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Guest: Bueno yo no te arruinare la sorpresa tampoco, pero si es o no lo que esperas del mismo modo espero que no te decepcione... Y si, Lisa también, si pudo fomentar una teoría de mala suerte entonces es capaz de creer en las mentiras de un ser de otro mundo XD. Saludos y gracias**_

 _ **A Sam the Stormbringuer: Pues en un conflicto bélico matar soldados no cambia mucho la situación, pero matar a un general y bajar la moral del enemigo si cambia mas cosas, la pelea seria Lincoln vs Lynn, Lola y Lisa mientras que el resto de las hermanas presentes... Bueno no diré que tal vez la próxima pelea sera algo desigual... pero entre todo lo que ocurrirá en el próximo capitulo es que tendrá que ser asi XD. Saludos y gracias**_

 _ **Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo y les seré honesto, en plenas vacaciones... Si se les puede llamar asi claro, no tenia pensado que tendria internet y aqui estoy actualizando porque valla que eh tardado en hacerlo, bastante a mi parecer, incluso ahora el tiempo para escribir no es demasiado porque estoy atado a los planes de otras personas XD... Y aun me quedan 4 dias asi X,D... Pero bueno al menos puedo decirles que no me eh olvidado de ustedes mis estimados lectores, sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooximo capitulo :D**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud Legions**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house y Chaos Legion pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 13: Se alza la primogénita

(Inicio Sountrack: Boiling phase ost )

-Lincoln no podía creerlo, sus hermanas... O al menos 3 de ellas estaban frente a el con sus legiones alzadas preparadas para atacarlo, como podía ser eso posible ? Que es lo que había hecho Ulka de la red con ellas para que tomaran ese rumbo ? Normalmente el chico Loud de laguna forma siempre tenia que ver en algo cuando sus hermanas se molestaban con el, pero ese no podía ser el caso ahora... O si ?-

-Si la situación de Lincoln en ese momento era mala, la situación para las hermanas que estaban bajo la mirada invisible de los fragmentos asesinos tampoco era la mejor pues Leni, Luna, Luan, Lucy y Lana solo podían ver la distorsión que generaba el espacio de los cuerpos de 7 enemigos-

-Luna llamo a sus dos legiones de la anarquía, Luan a tres de sus legiones de la malicia, Lucy y Lana solo llamaron a una de sus respectivas legiones del salvajismo y la apatía y por ultimo estaba Leni con su única legión de la ignorancia, ella quería estar al frente, sin Lori presente ella era la mayor, ella entendía eso, entendía que su deber ahora era proteger a sus hermanas menores del peligro frente a ellas, aun si su legión debía devorar pedazo a pedazo a los monstruos, pero 3 de sus hermanas menores estaban levantando sus puños contra su único hermano varón-

-Luna fue quien tomo la iniciativa y empujo a los 7 enemigos con el sonido de la guadaña de sus legiones, mas no parecía haber causado daño en estas, los cuerpos de los fragmentos eran muy poco visibles y no sabría si un golpe de la hoja de la guadaña podría asestar, solo se centraba en mantener a los enemigos alejados, no podía dejarse llevar por el impulso de revelarse ante los enemigos-

Luan, tu legión es de largo alcance ? -Pregunto la rockera a su hermana notando que estas portaban ballestas, no fue necesario decir mas cuando Luan comando a sus legiones de la malicia abrir fuego contra los fragmentos asesinos, las flechas eran como rayos de luz en el reflejo del sol y como tales se veía golpear a los enemigos, o al menos intentarlo ya que a pesar de la forma simple y burda de la imagen de los enemigos, estos golpeaban las flechas con sus enormes manos desviándolas, no solo poseían un tamaño intimidante, también tenían destreza-

Yo quiero ayudar ! ! -Dijo Lana queriendo ir al frente, pero estaba siendo sujetada por Leni, no podía dejarla aunque hubiera ya despertado sus poderes mas eso no evito que ella llamara su legión del salvajismo-

-La Loud de gorra roja envió a su pequeña pero letal legión a ayudar a sus hermanas, Luna solo podía mantener a raya a algunos de los monstruos y las flechas de Luan no surtían gran efecto-

-La rockera y la comediante vieron como una pequeña y algo deforme figura paso a través de ellas lanzándose contra uno de los 7 monstruos, el gran bulto rojo en la espalda de este exploto llevándose consigo a la mitad superior de uno de los 7 fragmentos matándolo en el acto, la única que no estaba del todo impresionada era Luna ya que había sido testigo de la legión del salvajismo una vez, había sido solo un instante en el que la explosión borro la mitad del cuerpo del uno de los enemigos con su poder destructivo-

-Por un momento todo cayo, la legión suicida y explosiva de Lana cada vez que explotaba volvía a aparecer al lado de su legionaria, había sido algo impresionante a la vista, las mayores no podían sentirse confiadas con eso, pero podrían culpar a la menor por confiarse despues de asegurar que había vencido a un enemigo ? Lana volvió a lanzar a su legión del salvajismo pero en el momento que se lanzo a explotar nuevamente, pero no corrió con tanta suerte esta vez, el fragmento objetivo había perdido un brazo por la explosión, pero su otra mano desgarro por completo el cuerpo de la legión de lana provocando que esta cayera inconsciente andes de dejar salir una gran cantidad de sangre por su boca-

LANA ! ! ! -Gritaron al unisono tanto Leni como Luna, Lucy y Luan, la Loud modista corrió a su hermana herida, esta no respondía pero seguía respirando, Luna dejandose llevar por su enojo en ese momento envió a sus dos legiones tocando una gran y aguda nota desestabilizando a los fragmentos asesinos rematandolos con su guadaña, solo había logrado matar al cual Lana había lastimado cortándolo en 4 con el filo de las guadañas-

-Luan continuaba disparando, las flechas de las legiones de la malicia no se detenían, entre las 3 disparaban continuamente a los 5 objetivos restantes que desviaban todos los proyectiles mientras que las llamas de la legión de la apatía se extendían por la tierra como serpientes que envolvían a sus presas, pero las flechas eran desviadas como si chocaran contra el metal mas duro y las llamar eran repelidas-

-Leni no estaba tomando atención a la pelea de 3 de sus hermanas, estaba intentando ayudar a Lana, devorando el daño que esta recibió con su legión de la ignorancia, pero algo malo pasaba, Lana no despertaba-

Chicas...Lana no despierta ! ! -En ese momento Leni no lo supo, aunque había curado el daño que Lana recibió debido a que su legión fue despedazada de un golpe, era algo cercano a morir, de la misma forma en la cual todas sentían dolor cuando sus legiones recibían daño-

-Al mismo tiempo Lincoln no podía dejar de escapar y evadir los ataques de 3 de sus hermanas, siendo Lynn y Lisa las mas difíciles de evitar debido a la naturaleza de sus legiones, mas Lola era casi tan problemático por el poder de su legión de poder mover sus objetivos a voluntad y restringir los movimientos de la legión de la culpa con su voluntad lo volvía todo dificil-

Chicas están siendo usadas, no se dejen engañar ! !

CALLATE ! ! ! -Grito la deportista enviando a sus 3 legiones de la ira, todas con un largo salto que abarco al menos 2 metros de alto cayeron hacia Lincoln con sus puños levantando la arena en gran medida, el chico Loud tapo sus ojos por un momento encontrando al abrirlos las garras de las legiones de la depravación frente a el quien solo por instinto uso a una de sus legiones de la culpa para defenderse, la espada y las garras chocaban entre si dejando ver chispas en el aire-

-Lincoln sentía dolores contantes pero no por Lisa o Lynn, era Lola quien usaba su legión del rechazo para intentar manipular a las legiones de su hermano, el solo resistirse a que sus legiones fueran movidas por el poder de Lola ya le causaba un resentimiento a su cuerpo-

Yo debía ser la primera, no tu ! ! -Comenzó a gritar Lynn- Yo debía ser quien las proteja a todas, yo soy la fuerte de esta familia ! ! -Los puños de la legión de Lynn no eran veloces, pero si eran poderosos, el evadir los puños y bloquear las garras era demasiado, poco a poco perdía terreno y eso provocaba un mayor dolor en su cuerpo hasta un punto que sin notarlos su nariz comenzó a sangrar y sus ojos enrojecieron-

Tu simple homosapiens como podrías entender con tu capacidad cerebral lo que se siente haber sido opacada de tal manera ! -Agrego Lisa mientras que sus legiones atacaban con sus largas garras provocando saltos de chispas cuando chocaban contra las espadas de la legión de Lincoln, chispas que eran remplazadas por alaridos cuando las garras fueron mas veloces y cortaron uno de los hombros de 2 de las legiones del chico Loud-

Chicas yo nunca... -El chico Loud intentaba aun razonar, ni siquiera estaba luchando a toda su capacidad, pero no era por desicion suya o al menos no en parte, nunca podria pensar en levantar su espada contra sus hermanas,pero al final era porque la legión del rechazo de su hermana princesa restringía los movimientos de las 6 legiones una por una, eso hacia que fuera mas dificil defenderse al punto de que una de sus legiones recibió otro corte de las garras de la legión de la depravación en uno de sus brazos despojándolo de este causando un fuerte dolor al chico que lo dejo de rodillas-

Observen bien a su hermano, observen bien a quien no pudo salvar a su hermana menor, quien las convirtió en una simple sombra de lo que eran antes, solo hay una manera en la cual ustedes podrán volver a la cima, acaben con el ! -Ulka veía desde su privilegiada posición como espectador que sus palabras daban frutos, palabras que eran escuchadas por las 3 chicas y su hermano-

Parece que no hará falta que intervengamos directamente, esto es lo que querías ? -Pregunto Azios al guardián portador de la red-

Ni yo esperaba que todo saliera tan bien, solo quería ver la muerte del legionario de la culpa para ver al resto de su familia desmoronarse por el remordimiento de ellas 3 y el fracaso del resto, pero ah salido mejor de lo esperado -Respondió a su compañero para luego dirigirse a las 3 hermanas Loud- No olviden que es lo que sienten ahora, ese es el sentimiento que las llevara a la cima una vez mas !

-Lincoln bloqueo con sus legiones un puño devastador que se dirigía no sus legiones si no a el mismo, a pesar de salir casi ileso no evito que se arrastrara por la arena varios metros por el impacto bloqueado, a pesar de que intentaba levantarse se quedo inmóvil al ver a sus hermanas en un extraño estado, sus legiones se habían convertido en fuego y estas comenzaron a cubrir su cuerpo-

(Fin Soundtrack) 

(Inicio Sountrack: ancestral dragon metal cover ost) 

Que es lo que ocurre Ulka ? -Pregunto Azios nuevamente-

No lo se, parece que las legiones sufrirán un cambio asi como sus portadoras, no había visto esto cuando el traidor lucho contra nosotros

-Al mismo tiempo Luna aun se mantenía de pie, sus ojos, su nariz, sus orejas y su boca escurrían sangre en pequeña cantidad debido al constante uso de su legión, el usar el sonido de las cuerdas para bloquear los ataque de los fragmentos asesinos era casi imposible y eso causo que las mismas cuerdas de la guadaña de la legión de la anarquía se rompieran-

-La rockera alzo la vista viendo con esfuerzo que un golpe se dirigía a sus legiones, el cual bloqueo con éxito a duras penas siendo sus legiones arrastradas por el impacto, un tercer enemigo ataco esta vez a la propia Luna, sus piernas no podían moverse y sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento y no podría evitar el golpe letal a su persona-

LUNA ! ! ! -La rockera no escucho claramente quien la llamo, solo sintió algo empujando su cuerpo y recibiendo el golpe en su lugar mientras disparaba una ola de flechas a la cabeza del fragmento atacante matándolo, no vio claramente antes de caer inconsciente pero Leni si vio como las legiones de la malicia, las legiones de Luan habían sido despedazadas de un solo golpe provocando que la comediante cayera en el mismo estado que Lana-

LUAN ! ! -Grito Leni y de Lucy al ver a su hermana caer, la modista corrió y trato de reunirlas, no fue demasiado dificil devorar el daño provocado, no parecía haber herida o daño que la legión de Leni no pudiera curar pero ahora solo quedaban ella, Lucy y Luna, no entendía porque Lynn, Lola y Lisa estaban hiriendo a Lincoln pero ahora era su trabajo proteger a sus hermanas menores-

-Luna había caído producto de la constante pelea y defenderse de todos los enemigos, solamente habían logrado acabar con 2 de 7, ahora solo quedaban Leni y Lucy-

Suspiro... Leni cura las heridas de todas y luego trata de que despierten

Lucy espera ! ! -Pero la mencionada no hiso caso, ella fue al frente a conseguirle algo de tiempo a su hermana, era extraño el porque sus llamas negras no consumían los cuerpos de los fragmentos enemigos, pero si podia hacerles daño, del farol sostenido por la legión de la apatía salio una cantidad considerable de fuego que seguía y seguía en aumento sin detenerse, la arena bajo los pies se cristalizaba y los enemigos retrocedían, Leni no tardo en curar a Luna y a Luan pero que tanto podía conseguir Lucy con su fuego si al final con tales llamaradas solo pudo acabar con uno de 4 mas que quedaban ?-

-Finalmente las llamas se apagaron cuando de los restos calcinados y casi aun invisibles del fragmento asesino caído otro se alzo cortando primero la mano con la cual la legión sostenía su farol y antes de que Licy pudiera siquiera gritar por el dolor esta cayo inconsciente despues de que su legión fue cortada a la mitad-

-Leni no podía llamarse a si misma una combatiente en todo sentido, no sabia si su legión podía pelear, pero eso no le impido lanzar a su legion de la ignorancia contra los 4 enemigos restantes, intentaba morderlos, intentaba devorarlos, y a pesar de que parecía funcionar eso no significaba mucho, el poder atravesar el cuerpo y morder, el poder de usar las 4 cabezas que sujetaba la legión de la ignorancia para atacar aun si parecía funcionar no era suficiente y aun si los fragmentos retrocedían evitando las mordidas a pesar de que no lo necesitaran como un niño que jugaba con un insecto al cual le había arrancado las alas, eso no impidio a los enemigos arrancar las cabezas atacantes de la legión de Leni quien dio un grito de dolor que solo fue opacado por el sonido de las olas en la costa-

-Lincoln solo vio frente el a 3 de sus hermanas que habían sufrido un cambio, el fuego las rodeaba y no se detenía, no parecían sentir el dolor y claro las llamas que daban paso a los cuerpos de las legiones no eran ardientes, pero eso no quería decir que pudiera ver a sus 3 hermanas, solo veía una silueta negra y nada mas que eso mas no tuvo demasiado tiempo para reaccionar o para apreciar lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando su propia hermana deportista se lanzo para dar el golpe final, Lincoln en un ultimo intento uso todas las espadas de sus legiones para bloquear el golpe y todas se rompieron-

-Leni Estaba llorando, tenia miedo, no quería sentir mas dolor pero era mayor el sentimiento de frustración al no poder proteger a sus hermanas, que es lo que habría hecho Lori en ese momento ? Que es lo que hubiera hecho su hermana mayor ? Leni retiro a su legión antes de mirar frente a ella a sus atacantes, aquella forma invisible que solo distorsionaba el espacio por su cuerpo, uno de los monstruos levanto su enorme brazo para el golpe final, los guardianes de Azrail esperaban ese momento, pero fue cuando todo acallo por el sonido de un golpe-

(Fin Ost)

-Leni habia esperado su final pero este no llego, solo vio una figura extraña frente a ella, tenia una pequela cola en la parte baja de su cuerpo de la cual salia una pequeña llama lo que revelaba que era una legion, tenia una cabeza pequeña y puntiaguda como un lagarto, sus brazos y piernas eran largos pero delgados tentaculos, no era realmente grande su cuerpo y en su espalda llevaba un rombo blanco-

-Una criatura identica habia salvado a Lincoln del golpe de Lynn, todo se encontraba en silencio a exceopcion del oceano-

Literalmente no pudiste hacerte cargo de todo, pero no te culpo -Dijo una voz detrar de el, no habia error alguno, esa palabra, ese cabello y ese rostro iracundo pero al mismo tiempo se veia controlado, a pesar de lo claro que se veia para el, no pudo evitar preguntar- Lori ?

Tu deja que me encargue de todo Lincoln -Declaro al hermana mayor-

 _ **Y ahora las respyuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Sam the Stormbringer: No podemos negar que Lynn y Lola si tienen aires de narsicista y ellas no son Robert Downey Jr interpretando a Tony Stark o a Sherlok Holmes, en cuanto a Lisa ella misma se ah llamado Ser Humano una que otra vez si mi memoria no me falla, en todo caso solo una persona salia beneficiada de todo esto y no era ninguna de las hermanas XD, saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A Guest: No tiene nada de ridicula la pregunta, pero si lo dije una vez, las emociones que dominan a las legiones solo sirvieron para el despertar, la capacidad de la legion depende de como el o las legionarias las manejen... Aunque si tienes dudad por lo del capitulo de hoy tambien es algo que respondere en un par de capitulos mas. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **Bueno eso ah sido todo por ahora y finalmente aparecio Lori XD, claro por el titulo algo asi tenia que pasar al final del capitulo, creo que fue una buena forma de cerrarlo pero claro ustedes son quienes opinaran, sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooooooximo capitulo :DDDDD**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud Legions**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house y Chaos Legion pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 14: Llamas salvajes

-Como si se tratara de bestias confundidas, las 3 atacantes de Lincoln se confundieron, todos estaban realmente confundidos por lo que había pasado en ese momento, a través de toda percepción Lori había llegado y se interpuso en el ataque de Lynn y protegió a Leni usando a sus legiones-

Contabas con que esto pasara ? -Pregunto Azios a Ulka que solo negó con la cabeza pero no se vio sorprendido o enfadado-

FUERA DE MI CAMINO LORI ! ! ! -Exigio la legionaria de la ira aun cubierta por las llamas quien asi igual que Lisa y Lola al ver que el objetivo de su ataque era protegido la transformación de las 3 se revirtió, sus cuerpos volvieron a la normalidad y sus legiones desaparecieron volviendo al emblema-

-Lori miro a Lynn, todo quedo en silencio total a excepción de la briza marina y las olas que rompían en la costa, fue inaudible el momento en que la deportista recibió una fuerte bofetada, del mismo modo Lisa y Lola también recibieron una-

Ese sujeto fue quien hablo con ustedes verdad ? -Pregunto Lori a las 3 hermanas que tenia frente a ella viendo con su mirada a Ulka- Si que tiene el poder de las palabras, mas si las personas con quienes las usa resultan ser ustedes -Dijo a sus 3 hermanas sin voltear a verlas-

-Todo era demasiado extraño en ese momento, Lori había aparecido, sus legiones que eran sin lugar a dudas el emblema del escudo protegían a Leni y a las 4 hermanas Loud inconscientes, ni si quiera era necesario que las usara todas, solo una de las 5 que acompañaban a la rubia primogénita eran necesaria para proteger a quien quería, solo uso dos para proteger a Lincoln y a Leni-

Tu eres Ulka quien porta la red verdad ? Y tu debes ser Azios de la llama -Menciono dirigiéndose a los dos guardianes que se mantenían sobre el agua-

Que seas una legionaria es una cosa, pero si me sorprende que sepas nuestros nombres y lo que representamos cuando ni siquiera nos has visto -Dijo Azios chasqueando sus dedos- Fragmentos asesinos, acaben con ella !

-Los 4 fragmentos que quedaban se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia Lori, en ese momento la legión de la primogénita, las 5 que ella portaba del emblema del escudo bloquearon a cada uno de los fragmentos, el rombo en la espalda de cada uno se volvió rojo intenso y brillante, y Lori con un movimiento de su brazo dio la señal que dirigió a sus legiones a liberar todo el poder que habían acumulado producto de los bloqueos en forma de un rayo directo de color rojo como los rombos en su espalda que atravesó a los fragmentos, despues de que toda esa energía se libero el rombo en las espaldas de las legiones de Lori volvieron a ser blancos, había logrado vencer a los fragmentos que acabaron con las legiones de sus hermanas con tal facilidad, ya que todas habían caído de un solo golpe-

Así que esa es la legión de la arrogancia, el emblema del escudo... -Penso Ulka en voz alta-

Si ustedes aun tienen en la cabeza la idea de que tienen que destruir a un miembro de su familia solo por las palabras de ese sujeto entonces primero tendrán que pasar sobre mi -Declaro nuevamente Lori mirando a sus 3 hermanas quienes desde el momento que recibieron la bofetada habían quedado con la mente en blanco, pero al momento que Lori menciono el asunto las 3 volvieron a ver su objetivo-

Y porque te crees en el derecho de decirnos eso ! ! ? ? -Pregunto Lola con molestia-

Puedes entender lo que es ser especial en algo... Pero de un momento a otro hay algo mas importante que te opaca por completo ? -Pregunto ahora Lisa-

SABES LO QUE ES SER DESPLAZADA ! ! ! ? ? ? -Pregunto esta vez Lynn-

CLARO QUE LO SE ! ! ! -Respondió Lori-

Eso es algo que eh sentido muchas veces Lynn, no olvides que soy la mayor, por un momento toda la atención de mamá y papá era para mi, poco a poco esa atención que yo recibía se fue perdiendo, incluso cuando tenia 17 años no podía decir que ya era lo bastante madura como para aceptarlo, literalmente no lo era, y no era fácil para mi ver que ustedes, todas mis hermanas menores y mi hermano menor necesitaban mas atención que yo que era la primera -Aunque claro ella misma también aceptaba que Lincoln tampoco era el mas atendido de la familia pese a ser el único varón-

ESO NO ES LO MISMO ! ! ! -Respondió nuevamente la deportista-

Entonces dime algo Lynn... Si no hubiera sido Lincoln el primero en despertar a su legión y pelear, si en lugar de eso hubiera sido Lisa o Lola... Acaso hubieras dirigido tus puños hacia ellas ? Lo hubieras hecho con Lily también de haber despertado ella primero a su legión ? -Las palabras de Lori no eran una acusación, eran una reflexión a sus acciones, con ya 22 años Lori había cambiado lo suficiente como para poder hablar de esa manera e incluso no explotar en sus emociones al ver el estado en el que estaban sus hermanas y su hermano-

Lori tu no... -Lincoln intento hablar, pero el daño en su cuerpo era mucho o al menos asi lo sentía el por el dolor, la hermana mayor aun no dirigía su vista del todo a Azios y Ulka, Lori llevo a Lincoln junto con Leni y le pidió a la Loud modista que curara las heridas de su hermano-

Ustedes también, lo mejor es que se pongan a cubierto, luego arreglaremos las cosas ! -Dirigiéndose a Lynn, Lisa y Lola- Te lo encargo todo Black, pero si las cosas se complican literalmente espero que me des una mano -A lo que el mencionado asintió con su cabeza, nadie había notado tampoco la llegada de Black, estaba de pie detrás de Leni, este sostenía su espada y su rostro se veía serio como de costumbre-

(Inicio Soundtrack: giant halberd dragon bgm part 2) 

Valla que me tenias esperando, no esperes que quisiéramos parecer amables, es solo que dos de nosotros seria demasiado, ya uno de nosotros es excesivo solo para tratar con una legionaria -Comento Ulka que aun seguía sobre la superficie del mar mientras que Azios estaba frente a Lori varios metros-

Pues esta única legionaria acabo con los que debían ser los fragmentos mas poderosos que crearon para luchar contra nosotros, acaso no estaban pensando en mi cuando los crearon ?

Pues nunca tuvimos ni el mas mínimo rastro o indicio del despertar de tu legión e incluso perdimos tu rastro por completo hasta este momento asi que... Como fuiste capas de burlarnos de esa manera ? -Quien seguía usando las palabras era Ulka mientras que Azios solo esperaba el momento en el cual las palabras acabarían-

Literalmente eso es algo que podrían saber ahora... O dentro de unos minutos -Declaro finalmente llamando a sus 5 legiones, las legiones de la arrogancia- 

Pues yo mismo te lo sacare mientras te reduzco a cenizas -Declaro Azios esta vez apuntando sus manos a la legionaria de la arrogancia-

-El guardián portador de la llama no espero mas y lanzo una llamarada de intenso rojo a su objetivo mientras que Lori uso a sus 5 legiones del escudo para protegerse, las llamas parecían haber chocado contra una pared casi impenetrable pues ni la mas mínima llama lograba pasar la defensa de la legión de la Loud primogénita, los rombos blancos a la espalda de las legiones se enrrojecian rapidamente debido a la potencia del ataque que bloqueaban-

-Lori disparaba los rayos de energía liberada de sus legiones, todo ataque que bloqueaban se convertían en energía para el ataque, la legionaria uso a 2 de sus 5 legiones para atacar en ese momento, Azios se impulso con sus llamas 3 metros en el aire y disparo una ráfaga de 10 llamas del tamaño de una bola de football americano, todas bloqueadas por las 2 legiones de la arrogancia que había disparado anteriormente para volver a cargar su ataque-

-Lori volvió a liberar la energía acumulada esta vez con 3 de sus legiones, sin embargo los ataques de las legiones de Lori por mas poderosos que pudieran llegar a ser tenían un defecto que era letal, algo que Azios no tardo en descubrir-

-Los ataque de la legión de la arrogancia eran simples, era una liberación de energía de forma directa, solo podía disparar en una direccion y no podía cambiar su trayectoria, era un ataque letal pero simple y directo, algo que no era dificil evadir-

-Azios expulso llamas de sus manos evadiendo los disparos de las legiones de Lori, este podía cambiar rapidamente sus direcciones gracias al fuego que manipulaba, quería entrar en combate cercano, el tenia fija la idea de que en pelea cercana tendría la ventaja y puede que tuviera la razón, los ataques a distancia serian bloqueados mas facilmente, los ataques de Lori no eran difíciles de evadir y eso llevo a Azios a quedar a la derecha de su enemiga-

Veamos que puedes hacer ahora ! -El guardián portador de la llama lanzo un potente golpe cubierto por sus llamas, el estruendo resonó en toda el área al punto de que incluso el mas pareció alterarse de manera ligera, el golpe había impactado en algo, había impactado en una de las legiones de Lori la cual volvió cargarse a tope con ese ultimo golpe-

Y literalmente que es lo que harás tu ahora ? -Lori pudo tomar ese momento para acabar con su enemigo, era la mejor oportunidad, pero en lugar de eso con su mano desnuda dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro de Azios, este no había sentido del todo el golpe, o si lo sintió pero no tuvo el mayor efecto en el, fue el golpe de una chica humana común y corriente, sin embargo eso no impido que luego de eso sintiera como si brazo e separaba de su cuerpo producto de una intensa energía-

-Lori habia disparado la carga de su legión de la arrogancia y logro cortar uno de los brazos de Azios, el grito de dolor fue contenido pero no la expresión iracunda, pero Lori no podía atacar nuevamente, ninguna de sus legiones estaba cargada y lista en ese momento, maldijo su suerte y el modo de ataque del guardián portador de la llama internamente, de tener una carga mas ya todo habría acabado-

(Fin Soundtrack)

Literalmente te confiaste o solo fuiste estúpido ? -Pregunto la legionaria, sus hermanos estaban boquiabiertos, o al menos los que aun se encontraban conscientes, esa faceta de su hermana era algo que recordaban cuando ella quedaba a cargo de la casa, sin duda alguna la arrogancia era lo que regia a su legión-

Pues parece que "Literalmente" tu fuiste quien se confió, realmente crees que por dominar esas asquerosas manifestaciones emocionales crees poder luchar conmigo de igual a igual ! ! ? ?

-Azios recogió su brazo y se alejo de Lori impulsándose con sus llamas, Ulka se alejo unos cuantos metros y al ver eso Lori se preocupo un poco, algo asi solo quería decir que el guardián de la llama haría lo mismo que hiso Falk antes de llevarse a Lily, mostraría su forma mas poderosa-

(Inicio Soundtrack: Devil may cry 3 - Cerberus Battle theme)

-Las llamas rojas e intensas cubrieron el cuerpo de Azios, este comenzó a derretirse lentamente hasta el punto en que sus ropajes angelicales se volvieron cecinas y su cuerpo comenzó a deformarse al mismo tiempo que crecía exponencialmente, sus rasgos cambiaron a lo que solo podría ser descrito como una monstruosidad, pero en el interior los 4 guardianes eran eso en su interior, eran monstruos y ya tuvieron la primera experiencia con Falk-

Black tu puedes ayudarla verdad ? -Pregunto Lincoln-

Solo entrare como un refuerzo si es que Ulka decide entrar, pero ahora mismo Lori es la única que puede luchar contra Azios con una oportunidad de ganar

Y porque nosotros no podemos ayudarla ? -Pregunto Lucy esta vez-

Eso es algo que verán ahora, o eso espero -Respondió Black-

-Azios había terminado su transformación mientras que Lori sintió su cuerpo temblar por la sola presencia del guardián portador de la llama en todo su poder, si ese era el mismo sentimiento que la invadió cuando vio a Falk por primera vez entonces podía decir que había progresado, pues aun si estuviera temblando al menos no estaba inmóvil-

Aun crees que "Literalmente" podrás vencerme !? -El cuerpo de Azios había crecido exponencialmente entre las llamas y todo este se volvió negro, mientras partes de el se caían como ti su cuerpo estuviera hecho de brea, era similar al aspecto de un demonio de fantasía pero su cuerpo que parecía ser de brea ahora era lo mas preocupante, lo era para todos excepto para Lori-

-El guardián portador de la llama disparo desde su boca, ya no se veían como llamas, era como ver un rayo láser o un flujo de magma, el ataque fue bloqueado por las 5 legiones que manejaba Lori en ese momento y en la barrera formada algo impacto, algo solido que al estar tan cerca la Loud primogénita pudo verlo claramente, no era magma o solo fuego, Azios estaba disparando la brea que formaba su cuerpo, brea en llamas que se acumulaba y terminaba explotando-

-El poder de la explosión de la brea de Azios fue poderoso, las legiones de Lori podrían soportar el poder de la explosión pero eso no evito que los 5 escudos se desviaran al cielo por un momento dejando a la legionaria abierta a un ataque, una barrida de brazo por parte del enemigo que apenas la Loud primogénita pudo bloquear con la legión mas cercana en ese momento pero aun asi envió a Lori 10 metros a la distancia-

(Fin Soundtrack)

LORI ! ! ! -El hermano y las hermanas que estaban conscientes gritaron el nombre de su hermana, pero Black parecía estar esperando algo mas-

-El hombre de cabello rojo claramente no entraría a ayudar, no era necesario para el a menos que Ulka decidiera pelear también-

Parece que... No puedo ganar asi de fácil eh ? -Comenzó a hablar Lori en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente como para que no la escucharan con dificultad al menos- Es cierto, el revelo su forma real, seria tonto creer que literalmente puedo ganar... O al menos ahora

-Azios poco a poco abrió sus ojos por lo que aconteció frente a el, las 5 legiones de Lori se convirtieron en llamas azules y rodearon el cuerpo de la mujer y poco a poco esta fue adoptando rasgos de su propia legión-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Guest: Lo que pasara con las 3 hermanas problema... No es que vallan a darles una paliza, es todo lo que puedo decir de momento ya que no quisiera arruinar la sorpresa del mismo modo que mantuve silencio con el paradero de Lori... Aunque aun no digo sobre como es que no había aparecido hasta ahora XD. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A RCurrent: Exactamente, Black justo aquí apareció, aunque en este combate no tendrá mayor participación, pero se viene algo sobre el. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **Bueno gente eh aquí un nuevo capitulo, no viene mal antes de que lleguen los nuevos capítulos de la serie donde hay dos títulos que personalmente creo que son de temer XD, en fin hoy no hay mucho que decir excepto como siempre que espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooooximo capitulo :DDDDD**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud Legions**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house y Chaos Legion pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 15: 500 años para el reencuentro

(Inicio Soundtrack: Devil may cry 3 - Cerberus Battle theme)

-Las llamas azules habían cubierto el cuerpo de Lori y de estas no quedo un cuerpo calcinado o herido, había salido un cuerpo totalmente transformado, los rasgos de su legión, la legión de la arrogancia ahora eran parte de su cuerpo, era algo como lo que había ocurrido con Lynn, Lola y Lisa, pero de una forma correcta y era claro Lori lo habían hecho de forma totalmente consciente-

-Sus brazos, sus piernas y su espalda eran cubiertos por piel azul mientras que su abdomen conservaba su color natural al descubierto, sus ojos eran cubiertos por una largo visor, de su espalda sobresalían 4 largos tentaculos que se mantenían estáticos y en la parte baja de su espalda asi como en sus muslos y sus dos ante brazos se habían revelado 5 rombos blancos-

Esa es Lori ? -Pregunto Lincoln totalmente confundido y asombrado-

asi es Lincoln, a diferencia de tus 3 hermanas hace unos momentos, Lori logro unirse a su legión de forma completa, la gran diferencia es que ella aprendió a hacerlo sin dejarse llevar ni cegarse por lo que son, ella tiene su arrogancia bajo control y la ah aceptado por completo en su interior, ella ah aceptado dentro de su ser la emoción...La característica que rige a su legión -Explico Black al peliblanco-

-El expectante rostro de Ulka paso a uno de confusión y algo de nervios, eso era algo totalmente nuevo al igual que para Azios, ese tipo de poder en las legiones no era algo que hayan visto antes, creían saber como era la función de las legiones creadas por el traidor que tomo el nombre de Victor Delacroix pero ante sus ojos estaba la prueba de que se equivocaban, era algo que no lidiaron hace 500 años-

Crees que podrás ganar unos minutos mas de vida solo por eso !? Eres realmente inocente y arrogante ! -Expreso el guardián portador de la llama con su voz monstruosa mientras su cuerpo negro como la brea se volvía rojo por el calor de su poder-

Claro que lo soy, mi legión es la legión de la arrogancia -Y apuntando con su mano Lori incito una provocación a su rival, una señal con su dedo indice de que atacara- Ahora ven y prueba de lo que literalmente es capaz toda mi arrogancia... Pequeña llamita

-Azios lanzo un fuerte puño hacia Lori, un puño que en contacto con la arena causaba que esta se cristalizara por el intenso calor como la que había bajo pos pies de este y con cada paso que daba el cristal en segundos se denotaba bajo sus pies .El puño que fue detenido en seco por las manos de la legionaria que formaron una barrera, la arena alrededor de ambos combatientes tembló y una mueca en la boca de Lori se formo revelando el gran esfuerzo al detener ese golpe pese a lo confiada que estaba hace unos momentos-

-La legionaria dio un salto y propino un fuerte golpe al rostro de su enemigo, del mismo modo en el cual un golpe contundente podría darse con un escudo, esto logro cuando menos desestabilizarlo, el puño de Lori no había contactado realmente, literalmente lo había golpeado usando una barrera generada por su poder, no solo había logrado moverlo, también los rombos en su cuerpo poco a poco se cargaban mientras mas usara ese poder-

Lori realmente puede vencerlo verdad ? -Pregunto esta vez Leni-

El cuerpo de Azios al parecer es tan caliente que la arena bajo sus pies se cristaliza, Lori llevo los poderes de su legión al siguiente nivel pero eso no la hace intocable, ella tendrá que tener mucho cuidado, su oponente no es alguien fácil

Y porque no nos dejas ayudarla entonces !? -Pregunto la princesa-

Porque no todas ustedes pueden pelear contra el, Lana, Luan y Lucy aun están inconscientes y tu Lola Loud... -Dejando salir un corto suspiro este solo desvió la mirada antes de responder- Si estuviste dispuesta a acabar con tu propio hermano entonces no esperes que ella reciba bien tu ayuda

-Eso fue un golpe duro no solo para la Loud princesa, también lo fue para la deportista y la genio aunque las dos ultimas mencionadas no podían ayudar, lo único que podían hacer era resguardar a sus hermanas de a explosión de poderes frente a sus ojos a pesar de que estaban a 50 metros de distancia-

-La legionaria de la arrogancia se encontraba en pleno aire producto de un salto, propinando una patada y generando un escudo que golpeo a Azios en su estomago, estaba resistiendo pero sus golpes no parecían efectivos, aun si el enemigo frente a ella si sentía el dolor de los golpes eso no significaba que estuviera logrando algo realmente-

-El guardián libero una pequeña cantidad de la brea incandescente que formaba su cuerpo, como una bola de fuego que lanzo hacia su enemiga, Lori se protegió expandiendo sus brazos para formar su escudo y al impactar la bola de fuego esta al igual que el anterior ataque de brea esta exploto, en ese momento Lori retrocedió producto del impacto y Azios vio el momento de atacar con un puño a alta temperatura-

-Varios metros a la distancia la arena de convirtió en cristal en una perfecta y gruesa linea recta, desde el hombro del Azios este había perdido su brazo en el momento que Lori libero la energía acumulada de los golpes que había bloqueado, los ataques que había resistido y las barreras que había usado para golpear a Azios, todo eso culmino en un solo ataque amputando de manera fugaz el brazo del guardián portador de la llama-

-Por un momento Lori se sintió tranquila, y al momento siguiente sintió de primera mano las quemaduras del contacto con el cuerpo del guardián portador de la llama al recibir un golpe que la elevo por los aires y luego una palma aplastante que la llevo a impactar con la arena-

Tus nuevos poderes solo te volvieron un poco menos patética, pero no estas a mi altura aun, tu sola no eres capas de vencerme, pero me heriste y reconozco tu merito, lograste quitarme un brazo y eso no es algo fácil -Comenzó a jactarse Azios mientras que su pecho comenzaba a brillar por las llamas y el brillo se extendía por su cuello y su boca- Y ahora morirás solo con eso

(Fin Sountrack)

-Testigo de eso Lincoln quiso correr y ayudar a su hermana mayor aun sabiendo que solo podría ser una carga, aun sabiendo que las espadas de sus legiones podrían incluso derretirse al tocar el cuerpo de Azios, quería hacerlo pero antes de lanzarse este miro a Black, estaba sonriendo por alguna razón, no podía entender como era capas de sonreír en ese momento, acaso estaba esperando a que Lori perdiera ? Porque no había hablado de todo desde el principio ? Acaso podrían seguir confiando en el ? Nada de eso justificaba que su hermana pereciera frente a sus ojos pero aun asi Black al notar las intenciones del chico de socorrer a su hermana este interpuso su espada negra en el camino evitando que avanzara -

-La razon de la sonrisa de Black se volvió obvia en el momento que Azios disparo una vez mas su ataque de brea explosiva y Lori lo recibió expandiendo sus brazos y los tentaculos de su espalda, al contacto la brea explotaba continuamente pero Lori no se movía, estaba resistiendo el mismo ataque que Azios había usado para romper su defensa anteriormente-

Eso era lo que estaba esperando -Dijo Black a Lincoln-

(Inicio Soundtrack: Monster Hunter XX, Proof of a Hero)

De que estas... ? -Lincoln vio a su hermana, los rombos blancos en su cuerpo ahora eran mas que rojos, brillaban con una intensidad increíble, un rayo de energía de color carmesí y blanco fue disparado desde el punto en el cual Lori estaba recibiendo y bloqueando el ataque, el impacto continuo con el ataque de Azios causo una continua retro alimentación tan rapida que el contra ataque de la legionaria de la arrogancia lejos de perder potencia continuaba ganando mas y mas, estaba usando el ataque de Azios en su contra, como si fuera una pelea de Judo en la cual usas la fuerza de tu oponente y la conviertes en tu propia fuerza-

MIRA ATENTAMENTE AZIOS, LITERALMENTE SERAS DERROTADO POR UNA DE LAS LEGIONARIAS A LAS QUE TANTO DESPRECIAS, ESTE ES EL GRITO DE MIS HERMANAS Y MI HERMANO A LOS QUE ESPERABAS VER MUERTOS AQUI ! ! !

-El rayo de energía acabo por superar al ataque de Azios y lo único que le quedo al guardián en lugar de recibirlo con su cabeza fue recibirlo con su pecho, había sido completamente atravesado dejando un humeante agujero en el centro-

-En ese momento tanto Lori como Azios cayeron de rodillas, la legionario vio el agujero en el centro del pecho de su enemigo regenerarse y sintió como todo se fue al mismísimo infierno, sus piernas ya no respondían y no podía seguir combatiendo-

(Fin Sountrack)

Pobre ingenua, no puedes cortar el fuego, no puedes herirlo, no puedes atravesarlo ni hacer que sangre, el fuego siempre es eterno y como yo el fuego nunca morirá y nunca se extinguirá ! -Azios intento disparar una vez mas su ataque explosivo, pero su pecho ya no refulgía con sus llamas, su cuerpo se estaba apagando poco a poco, su vida no corría peligro pero se había quedado sin energía, ya no tenia las fuerzas para seguir combatiendo, irónico considerando sus ultimas palabras sobre que su fuego no seria apagado-

Atrás Azios...

-El mencionado vio a su espalda y miro a Ulka- Aun puedo seguir, no intervengas en esto Ulka ! !

Es claro que no puedes seguir, el regenerar esa herida en tu cuerpo consumió demasiado de tu poder y de no hacerlo estarías muerto, en ese ultimo ataque ya usaste mas del poder que tenias y en consecuencia acabaste casi contigo mismo, apenas si puedes moverte y tu cuerpo ya se ah enfriado -Las palabras del guardián portador de la red fueron suficientes para que Azios ya no objetara mas, su cuerpo estaba tomando su forma anterior nuevamente, recupero su estatura y su apariencia de humano, momento que Ulka aprovecho para patear su espalda y caminar sobre el justificándolo como el hecho de que Azios había sido realmente idiota-

Ahora aunque no esperaba tener que ensuciarme...Parece que tendré que ser yo quien acabe con todo, la mayor de esa familia ya esta agotada al igual que tu, ni si quiera seria necesario adoptar mi verdadera forma para llevarme la gloria, parece que... -El portador de la red quedo unos momentos en silencio al ver a quienes todos acusaban era solo un humano mas, nunca habían sentido nada especial en el, era solo un humano, un humano con una espada negra la cual dejo en manos del chico portador de la culpa, un hombre común y corriente de quien habían perdido el rastro junto con Lori, los temores de Ulka en ese momento se hicieron presentes-

Vienes a ofrecer tu vida por la del resto ? La vida de un hombre común y corriente no tienen ningún valor para nosotros, creo que deberías saberlo, tu pareces alguien un poco mas listo -Se expreso Ulka frente al Black-

Ulka el portador de la red, realmente fue listo que intentaras manipular a 3 de las mas orgullosas hermanas de la familia Loud, si dejabas que ellas tomaran la vida del chico entonces eso hubiera generado una gran división y hubiera sido irreparable

Dividir y conquistar, es algo básico que hasta los seres humanos usan en sus guerras -Respondió Ulka nuevamente-

Tu plan sin embargo incluía tomarla a ella ? Sembrar la duda en ella con tus palabras para que también actuara en contra de Lincoln Loud ? -Pregunto esta vez Black señalando a Lori-

Es correcto, como la mayor de la familia si hubiera llegado a ella pude dejar la duda de si seguía siendo necesaria en la familia como la protectora, acaso fue por ti que nunca pude localizarla ? -Fue la pregunta que necesitaba ser respondida-

La verdad no planeaba hacer esto nunca mas, pero Lori ya lo sabe de todos modos asi que pronto todos tendrían que saberlo -Black tomo el cuello de su camisa y lo hiso a un lado, Ulka retrocedió tartamudeando y sin notarlo las gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro, creía estar preparado hace unos momentos, la idea si había pasado por su mente pero al final solo parece que se había encañado a si mismo, no podía haber estado listo para eso-

Tu...Tu...Tu eres... Tu eres el... Eres... ERES TU ! ! !

-La marca de un corazón en la parte posterior derecha del cuello revelo al guardián portador de la red la verdad, el hecho de que era obvio el porque no había podido localizar a Lori Loud, el porque parecía saber tanto y su continua interferencia, de los 3 nombres que conocía de el no sabia como llamarlo, solo le quedo en su mente llamarlo por el primer nombre que conocía de el hombre frente a el...O mas bien el nombre con quien conoció al ser frente a el-

VAULTLIS EL CORAZON ! ! !

-El mencionado hiso un pequeño gesto molesto con su boca, Lincoln y las hermanas que se encontraba conscientes estaban escuchando todo y la única que no parecía sorprendida era Lori-

Ese nombre lo deje hace mucho tiempo, Si sabes cual es el nombre que tome cuando decidí actuar como traidor verdad ? -Pregunto el pelirrojo-

-Entonces Ulka respondió despues de una pausa- Lo se... Victor Delacroix !

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Guest: Ya despues de este capitulo no temo decir que las cosas se calmaran un poco, especialmente porque tengo que explicar lo ocurrido hace 500 años y también como despertó la legión de Lori y en que circunstancias. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A Sam the Stormbringer: Para lo de Thanatos un falta, pero sera todo a su tiempo, ahora con este capitulo podría decir que los legionarios a excepción de Lori tienen que alcanzar el siguiente nivel, ya tengo el plan de las batallas aunque no del todo el contexto antes de cada una de ellas XD, pero esta vez puedo decir que se que no van a decepcionarse. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A RCurrent: 3 capítulos mas para saber como llegaran a Inglaterra, ahora el asunto de Ulka finalmente es cosa del pasado pero terminan cosas malas y llegan nuevas cosas malas porque... Bueno los mismos poderes de las legiones no vienen de cosas felices. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **Bueno eh aqui una revelacion tal vez obvia, aunque intente de que fuera lo menos obvia posible durante los 15 capítulos que tiene la historia hasta ahora, me la juego a que mas de una persona lo supuso y no podría culparlos, tal vez cai en algo que se ah visto antes pero de otra forma habria sido mas dificil que funcionara para la historia, bueno sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooooximo capitulo :DDDD**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud Legions**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house y Chaos Legion pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 16: En la oscuridad con un amigo

-Frente a todos estaba aquel tan mencionado traidor que había sellado a Azrail en una estatua, aquel que había dado la espalda a los suyos por el bien de una raza que sus camaradas veían como innecesaria, quien había creado a las legiones que Lincoln y sus hermanas terminaron heredando por asares del destino... O porque todas tenían una emoción dominante que era lo que las llevo a ser poseedoras de las legiones, frente a todos se encontraba ahora quien por unos fue conocido como Black, por otro conocido como Victor Delacroix el traidor, y antes de eso conocido como Vaultlis el portador del corazón-

-El rostro de Ulka paso a ser de una mezcla de temor y confusión a nuevamente recuperando su confianza, la confianza que destacaba en el cuando usaba las palabras, su poder de usar las palabras para lograr sus objetivos, los objetivos que el se proponía y eran los mas convenientes para su labor de guardián, pero que poder podrían tener las palabras ahora ?-

Entonces al final siempre fuiste tu eh ?

Así es Ulka, parece que 500 años te hicieron olvidar algunas cosas... O tal vez nunca diste importancia a que podría seguir deambulando por el mundo, no le diste importancia ya que por la maldición que tuve que sufrir luego de sellarlos en el mundo de Azrail no podía morir y tampoco podía volver a usar mis poderes como el creador de las legiones... Y henos aquí ahora, nunca pensaste en eso realmente ? -Las palabras de quien Lincoln y sus hermanas habían conocido como Black llegaban facilmente a sus oídos, realmente la persona frente a el era su ancestro, aquel traidor que desafió a su deidad y a sus amigos con tal de salvar a la raza humana-

No te hagas el valiente, si pudieras usar a plenitud tus poderes es claro que no nesecitarias esa espada, sola la tienes porque ya no posees tus poderes como uno de los guardianes de Azrail y tampoco tienes tus poderes como legionario -Se burlaba Ulka-

Siempre tan perspicaz... Pero aun asi perdiste mi rastro por un tiempo, eso no es suficiente ? -El traidor había dado en el blanco, el como es que había perdido al dichoso Black y a Lori Loud era algo que no se explicaba hasta ahora, la tensión ya era enorme pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a cortarla con un ataque furtivo, Victor Delacroix no pondría en peligro a Lincoln y compañía por el momento y Ulka no se arriesgaría a que las legionarias inconscientes despertaran pronto mientras que Azios era un peso muerto-

Lo que entiendo es que nuestra liberación de alguna manera te ah devuelto algo de tus poderes, pero tienes un limite para usarlos, no posees ya a tus preciosas legiones para apoyarte, asi que... Cual es la verdad ? -Pregunto nuevamente el guardián de la red, ciertamente la aparicion del traidor fue algo inesperado, pero la información compartida había sido la suficiente como para verlo igual que un libro abierto aun si el mismo Victor no lo notaba-

La verdad es que ciertamente no puedo usar todos mis poderes aun despues de que ustedes se liberaron del sello que cree para ustedes, use parte de estos para poder ocultarme a mi y a Lori, y ademas de eso solo podre usar mis poderes al menos 3 veces mas

Y debes estar muy confiado para decir algo tan importante -Expreso el guardián portador de la red extendiendo sus brazos con extravagancia y confianza-

-En ese momento Azios intento nuevamente ponerse de pie, le fue dificil reincorporarse pero de igual manera lo logro- Aun puedo ganar Ulka, no te metas !

-El guardián portador de la red ante tal declaración de su compañero este lo tomo del hombro y de un movimiento se vio envuelto en redes brillantes y doradas- No tiene caso que te levantes Azios, Lori Loud te hiso usar todas tus energías, ahora solo yo quedo para acabar con todo -Vio a lo lejos y vio algo que no le agrado, se trataba de el resto de las legionarias que estaban despertando, ellas bien pudieron morir de no ser porque la portadora de la ignorancia había curado sus heridas-

Parece que se han salvado de momento, no soy tan arrogante para intentar pelear contra todos ustedes a la vez y... -Mirando a las 3 hermanas Loud que el había utilizado- Me pregunto si podrán mantenerse unidos despues de hoy, despues de todo intentar matarse entre familia no es novedad en su especie -Con esas ultimas palabras Ulka y Azios aun inmóvil se desvanecieron en un pilar de luz-

-Black... O mas bien Victor o incluso Vaultlis como era su primer nombre, miro a su espalda y todos tenían una mirada nueva para el, era desconfianza tal vez ? Acaso temor ? Era algo que sabia de los humanos, ellos temían a lo desconocido, solo las continuas olas en la costa rompían el silencio que había entre el y Lincoln junto con sus hermanas-

-El tiempo no tardo en volver a ponerse en movimiento, Black fue el primero en acercarse a la familia Loud, Lincoln fue el primero en tomar acción al acercarse a el- Realmente tu eres el traidor Victor Delacroix ?

-El mencionado solo asintió-

Podrías explicarnos todo lo ocurrido ? -Pregunto nuevamente el peliblanco-

Primero les explicare que fue lo que paso conmigo y con su hermana mayor despues de que nos separamos, ocurrio que...

-Y mientras transcurría la lucha en la costa, al mismo tiempo en los dominios de Azrail instantes despues de la partida de Ulka y Azios...-

Madur debemos considerar otra forma -Soltó Falk sin mucho cuidado-

No hay otra forma, acabare con ella ahora mismo, no sera dificil y si la legión primordial... Si la legión de Thanatos se presenta ante nosotros al sentir tal peligro entonces que asi sea !

-Con esas ultimas palabras Madur transformo uno de sus brazos en un largo brazo de dragón y se dispuso a atravesar el cristal que aprisionaba a Lily junto con ella, moriría al instante y seria un problema menos, ese era el plan, simple y fuerte, un plan que se vio interrumpido al momento de su ataque por dos alas que parecían una capa de plumas solidificada-

Esas alas son... ! ! -Exclamo a medias Azios-

-La zarpa de Madur había sido detenida en seco por dos alas, estas en ese momento desaparecieron, el guardián portador de la cabeza de dragón lo intento nuevamente y lo mismo ocurrió, dos alas bloquearon su ataque-

Esa maldita legion no me dejara matar a la niña, y no voy a tomar mi otra forma en este lugar !

-Falk estaba en un pequeño duelo interno, el tenia su deber como guardián, el era leal completamente y aun despues de haber sido traicionado por uno de los suyos eso no cambio en 500 años, pero en su interior había dos cosas, la primera era el legionario de la culpa, aquella mirada que lo desafío aun cuando todo estaba perdido aferrándose a la esperanza, y luego estaba su hermana pequeña de nombre Lily, porque estaba dudando en poner fin a su vida ? Acaso no podía tomar la vida de una chica indefensa aun cuando esta era la portadora de la legión de Thanatos que es la mas poderosa ?-

Madur espera !

YA ESPERE SUFICIENTE, ENCONTRARE LA MANERA DE DESTRUIRLA AHORA ! ! ! -Con esa declaración Madur transformo sus dos brazos y de su espalda crecieron otros 4 brazos idénticos, todos atacaron a al vez y todos fueron bloqueados por las alas de Thanatos, Madur forcejeo por abrir la defensa de las alas con dos de sus brazos, luego fue bloqueado por los brazos de la legión y finalmente por las piernas, frente a el estaba la legión de Thanatos manifestada en todo su poder-

MADUR RETROCEDE ! ! !

-Fakl con un fuerte movimiento de sus manos creo una explosión de relámpagos color escarlata entre la legión primordial y el guardián portador de la cabeza de dragón alejando a este mas que a la legión en si-

Que es lo que quieres que espere !?

Observa Madur... -Dijo Falk con total autoridad- No nos esta atacando, la legión de Thanatos sabe que puede luchar contra ambos a la vez, pero al ser la legión que lleva consigo la muerte este teme morir si su portadora sufre ese destino, tal vez seamos capaces de vencerlo nosotros solos, pero no correremos ese riesgo cuando la legión de Thanatos solo actúa por instinto de supervivencia

-Para que su camarada lo entendiera de un modo aun mas simple Falk creo sobre el cristal que aprisionaba a Lily una gran cantidad de relámpagos escarlatas, un total de 30 al menos y todos cayeron sobre el cristal por poco siendo frenados por las alas de Thanatos, en ese momento Falk se lanzo contra el cristal, su intención no era atacarlo y mucho menos si quiera tocar a la legionaria pero si demostrar su punto, el cual quedo claro en el momento que Thanatos se tele transporto desvaneciéndose en un instante y apareciendo frente a Falk al instante siguiente lanzando un fuerte golpe al rostro de este que logro evadirlo a duras-

-Falk había recibido un corte en su mejilla derecha y atrás de el en donde estaba el camino del golpe de la legión primordial numerosas grietas se formaron en la pared de los aposentos de Azrail-

-Madur lo entendió, realmente la legión de Thanatos podría ser vencida, pero no en ese momento y no bajo las mismas circunstancias- ME alivia que lo comprendas, aun si tu eres quien posee la mayor fuerza destructiva de todos nosotros, me alivia que lo entiendas -Sentencio finalmente el guardián portador de la estrella viendo a la legión de Thanatos desaparecer nuevamente-

Que es lo que ah pasado contigo ? -Pregunto Madur-

A que te refieres ?

Has cambiado, desde ese dia en donde trajiste a la portadora de Thanatos ya no eres el mismo, tu mente ya no se encuentra solamente fija en nuestro deber como los guardianes de Azrail, pero la pregunta es el... Porque ?

-Fue en ese momento que Ulka y Azios inmóvil aun llegaron a los aposentos de Azrail-

No van a creer que es lo que paso haya abajo... -Sijo Ulka manteniendo el suspenso-

-Al mismo tiempo dentro de Lily, la pequeña Loud veía nuevamente a su legión, la legión de Thanatos quien hasta hace poco había desaparecido de su vista-

Fuiste a pelear ? -Pregunto la legionaria y su legión asintito con la cabeza-

Ganaste ? -No hubo respuesta-

Aun no vendrán mi hermano y mis hermanas ? -Pregunto esta vez con una clara tristeza, pero la legión esta vez dio una respuesta positiva-

Aun no puedes sacarme de aquí ? Tu eres muy fuerte y se que podrías lograrlo -Esta vez la respuesta de Thanatos fue negativa-

Y aun asi no me dirás el porque... -Lily se dejo caer tomando asiento en aquel espacio oscuro donde lo único que podía ver era a su legión y a ella misma, podía ver sus manos, algo de su cabello, sus piernas, su ropa que aun usaba, todo seguia igual, pero no sabia nada del mundo exterior-

Lisa sabría como salir de algo como esto, o incluso tal vez Leni, pero yo no se que puedo hacer, no se que debería hacer, no se que es lo que tengo que hacer -Lily podía entender algunas cosas, aun para su edad era lista, claro no tanto como lo fue Lisa a su edad, la mas pequeña de las hermanas Loud no podría construir un reactor nuclear y luego curar todo rastro de radio actividad, mutación o mal genético en su cuerpo como mas de una vez lo había hecho Lisa, pero ahora ser lista mas que una chica promedio de su edad no le ayudaba, no sabia que podía hacer o como salir de esa oscuridad donde su única protección y compañía era una criatura que era incapaz de responder de forma completa-

-Frente a ella Thanatos giro la cabeza levemente, no sabría como interpretar eso, es lo que normalmente hacia una persona cuando giraba los ojos en señal de aburrimiento o molestia, no sabia como interpretarlo viviendo de su propia legión, esta se acerco a Lily y tomo asiento frente a ella-

Que estas...?

-Lily no pudo terminar su pregunta cuando vio las manos de Thanatos frene a ella pero no como un peligro, si no como uno de esos simples juegos de las llamadas "Tortillitas calientes" que normalmente se juega con bebes, Lily no entendió que es lo que su propia legión quería lograr pero aun asi accedió a jugar, recordaba ese juego despues de que muchas veces su hermano y sus hermanas lo jugaron con ella-

-Poco a poco Lily dejo aquel ceño triste y fruncido a medida que chocaba sus palmas con su legión continuamente con ritmo del juego, un pequeño momento para una niña para que esta olvidara por un momento sus penas, una sonrisa que podía aflorar aun en medio de la oscuridad donde ella se encontraba, la niña que llevaba en si a la legión de la muerte nuevamente había vuelto a sonreír-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las review:**_

 _ **A Guest: La verdad es que para las 3 hermanas manipuladas no planeo algo realmente fuerte al menos no por ahora, tendrán mas bien su momento de gloria acompañada de una soberana paliza pero no diré a manos de quien, todos pueden hacer sus conclusiones. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **Bueno gente eso ah sido todo pro hoy, siento que tarde un tanto en actualizar, pero esta ademas de otras 3 historias en emisión son algo a tomar en cuenta aun cuando tengo el tiempo libre para escribir xD. ahora si mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooximo capitulo :DDDDD**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud Legions**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house y Chaos Legion pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 17: El guardián que portaba el corazón

-Desde el inicio el ser humano siempre había estado en conflicto con sigo mismo, siempre desde los tiempos mas antiguos, desde incluso antes de que aquel pez saliera del agua aprendiendo a respirar mientras le crecían patas... No realmente, no tan atrás, despues de todo el humano podía llegar a cometer mas errores que sus antepasados ya fueran monos o peses-

-Las ruedas de la creación o las ruedas del destino... Cualquier cosa podría jugar una mala pasada, una realmente mala, tal vez el mundo mismo no quería una especie como esa, como si la propia voluntad del planeta rechazara a los humanos, poco a poco estos plagaron la tierra pese a los desastres naturales-

-Erupciones volcánicas, diluvios, terremotos, inundaciones, tornados, todo eso era parte de la lista de medios que la tierra tenia para limpiarse a si misma, pero la humanidad siempre acababa prevaleciendo, no importaba matar a miles si miles de millones se salvaban y nacían cada día mientras que al mismo tiempo otros morían día a día y entre si se mataban día a día-

-Lo que sea que lo hubiera creado a el, ya fuera la evolución o el destino... No, la verdad es que era dificil creer que el mismo planeta tierra hubiera creado a un ser que pudiera sobrepasar tanto la lógica con el fin de limpiarse del ser humano, tal vez la misma humanidad lo creo a el al dejar salir toda su oscuridad, pero la humanidad era consiente de lo que hacia tanto a ella misma como al mundo ? Era como vivir en la oscuridad pero convencerse a si misma de que vivían en la luz solo por auto complacencia-

-La luz... Eso era lo que necesitaba la raza humana, una luz, una luz que purgara la oscuridad que eran ellos en el mundo, lo que necesitaban era la luz de Azrail sobre ellos-

-El mismo se consideraba a si mismo una luz, no era consciente de su propio origen pero si de su objetivo, de su deber en el mundo, la humanidad era oscura y ellos creían vivir en la luz, entonces Azrail les daría su luz y con ello los llevaría a comenzar otra vez, como si se tratara de un cuento de la biblia donde solo los que creen subirán al arca para salvarse, pero ahora no habría distinciones-

-Le tomo mil años aprender desde las alturas, la palabra "Dios" que algunos usaban era algo intrigante, era como si intentaran comunicarse con un ser superior desde las alturas aunque no podían verlo, si les respondía no podían escucharlo, pero ellos confiaban en que el estaba arriba, entonces eso era lo que era Azrail ? Un dios ? Un ser superior ? Desde el interior de su conciencia eso era algo que no le desagradaba para nada, de hecho solo lo llevo a dejar su objetivo final con mayor firmeza-

-Le llevo otros 500 años comprender el alcance de sus poderes, de lo que lo rodeaba, de la energiza en su interior, los humanos no podían hacer lo que el hacia y eso era algo obvio, pero ellos podían hacer algo que el no, ellos tenían la capacidad de evolucionar aun si esa evolución significaba matarse entre ellos, Azrail buscaría la forma de evolucionar-

-Lo primero que adopto fue una forma, existían muchas culturas con diferentes creencias, pero en la mayoría el tener alas emplumadas significaba algo, no entendía que... Pero algo significaba, tenia que tener una forma para... Una forma ? En ese momento Azrail pensó que los humanos nunca era lo que parecían, ellos se mentían a si mismo y ocultaban su verdadera naturaleza, pero tristemente la forma del ser humano era la mas fácil de tomar, asi Azrail se puso una capa superficial que fue una apariencia humana como la apariencia que algunos tenían de los llamados "Ángeles"-

-Luego de eso pensó en lo grande que era el mundo, lo grande que era el planeta y casi todo lo que era tierra estaba poblado por la especie humana, ellos sobrevivían mejor en grupos, entonces Azrail tendría con quienes llevar a cabo el fin de la raza humana, asi fue como este dando uso a sus poderes dio el nacimiento a quienes fueron bautizados como los 4 guardianes de Azrail-

-El ser hunmano no había descubierto el fuego, solamente descubrieron como usarlo para ellos mismos, no era que nunca en la historia un rayo hubiera golpeado un bosque provocando un incendio, el fuego existió antes que muchas cosas en el planeta, tenia su propia vida a los ojos de algunas otras vidas, consumía todo a su paso, solamente se apagaba cuando estaba satisfecho, con esa idea Azrail creo al guardián portador de la llama-

-La cultura que creaban los humanos era extraña, las fantasías de algunos en los cuales incluían seres antiguos y mitológicos de gran poder, sin embargo todas las historias pueden tener algo de cierto en ellas, y lo cierto en los dragones era que podían inspirar el temor en los corazones de todos por igual, era ridículo pensar que en los cuentos para niños un hombre que solo lleva una espada, un escudo y una armadura podría vencer a un dragón capas de diezmar ejércitos completos, con esa idea Azrail creo a su guardián portador de la cabeza de dragón-

-Las palabras tenían un gran poder, una palabra errónea, una mentira, un rumor, una calumnia, podían llevar caos a civilizaciones enteras, Azrail junto con eso vio como los humanos se dejaban manipular por las palabras como si sus cuerpos colgaran de hilos, si las palabras tenían tal capacidad a la hora de controlar entonces su siguiente guardián seria aquel capaz de controlar con las palabras como si de un muñeco se tratara, fue entonces que dio nacimiento a su guardián portador de la red-

-Las estrellas... Que era lo que tenían las estrellas ? Los humanos veían a ellas en la noche buscando esperanza, jugando con ellas formando esas... como se llamaban ? OH claro, las constelaciones, veían al cielo nocturno y en ellas encontraban inspiración, pasión, romanticismo y hasta sus sueños podían distinguirse en las estrellas, pero ahora al alzar la vista al cielo nocturno o aun mas al cielo claro del día todos verían con horror la estrella escarlata, asi nació el guardián portador de la estrella-

-Claro, todo parecía marchar bien, tenia a 4 subordinados listos para cumplir su voluntad, el lo creía necesario pues aunque el ser humano era algo que debía ser purgado para dar a la tierra otra oportunidad, también era la raza de la que había aprendido, era irónico en cierto sentido, el había aprendido del ser humano y ahora debía destruirlo, pero ante todo los humanos nombraban a algo que no sabia si era simbólico o literal, ese era el corazón-

-Podría encontrar el significado si abría el pecho o la cabeza de un humano ? El sabia que el corazón era el órgano vital de toda forma de vida... o al menos de la mayoría, pero eso no lo tenia satisfecho, que era lo que podía simbolizar el corazón en una raza ? Unión tal vez ? Razón ? Lealtad ? Si el ponía todo lo aprendido en un ultimo guardián entonces este mismo podría darle la respuesta... O al menos a podría tomar al mismo guardián como la misma, un guardián que supiera lo mismo que el sabia de la humanidad, ese fue el origen de Vaultlis el guardián del corazón-

-Lo único que faltaba para el ser celestial era un mundo propio, un mundo que poder llamar suyo hasta que llegara el momento de la limpieza, tal vez el nunca seria capas de entender porque tenia una gran poder pero eso no importaba, despues de todo no cambiaría las cosas el saberlo, no cambiaría nada en su objetivo primario, desde solo luz que cubría todo lo que el podía ver a lo lejos donde la única vista diferente que tenia era cuando desviaba los ojos abajo para ver a la humanidad. Azrail creo su propio mundo temporal, en donde la humanidad no podía verlo pero el podría verlos con claridad, grandes y picados riscos que cubrían millas a la distancia, desiertos adornados con grandes trozos metálicos como si una fortaleza completa hubiera caído en ese mismo lugar donde lo único que separaba al desierto de la siguiente tierra era una planicie llana y ardiente como si se tratara de pisar la superficie de un volcán, en el centro de todo eso se erigió una torre, una torre que llegaba hasta donde alcanzaba la vista desde la base, imponente tanto en ancho como en altura y en el ultimo piso es donde Azrail había hecho sus propios aposentos-

Los humanos... -Desde las alturas quien miraba a la tierra en ese momento era Vaultlis, este había sido dotado con el conocimiento de su propio creador sobre la especia humana, pero cual era el motivo de eso ? Le permitió tener dudas, le permitió pensar, le permitió tener todo ese conocimiento... Pero para que ? Acaso eso era lo que le deparaba a quien fue creado como el guardián del corazón ?-

-Durante 5 años Vaultlis miro al mundo humano y solo miraba lo que había en las enseñanza que se insertaron en el, la humanidad era una especie oscura, veía a gente traicionarse, matarse entre si, realizar actos de carnalidad inenarrables y cada día solo confirmaba mas el hecho de que Azrail estaba en lo correcto al acabar con ellos-

-Sin embargo en una de sus muchas observaciones vio una escena y se detuvo en ella, era una mujer aparentemente débil y también no tenia un refugio propio, tenia cabello rojo y una sonrisa muy sincera para su situación, era lo que los humanos llamaban...Pobre ?- Me pregunto que es lo que lleva a los humanos a degradarse se esa forma, eh visto otros como ese ser pero ninguno parece sonreír, porque se ve feliz ?

-Aun si el guardián portador del corazón tenia los conocimientos que el mismo Azrail había adquirido, al final eso no quería decir que los comprendiera, comprender a la humanidad, a la especie que debía ser borrada del mundo-

-Vaultlis necesitaba una respuesta y no la obtendría en los dominios en los que se encontraba, el mismo bajo a la tierra, por primera vez uno de ellos había bajado a la tierra y Azrail bajo para obtener respuestas-

-En lo que era conocido como actualmente Inglaterra, en el condado de Wiltshire al norte de Salisbury, el mundo de Azrail había sido construido sobre una formacion de grandes bloques de rocas metafóricas que aun ahora forman un circulo en el suelo, fue en ese lugar donde en las cercanías había un asentamiento de humanos, no eran pocos, tenían incluso esas tan tontas separaciones por clases... Aunque Vaultlis aun no comprendía que significaba eso-

-El guardián no tardo en aparecer en ese lugar, a los ojos de los pobladores no se veia diferente de un ser humano normal excepto por sus ropajes que parecían ser de la nobleza, nadie se atrevía a dirigirla la palabra, incluso los mas necesitados que robaban para sobrevivir no hacían nada en su contra, el guardián solo se dirigió al hogar de la mujer que vio aquel día desde los cielos intentando asi responder a la pregunta-

Oh buenos dias señor, no lo escuche entrar -Dijo la mujer de cabello rojo, su rostro se veia algo golpeado y su ropa estaba sucia, pero aun asi estaba sonriendo-

Porque ? -Pregunto el hombre-

A que se refiere con su pegunta ?

Porque sonríes ? Tu vida es miserable en comparación a otros humanos que no harían nada por ayudarte, muchos otros humanos en tu situación estarían tristes o enojados

Tal vez sea cierto señor... Oh lo siento, no se como llamarlo -Dijo la mujer-

Vaultlis

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Victoria, Victoria Delacroix -Dijo ella extendiendo su mano, Vaultlis no entendió el gesto, pero hiso lo mismo que ella extendiendo su otra mano-

Es solo un saludo señor Vaultlis, es como... Educación

De acuerdo...Ahora responde mi pregunta ! -Insisto el-

Esta bien, sabe... Creo que puedo sentirme agradecida por vivir cada día -Esa respuesta no había sido suficiente para el, pero ella no había terminado- Es cierto que el ser humano puede estar condenado, pero hay gracia en nuestras fallas, creemos que el orden y el caos son fuerzas opuestas y... tratamos de controlar lo incontrolable, pero algo no siempre es bello porque dure, no lo cree ? -Vaultlis solo guardaba silencio- Aun en mi situación estoy feliz de ser un ser humano como usted

-Lo habían llamado un ser humano, no se sintió bien eso, pero ella no sabia quien o que era el realmente, pero conocer a esa mujer le dio una perspectiva diferente de la raza humana, le dio una perspectiva de que si entre tantos humanos podía existir una mujer como ella... entonces los humanos como ella podrían aumentar con el tiempo ?-

-Vaultlis poco a poco continuo descendiendo de los reinos de su creador, el ni nadie necesitaba su permiso para bajar cuando quisiera, pero la actitud de Vaultlis se volvió sospechosa al bajar con tanta frecuencia, el no se alejaba demasiado de lo que se usaba como punto de aterrizaje, claro ni los otros 4 guardianes ni el mismo Azrail podrían haber imaginado que por 30 días el guardián portador del corazón decidió convivir con un ser humano, hasta que un día...-

Señor Azrail... -Vaultlis estaba de rodillas frente a su creador, los otro 4 guardianes no deseaban interferir en lo que ocurriría, no porque el deseo de intervenir faltara, era por miedo a ser castigados- Creo que podemos dar una oportunidad a la especie humana, entre ellos han habido especímenes notables, algunos a pesar de no tener nada ni a nadie continúan sonriendo al amanecer, si todos nos diéramos a nosotros mismos la oportunidad de conocer personalmente a algunos de ellos, tal vez los veríamos de manera diferente

Y que es lo que te hace pensar eso ? -Pregunto la Deidad con una voz joven pero varonil-

Usted me otorgo todo lo que sabe, me dio la capacidad de pensar mas haya, eh podido aprender mas de lo que usted me otorgo y por eso eh llegado a esa conclusión, si como el guardián portador del corazón no llegaba a una conclusión despues de que usted me dio el conocimiento... entonces cual era mi propósito ? Se que usted esperaba responder conmigo la pregunta de que era el corazón en un ser humano, pero la verdad es que yo no puedo responder a eso con mi vida, debemos entenderlo por nosotros mismos...Como yo creo haberlo entendido

Te cree para tener una respuesta de lo que era el corazón humano, no para que te dejaras llevar por ellos -Dijo Azrail con una gran serenidad, pero sus ojos reflejaban otra cosa-

Si un solo ser humano fue capas de hacerte llegar a esa conclusión final entonces no continuare esperando, bajaremos en un plazo de 2 horas y entonces comenzaremos con nuestro deber, todos prepárense -Realmente no había mucho que preparar, solo tenían tiempo para relajarse o emocionarse, pero Vaultlis no podía permitirnos, no podía permitir nada de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, pero que es lo que el podía hacer ?-

-Tenia los conocimientos de Azrail de su lado, sabia como luchaban los otros 4 guardianes y si estaba dispuesto a hacer una locura solo porque una mujer humana cambio su modo de ver las cosas entonces tendría que luchar como tal, usando la oscuridad del ser humano que Azrail deseaba eliminar-

Salvajismo...

Rechazo...

Malicia...

Ira...

Depravación...

Ignorancia...

Anarquía...

Apatía...

Culpa...

Arrogancia...

Muerte...

-Luchar como uno de los guardianes en contra de sus compañeros y su creador o usar sus poderes para dar a luz a una nueva capacidad, "sacrificando a la oscuridad la luz que había en su interior, su pseudo inmortalidad", fue en ese momento que Vaultlis el guardián del corazón paso a ser el traidor Victor Delacroix, ya que era lo mas cercano al nombre del único ser humano que conocía y que había cambiado su manera de ver las cosas-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A guest: Para los siguientes personajes que llegaran al siguiente nivel tengo unos pocos capítulos mas, pero obviamente tiene que pasar aunque me eh estado debatiendo mucho por una inspiración que no se si quede bien, espero llegar a una elección correcta. saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A Cartman6x61: No planeo llegar a nada asi de alucinante (Sinceramente no conozco esa franquicia) ya que si comienzo a unir demasiadas cosas al menos para mi la historia pasaría de lo que es su objetivo central a simplemente no tener idea de que estoy escribiendo, eso pasa cuando o se unen demasiadas cosas al azar o cuando el protagonista esta hyper potenciado y aquí ningún personaje es omnipotente. Saludos y Gracias por leer :D**_

 _ **A Sam the Stormbringuer: Ciertamente lo de Azios no me salio de la mejor manera, pero todo tiene que durar hasta que este llegando el punto culmine en unos cuantos capítulos mas, ahora la redención de las 3 hermanas va a tardar sin duda, pero ya tengo planeado eso y desde mi perspectiva tiene algo de épico, en cuanto a Lily su caso es algo especial ya que la legión de Thanatos actúa por su cuenta propia, pero cuando llegue el momento en el que ella despierte entonces pasara a poder manejar a la legión. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **De acuerdo gente creo que este capitulo aun si no aportaba demasiado al avance de la historia, era necesario saber sobre el origen del problema y solo para aclarar las cosas el guardián portador del corazón nunca tuvo un sentimiento de amor por la mujer humana y tampoco verán que lo diga en otro capitulo XD. Bueno sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooooximo capitulo :DDDDDD**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud Legions**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house y Chaos Legion pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 18: El significado de la aceptación

Luego de que decisión fue que enfrente a Azrail y a quienes antes eran mis camaradas, evite que salieran del mundo de la deidad y ya que tenia los conocimientos de esta fue que pude ser capaz de sellar la entrada, pero antes de hacerlo ya que Azrail fue quien me había creado en primer lugar, el fue capaz de imponer un nuevo modo de vida sobre mi, el sello mis poderes para que yo fuera incapaz de usarlos, y ya que yo había tomado tanto interés por la vida de los humanos a tal punto de rechazar mi inmortalidad para poder luchar casi como uno, el me volvió inmortal de modo completo, no fui capaz de enfermar o de envejecer por el paso del tiempo

-Black... O mas bien Victor había relatado la historia de su pasado a sus herederos, los legionarios que eran Lincoln y sus hermanas-

Entonces era por eso ? Si nos decías desde el inicio que tu eras realmente el traidor Victor Delacroix pensaste que no confiaríamos en ti ? -Pregunto esta vez luna, el silencio otorgo la respuesta positiva del pelirrojo de puntas blancas, solamente los miraba con un pequeño rastro de verguenza-

Y no solo eso, aun si todas las legiones que tu creaste eran heredadas por una sola persona eso quiere decir que estabas mas que dispuesto a poner la vida de ese "alguien" en peligro para terminar lo que tu no pudiste -Acuso esta vez Lucy-

Después de tanto quejarnos de porque nosotros justamente habíamos heredado las legiones, era claro que no querrías revelar de inmediato quien eres -Esta vez fueron las palabras de Lynn-

Sin embargo... Como estabas tan seguro de que tus poderes los heredaría alguien en primer lugar ? -Fue ahora la pregunta de Lisa-

El ser humano era capas de heredar rasgos de sus progenitores eh incluso enfermedades que provenían de generaciones pasadas, podría decir que corrí el riesgo de que con los poderes de las legiones fuera el mismo caso -Lisa pareció entenderlo de inmediato y no solo eso, también le parecía una forma justificada por sus acciones, despues de todo era la vida de una especie entera, de la especie humana la que estaba en juego, que era jugar un poco con unas cuantas vidas de manera obligatoria cuando tenia como objetivo salvar una raza completa ?-

Y que hay de Lily ? -Pregunto ahora Leni-

Presumo que en un principio los 4 guardianes esperaban usar el poder de la legión de Thanatos para poder liberar a Azrail, pero la verdad desconozco si es posible, aunque logre sellar tanto a Azrail como la entrada a su mundo, no se como podría romperse ese sello, asi que no se como es que ellos fueron capaces de salir en primer lugar

Recuerdas aun que fue lo que paso en ese momento ? -Pregunto Lisa-

-Era algo que Victor no podría olvidar, aun tenia vivo en su mente el momento en el cual una de sus legiones, la misma legión de Thanatos uso sus poderes atravesando con su energía tanto a los guardianes como al mismo Azrail repetidas veces, en ese momento la deidad quedo aprisionada como una estatua mientras que los guardianes gritaban y clamaban por que algún día volverían a verse y Vaultlis...Victor pagaría por su traición-

Bueno, literalmente creo que descubriremos mas en el camino, no es asi ? -Las palabras de Lori hicieron a Lincoln y al resto de las hermanas recordar algo-

Y eso me lleva a lo siguiente hermana, que fue lo que ocurrió contigo en estos días ? -Pregunto nuevamente la Loud genio-

Lo que ocurrio despues de que el pilar de luz nos separo fue que...

-Hace días fue que Victor y Lori habían caído en pensilvana aunque en ese momento lo conocían como Black, a las afueras de la ciudad el duo camino pero no tuvieron un descanso inmediato pues sobre ellos había caído un nuevo tipo de fragmento con aspecto similar a un centauro, cargando un gran escudo y una imponente espada, parecía que el día no podría ser peor despues de que Lily había sido secuestrada y un gran pilar de luz los había separado a todos-

(Inicio Sountrack: Devil May Cri 3 Taste the Blood)

Bien esto es literalmente algo que estaba esperando -Comento la rubia dejando intrigado a Black- Podrás explicarme como usar mis poderes si es que los tengo

Lori eso no sera ahora -Declaro el pelirrojo tomando su espada- No podría explicártelo en una situación tan dificil, quédate lejos !

-Black corrió hacia el fragmento enemigo, nombrado por Azios como Fragmento Templario el cual correspondió galopando contra el pelirrojo, atacando con su gran espada que si buen Black pudo evadir, no evito ser empujado por una pequeña onda expansiva-

-Black no tenia grandes oportunidades de ganar en ese momento, su arma no alcanzaba al fragmento que no solo era enorme, también tenia cierta destreza para evadir sus golpes y bloquearlos con aquel enorme escudo que portaba-

-Lori por su lado no había retrocedido, se vio obligada a hacerlo, solo se quedo quieta viendo nuevamente como no podía hacer nada al respecto, cuantas veces había sido ya ? No pudo mantener unida a la familia, no pudo proteger a sus hermanas ya su hermano, ellos se protegieron a si mismos pese a que ella era la primogénita, ella era la mayor, antes siempre podía tomar el control sobre la situación de sus hermanas y Lincoln, pero todo lo actual superaba su capacidad-

esto es literalmente horrendo... -De un día para otro ella dejo de ser el imponente símbolo de autoridad, tal vez incluso antes de que la petrificacion masiva cayera sobre Royal Woods, ella en lo mas profundo de su ser no lo sabia, pero quería recuperar el poder llamarse a si misma la hermana a cargo, la hermana mayor, algo que ella debía tener ya que desde su interior se exteriorizo la legión de la arrogancia-

Black retrocede ! !

-El pelirrojo noto en ese momento a la legión de Lori, era solo una pero era quien portaba la legión del escudo, bastante digno para la primogénita de una familia, Black retrocedió evadiendo uno de los golpes de la espada del fragmento templario dando paso a Lori, el objetivo del fragmento enemigo cambio y este lanzo un golpe a la legionaria el cual fue bloqueado con facilidad al punto de que el mismo golpe reboto por la barrera de la legión de la arrogancia-

-En la espalda de la legión el rombo blanco se torno rojo de inmediato, Lori no entendió eso en un principio, como podría vencer al enemigo si el único poder de su legión era bloquear ?-

-El que tuviera ya 23 años tenia muchas ventajas, ya no era la misma chica de 17 años quien incluso era capas de apoyar conductas tan estúpidas como creer en la mala suerte proveniente de un niño o usar a ese niño para resolver problemas de parejas, ahora había desarrollado ya mucho sentido común, es lo que uso para visualizar en su mente el intenso rojo en la espalda de su legión volverse blanco otra vez de un solo golpe, el golpe de energía que libero salio en un instante golpeando al fragmento o al menos alcanzando su escudo-

-El escudo en cuestión logro bloquear el ataque de Lori, pero en consecuencia por el impacto el fragmento acabo soltándolo, todo quedo estático por unos segundos, Lori solo necesitaba bloquear y regresar otro ataque, pero podría hacerlo ? Ella se sintió arrogante antes y ahora cuando logro golpear el escudo del enemigo, pero ahora podía sentir el miedo en su ser ya que un solo golpe la mataría-

-Black lo había notado, había notado el miedo de Lori, pero en su propio ser noto algo mas, algo que había despertado, algo que había resucitado a pesar de que el no lo hubiera querido, tal vez seria solo temporal, pero sin duda era el mejor momento tal vez no para el, pero era la única manera de salvar a Lori en ese momento-

-El fragmento galopante avanzo a Lori y de un salto sobre ella la punta de la espada con una trayectoria certera logro evadir la legión de la primogénita y pasar directo a atravezarla, pero el filo nunca la toco-

(Fin Soundtrack)

-el brazo, sus piernas, su pecho y su cabeza había sido rebanados en un solo instante, como si hubieran sido arrancados por una bestia, Lori no logro ver que paso en ese momento, simplemente vio a Black frente a ella unos pocos metros de distancia sosteniendo la cabeza del fragmento templario con su boca-

Black...Eso fue...

-El pelirrojo no dio palabra alguna mas que simplemente salir de ese lugar, lo primero que hicieron despues de al menos 3 horas caminando solo para detenerse una vez a descansar fue rentar una habitacion, había sido un día duro y largo, la mayor de las hermanas Loud no fue capas de cumplir con su deber como tal de proteger a sus hermanas y a su hermano, pero ahora cuando los encontrara esta vez si lo haría sin duda alguna-

-En la cama Loro estaba recostada mirando al techo, Black estaba sentado esperando las preguntas que prometió responder y tal como llegaron fueron también respondidas, Black tuvo dificultades en contarle a Lori su historia y su verdad, de que el mismo era realmente Victor Delacroix al punto de que no le sorprendió recibir un par de bofetadas por parte de la rubia, sin duda se lo merecía y es algo que creían tanto ella como el... O incluso el lo creía mas que ella-

-Al día siguiente salieron del hotel a primera hora comprando una motocicleta, algo destartalada pero lo bastante útil como para poder llegar a Surfside Beach en Carolina del Sur, Victor le había prometido respuestas a Lori y no solo sobre el origen de todo el asunto, aun si había sido algo esclarecedor el saber quien era realmente Black no la ayudaría a encontrar a su familia-

-Habían pasado 30 minutos por la carretera, no había señales de nada, literalmente de nada, todo indicaba que la petrificacion ya había pasado por esos lugares, era de día pero estaba demasiado despejado en cuanto a personas se refiere como para pensar en que seria una situación normal-

Hay algo que no entiendo de todo Victor, al final tu aun posees tus poderes ? -Pregunto La rubia-

Cuando selle a Azrail y a los 4 guardianes ellos me maldijeron, pero la maldición consistía en ser incapaz de usar los poderes que yo había creado, es decir las legiones, si ellos fueron capaces de romper el sello de la entrada a la tierra de alguna forma entonces es posible que tenga mis antiguos poderes como guardián, una pequeña prueba de eso fue cuanto te salve despedazando al fragmento que nos ataco hace días usando solo mis dientes

-Luego de 2 días de viaje solo quedaba cruzar el estado de carolina del sur hasta la costa, durante ese tiempo Lori noto que no habían sido atacados y tampoco habían cruzado sus caminos con algún enemigo-

Planeas decirme que es lo que hiciste ?

Tus instintos se volvieron buenos Lori, al parecer si fui capas de recuperar parte de mis poderes originales, una gran variedad al menos y eh estado usándolos para que los guardianes de Azrail no puedan detectarnos

-Ya en la mañana siguiente la chica y el pelirrojo partirían rumbo a la costa en SurfSide Beach, Lori paso parte de la noche mirando en su mano el emblema del escudo que colgaba sobre su cuello, ella era la portadora de la legión de la arrogancia, no le tomo demasiado tiempo pensar que iba bien con ella, podía llamarse una chica arrogante, aun recordaba muchos de sus numeritos cuando tenia 17 años, al pensar en todo eso dio una pequeña risa, tenia sus ojos cerrados y no notaba nada raro en su cuerpo, pero las llamas azules la recubrieron dándole un nuevo aspecto, su cuerpo físicamente era igual, pero en su espalda crecieron 4 tentaculos, parte de su rostro y su cabeza eran cubiertos por un grueso visor y parte de su piel había sido recubierta por otro color, Lori no lo noto de inmediato pero una voz que la llamo la hiso darse cuenta-

-Por supuesto que durante esos días Victor y Lori aunque viajaban juntos no se dignaban a compartir habitacion, asi que para el pelirrojo fue una sorpresa no solo notar un cambio de energía a su alrededor, también ver a una criatura que si bien podía identificar como Lori Loud, esa era una apariencia nunca vista y la legión de la arrogancia en una forma nunca antes vista ni siquiera por su creador-

Lori ?

-La mencionada se puso de pie, no había notado aun su cambio hasta que quiso rascar su cabeza notando el visor que cubría parte de esta, la sorpresa no fue menor para ella-

VICTOR LITERALMENTE QUE RAYOS ME PASO ! ! ! ? ? ?

No tengo la menor idea, para mi ver esto es algo nuevo ! -Hasta ese punto había llegado su sorpresa que no pudo evitar alzar la voz por ella, Victor comenzó a idear una explicación en su cabeza ante tal situación, pero nada tenia mucho sentido-

Que es lo que hiciste ? -Tomando nuevamente la compostura-

Literalmente nada, simplemente recordé algunas cosas, pensé en eso se que era la portadora de la arrogancia y me reí un poco

Mmmmm... Esto es interesante, parece que desde el fondo de tu ser aceptaste esa arrogancia y eso llevo a un nuevo nivel en el uso de las legiones...Uno que yo mismo desconocía

-Lori no puso a prueba sus nuevos poderes de inmediato, no tenia como hacerlo, pero sentía un gran alivio en su interior, no podía describir la sensación, una gran satisfacción por lo que podían ser sus nuevas capacidades, pensaba en si Lincoln o alguna de sus hermanas lo hubieran logrado también, ella confiaba en Lincoln y sus hermanas, tenia fuerte la idea de que se mantendrían unidas tanto sus hermanas como su hermano aun si habían sido separados tenia la creencia de que nada podría llevar a su propia familia a perder la cabeza unos con otros-

-A la mañana siguiente el viaje a SurfSide Beach no fue realmente largo, al menos no les tomo un día completo el llegar al extremo del estado, ella quería ya llegar con sus hermanas y su hermano, pero al final lo que vio apenas llegar fue algo que tal vez no podría perdonar facilmente, o si lo hacia lo haría por el bien de todos, por el bien de que tenían un deber como portadoras de las legiones, aun asi no fue fácil ver el momento en el que Lynn cubierta por llamas azules estaba a punto de dar a Lincoln el golpe final y Leni a punto de ser muerta por un fragmento-

Eso fue lo que ocurrió hasta ahora -Termino de relatar la primogénita-

Y que es lo que pasara ahora ? -Pregunto Lana-

Debemos cruzar el océano hasta Inglaterra -Declaro Lori-

Eso lo sabemos pero, acaso tomaremos un barco o algo asi ? -Esta vez pregunto Luna-

-Victor camino al océano, quedando al borde de este donde sus pies apenas si tocaban el agua, respiro profundo un par de veces y sintió el aire frió del océano en su cuerpo, su cuerpo se envolvió en sombras y oscuridad dando paso a una esfera oscura en la playa, esta creció de forma exponencial y luego tomo forma revelando a un lobo de pelaje blanco excepto por un mechón rojizo en su cabeza, este tomo en sus fauces su espada negra y se inclino para que todos subieran a su espalda-

Entonces esa es tu verdadera forma ? -Pregunto Lincoln a lo que el enorme lobo asintió con la cabeza-, sin duda algo impresionante a la vista, aunque no quitaba el hecho de que debía de ser asi, despues de todo el fue una vez uno de los guardianes de Azrail, pero no por eso era menor el impacto al verlo en ese estado-

-La familia no perdió tiempo y se poso en el lomo del enorme lobo, pero faltaban 3, Lola, Lisa y Lynn miraban no solo a su hermano, miraban a todas sus hermanas y también a Victor Delacroix-

Lisa...Losa... Ustedes son libres de ir con ellos, pero yo... Yo no puedo ir ahora, no despues de hoy -Las palabras de la deportista fueron claras, sus ojos estaban centrados en su hermano, aquel a quien hasta hace poco intento destruir, Lynn dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, la princesa y la genio de miraron entre si y la siguieron-

Chicas ! ! -Grito Lincoln- No tienes que hacer esto ! !

Lincoln... Nos volveremos a ver, pero ahora mismo ya no puedo estar a tu lado, no porque aun me sienta menos a tu lado, si no por... Bueno, tu sabes, si Lola y Lisa vienen conmigo es que deben sentir lo mismo

Lo que ocurrió no fue su culpa, fueron engañadas por Ulka ! !

Lo que el hiso fue mostrarnos lo que sentíamos y lo uso en nuestra contra, eso no es lo mismo que mentir hermano -Expreso esta vez Lisa-

-Detrás de la espalda de las 3 chicas Loud que se marchaban se escuchaban diversas quejar, todas de su propio hermano y también de Leni, pero eso no evito que siguieran avanzando hasta perderse de vista totalmente, Lincoln en un intento de traerlas de regreso quería ir a buscarlas pero... -

No lo hagas Lincoln ! -Le dijo Lori-

Pero Lori...

Tiene razón Lincoln, tal vez se van ahora, pero no cabe duda de que volveremos a verlas, despues de todo al final no dejan de ser parte de tu familia, ahora solo puedes creer en ellas y en que maduraran, el objetivo de todos es el mismo al final

-Lincoln acepto el hecho y guardo silencio, sobre el lomo de quien era Vaultlis el guardián portador de el corazón, o al menos lo que fue su primer nombre antes de llamarse Victor Delacroix se encontraban Lincoln y 6 de sus hermanas, el enorme lobo comenzó a correr a gran velocidad sobre el agua en una linea totalmente recta, era un tanto dificil mantenerse sujeto al pelaje de este pero todo indicaba que llegarían a Inglaterra en menos de un día-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las review:**_

 _ **A Sam the Strombringer: Dicho de una manera mas simplificada para Azrail existe el blanco o el negro pero no el gris, es algo pronto para decirlo pero también sera un tema mas profundizado adelante, claro que cuando una persona te da la vida y esperas serle leal totalmente... Pero no pasa asi, eso podría considerarse traiciona desde el punto de vista de los guardianes que creen entender como funciona el ser humano, Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A Cartman6x61: Tal vez lo haga, tal vez pruebe como son los juegos pero no habrá relación mas haya del hecho de que mucho de lo que uso en este fic viene de un juego de ps2, aun asi gracias por la recomendación y gracias por leer :D**_

 _ **Bueno gente muchos esperaban ver como es que se cruzaría el océano desde la costa de carolina del sur hasta Inglaterra y les di una respuesta, no fue ni avion ni un barco, tal vez los sorprendí ? Puede ser o puede que no, eso solo podrán decirlo ustedes asi que sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooooximo capitulo :DDDDD**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud Legions**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house y Chaos Legion pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 19: Bandos alistados

-Distancia que incluso en un barco pudieron tardar horas, sobre el lomo de Victor en su forma monstruosa de lobo tardaron minutos, pero los minutos parecieron horas en las cabezas de las hermanas y el chico quienes aun estaban presentes, nadie había muerto ese día, podían considerar eso una victoria... Podrían si no fuera porque el peso de las acciones de 3 de sus hermanas las llevaron a dejar el grupo de forma momentánea, por supuesto que Lincoln hubiera objetado pero al final no se le permitió, las anteriormente dichas palabras de Delacroix eran acertadas, volverían a verse, eran y seguían siendo una familia, Lincoln no podía culpar a sus hermanas de sus acciones, rara vez lo hacia desde sus 11 años o tal vez de mucho antes-

-Todos los presentes...Las hermanas Loud presentes y Lincoln sabían perfectamente que no podían dejarse caer en la depresión, no cuando estaban ya tan cerca de su hermana menor, debían salvarla a como diera lugar, aun si Lily llevaba a la legión mas poderosa eso no impedía que el sentimiento de sus hermanas y su hermano mayor disminuyera, esa necesidad de proteger a quien consideraban la mas frágil de todas-

-Pero había un solo inconveniente, frente a Lily había 4 grandes muros que parecían indestructibles a los ojos de muchas, los guardianes de Azrail habían demostrado en mas de una ocasión ser temibles, no solo Falk, también Azios había mostrado su poder ante los legionarios a tal punto de que Lori con sus nuevas capacidades no había sido capaz de acabar con el-

Lincoln ? -Llamo una voz al peliblanco, se trataba de su hermana Luan-

Estoy bien Luan, solo...

Tienes miedo verdad ?

Que !? No, es solo que...Bueno yo...

Esta bien Lincoln, nadie aquí puede decir que no tiene miedo, yo sentí un dolor tan fuerte por un instante que me daba la idea que había muerto y no fui la única que paso por eso, Luna, Lana, Lucy y también Leni pasaron por eso -Las palabras de Luan no parecían tener un mayor efecto en su hermano, no solo se trataba de Lily ahora, también había tenido que ver a 3 de sus hermanas alejarse por el, porque Ulka las había puesto en su contra-

Cambia esa cara hermano, parece que la culpa de esta aplastando, Jajaja, entiendes ? -Por extraño que fuera en ese momento Lincoln dejo salir unas risas difícilmente contenibles de su boca, a ellas se unieron también sus hermanas y la chica comediante, desde hace mucho que no era tiempo para chistes pero eso no impedía a Luan intentar levantar los ánimos de la manera que ella sabia hacerlo aunque no tuviera ni por asomo el mejor material para decirlos, no podía dejar que todos se hundieran en la penuria de los tiempos recientes-

-En el horizonte vieron los primeros rastros de tierra, al costa de Inglaterra ya estaba a la vista y llegarían muy pronto, no podían comparar el paso de Victor transformado con ningún vehículo conocido, tal vez un Jet de combate, pero nada que fuera turístico-

-En esos momentos las 3 hermanas faltantes aun no habían salido de la playa, simplemente habían visto a sus hermanas y a su hermano perderse en el horizonte, Lynn tomo asiento en la arena con piernas cruzadas y cerro los ojos-

Que haces Lynn ? -Pregunto Lola-

Creo que se lo que intenta hacer, es posible que quiera replicar la tranformacion de nuestra hermana Lori, de esa forma podremos volver a la batalla y redimirnos por nuestros actos... Es eso Lynn ? -No obtuvo respuesta, parecía que Lynn estaba realmente concentrada en cumplir con aquello- Entonces pierdes tu tiempo, no importa si llegamos y ayudamos en algo, creo que sabes tan bien como yo que lo que hicimos este día supera cualquier cosa que le hayamos hecho a Lincoln antes !

-Era algo cierto, ninguna clase de pleito familiar o malentendido por alguna tonta superstición o algún beso forzado podrían compararse a lo que paso ese día, ellas con sus propias manos iban a acabar con la vida de su hermano, de un miembro de su familia por las razones mas ridículas, todo porque se dejaron influenciar por las palabras de Ulka, el quería derrumbar a la familia acabando con quien consideraba el pilar central del equipo, y si era destruido por manos que compartían su propia sangre entonces el daño seria irreparable, en parte si había logrado fragmentar a la familia, pero aquella parte de la deportista que seguía siendo orgullosa no quería darle al guardián portador de la red la satisfacción de rendirse, pero ese era el motivo menos importante-

Aunque sea cierto... Aunque sea cierto Lisa, el motivo inicial por el que este viaje comenzó era para pelear contra los sujetos que dejaron a cada persona en Royal Woods convertidos en piedra, uno de esos sujetos se llevo a Lily quien podría morir haya, y otro nos convenció de que Lincoln era nuestro problema

A donde quieres llegar ? -Pregunto Lisa-

A lo que quiero llegar es que se tan bien como ustedes que no tenemos perdón por lo que hicimos, pero Lily y el resto del mundo no tienen que pagar por eso, asi que voy a quedarme aquí en Surfside Beach hasta que descubra la forma de sacar todo el poder de mis legiones, que es lo que harán ustedes ? -Dijo la deportista quien aun se mantenía sentada en la arena con sus ojos cerrados, aunque esas ultimas palabras habían aumentado en el tono de su voz-

Bueno, creo que ninguna de nosotras quiere que el mundo se acabe verdad ? El mundo aun tiene mucho que ofrecerme, ustedes que creen ? -Pregunto Lola quien tomo asiento al lado de Lynn, era claro que la princesa de la familia no podía dejar que la humanidad encontrara su fin, la propia naturaleza de su legiones y por tanto su propia emoción dominante le impedía aceptar eso-

-Lisa miro a sus dos hermanas mayores y suspiro con pesar tomando el mismo curso de acción de ellas, esperaba que fuera algo rápido-

-Finalmente el grupo sobre Victor había llegado a la costa de Inglaterra, pero no podían detenerse en ese lugar simplemente, debían llegar donde se encontraba Stonehendge, la costa en cuestión de algunos... O mas bien varios minutos se perdió de vista por el gran lobo que no detenía su carrera-

Victor no tienes planeado detenerte ? -Pregunto Lincoln-

No veo porque debería

Que pasara si alguna persona te ve !?

Todas las personas en este continente ya fueron convertidas en piedra Lincoln, asi como el resto de la población humana en el mundo, sabia que no les tomaría demasiado tiempo el conseguir hacerlo pero antes de salir nuevamente querrán romper el sello de Azrail

Porque era necesario convertir a la humanidad en piedra con sus poderes en primer lugar ? -Pregunto Luna-

El ser humano en 500 años ah sido capas de evolucionar al punto de que es capas de defenderse de seres como nosotros, eh sido testigo de cosas como esas llamadas "bombas nucleares", desde el dominio de Azrail en el cielo ellos debieron ser capaces de ver que era demasiado arriesgado enfrentar a la evolución del ser humano en sus armas, no podían exponerse a un peligro, ellos no son indestructibles, el tiempo es lo único que no puede alcanzarlos pero un ataque humano de magnitud nuclear de seguro hubiera sido capas de lastimarlos y con algo asi no dejarían nada al azar

La verdad es literalmente algo listo, en su posición es fácil no temerle a flechas o rocas pero una crisis como el fin de la especie podía unir a la raza humana para pelear contra la amenaza, como pasa en esas películas que ve Lincoln a veces y que dan una que otra vez por la televisión -Expreso Lori esta vez-

-El gran lobo corrió por varios minutos, había llegado ya con los legionarios al condado de Wiltshire y fue cuando se detuvo abruptamente pero no porque sintiera alguna presencia enemiga, no por algún instinto que le dijera que había una trampa cercana, de hecho no estaban realmente cerca del lugar al cual debían llegar, peor el lobo se inclino mientras jadeaba cansado al punto de que su transformación se revirtió por completo quedando nuevamente en su forma humana, su espada cayo de su boca sin ser capas de levantarse de inmediato-

Victor ! ! -Exclamaron todas las hermanas y Lincoln-

Estoy bien, solo estoy algo cansado...

Dijiste que podías usar tus poderes solo 3 veces mas, ahora solo te quedan dos... -Las miradas de todas las chicas Loud y del peliblanco se cruzaron entre si llegando a una suposición que no querían responder- Que es lo que ocurrirá cuando uses todos tus poderes al final ? -Pregunto Lori-

No lo se, tal vez me vuelva un humano común, o tal vez muera -Dijo finalmente levantándose mirando hacia el cielo despejado- Ya eh vivido mucho en todo caso

-Victor sintió algo oprimiendo su pierna pero no se alarmo, sabia que Lana lo estaba abrazando, pese a que todo lo que estaba pasando era su responsabilidad, esa niña le estaba dando una muestra de afecto, una muestra de afecto como las que sentía de las mujeres con las cuales tuvo el egoísta impulso de generar la descendencia que heredaría sus poderes como legionario, al final eso es lo que era Lana Loud y sus hermanas ? Eran el resultado de un mal que era necesario para detener a un mal aun mas grande ? No podía decirlo con certeza, no podía decir que entendía que había sido su vida hasta ahora, pero el peso del abrazo de la pequeña Loud de gorra roja era realmente grande para Victor-

Tal vez sea mejor que descansemos por ahora, hace solo una hora mas o menos tuvimos una pelea muy dificil, y necesitamos reponernos, no lo creen ? -Dijo Lucy- Es mejor que si nos dejamos caer en la desesperación al menos estemos descansados haciéndolo

-La ciudad a la que llegaron estaba en silencio, apenas el viento moviendo las hojas de los arboles se escuchaba pasar, era una visita en una ciudad fantasma, aunque a Lucy no le desagradaba-

-Seria un día largo, necesitaban comer y descansar el resto del día, todos estuvieron cerca de la muerte y una experiencia asi no se superaba con facilidad, Lori debía permanecer impasible como la hermana mayor, pero no podía evitar sorprenderse de que Lincoln no estuviera derrumbado, no por casi morir, si no por la perdida de 3 de sus hermanas, el siempre era el que podía perdonar a todas asi que era claro para ella que no estaría molesto ni con Lola, ni con Lisa ni con Lynn-

-En ese momento ella se encontraba sola en una habitacion, hace tiempo que quería poder descansar sola... O de acuerdo, no estaba sla, pero al menos no compartía habitación con Victor, estaba con Leni como en los viejos tiempo, la Loud modista no pudo evitar preguntarle sobre el viaje, era repetir la misma historia sobre lo que lo que vivió despues de que el grupo acabara separado-

-Victor en ese momento se encontraba con Lincoln afuera de un hotel-

Que es lo que pasara ahora Victor ?

No lo se Lincoln, creo que la batalla final estará cerca, acabar con los guardianes de Azrail y salvar a tu hermana, si el sello de esa deidad no es roto entonces todo habrá terminado y podremos regresar todo a la normalidad

Eso suena bien -Dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa algo cansada-

Bien Lincoln es mejor que vallas a dormir, ah sido un día largo y necesitas descansar, aun estas en crecimiento -dijo el pelirrojo revolviendo el cabello del peliblanco quien solo asintió y fue a dormir pero manteniendo una expresión seria-

-Victor Delacroix... El traidor antes conocido como Vaultlis el guardián del corazón, 500 años de rumbo reuniendo riquezas y dejando una serie de descendencias podrían perturbar a cualquier mente, incluso la de el, se sentía preparado y ya había causado demasiado mal a personas que no lo merecían, una vez fuera suprimido el peligro por el cual pasaba la humanidad...Que seria de el ?-

-En ese momento en los dominios de Azrail, el guardián portador de la cabeza de dragón se preparaba para la inminente llegada de los legionarios, cuando el y Falk recibieron la noticia de que el traidor estaba junto a los legionarios no había manera de tomarse eso bien, el guardián portador de la estrella dijo a Azios y Ulka sobre el comportamiento de la legión de Thanatos, todo parecía indicar que no había manera de extraerla y tampoco de acabar con la vida de la pequeña humana, pero ahora Madur podía decir en su interior con las tropas a su espalda que no nesecitaria el poder de nadie mas que el suyo mismo para acabar con los legionarios-

-Los fragmentos comenzaban a reunirse como un ejercito, no era un numero imponente, pero si poseía una gran variedad para el próximo ataque, sus fuerzas constaban de un total de mas de 50 fragmentos de 4 variedades distintas, y al llegar el amanecer Madur seria el primero en descender para esperar el mismo la llegada de los enemigos-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Guest: Espero se mantenga eso por lo que queda de historia. Saludo :D**_

 _ **A Cartman6x61: Lo tendre presente, aunque no se si llegue a jugarlo pronto, pero aun asi lo tendré presente, con la review al menos se que no se me olvidara XD. Saludos :D**_

 _ **Bueno mis estimados lectores una vez mas aqui un nuevo capitulo, y demasiadas ideas en mi mente para nuevas historias por lo que me debato mucho si el subir una nueva historia o llegar con esta hasta el final junto con la traducción al ingles aun en emisión de TheApexHouse, quiero poder terminar todo lo que esta en emisión antes de seguir con mas historias pero la tentación esta hay presente XD, espero tomar la mejor desicion, sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooooximo capitulo :DDDDDD**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud Legions**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house y Chaos Legion pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 20: Sobre los pasos de la destrucción

-Antes de partir rumbo a Stongehenge nuevamente, la familia Loud tuvo dos ideas para Victor, la primera fue conseguir una Van familiar, ya que todos no caerían en un auto comun y no podían arriesgarse a que Victor usara sus poderes para recorrer la distancia entre el lugar donde se encontraban y su destino-

-El pelirrojo no objeto ante esa sugerencia ya que el mismo aceptaba el hecho de que sus poderes restantes serian necesarios para otra ocasión, no podía desperdiciarlos en un simple transporte, mientras que la segunda petición fue un tanto mas compleja, ya que el no sabría como responderla, quien era la persona indicada para eso era Lori-

Quieren que les explique como pasar al siguiente nivel de las legiones ? -Pregunto la primogénita a su hermano y sus hermanas por petición de ellos mismos-

-Todos asintieron con la cabeza decididos, despues de todo querían hacerlo, querían llegar a ese nivel de poder que tenia Lori en ese momento y que iban a necesitar, la lucha contra los guardianes de Azrail era ya desde hace mucho algo inevitable-

Chicos literalmente no es algo que pueda explicarles o enseñarles de forma simple -Dijo la primogénita donde la sorpresa y la decepción no se hicieron esperar en el interior de cada uno de los legionarios presentes exceptuándola a ella- Lo que yo hice fue aceptar lo que predomina en mi y en mi legión desde el fondo de mi ser, no puedo enseñarles a aceptar eso, no podría enseñarle a Lincoln a aceptar la culpa o a Luan a aceptar la malicia, eso es algo que deben hacer por su propia cuenta

-El silencio reino por unos momentos entre la familia, Victor apoyaba esa decisión, la verdad es que el no tenia ni la menor idea de como era Lori cuando tenia 17 años, pero si tuviera que arriesgarse a adivinar podría decir que la Lori del pasado no es ni siquiera una sombra de la mujer en su presencia-

Dicho eso... -Comenzó el hombre pelirrojo esta vez- No podemos perder mucho mas tiempo aquí, tendremos que esperar a que lleguen al siguiente nivel en el camino, pero no podemos quedarnos y esperar a que se fortalezcan, no olvide que ahora somos lo único que se interpone entre Azrail, sus guardianes y la aniquilación de la raza humana y... Tampoco creo que quieran aplazar el salvar a su hermana menor verdad ? -Un golpe bajo tal vez, pero necesario para dar el impulso que necesitaban para continuar y enfrentar lo que sea que les lanzaran-

-El grupo subió a la Van familiar recién tomada con Luna conduciendo, despues de todo Lori aun se recuperaba de su pelea contra Azios, no iba a mostrarse vulnerable frente a sus hermanas y a su hermano, pero no estaba aun en las condiciones mas optimas, lo bueno es que el viaje tomaría un buen par de horas hasta Stonehenge, al menos serian 4 horas de viaje a toda velocidad en la Van desde el punto donde habían arribado cruzando el océano-

El paisaje era verde pero a la vez desolado, no había rastros de gente alrededor, solamente autos que quedaron estáticos y alguno chocados mientras que en su interior se encontraban personas petrificadas, eso no era lo que merecía la atención sin embargo, lo que merecía la atención de todos era que a pesar del tiempo que faltaba para llegar a Stonehenge, este podía distinguirse por una luz que provenía desde el cielo y caía en esa ubicación, eso solo significaba a los ojos de Victor que alguien los estaba esperando-

Estas seguro de que con esto sera suficiente ? -Pregunto Ulka al guardián que se preparaba para la llegada de los legionarios- Sabes que en el peor de los casos tendrás que enfrentarlos tu solo, pero sera en donde tienes ventaja

No necesito hacer eso, puedo vencerlos en esta forma a menos que todos ellos evolucionen justo frente a mi, solo si llego a recurrir a la opción de liberar mi verdadero ser sera que volveré aquí y luchare con todo mi poder, es por eso que prepare un significativo numero de tropas -Expresaba Madur mientras oprimía sus puños con una gran variedad de emociones- Mi atención sera para la legionaria que logro hacer retroceder a Azios y para el traidor

Pero si el se ve obligado a transformarse entonces tu también tendrás que hacerlo Madur, el y Lori Loud son la carta de triunfo por ahora, y si no logras derrotarlos rápido entonces puede que tengas mas de uno o dos problemas

Asumes que ellos lograran durar mucho tiempo ?

Asumo que debemos estar abiertos a la experiencia de que la lucha no sea demasiado corta Madur, pueden ser decepcionantes asi como también sorprendentes -Dijo recordando con cierto humor el hecho de que 3 de ellas debían hacer una tarea a vista de Ulka era algo simple-

Bien, entonces veré hasta donde pueden decepcionarme -Dijo Madur finalmente bajando de los cielos donde se erigió aquel dominio seguido por las tropas que el había tomado y seleccionado-

-Durante las ultimas horas de viaje el grupo Loud... O al menos la mayoría debatía internamente cada uno por lograr el siguiente nivel, todos se convencían a si mismos que aceptaban lo que sus legiones representaban, pero como hacerlo tan fácil ? Lincoln quería creer que aceptaba la culpa desde lo mas profundo, pero su historia siempre estaría hay para recordarle sus errores, desde los 11 años desde situaciones tan ridículas... Por no decir estúpidas como mentir para tener tiempo para el resultando en que acabara exiliado, subir un vídeo vergonzoso de sus hermanas y redimirse subiendo uno de el mismo, Intervenir con aquel ahora menos utilizado protocolo de hermanas, situaciones causadas por un niño de 11 años, ahora ese niño era un joven de 16 pero no podía aceptar el sentimiento de culpa de sucesos mas recientes, aun recordaba la noche en la cual el despertó a su legión, ese momento en el que una de sus hermanas estuvo en peligro de muerte, como podría el aceptar algo asi ?-

-El resto de las hermanas no la tenían mas fácil que Lincoln, Luan era tal vez la segunda legionaria en tener conflictos por que ella... Su legión representaba la malicia, ella siempre pensó que a los ojos de sus hermanos ella era divertida, nunca hubiera esperado que la gente la viera cono una mujer maliciosa-

-Lana podría considerarse una chica salvaje, que era lo que le faltaba para llegar al siguiente nivel ? Ella era atrevida y bastante ruda en comparación a otras chicas, pero acaso había algo mas que no le permitía aceptar el salvajismo en su interior ?-

-Leni no lo entendía del todo y el punto estaba en que ella quería entenderlo-

-Luna no sabia que parte de su persona no aceptaba lo que representaba la anarquía de su interior, no tenia nada que ver con ser una rockera, era algo mas y no sabia el que podría ser, podría considerarse una chica rebelde por su pasión por la música ? eso no era anarquía verdad, asi como los sujetos con cortes moihcanos que pese a siempre hablar de como odiaban al sistema terminaba comprando una hamburguesa de grandes cadenas-

-Lucy no sentía nada por su legión, ella estaba por buen camino, realmente no podría decirlo o pensar que estaba cerca de conseguirlo ya que junto al sentimiento de apatía solo si es que se le podía llamar sentimiento, también se encontraba un latente brote de inseguridad, porque no era lo bastante carente de emociones como para no sentir nada por lo que ocurría a su alrededor y mas pese a la situacion-

-Y sin ningún progreso fue que finalmente llegaron a Stonehenge, la entrada a los dominios de Azrail-

-Al salir de la camioneta un fuerte viento soplo en las llanuras, si no fuera por las circunstancias tal vez podría apreciarse el césped moverse junto con la brisa, pero dicha brisa traía consigo un gran sentimiento de inseguridad, y los ojos penetrantes del hombre... Si es que se le podía llamar asi, los ojos del ser frente al grupo a varios metros junto a las rocas, las vestimentas angelicales lo delataban de su identidad, era el cuarto guardián de Azrail, el portador de la cabeza de Dragón, Madur-

Así que es cierto, aunque cuando Ulka me relato lo ocurrido no dude en creer en el, aun asi sentía que debía verlo con mis propios ojos... De cierta manera has vuelto a donde perteneces, has vuelto a tu hogar solo para morir en el, al parecer para los humanos el tener un hogar es algo importante y es hasta tal punto que decidiste volver

No te hagas una idea equivocada Madur, no estoy aquí solo, no estoy aquí para morir y no estoy aquí para permitir que destruyan a la humanidad -Declaro apuntando con su espada, en ese momento Lincoln dio un paso al frente quedando a la cabeza-

Regresemos a nuestra hermana ! !

(Inicio Sountrack: Boiling Phase Ost)

No importa el orden en el que pase, al final todos ustedes tendrán que morir, su hermana al final es la mas problemática de todas, hace no mucho intente acabar con ella pero la legión de Thanatos protegió su vida en todo momento -Aquellas palabras hicieron despertar un sentimiento de agresión en Lincoln y sus hermanas, escuchar que su hermana había sido objetivo de los ataques de uno de los guardianes, la preocupación era evidente y no paso mas de 10 segundos hasta que todos al unisono invocaron a sus legiones-

No esperen que yo me encuentre solo contra todos, también me eh preparado para este momento ! -Con un gesto de su brazo desde el pilar de luz que llevaba a los reinos de Azrail salieron 4 tipos de fragmentos como una pequeña armada, todos eran reconocidos por algunos hermanos por separado-

-40 Exploradores, 30 Soldados, 3 Destructores y un templario, ciertamente Madur no había perdido el tiempo para reforzar las fuerzas bélicas de su lado, los fragmentos soldado abrieron fuego con sus manos de cañón y todo el grupo de puso atrás de las legiones de Lori-

-La petición a Luan para contra atacar con su legión de la malicia fue inmediata, revelando ahora a 4 de sus legiones portadoras de ballestas que dispararon con rapidez, los fragmentos exploradores eran rápidos pero algunos perdían una o dos patan en tu trayecto hacia los legionarios, los soldados eran lo bastante hábiles como para evadir o bloquear unas cuantas flechas-

No podemos salir de la cobertura si no detenemos el fuego de los fragmentos soldados que estan atras ! -Expreso Luna-

Tengo una idea, Lana necesito que... -Explicaba Lincoln a su hermana menor de gorra roja, su idea en ese momento fue algo por lo cual le hubiera gustado mucho tener a Lynn a su lado-

-Madur había notado algo de movimiento tras las filas defensivas que eran las legiones de la arrogancia, no habían liberado todo el poder acumulado, una decisión asi seria solo porque guardaban el golpe mortal para el o para los fragmentos mas grandes, desde el lado de los legionarios una patada llevo a una legión muy especifica a impactar en las filas de los soldados provocando una explosión, se trataba de Lincoln y Lana, la chica de gorra roja invocaba continuamente a su legión explosiva y el peliblanco usaba la suya propia para lanzarla por el campo de batalla-

-Sin duda en ese momento la legión de la ira de Lynn hubiera servido mas para ese propósito, pero todo lo que podía hacer el peliblanco era esforzarse y cuando ya suficientes explosiones fueron provocadas y la fila de soldados separada por el campo de batalla fue que Lori rompió las defensas liberando el poder acumulado de sus legiones llevándose a un total de 25 enemigos con ese ataque y obligando a las filas sobrevivientes a dispersarse-

Avancen ! !

-Gracias al plan de Lincoln y los ataque de Lori y Luan ahora el numero de enemigos había sido reducido en 40, pero la lucha aun estaba lejos de concluir, las legiones del peliblanco saltaron al centro del conflicto atacando con su destreza de la espada, los pedazos de dura piel blanca de los fragmentos exploradores saltaban por los aires y Lincoln se dirigía hacia Madur, su razón estaba segada por el deseo de rescatar a su hermana cautiva, tanto que no logro ver el momento en el que uno de los fragmentos destructores logro embestirlo empujándolo con su cabeza 10 metros de distancia, el dolor en ese momento fue el suficiente como para no lograr reincorporarse de inmediato-

-Lincoln venia venir el golpe letal, pero este fue salvado por una llamarada negra seguido de una lluvia de flechas que impactaron directo en el cuerpo del fragmento enemigo, todos se dispersaron alrededor de la batalla y frente a Madur llegaron la portadora de la legión del salvajismo y la anarquía-

Así que ustedes deciden ser las primeras en caer por mis manos... -Los brazos de Madur pasaron a ser largos brazos similares a los de un dragón chino, ademas de eso de su espalda se extendieron otros 4 mas, sus dientes se volvieron colmillos y ahora poseía una larga cola que terminaba en dos puntas- Ustedes no son dignas rivales, solo la portadora de la legión de la arrogancia puede hacerme frente ahora

Lo siento, no eres digno para pelear con nuestra hermana mayor -Expreso la rockera, Luna tenia a su poder 4 legiones de la anarquía y Lana a dos de las legiones del salvajismo, pero esa pequeña mejora en sus capacidades seria suficiente para hacer frente al poder destructivo mas grande de los 4 guardianes de Azrail ?-

(Fin Sountrack)

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Rcurrent: Algo de táctica tenia que tener todo esto, no podia ser solo llegar y dejar el desmadre XD. Ahora ya llegando a un punto importante pues la verdad en tus expectativas puedo apostar a que te gustara el siguiente desarrollo. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **Bueno gente eso ah sido todo por hoy, como acostumbro al menos en esta historia capítulos que no superan las 3000 palabras por mucho pero eso espero no afecte a la lectura, sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooximo capitulo :DDD**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud Legions**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house y Chaos Legion pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 21: Las fuerzas enemigas

(Inicio soundtrack: Massacre Demon Diablos Ost)

-A pesar de que frente al guardián se encontraban dos legionarias, este no parecía ni por asomo nervioso, tenia confianza en su poder, y como no hacerlo ? El sabia que a la única legión a la cual debía temerle era a Thanatos y la única legionaria a considerar como un obstáculo mayor era la mayor de las hermanas, a sus ojos el resto eran solo simples sabandijas, y no cometería el error de Ulka y Azios, no los subertimaria, usaría todo su poder pero no recurriría a su transformación-

-Las zarpas del guardián fueron directo hacia ambas chicas, su velocidad era buena, pero no era capas de vencer a los dedos de la legión de la anarquía que estaban en las cuerdas de la guadaña, las zarpas fueron bloqueadas por una pared de sonido que no desaparecía gracias a que las legiones de Luna seguía tocando su arma-

-Primero eran dos zarpas, luego al ataque se sumaron las otras cuatro y la barrera de sonido comenzó a deformarse debido a la presión, las escamas en los brazos de Madur se desprendían claramente, la fuerza de sonido debía rechazar el ataque del guardián, pero este luchaba por el dominio de la situación hasta ese punto, Luna no esperaba ta fuerza por parte del enemigo, un pequeño error de su parte en ese momento mientras que Madur estaba muy concentrado en ese momento en atravesar la barrera del sonido, tanto que no logro notar que en un momento las dos legiones del salvajismo fueron disparadas con gran intensidad, los brazos se estremecieron con el impacto y una cortina de humo lo cubrio por completo-

Que fue lo que...!? -Pregunto Luna a su hermana menor-

No fue muy dificil, tus notas están repeliendo todo hacia afuera, asi que puedo usar eso para dar un empujón a mis propias bombas -Explico la chica de gorra roja-

Lana eso fue genial ! -Felicito la rockera acariciando unos momentos la cabeza de su hermana menor-

No puedo negar que eso fue algo bastante listo -Penso Victor en voz alta mientras sacaba su espada del ojo de un fragmento explorador y veía a otras tropas dirigirse a el, 3 soldados que abrieron fuego con sus cañones y lo obligaron a correr para evitarlo-

-El resto del equipo estaba también pasando por momentos duros, comenzando por Leni que no había elegido de la mejor manera a su objetivo, pero no por eso se quedaba atrás en cuanto lo que podía hacer, ella quería ser útil en combate, era feliz curando las heridas de sus hermanas y su hermano pero no podía luchar como ellos, ella quería pensar que si podía y deseaba convencerse, no estaría segura hasta que lo probara en una decisión precipitada ella montando a su propia legión se lanzo al ataque contra el fragmento templario, las fauces de las cabezas que sostenía la legión de la ignorancia comenzaron a devorarlo lentamente, era dificil debido a la cantidad de resistencia que este ejercía para evitar ser devorado, y en el proceso de eso fue que comenzó a a saltar y galopar de forma totalmente descontrolada, su espada se movía sin control causando que tanto legionarios como los mismos fragmentos alrededor se alejaran-

-Lucy y Luan enfrentaban a un fragmento destructor, las flechas de la legión de la malicia eran efectivas pero al final no eran letales contra una clase de enemigo que podía ser derrotado mas facilmente con fuerza bruta, Lucy lo sabia de primera mano en el primer encuentro con ese tipo de fragmento, ellas requerían un plan y la persona dentro de la familia que era buena para eso ya tenia sus propios problemas contra mas de unos cuantos enemigos, las llamas negras de la legión de la apatía podían mantener al fragmento a raya pero a pesar de que estas podían consumirlo todo al final no contaban con la destreza para alcanzar al objetivo aunque este fuera grande-

-Lincoln y sus 6 legiones de la culpa eran rodeados por un total de 6 soldados y 10 fragmentos exploradores, los soldados se movían rapidamente disparando con sus cañones y las legiones se veían obligadas a bloquear los disparos, esas pequeñas aperturas era lo que necesitaban los fragmentos exploradores para lanzarse al ataque, las legiones de Lincoln sufrían pequeños rasguños y golpes menores, el verdadero cansancio de la situación era mental, no podía defenderse del fuego a distancia y de los ataques furtivos de aquellas monstruosas arañas-

-Lori por su lado se mantenía en movimiento constante bloqueado los ataque enemigos que llegaban a ella, pero sobre ella estaba la atención de los dos fragmentos destructores restantes, que no la atacaban a distancia con fuego, lo hacían cuerpo a cuerpo cargando contra ella, con un tamaño lo bastante considerable como para que Lori se viera obligada a poner toda su atención en ellos mientras solo un soldado disparaba mientras se encontraba desprevenida, los disparos que llegaran a ella serian dolorosos, pero cada vez que evadía uno por poco este terminaba golpeando a una de sus legiones en la espalda, el único lugar que no podían cubrir, haciendo que el dolor llegara de igual manera-

-Luna detuvo las notas de sus legiones por un momento, el humo no se había disipado y los brazos del enemigo estaban inmóviles, para ellas ni siquiera el ruido de la batalla a sus espaldas era suficiente como para despegar la vista de la nube de humo, pero aun siendo legionarias, sus sentidos no podrían ser lo bastante rápidos, ya que eran sentidos humanos, misma percepción, mismo tiempo de reacción, lo cual no evito que la cola de Madur atravesara a una de las legiones de Luna forzándola a sujetar con fuerza su estomago y poniéndola de rodillas, cunado el humo se disipo por completo ella y Lana vieron con decepción y frustración como el cuerpo de Madur fue protegido por otro par de brazos que ni siquiera se habían deshecho por la explosión de las legiones de Lana-

(Fin Soundtrack)

Realmente fueron tan ingenuas para pensar que algo asi podría lastimarme ? No fue dificil darles una falsa sensación de seguridad para que bajaran la guardia, realmente creyeron que podrían vencerme asi de fácil ! -Expreso el guardián- Aunque ese plan fue bastante bueno, si no me hubiera protegido con otros dos brazos tal vez si estaría algo lastimado, solo un poco

-Luna arrodillada dejo salir parte de su contenido estomacal en ese mismo lugar, pero sus legiones aun no habían desaparecido, al menos no todas, Madur extendió sus brazos listo para otro ataque, esta vez tomando impulso con un salto golpeando desde las alturas, sus zarpas fueron rápidas pero por segundos era que Luna podía tocar sus notas para mantener esos brazos alejados-

-La rockera no estaba en su mejor forma, no estaba pensando claramente, tenia a su hermana menor a su lado pero eso no le impido deshacer la barrera de sonido para que los brazos del enemigo se acercaran y cortar al menos uno con sus guadañas, en el momento del impacto las garras de Madur habían cortado una parte de las legiones de Luna, la reacción fue inminente pero seria un intercambio de golpes, eso era lo que Luna esperaba al menos, poder llevarse algo de ese riesgo, no logro defenderse en el momento que dos garras mas pequeñas salieron del brazo que estaba intentando cortar, estas fueron lo bastante largas como para atravesar a las legiones directo en el pecho obligando a Luna a caer casi rendida despues de un alarido solo enmudecido por la batalla en el resto del area-

-Las legiones de la anarquía cayeron, no habían desaparecido pero se rindieron con sus rodillas en el suelo al igual que su portadora, Luna volteo a ver a Lana esperando a que esta escapara, pero no fue asi, en el momento que Madur retrajo su brazo de vuelta, la legionaria del salvajismo se aferro a ese largo brazo soltándose en un momento para caer sobre el rostro de Madur-

No lastimaras a mi hermana ! -Grito Lana dirigiendo a sus legiones a espaldas de Madur y activando su explosión, un golpe directo que dejo salir un quejido por parte del guardián, al momento de que reacciono este pudo contra atacar, haciendo crecer en su rostro dos garras que atravesaron a Lana a la altura de los hombros dejándola suspendida en el aire por unos momentos antes de caer-

LANA ! ! !

-Ante el grito de la rockera todo se detuvo, Lucy mantenía a raya al fragmento destructor con sus llamas negras mientras que Luan continuaba disparando centrándose en el área de la cabeza, en ese momento poseía ya 4 legiones de la malicia y mientras dos disparaban al fragmento destructor, los otros dos disparaban al resto de enemigos que vieran de inmediato llevándose a unos pocos exploradores, pero el saber que su hermana menor estaba en peligro las llevo a distraerse, lo suficiente como para que el fragmento sacrificara una de sus patas dejándose consumir por las llamas negras para avanzar cargando y con un rápido giro golpeo con su cola tanto a las legiones como a las legionarias-

-Lori al escuchar el grito un solo momento de distracción basto para que otro disparo llegara a sus espaldas, este había rozado parte de su cintura pero había golpeado de lleno a una de sus legiones, los fragmentos destructores en ese momento cargaron contra ella golpeando a sus legiones pero empujando a Lori en el proceso haciéndola caer y lo único que evitaba que dos de las legiones de Lori fueran aplastadas por las fauces de los destructores era el escudo que generaban-

-Lincoln alertado por el grito de Luna refiriéndose a una de sus hermanas menores quiso correr en su ayuda, abriéndose paso descontrolándose, la velocidad y destreza de la legión de la culpa fue suficiente para cortar las cabezas de 5 de los soldados, pero al precipitarse de una manera tal que se dejo a si mismo descubierto evadiendo por poco el ser empalado por una de las patas de un fragmento explorador, pero eso no evito que recibiera un corte considerable en el pecho que no tardo en liberar algo del liquido escarlata que mantenía su cuerpo funcionando-

-Leni aun se sujetaba a la cabeza del fragmento templario, pero tenia un deseo fuerte de ir a ayudar a sus hermanas, era una decisión dificil en ir a rescatarlas o primero intentar ganar ante su enemigo actual, ella quería dejar de sentirse inútil al momento de combatir, tenia ese sentimiento, algo que aun intentaba entender-

-Victor era el único que tenia la experiencia suficiente como para correr en apoyo de Luna y Lana, pero su camino se vio interrumpido por varios fragmentos exploradores, en esa situación solo quedaba transformarse nuevamente, pero era demasiado arriesgado a sabiendas de que despues seria mucho mas necesario-

Ustedes no pueden vencerme, no hay ninguna manera ! -Dijo Madur quien caminaba hacia Lana en una intención de acabar con uno de los enemigos, acabar con una de las legionarias para luego seguir con el resto, si veían a una de sus familiares morir entonces sin duda alguna todo podría caer aun mas en la desesperación-

(Inicio Soundtrack: DMC 3 Taste the Blood)

Y tu decides eso ? -Dijo la rockera casi en un susurro, pero audible apenas- Tu decides si podemos o no vencerte como si tuvieras algún control sobre nosotras ? Como si realmente importara de donde vienes o quien te creo o que nosotros somos seres humanos ?

Asi es, mi poder es mayor al suyo, y ese poder me da control sobre este combate, no hay forma de que me derrotes -Respondió a Luna mas ya estaba frente a Lana para acabar con ella, la chica de gorra roja solo podía derramar unas cuantas lagrimas producto del dolor y la frustración en su interior pero aun mas por el miedo a morir, algo que ya había experimentado otras veces, pero acostumbrarse era otro asunto-

Yo decido... -Se escucho la voz de Luna, se había puesto de pie, pero eso no fue lo que llamo la atención de Madur, lo que si lo hiso es que las legiones que se encontraban de rodillas se convirtieron en llamas que rodearon el cuerpo de la chica- Yo decido si puedo ganar o no, no me rijo por lo que pueda decir un sujeto como tu que cree que puede acabar con todo solo porque es fuerte ! !

-Las llamas de Luna cubrieron el cuerpo de esta por completo, aquel sentimiento de anarquía que la llevo a incluso desafiar a un poder que era mucho mas grade que el que ella tenia, nada mas importaba excepto ese desafió hacia aquel poder mayor que ejercía su dominio sobre ella, Luna ahora había pasado de usar un vestido negro que se cortaba en sus rodillas, su piel se había vuelto gris, su cara estaba cubierta por vendas que dejaban ver solamente sus ojos y parte de su cabello, en el pecho la distintiva calavera de su camiseta y en sus manos la guadaña había pasado a ser una guitarra que se extendía lo bastante para que al final del mango estuviera la afilada hoja de la guadaña- No impedirás que salve al mundo y no impedirás que salve a mi hermana !

Ahora Madur, veamos que sonido te gusta mas... -Un fuerte acorde tocado con sentimiento genero una descarga de sonido tan concentrada en una sola direccion que empujo a Madur al menos 5 metros a la distancia, este se sujeto el área golpeada, el área de su estomago que había sido golpeado solo para segundos despues darse cuenta que había sido obligado a retroceder-

Eso es cierto hermana, nosotras no nos comportamos, nunca hemos sido unas hijas ejemplares o ángeles que hacen caso en todo a mamá y papá, nosotras... Yo no soy como el resto de las niñas, siempre me eh dado cuenta de eso, yo me dejo llevar por mis impulsos y no mido las consecuencias de lo que hago, pero es algo que disfruto porque me gusta vivir de esa forma y...-Tal como su hermana rockera, el cuerpo de Lana comenzó a envolverse en llamas que habían sido sus legiones del salvajismo, su cuerpo tras las llamas dio paso a una nueva figura, su cuerpo era cubierto por su hoverol y parte de su piel se veía carbonizada, mas no mostraba señales de dolor o molestia, sus ojos solo eran cuencas con un brillo diminutos, y en sus manos había dos ampollas notorias que temblaban y humeaban- Vivir con ustedes de esa forma 

-La liberación de dos nuevos poderes que se elevaron por encima de toda probabilidad, había llamado la atención de todos eh incluso del instinto de los fragmentos enemigos, Madur solamente miro con ira contenida a las dos legionarias frente a el quien declaro...- Ahora son un poco menos indignas

(Fin Soundtrack)

 _ **Bueno señores eh aquí un nuevo capitulo, vaya que las cosas ya comienzan a llegar al final, asi es gente, puedo anunciar que el final esta cerca, al menos desde mi punto de vista ya que en este fic rara vez paso de las 3000 palabras, pero bueh. Ahora sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooximo capitulo :DDDD**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud Legions**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house y Chaos Legion pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 22: El pináculo del poder

(Inicio Soundtrack: DMC 3 Taste the Blood)

-Luna y Lana habían logrado sus transformación, Madur estaba en guardia con 3 brazos largos con garras afiladas y una cola con varias puntas, ese era todo el poder que podía ejercer en su forma actual, lo único que no había hecho aun era asumir su forma real, una forma que esperaba no liberar en ese mundo mas si en los dominios de Azrail-

-El guardián exhalo un aliento de llamas de color blanca con destellos celestes, Luna con un movimiento de sus dedos en su arma creo un fuerte sonido que disperso las llamas pero no solo eso, también fue capas de mantener el sonido en una direccion golpeando con este a Madur directo en el rostro-

-Lana tuvo un poco mas de imaginación y curiosidad al querer saber como funcionaban ahora sus poderes, vio las ampollas en sus manos y luego pensó en las bombas de su legión, las ampollas en sus palmas se convirtieron en dos grandes esferas explosivas que no pesaban en manos de su usuaria, dos esferas que lanzo con todas sus fuerzas sobre la cabeza de Madur quien se protegió con dos de sus brazos perdiéndolos en el proceso-

-Luna se acerco con una carrera al guardián y con la hoja de su guadaña guitarra esta golpeo siendo bloqueada por la cola del enemigo, rapidamente tanto Madur como Luna reaccionaron y las llamas blancas y el golpe de sonido chocaron entre si haciendo a ambos retroceder-

Waoh no sabia que Luna tuviera esa clase de instintos de pelea ! -Exclamo Lincoln al ver como su hermana junto a Lana también dominaban a Madur ellas mismas-

Lo que la esta moviendo realmente son los poderes de la misma legión, no deben olvidar que cree a las legiones para combatir Lincoln, el instinto de pelea de cada legión y su estilo esta en todas ellas, simplemente algunas son mas complejas que otras y el haber evolucionado el uso de la legión debió llevar ese instinto a otro nivel junto a sus poderes -Respondió Victor al chico Loud-

-Cuando la rockera y el guardián retrocedieron, Lana tomo la iniciativa y saltando sobre los hombros de su hermana esta lanzo otra bomba hacia Madur la cual exploto frente a el arrastrándolo por la onda expansiva pequeña pero poderosa, una cortina de polvo denso se había levantado gracias a ella y tras esta otra bomba había sido lanzada pero mucho mas rápido, acompañada del sonido de la guitarra que impulso el explosivo que golpeo justo en el pecho al enemigo-

-Madur reviso la herida, era a considerar, la explosión había dejado una quemadura en su cuerpo al equivalente a ser quemado con fuego para un ser humano, era doloroso, pero era mas frustrante el hecho de que dos legionarias lo estaban obligando a retroceder-

Se sienten confiadas solo por que han logrado esto ! !

-Madur rugió y ataco a las legionarias enemigas, un impulso con sus garras que lo llevo frente a la legionaria del salvajismo quien solo por el susto provocado genero otra bomba y la hiso explotar, la explosión golpeo a Madur haciendo que este perdiera otro brazo, pero aun tenia la capacidad de generar mas y en ese momento aun tenia 5 restantes, usando dos de estos para aplastar a Lana contra el suelo-

LANA ! ! ! -Luna acudió a la ayuda de su hermana menor disparando un fuerte golpe de sonido, un golpe que fue recibido por otros dos brazos recién generados de Madur, el sonido era lo bastante fuerte como para romper esos dos brazos, pero Madur resistió, resistió y contra ataco con su larga cola apuntando a las piernas de Luna y haciéndola caer-

Por mas fuertes que se hayan vuelto aun tienen el humano miedo al dolor, eso sera su perdición al final, creyendo que son capaces de salir ilesas de una lucha en mi contra y creyendo que pueden vencerme solo peleando, yo que soy la mayor fuerza destructiva de los guardianes ! !

Te sorprendería lo que se puede aprender en poco tiempo -Declaro Luna poniéndose de pie, esta volvió a disparar un fuerte sonido de su guitarra, un sonido mas fuerte que bien dirigido, uno que Madur evadió sin soltar a Lana con sus garras, pero noto tarde que Luna había salido disparada con su propio ataque, había quedado bajo los fragmentos destructores que atacaban a la legionaria de la arrogancia, Luna con un fuerte tono levando a los fragmentos y...-

LORI ! ! !

-La mencionada entendio la idea al momento que vio un disparo certero contra el guardian enemigo, las 5 legiones de Lori abrieron fuego disparando todo el poder de daño acumulado por el constante bloqueo de ataques en una forma de un unico rayo de descarga-

-Todo silencio en la mente de Lori, Luna, Lana y también de Madur, el guardián seguía en pie, pero Lana había sido liberada y la mitad derecha de su cuerpo carecía de brazos y el golpe había sido lo bastante grande como para también quemar parte de su rostro-

(Fin Soundtrack)

-Lana vio la oportunidad perfecta al formar una bomba con sus dos manos esta vez y hacerla explotar en la cintura del guardián enemigo, un golpe directo que no pudo evadir y lo arrojo metros a la distancia-

-El guardián de la cabeza de dragón levanto la mirada y vio como sus tropas habían sido poco a poco reducidas, el fragmento templario ya carecía de una cabeza ya que esta había sido devorada por la legión de la ignorancia, los fragmentos destructores ardían en llamas negras, habían sido obliterados por una descarga descomunal de energía, los fragmentos soldados y los exploradores decoraban en restos e campo de batalla, pero pese a todo Madur aun tenia una oportunidad-

Bien, ya que se han vuelto asi de fuertes, supongo que no temerán entrar en nuestros dominios ! ! -Madur de un salto impulsado también por su cola se lanzo a la luz que emitía la entrada a los dominios de Azrail- Vengan si se atreven, vengan eh intenten salvar a su igual que es la legionaria de Thanatos ! !

-Con esas ultimas palabras el cuerpo de Madur se baño en luz con destellos celestes, su cuerpo había comenzado a transformarse y antes de revelar su forma este volvió a los dominios de su señor y creador-

-Estaban cansados, un solo guardián con tropas había logrado agotarlos bastante, y ahora ese guardián se había marchado a sus dominios donde los esperaría en su verdadera forma, era necesario alguna especie de plan-

Chicas...Victor... Tenemos dos opciones para seguir ahora, pero tengo el presentimiento de que debemos hacer esto rápido... -Comenzó a hablar Lincoln-

La primera opción es que todos luchemos juntos contra los guardianes y nos arriesguemos a ser un blanco mas grande y facil para atacar, la segunda opción es que nos dividamos en grupos y cada uno de esos grupos luche contra los guardianes -Las hermanas no cabían en si de la segunda sugerencia-

Lincoln estas diciendo que nos arriesguemos a que seamos pocos contra esa clase de monstruos !? Que clase de mala broma es esa !? -Pregunto Luan claramente molesta-

No es una broma Luan, pero solo eso se me ocurre, yo confió en que todas ustedes podrán despertar sus poderes y yo también me creo capas de hacerlo, pero cada minuto que pasa es un minuto en el cual Lily corre grave peligro y con toda la raza humana ya petrificada seria mas fácil cubrir mas terreno

El tiene razón chicas, ahora mismo uno solo de los guardianes de Azrail seria capas de bajar de los dominios y destruir a toda la humanidad en tan solo dos semanas y nosotros no podríamos encontrarlo -Victor tenia que decir una verdad totalmente absoluta en ese momento- No hay garantía de que todos sobrevivamos a esto, lo mejor es que pocos luchen contra los guardianes en lugar de que lo hagamos todos y seamos mas fáciles de herir

-No hubo reclamos ante esa explicación, solamente un suspiro conjunto de todas las hermanas quienes miraban el pilar de luz-

Recuerdas algo de ese lugar, Victor ? -Pregunto Lucy-

Los territorios se crearon para que 3 habitaran en exterior del centro y 2 habitaran el interior, en el interior donde debe encontrarse su hermana menor es en donde yo solía habitar y también Falk, asi que el estará en el centro, rodeando dicho centro hay un terreno volcánico y de tierra calcinada, un desierto brillante similar al oro adornado con restos de madera y acero y el área mas exterior esta conformada por montañas y barrancos grises empuntados

Alguna ves has visto las formas autenticas de los otros guardianes ? -Pregunto esta vez Lana, a lo que solo obtuvo una respuesta negativa con la cabeza junto con una explicación de que nunca existió la necesidad, ni siquiera cuando el los traiciono, ese pudo ser un error de parte de los guardianes pero es un error que sin duda no cometerían dos veces-

-El grupo se puso en fila, todos miraban al pilar de luz, nadie dijo una palabra mas antes de entrar, nadie quería tener que entrar a terreno enemigo, pero su hermanita estaba esperando, la humanidad estaba esperando, y ellos no se sentían listos, al mismo tiempo todos dieron un paso a la luz que los elevo poco a poco hasta que sus cuerpos resplandecieron y desaparecieron-

-La luz segadora obligo a todos a cerrar los ojos, el único que sabia que esperaba despues de ella era Victor, la luz desapareció luego de unos segundos dando paso a un cielo cubierto por nubes que permitían escasos pasos a los rayos del sol, la vista solo alcanzaba a vislumbrar riscos y peñascos empuntados a donde quiera que veían, la entrada a su espalda era el pilar de luz conectado a un puente de piedra, todo lo que estaba fuera de los dominios de Azrail era representado por densas nubes que evitaban la vista mas haya de las fronteras y el camino a seguir estaba conformado por varias plataformas hechas de roca salientes de altas y gruesas rocas puntiagudas y afiladas que conducían al territorio desértico-

Así que estos son los dominios que habita Madur... -Penso Lucy en voz alta, todos tenían ciertos pensamientos en tu interior, pero poco a poco un constante temblor en el área los saco de su mente-

(Inicio Soundtrack: Dalamadur intense metal cover part 1 & 2 Ost)

-Todos se pusieron en alerta máxima, una voz resonó como un eco abarcando toda el área, era una voz reconocible y claramente perteneciente a Madur, pero este aun no dejaba verse ante sus enemigos, poco a poco todos comenzaron a ver entre las rocas un enorme y largo cuerpo, arrastrándose entre los acantilados y derrumbando rocas a su paso, las garras gigantes cortaban la solida piedra con facilidad para movilizarse y el cuerpo moldeaba toda la superficie por la que reptaba-

-Entre todas las montañas que habían a la vista había una cercana que destacaba del resto, no solo por ser notoriamente mas grande, también fue como vieron reptar a una gran criatura con aspecto de serpiente, ojos rojos como rubíes que se posaron en la familia de legionarios y en el traidor, el tamaño del alto del monstruo frente al grupo podría facilmente superar los 3 metros, pero le largo que poseía superaba los 500 metros de largo-

Esta es mi forma real, y en este terreno puedo usar todo mi potencial, el potencia de la mayor fuerza destrucitva de los guardianes de Azrail -Y junto a un rugido que hiso resonar las puntas de todos los peñascos y riscos el guardian grito...- YO SOY MADUR ! ! !

-El grupo había acordado separarse para luchar contra los guardianes, de modo que dos de las hermanas dieron un paso al frente para encarar a la gran bestia en la que se había convertido Madur, no se trataba de Lori, ni Luna ni Lana quienes ya habían llegado al nuevo nivel de las legiones, las hermanas que dieron el paso para luchar eran Luan y Lucy-

Chicas !? -Pregunto el peliblanco ciertamente alterado-

Estamos pensando como tu, Lincoln, se ah convertido en una cosa muy grande, asi que es imposible que vaya a fallar un disparo contra el -Expreso Luan-

Tenemos una mayor oportunidad porque nuestras legiones funcionan mejor a distancia, asi que nos quedaremos y ustedes avanzaran -Lucy pese a ser la portadora de la legión de la apatía, esta fue quien tomo la iniciativa y con su legión disparo una ráfaga de llamas negras a la cabeza de Madur quien las recibió como si de una simple brisa se tratara, Lucy y Luan asi como el resto del grupo vieron como la quemadura que había generado la llama, la misma llama que era capas de consumir a un fragmento destructor, sanaba rapidamente con escamas creciendo sobre la quemadura que aun ardía por las llamas que se extinguieron gracias a las nuevas escamas crecientes-

Siento decir esto Lincoln pero tendrás que respetar las decisiones que tus hermanas tomen a partir de aquí -Le dijo Victor posando su mano en el hombro del peliblanco, el resto de las hermanas lo hicieron pese a que no podían eliminar la preocupación que sentían al dejar a dos de las suyas luchando contra semejante bestia, pero era lo mejor al final, porque el tiempo era precioso y cada terreno cruzado era uno que los acercaba mas a Lily-

-Madur vio al grupo mas numeroso saltar por las plataformas de piedra para llegar al desierto que apenas si era visible a la distancia, este rugió y se dispuso a atacar y derrumbar dichas plataformas, pero una molestia punzante aunque momentánea golpeo su ojos, al voltear la mirada vio a las legiones de la malicia apuntando con sus ballestas declarando que primero tendría que acabar con las dos legionarias que querían hacerle frente antes de ir tras el grupo que se había marchado-

No importa que es lo que intenten hacer ahora, si quieren ganar tiempo para que sus familiares avancen no importa, saben tan bien como yo que aun quedan 3 guardianes esperando mas haya, y en lugar de luchar todos contra mi decidieron dejar a dos legionarias que aun no han llegado al siguiente nivel de su poder, han de creer que pueden vencerme o saben que morirán -La voz de Madur era clara pese a que sus fauces no se movían-

Es cierto, tal vez no logremos vencerte, tal vez ya hemos aceptado que moriremos aquí, pero te aseguro que si caemos lo haremos intentando destruirte ! -Declaro Luan con sus legiones de la malicia, en ese momento 4 en total y Lucy con su única legión de la apatía, ambas chicas vieron a la gran bestia enemiga lanzarse hacia ellas, Lucy actuó rápido quemando rocas y riscos para poder comenzar a correr-

LUAN ! ! ! -algo extraño era que Lucy alzara la voz de esa manera, pero en un momento asi incluso para ella era dificil estar tranquila, la gótica y su hermana comenzaron a correr por superficies de roca quemada por las llamas negras viendo como Madur con cada embestida a cada pequeña montaña esta era derrumbada sin dificultad-

-Luan se mantenía corriendo mientras sus legiones disparaban a quemarropa sobre el gran cuerpo de Madur, pero las flechas no parecían avanzar mas de unos pocos milímetros en ese enorme y claramente duro cuerpo escamoso, podían seguir corriendo hasta que se cansaran o podrían buscar en su interior el como aceptar lo que eran sus legiones, el tiempo comenzó a ser crucial en el momento que Madur reunió una gran cantidad de fuego blanco destellante en su boca y lo disparo en un tornado llameante blanco y celeste apuntando no a las legionarias, si no al siguiente risco al que saltarían, el miedo en las legionarias paso a ser mayor no por ver el fin de su camino, si no por ver en pocos segundos al gran dragón frente a ellas que con un fuerte desgarro derribo la montaña en la que se encontraban, al fondo del terreno solo las esperaba una dolorosa caída que seria recibida con el filo de cientos de rocas-

(Fin Soundtrack)

-Un milagro o una dura realidad disfrazada mientras ambas caían presa del miedo, el miedo a la muerte, algo que podía hacer salir la verdadera naturaleza de las personas, algo que nunca esperaian de ellas mismas, todo podía acabar pero para una de las dos chicas al ver que había fallado en lo que esperaba cuando menos fuera mas duradero... Ya nada importaba, solo acepto ese final con una ultima lagrima de resignación que se convirtió en fuego azul junto con su legión que cubrio todo su cuerpo, las llamas amortiguaron su caída y la de su hermana revelando en el proceso un cuerpo cubierto por un vestido y una capucha que dejaba a relucir solo un ojo de color totalmente blanco, en la palma de sus manos sobresalían dos cráneos y sus piernas eran cubiertos por medias a rayas y calzado negro que se veía tan desgastado como el resto de su vestimenta, tal como se veía el ropaje de la legión de la apatía-

Así que esa es tu... ? -Luan preguntaba a su hermana menor quien examino su nueva apariencia, su nuevo poder-

Lucy no dijo una sola palabra, pero en su marcha a los cielos impulsada por sus llamas negras fue que Luan entendió, entendió lo que hacia falta para poder llegar al siguiente nivel, ella siempre se pregunto si realmente era una persona maliciosa, ser graciosa, ser molesta, ser peligrosa para la salud mental de su familia, anda de eso era igual a ser maliciosa, el mismo sentimiento que generaba por su comedia ahora era lo que generaba por su malicia, la propia satisfacción de la bromista en todas sus jugarretas se había manifestado en un sentimiento punzante y agresivo, un cuerpo cubierto por un brillante traje de color plateado como la piel de las legiones de la malicia, la ballesta se había fundido a su brazo, sus dientes se habían convertido en colmillos y sus ojos se habían vuelto amarillos en su totalidad aun distinguibles cubiertos por un grueso visor, lo que antes era su larga cola de caballo se había unido a su brazo derecho donde estaba la ballesta y su lado izquierdo se caracterizaba solo por unas considerables garrar brillantes y amarillas en su mano-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las Reviews:**_

 _ **A GreenFics: Tal como te dije por Pm, tienes totalmente mi permiso. Saludos :D**_

 _ **a RCurrent: Ya se pone mejor, se esta acercando uno de los momentos que estas esperando. Saludos :D**_

 _ **Bueno gente ah terminado otro capitulo, para quienes se lo pregunten... Thanatos si va a aparecer y si tendrá sus escenas de combate, en un principio igual no planeaba que la historia tuviera esta duración pero tampoco seria prudente acortar los capítulos dejando una narrativa demasiado simple... Al menos a mi parecer y si les soy honesto tampoco tenia clara la idea si hacer la evolución de otras dos legiones en este capitulo, se que acabo de decir que no seria prudente acortar los capítulos pero tampoco habría que abusar de la falta de eso XD. bueno gente sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :DDDDDD**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud Legions**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house y Chaos Legion pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 23: Mantis Pavillion

(Inicio Soundtrack: Dalamadur intense metal cover part 1 & 2 Ost)

-El grupo que siguió de largo dejando la lucha contra Madur en manos de Luan y Lucy siguió saltando por las plataformas de piedra pero eso no evito que los estruendos del combate y mayormente causados por los montes que se derribaban con el simple pasar de Madur en su forma monstruosa a través de ellos, las llamas negras como un destello decoraban aquel cielo cubierto por nubes junto con los rayos del sol que se filtraban entre las densas nubes-

Realmente fue lo mejor dejarlas a ellas atrás ? -Pregunto Luna-

Ellas literalmente podrán manejarlo si realmente fueron capaces de llegar al siguiente nivel del uso de sus legiones -Respondió Lori sabiendo de primera mano el poder del uso total de las legiones despues de su pelea contra Azios. El grupo siguió adelante pese a la preocupación que aquejaba su convicción de avanzar, esa preocupación por sus dos hermanas, la cómica y la gótica que tal vez no hubieran creído hace meses si les hubieran dicho que estarían luchando contra un gran monstruo escamoso y serpenteantemen un futuro cercano-

-Ahora mismo las chicas que peleaban contra Madur estaban parejas contra su enemigo, Luan apuntaba con su arma al cuerpo gigantesco del guardián portador de la cabeza de dragón pero era imposible entender como un cuerpo tan grande podía evadir con tal destreza sus flechas que ahora tenían el poder para atravesar los riscos y peñascos a su alrededor-

-El gran monstruo serpiente perseguía a Luan con sus fauces y a Lucy con sus grandes brazos, no era una lucha que las hermanas podrían ganar en fuerza, ciertamente estaban lejos de poder equipararse a su enemigo en ese sentido, necesitaban un plan y para eso necesitaban tiempo para pensar, tiempo que Lucy consiguió al apuntar sus llamas a la cabeza de Madur quien al notarlo se vio forzado a evadirlas y cambiar de direccion ocultándose entre los riscos punzantes pero aun siguiendo a la gótica con sus enromes brazos y afiladas garras que afortunadamente para Lucy, ella era capas de usar sus llamas para evadir los ataques aunque eso no la salvo del todo de recibir un corte en una de sus piernas, un solo rose con una garra de Madur fue suficiente para una herida que no tardo en sangrar-

Estas bien Luan ? -Pregunto la gotica-

Si, aun puedo continuar, pero no se por cuanto tiempo mas, es posible que terminemos cansadas antes de poder darle un buen golpe a Madur -Expreso la portadora de la malicia notando la herida de su hermana- Tu estas bien ?

No es tan grave, es similar a recibir el rasguño de un gato o cortarse por accidente con un cuchillo de cocina -Declaro Lucy-

O tal vez incluso cortarse con papel eh ? -Un buen y a la vez mal momento para una broma, ambas estaban demasiado centradas en el hecho de que debian evitar los ataques de Madur y buscar el como contra atacar, como golpear ese cuerpo tan colosal que tenia la destreza de una serpiente para moverse entre las rocas pero pese a tomar un respiro nada llego a sus mentes-

-Madur había notado el cambio de poderes en sus enemigas, pero estaban lejos de poder dañarlo realmente, aun asi el no se arriesgaría, no por temor, si no por supremacía es que usaría una forma mas de ataque, una forma en la cual podría acorralarlas aun con sus nuevas capacidades de combate-

-Las dos hermanas vieron a la gran bestia alzarse en toda su imponente figura, su boca apuntaba al cielo y en esta comenzó a reunirse una gran cantidad de fuego, lo suficiente y ademas con el suficiente control de este como para formar una gran bola de fuego la cual había llegado en segundos a ser tan grande como el mismo Madur-

-Luan y Lucy no esperaron a que el enemigo terminara su acción, atacaron con todo lo que tenia, una ráfaga de fuego y consecutivos disparos de la ballesta atravesaban las rocas sin problemas hasta llegar a su objetivo, pero fue clara la importancia en la gran bola de fuego cuando Madur genero varios brazos para proteger su cuerpo de aquel impacto, había perdido 4 brazos recién formados para bloquear ese ataque, pero lo valdría totalmente-

-La bola de fuego fue disparada al cielo dejando un gran agujero entre las nubes que se sello por si mismo, las luces que se filtraban entre ellas aumentaron su intensidad y su numero hasta que Lucy y Luan fueron puestas al tanto de que la Luz ya no era solo del sol, era producto de las llamas de Madur que se manifestaron a través de las nubes como pequeñas bolas de fuego como si de meteoritos se tratara-

(Fin Soundtrack)

-Al mismo tiempo el grupo que ya estaba llegando al área del desierto había notado eso, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para dar marcha atrás-

-Era extraño, el área de los riscos estaba cubierta por las nubes pero el área del desierto era totalmente soleado y despejado, el brillo de la arena asemejaba al polvo de oro y el campo a donde quiera que el grupo posaba su vista estaba levemente adornado con trozos de madera y metal-

-En esos momentos el guardián que estaba designado a la zona del desierto dorado estaba saliendo de la torre central, no sin antes intercambiar unas pocas palabras con el único guardián que se encontraba en dicha torre-

Seguro estarás bien por tu cuenta, Falk ? -Pregunto Ulka-

No veo porque no lo estaría

Todos hemos notado como tu mente ah cambiado en este tiempo, espero no tener que verme obligado a decirlo pero realmente me preocupa que también los ciegos ideales de Vaultlis sean... -Ulka se interrumpió a si mismo guardando silencio, no por miedo a Falk, si no por un simple capricho, pues el quería ver esa reacción, la reacción que el guardián portador de la estrella tendría frente a el por esas palabras, era básicamente acusarlo de futuro traidor y todo por su primer encuentro con el chico portador de la culpa-

-Un pequeño destello de un relámpago escarlata se hiso presente en la persona de Falk, no era algo necesario pero si quería dejar en claro lo realmente infantil que sonaban las palabras del guardián portador de la red ese gesto no sobraría, pero porque se sentiría acusado en primer lugar o insultado ? O porque lo acusaría de esa manera ?-

Da igual, todo terminara antes de lo que creemos -Dicho eso Ulka de puso en marcha, pero...-

Aun si no es el caso Ulka, no los subestimes, si lo haces perderás la batalla sin importar lo fuerte o astuto que seas

-Una acusación... Una suposición mas bien que llevo al guardián de la red a detenerse del todo y guardar silencio por unos segundos-

Dices que yo puedo perder ?

Asi es Ulka, ellos tienen algo de lo cual tu careces

Y es algo que tu si posees ? -Pregunto Ulka quien no recibió respuesta- De cualquier modo que lo analice eso sueno muy estúpido, me acusas de ser un ser incompleto, lo sea o no yo seré quien termine triunfante contra quienes me enfrenten -Y asi el guardián de la red se puso en marcha a su territorio, fue solo cosa de minutos hasta que al encontrarse en el centro paciente a las próximas visitas, luego de 15 minutos lograron divisarse en le horizonte-

-La figura que portaba el ropaje celestial y dejaba relucir una larga cabellera dorada no hacia el menor esfuerzo por ocultarse del enemigo, estaba de pie frente a ellos esperándolos, con total confianza puesto que al ver a dos de las legionarias ausentes para el fue claro que es lo que había ocurrido, dividir e intentar conquistar, dividirse a si mismos para acelerar su avance, algo listo pero a la vez arriesgado se viera por donde se viera-

Así que dos de sus miembros se quedaron luchando contra la mayor fuerza destructiva de los guardianes de Azrail ? Porque mejor simplemente no les pidieron suicidarse de un modo mas indoloro ? -Pregunto Ulka con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-Todos los presentes querían lanzarse contra el guardián portador de la red, todos sabían lo que el había hecho, había vuelto a 3 de las hermanas Loud en contra de su único hermano al punto de por poco acabar con su vida, y el mismo peliblanco fue el primero en atacarlo con 6 de sus legiones de la culpa las cuales a toda velocidad cargaron con sus espadas, espadas que chocaron contra un único hilo brillante como el oro siendo bloqueadas por completo-

No eh olvidado que es por ti que 3 de mis hermanas quisieron acabar conmigo ! -Acuso Lincoln-

Me culpas de hacer aflorar los verdaderos deseos de tus hermanas, si quieres apuntar tus armas contra quien quería matarte también seria justo que apuntes tus legiones contra esas 3 estúpidas hermanas tuyas ! -Ulka rechazo a las legiones de la culpa con su hilo de oro y salto en retroceso tomando distancia, el era sin duda astuto pero se podía ver que no lucharía contra todos-

Yo me quedare...

-El grupo completo volteo la mirada a la voz que decidió tomar la iniciativa, una voz amable, tanto como lo podría haber sido cuando tenia sus 16 años, tanto como se lo permitía su propia ignorancia, pero en ese momento Leni sabia que el hombre... Que el ser frente a ellos había sido responsable de mucho mal sobre su familia y ella quería hacer que el pagara por eso-

-Todos en el grupo vieron al rostro de la portadora de la legión de la ignorancia, no objetaron en lo absoluto contra ella, solo continuaron con su marcha alejándose lo mas pronto posible de ese lugar que se convertiría en un campo de batalla entre Leni y Ulka-

Estas segura de que puedes pelear contra mi tu sola ? -Pregunto el guardián enemigo- Tu nivel de ignorancia no puede ser tan grande aunque eso sea lo que predomine como legionaria en tu ser

No estoy segura, pero lo haré de todas formas, porque aunque hay mucho que no entiendo, si entiendo perfectamente que por ti es que 3 de nuestras hermanas decidieron separarse de la familia y estuvieron dispuestas a lastimar a nuestro único hermano !

Y entiendes el porque estas peleando ahora ? Sabes siquiera si duraras 5 minutos ? -Las palabras de Ulka siempre eran efectivas, siempre debían serlo, pero tal vez Leni no podía culparse a si misma de ser ignorante ante todo, despues de todo esa misma ignorancia era lo que le permitía hacer caso omiso de la mejor cualidad de Ulka la cual era el uso de las palabras, y mas ahora ya que Leni no daba importancia a ellas, al aceptar que no importaba el entender el momento, al aceptar que las palabras de Ulka, que toda razón posible no importaba ya, fue que las llamas dieron paso a unos afilados colmillos, una piel gris con tonos verdes en su torso, ojos blancos en su totalidad, los dedos de sus pies se alargaron ligeramente y ahora a dos brazos mas se habían sumado otros dos, un total de 4 brazos donde los cuales crecían en su espalda terminaban no en dos simples manos vacías, sino en una cabeza con colmillos aun mas grandes de los que Leni tenia ya en su boca y un ojo en el centro de ambas cabezas sostenidas por aquellas manos-

Y pensar que hay humanos que ven la ignorancia como una bendición... Patético -Ulka con un movimiento rápido de su mano dirigió uno de sus hilos de oro a una parte metálica enterrada en la arena excepto por una parte sobresaliente, al tirarla con fuerza revelo que era una gran viga de acero la cual con un único giro en el aire fue lanzada hacia Leni-

-Del polvo y la arena levantados por aquel golpe, Leni emergió dirigiéndose a Ulka con un salto, sus 3 fauces estaban listas para devorar y Ulka extendió de su cuerpo un total de 500 hilos de oro para protegerse-

-Los hilos y las fauces chocaron, ambos oponiendo resistencia y luchado por superar el poder del enemigo, pero Ulka tenia sus dos brazos ocupados y Leni aun tenia dos libres para golpear al guardián directo en su estomago seguido de una patada en el mismo lugar dejándolo aturdido por unos instantes, instantes que fueron lo suficiente como para que Leni diera una mordida en ambos brazos de Ulka sosteniéndolo-

-Podría haber terminado rápido, Leni estaba dispuesta a terminarlo rápido, sin embargo no lo suficiente como para no permitirle al enemigo responder, Ulka expulso a través de su boca una gran cantidad de hilos de oro los cuales se pegaron al rostro de Leni, esta aun asi no lo soltó, solamente paso a sujetarlo con una sola de sus fauces y lo azoto contra el suelo un total de 3 veces antes de soltarlo para quitarse los pegajosos hilos del rostro-

-Ulka corrió y lanzo una patada al pecho impactando por completo, de esa patada el guardian dejo un hilo de oro firmemente pegado al pecho de Leni devolviendole los azotes de su cuerpo que había recibido, los hilos salieron de la mano de ulka cubriendo casi por completo el cuerpo de la legionaria que con un movimiento del guardián salio disparada 5 metros en el aire a punto para recibir el golpe de una viga de acero, seguido de un enorme trozo de madera y finamente siendo azotada en la arena con fuerza-

-Ulka dedujo que podría ganar, su rival no se veía afligida por las palabras pero tampoco pensaba sus acciones, ella seguía consciente, seguía consiente de si misma como Leni Loud y la portadora de la legión de la ignorancia, pero el resentimiento que ella guardaba contra el guardián que había separado a su familia era grande-

Realmente se ah convertido en algo dificil con lo que tratar... -Expreso Ulka entre momentos de respiración agitada, pero era aun mas perturbador el hecho de que pese a todo lo que había conseguido la legionaria, esta aun no se había perdido en todo ese poder, aun estaba consciente y Ulka podía sentirlo, simplemente se esforzaba demasiado por adentrarse en su propia ignorancia y por eso su lucha era tan salvaje, pero si ella era salvaje...-

No eres una luchadora real, Leni Loud, solo sirves para lamer las heridas de tus camaradas despues de una batalla, del mismo modo en que intentaste proteger a tus hermanas en la playa, fallaras porque no puedes luchar como el resto de tus hermanas ! -Las únicas palabras que Ulka podría escupir y que tal ves si tendrían sentido para Leni, ella quería demostrar que podía pelear, esas palabras llegaron lo bastante fuerte como para hacerla enojar y eso llevo a Leni a morder los hilos de oro para poder liberarse, devorándolos en cuestión de segundos aun cortando y tajando las fauces en sus manos y las propias de su boca, se encontraba herida pero nada que lamer las áreas dolidas no resolviera, solo unos segundos y estaba lista para continuar, lista para devorar, pero ella no fue la única que tomo unos pocos segundos para reponerse-

-La visión frente a Leni era algo que no esperaría tan pronto, pero ella en un solo sentimiento al tener al responsable de tantas dolencias para miembros de su familia, no le importaba entenderlo todo, lo único que entendía era el hecho de que debía vencer a Ulka, pero del mismo modo en que Leni desato sus poderes, Ulka también lo hiso, envolviéndose en un capullo con hilos que salían de su boca como si se tratara de la evolución de un insecto-

-El capullo se rompió revelando una figura de color amarillo intenso con ojos purpura, su cuello era delgado, su torso era del mismo tamaño que el de una persona normal, pero su rostro ahora era similar al de una mantis excepto por prominentes colmillos en su boca, adoptando un tórax de mantis este contaba con un total de 6 patas y dos largas garras en cada una de sus dos extremidades superiores que relucían un brillo color purpura igual que sus ojos-

-Un chillido agudo vino de aquel monstruo insecto que se lanzo con una carga contra la legionaria de la ignorancia, las garras y los colmillos chocaron despidiendo un brillo solo superado por la arena a sus pies-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A RCurrent: Serán cosas que pasen, pero aunque quiero incluso revelar en cuantos capítulos mas eso es algo que no puedo, es cosa de mantener la sorpresa no de que ocurrirá, si no cuando. Saludos :D**_

 _ **Bueno gente eh aquí un nuevo capitulo, esta vez no tengo mucho mas que decir que espero lo hayan disfrutado, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooximo capitulo :D**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud Legions**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house y Chaos Legion pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**_

 _ **Pd: Mensaje importante al final del capitulo... desde mi punto de vista claro**_

Cap 24: Un campo minado

(Inicio Sountrack, Atoraru Ka Phase 1 BGM extended)

-Las arenas doradas y el sol en lo alto con sus rayos implacables sobre el área desértica le daba un aire de desolación al combate igualado entre Leni y Ulka, la forma monstruosa de mantis del guardián portador de la red no daba clemencia usando sus hilos en cada movimiento, las piezas y restos en el suelo eran un arma poderosa, pero Leni estaba ya luchando con sus propios colmillos apra poder vencer al directo responsable de grandes golpes para sus hermanas y su hermano-

-La legionaria se lanzaba cargando contra la gigantesca mantis, su oportunidad era poder aferrarse a el y morderlos tanto como le fuera posible, pero tan solo acercarse le resultaba dificil con Ulka manipulando los grandes trozos de madera y metal en el entorno, como si cada pieza en el desierto tuviera un hilo conectado a Ulka-

-Grandes engranajes, colosales estacas, gruesas vigas metálicas, pesados bloques, todo eso y mas era manipulado por Ulka como si se tratara de trucos de Yoyo y Leni a pesar de evadir con cierta dificultad todos esos ataques, la dificultad suficiente como para solo terminar con rasguños, ella no se acostumbraba aun al estilo de pelea de su enemigo, no solamente verlo a el, también lo que estaba manipulando, ya que cada vez que el usaba un hilo para mover un objeto, este se volvía grueso y mas visible-

-Ulka ya no decía palabra alguna, no era el momento y no tenían la utilidad, a sus ojos su enemiga no tenia la suficiente capacidad mental como para manipularla con el uso de palabras convincentes y de apoyo como si se tratara de un discurso político el cual las masas se tragan porque aseguran que viene un futuro mejor, Ulka solamente se había limitado a atacar con sus capacidades ofensivas como uno de los 4 guardianes de Azrail y era claro que la legionaria gastaba muchas mas energía en evadir e intentar acercarse que la energía que gastaba Ulka en mover los grandes objetos para atacar, pero ya era hora de aumentar la dificultad ya que si Leni no era susceptible a caer en las palabras de Ulka de seguro el resto de legionarias si lo serian-

Tu familia morirá a manos de los otros guardianes ! ! -Ese era un punto que ni la propia Leni podría ignorar o no entender, palabras que se refirieran a sus seres queridos, algo que Leni no supo simplemente dejar pasar y seguir centrada en acercarse poco a poco a Ulka quien había lanzado de manera frontal una viga de acero que fue esquivada por la legionaria solo pro centimetros-

MI FAMILIA NO ES DÉBIL ! ! ! -Un momento de distracción y de tentación al ver que Ulka había fallado su ataque, estaba casi descubierto y Leni corrió con todas sus fuerzas, no fue si no hasta que sintió el impacto en su espalda que noto el movimiento rápido de la viga que Ulka tiro con sus hilos golpeando a Leni por la espalda-

-Pero no había acabado hay, el golpe fue lo bastante fuerte como para llevar a Leni a caer frente a Ulka quien intento aplastarla con sus patas, aquellas extremidades de insecto que fueron interceptadas por los dos brazos que salían de la espalda de la legionaria mordiendo aquellas piernas de insecto con las bocas que tenían las cabezas que sostenían esas manos-

-El movimiento de una de las garras de la gran mantis apuntando a la cabeza de Leni la obligo a soltar aquellas extremidades, moviéndose por debajo del enemigo mordiendo varias veces y arrancando pedazos pequeños con cada mordida, pero no estaba dispuesta a alejarse otra vez, Leni sujetándose con sus brazos y sus fauces se aferro a Ulka trepando por su cuerpo y aferrándose fuertemente a su espalda comenzando con el proceso de morder y morder hasta que lograra hacer que la gran mantis cayera-

-El enemigo mostró resistencia, fuertes movimientos como si se tratara de un juego de montar a un toro y Leni era la jinete quien luchaba por aferrarse, pero Ulka tenia mas de un truco bajo la manga, uno de estos fue voltear su cabeza hacia su espalda y escupir decenas de hilos de oro atrapando a Leni con ellos, pero al final Leni poseía la legión capaz de devorar y los hilos de oro no eran una excepción, aun atada tenia una de sus manos fauces sujetando el tórax de Ulka y otra mordiendo los hilos para liberarse-

-Una maniobra rapida se aseguro de que Leni acabara soltándose, usar un gran engranaje como arma con la destreza de que caracterizaba sus movimientos con las armas que podía extraer del campo de batalla, este golpeo a Leni logrando derribarla, pero a diferencia de esta, Ulka no podía lamer sus heridas para que sanaran casi al instante, una lucha donde una tenia la ventaja de recuperarse y otro tenia todas las otras ventajas-

(Fin sountrack)

-En esos momentos el grupo restante que seguía avanzando hacia la torre no escuchaba los estruendos de la pelea en el desierto, no era a un nivel tan colosal como la batalla contra Madur, pero la preocupación por Leni persistía, asi como el hecho de que frente a ellos ya se encontraba el territorio volcánico, el desierto dorado fue cortado y dando paso a roca caliente y un intenso calor-

-Lori lo recordaba, la lucha mas grande que había tenido en su corto tiempo como legionaria, el combate en la playa contra Azios el guardián portador de la llama, en ese momento podría decir que tuvo la ventaja contra el guardián, pero que aseguraba que esta vez también pasaría ? Ademas ella quería seguir hasta la torre, como la mayor ella debía estar presenten en el rescate de Lily, nada lo aseguraba pero ese era su deseo-

Cuanto tiempo sera hasta llegar a la torre ? -Pregunto Lana-

Solo 30 o 40 minutos caminando, igual que el resto de las áreas que se dividen, esta tiene un camino totalmente recto hasta la torre, un camino que no esta cortado o de alguna forma cubierto por la lava, llegaremos solamente si Azios no decide cortarnos el paso a todos -Dijo Victor-

Pero sabes que lo hará verdad ? Unos de nosotros tendremos que quedarnos y luchar contra el, literalmente el muy poderoso como para que una sola de nosotras lo enfrente... A menos que sea yo y gane como la primera vez -Declaro Lori, ciertamente la legión de la arrogancia era la suya-

Me pregunto si podrás... -El eco de una voz se escucho en los alrededores, la lava comenzó a burbujear como si fuera simple agua caliente, como si algo estuviera elevando aun mas la temperatura de esta, el entorno se tiño con un leve vapor rojizo, chorros de lava convergieron en un capullo y este dio paso a la aparicion, pero no estaba en su forma humana, ya había tomado su forma monstruosa, se lo estaba tomando en cerio desde el comienzo...Aunque claro el ya había sido vencido una vez, como no tomárselo en cerio desde el inicio esta vez ?-

-Lori no perdió tiempo y paso al segundo nivel del uso de las legiones, no podía tomarlo a la ligera, pese a que quería ir con la menor de sus hermanas, al final seria mucho mejor si solo una de las legionaria luchaba contra Azios en lugar de dos o tres-

Literalmente sabes que esta vez no te salvaras ? -Pregunto Lori de forma retorica, no tuvo respuesta, solamente un gesto con la mano de Azios, levantando su dedo indice y medio hacia arriba, nada había ocurrido por unos segundos, solo unos segundos donde una descarga de lava sorprendió a Lori bajo sus pies, apenas con tiempo de generar una barrera pequeñas gotas de lava tocaron su cuerpo, mas que suficiente para un dolor considerable, no fue dificil entender que la zona favorecía a Azios cuyo cuerpo se había ya ennegrecido como la brea-

Bueno esta claro que Lori no podrá contra Azios estando sola, Luna y Lana, les importaría... Ya saben ? -Las mencionadas solo hicieron un gesto chocando sus palmas y puños, era clara la respuesta, al final si todos eran honestos consigo mismos, todos quería ir a salvar a Lily, pero contra los adversarios mas fuertes eso hubiera sido demasiado dificil, y al luchar todos juntos contra los guardianes uno por uno la probabilidad de que alguien cayera en combate era mas alta, Lincoln y Victor pasaron de largo y Azios los dejo pasar-

(Inicio Soundtrack: Devil may cry 3 - Cerberus Battle theme)

-Las legionarias de la anarquía y el salvajismo pasaron al segundo nivel de sus legiones transformándose, ante la forma monstruosa de Azios era dificil decir si estaba o no sorprendido, pero eso no quería decir que el guardián no creyera en que ganaría, las legionarias estaba ya listas para combate y Lori se había recompuesto del ataque anterior-

El chico de cabello blanco morira en la torra, no hay nada que pueda evitarlo -Declaro el guardian frente a las hermanas-

No lo sabrás hasta que esto haya acabado !

No logras ver lo obvio, al final todo se reduce que solo un portador de las legiones lucharía contra Falk en la torre, sin importar sus estrategias al final esto ocurriría de cualquier forma !

Entonces debemos darnos prisa y acabar contigo para ir con nuestro hermano y nuestra hermana menor ! ! -Exclamo Lana cuya piel y carne en la palma de una de sus manos creció rapidamente del tamaño de un balón de aerobix y lo lanzo hacia Azios quien simplemente disparo una ráfaga de brea ardiente y enrojecida contra el proyectil haciéndolo estallar en el aire-

-Luna tomo esa oportunidad para atacar, con un impulso de su guitarra esta llego en cuestión de pocos segundos frente a Azios y lo corto con su guadaña, peor el corte se había cerrado tan rápido como había sido hecho, frente a la rockera fue disparada una ráfaga de brea que la obligo a tocar una nota desesperada para apartarse recibiendo el golpe ardiente en una pequeña parte de su hombro derecho que dolía como mil diablos-

-Algo nuevo ante sus ojos, no fue si no hasta que tomaron mayor atención que notaron el momento en el que la cola de Azios estaba unida a la lava del terreno, ahora Azios tenia no solo su propia fuerza como el guardián portador de la llama, tenia toda el área volcánica que eran sus dominios a su favor suministrando su energía-

-La ventaja anterior que Lori había tenido en su primera batalla contra el guardián se debía a una sola cosa, el guardián de la llama literalmente en un área rodeada por agua y tierra sin altas temperaturas, como podría el manifestar todo su poder donde el fuego era totalmente nulo ? Toda la fuerza que podría ejercer Azios en ese momento no se comparaba con la que podría ejercer ahora donde las altas temperaturas y el intenso calor abundaban-

-La boca del guardián se abrió y Lori no tardo en posicionarse al frente para recibir el ataque, una bola de brea la cual se encendió fue disparada y al momento de chocar con la barrera de la legionaria de la arrogancia, esta exploto y todo el daño de la explosión había sido absorbido por Lori cuyos rombos blancos en su cuerpo ya eran rojos-

Literalmente no has aprendido nada ! -Declaro la mayor apuntando su ataque, pero antes de siquiera poder disparar esta vio a sus pies como la lava nuevamente atacaba por abajo, una respuesta rapida de su instinto la llevo a generar otro escudo para salvarse, pero parecía que no podría atacar con facilidad, la misma facilidad con la que podía disparar ahora se veía en dificultad a tal punto que Lori no se molesto en apuntar y disparo todo el daño que había acumulado-

-El ataque tenia buena trayectoria, estaba dirigiendose hacia el cuerpo del enemigo quien simplemente de hiso a un lado para evadirlo-

Eh aprendido mas de lo que crees, lo suficiente como para asegurar que ustedes 3 no me derrotaran... -Azios abrió su boca nuevamente y esta vez fue disparada una ráfaga de proyectiles de brea incandescente como si se tratara de rayos láser que sin duda explotarían al contacto-

CHICAS ! ! ! -Exclamo Lori formando nuevamente una barreda, los disparos fueron bloqueados por completo pero eso no evito que las explosiones empujaran a Lori unos pocos metros aunque sin derribarla-

-Al momento de que Lori bloqueo el ataque, Luna contraataco con una onda de sonido dirigida con la misma velocidad del mismo que impacto de lleno en el abdomen de Azios pero apenas si logro inmutarlo, Lana lanzo dos bombas del tamaño de un balón de Football que acabaron impactando en uno de los brazos del enemigo, pero como unas explosiones podrían afectar de gravedad al guardián portador de la llama ? Solamente si la explosión fuera colosal-

-Azios ante ese ataque vio una idea que tomar, con su mano derecha la cual comenzó a burbujear aumentando su temperatura, la brea de su mano comenzaba a deformarse y en segundos, Azios formo una considerable cantidad de grandes esferas de brea que fueron lanzadas hacia el trió de legionarias, Lori y Luna se reunieron y se pusieron frente a Lana, la rockera dio un fuerte acorde con su arma dispersando toda la brea que caería frente a ellas ya que era muy obvio lo que ocurriría-

Azios disparo un pequeño proyectil de brea enrojecida y ardiente la cual al primer contacto con la que había arrojado anteriormente creo una reacción en cadena de explosiones abarcando un radio, el acorde de Luna había logrado dispersar parte de lo que caería sobre ellas y Lori se había encargado de la protección contra las explosiones, pero hubo un efecto contra producente y ese fue todo el humo que crearon las explosiones, no tenían visibilidad alguna en ese instante-

(Fin Soundtrack)

-Lincoln y Victor se alejaron a paso veloz... Veloz dentro de los estándares de un ser humano claro, quedando lejos del rango de la batalla-

Crees que mis hermanas estarán bien por su cuenta ? todas y cada una de ellas ? -Pregunto Lincoln a Victor, creyendo que ahora que solo estaban ellos dos el daria una respuesta diferente a las anteriores, antes sus respuestas eran que estarían bien siempre y cuando llegaran al siguiente nivel de las legiones-

Yo nunca luche contra los otros guardianes usando sus formas monstruosas Lincoln, ellos crecieron, hace 500 años todos eramos ingenuos e impacientes, no sabíamos como hacer las cosas correctamente, solo eran nuestros ideales y creencias chocando, tal vez es por eso que en ese entonces no usaron todos sus poderes contra mi, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, ellos son poderosos y no tendrán ninguna misericordia, pero... -Victor se interrumpió a si mismo un momento, se detuvo en seco cuando ya no quedaba demasiado para llegar a la torre, miro hacia atrás unos segundos-

Que es lo que ocurre ? -Pregunto el peliblanco-

-Victor no respondió de inmediato, era algo extraño... Un presentimiento que a pocos instantes se volvió algo que podría afirmar con total seguridad a Lincoln-

No tendrás que preocuparte por ellas Lincoln, tus hermanas ganaran -Dijo finalmente retomando el paso hacia la torre, esas palabras reflejaron una total seguridad, pero a que podría deberse eso ?-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Sam the Stormbringer: Tanquilo Sam que igual se que no dejarías la historia de lado, ciertamente una lucha entre un poder enorme y otra en contra de un ingenio letal son cosas distintas, pero ese ingenio no es lo mismo si se usa contra la legionaria de la ignorancia, ya estoy llegando a uno de los puntos que quería llegar y gracias por tu apoyo aunque yo vivo en la capital XD. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **Bueno gente eh aquí un nuevo capitulo y esta ves si tengo mucho que decir, primero que nada fue bastante entretenido los capítulos que estrenaron esta vez aunque el cual debía ser tal vez el mas polémico por el titulo acabo no siendolo tanto. Ahora lo realmente importante, de seguro todos o la gran parte del fandom sabe lo que paso en el canal de Nick, ahora no voy a hacer una larga explicación sobre lo que podría pasar ahora con la serie ya que en ese sentido solo podemos especular y esperar hasta que se confirme lo peor o algo que nos deje tranquilos y/o satisfechos, mis palabras van para todo lector, escritor, fan artista, etc que hay en este fandom y es que no renuncien a la serie por esto, menospreciar a X persona por X motivo es una cosa pero es diferente despreciar a la serie la cual es un trabajo en conjunto de muchas personas, si bien dentro de fandom los dibujantes y los escritores lo somos por pasatiempo no se puede negar que hay prospectos muy buenos aqui. Yo no se que decisiones puedan llegar a tomar ustedes pero si planean dejar el fandom yo les pido que no lo hagan, yo no lo hare o al menos no hasta que este totalmente muerto, la serie me ah dado entretencion, los fan arts me han sacado una sonrisa, eh pasado pro gamas de emociones con los fanfics y aquí mismo en esta pagina hice a quien considero un gran y excelente amigo. Ahora sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooximo capitulo :DDDDDDD**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud Legions**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house y Chaos Legion pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 25: Sentimientos de familia

-Lincoln y Victor habían llegado finalmente a la entrada de la torre que de cerca era aun mas imponente, tal vez tendría el diámetro de un estadio de Football de esos con capacidad para miles y miles de personas. El peliblanco aun se preguntaba porque Victor estaba tan seguro de que sus hermanas estarían bien, ellas estaban luchando contra 3 de los 4 guardianes de Azrail y eran bastante fuertes, pero si el como su hermano no confiaba totalmente en ellas entonces que mas quedaban ? Sus hermanas eran capaces, no solo un poco por todo lo que había visto-

Estas listo Lincoln ? -Pregunto el pelirrojo-

No del todo, parece demasiado fácil el solo entrar y subir hasta la cima, no lo crees ?

Ya lo estaba considerando, es posible que nos topemos con algunos fragmentos en el interior

Y como es este lugar por dentro ? -Pregunto Lincoln esperando que fuera rápido-

Hasta donde recuerdo, el interior de la torre tenia como único medio para subir una larga escalera en espiral que estaba conectada a las paredes, con suerte esa escalera seguirá hay para que tu puedas subir

Que cosa !? -Pregunto Lincoln sorprendido ante esa afirmación-

Lincoln, si al abrir esta puerta no estamos solos, entonces tu tendrás que subir mientras yo te cubro, quien esta haya arriba es tu hermana menor, te corresponde mas a mi que a ti el ir por ella

Es cierto, pero junto a ella también esta Falk y el es muy fuerte, que hare si no puedo contra el ?

Pues has madurado algo en el tiempo que hemos estado viajando, tienes una oportunidad para poder luchar a la par contra Falk y es usar el siguiente nivel en el uso de tu legión de la culpa, asi que tienes ahora todo un viaje en escaleras hacia la cima para poder resolver eso -Sentencio finalmente abriendo al puerta de una patada, tal como Victor esperaba, no estaban solos-

-No escatimaron para el recibimiento, había mas fragmentos de los que se pudieran contar, de todo tipo de los cuales habían enfrentado hasta ahora llenaban todo alrededor, había solo una forma de pasar y asegurarse de que ninguno de esos fragmentos siguieran a Lincoln hasta la cima de la torre, Victor tomo su forma monstruosa como Vaultlis el guardián del corazón y se lanzo al ataque, siendo interceptado por 4 fragmentos templarios forcejeando contra el enorme lobo por el dominio-

CORRE LINCOLN ! ! ! -El peliblanco reacciono y corrio como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo cual no estaba tan alejado de la verdad-

(Inicio Soundtrack: Dalamadur intense metal cover part 1 & 2 Ost)

-En los otros sitios donde se desarrollaban las letales batallas, Luan y Lucy eran superadas gracias a las lluvias de fuego brillante de Madur, desde que el había disparado la gran bola de fuego, pequeñas de estas caían como si se tratara de una lluvia de meteoros, por ende ahora era evadir esos proyectiles y los ataques del propio Madur quien atacaba a matar en todo momento con llamaradas, aplastamiento con sus garras y mordidas gigantes-

-Luan tenia unos cuantos moretones compuestos por su cuerpo luego de recibir un golpe directo de uno de los muchos y crecientes brazos de Madur que la llevaron a chocar contra múltiples paredes, mientras que Lucy por su lado tenia una pierna ligeramente quemada por las llamaradas de Madur y parte de su cuerpo debido al impacto de uno de los meteoritos de fuego, ninguna de las hermanas se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, pero al menos aun no habían perdido la capacidad para moverse, aunque Lucy usaba sus llamas para eso-

-La legionaria de la malicia apunto su ballesta, parecía ser mas pesada que antes, pero eso no impidió que el tiro tuviera una buena trayectoria, pero tan pronto esta fue disparada, un total de 10 brazos crecieron del cuerpo de Madur y bloquearon el paso del proyectil siendo destruidos en el proceso, Luan preparo otro disparo lo mas rápido que pudo, pero cuando tenia cargada la mayor cantidad de energía posible para ese disparo, ella ya estaba en la linea de fuego de Madur quien exhalo una gran llamarada brillante-

LUAN ! ! !

-LUcy se interpuso en el ataque creando la mayor cantidad de llamas negras que podía, y aun exigiéndose mas que eso para detener el ataque de Madur, las llamas de la legionaria y del guardián portador de la cabeza de dragón estaban totalmente a la par, pero eso no preocupo a Madur, no lo hiso en lo absoluto ya que una lluvia de meteoritos a su favor y un gran cuerpo como el suyo eran suficiente como para tomar ventaja, al usar su larga cola como medio de ataque sorpresivo, Madur golpeo a ambas legionarias y ambas salieron disparadas hacia las alturas donde era mas fácil que un proyectil las golpeara-

-Luan tomo eso como una oportunidad, cargando un total de 10 disparos en su ballesta, 10 de los cuales uno hiba a todo poder-

CUBREME ! ! ! Lucy mantuvo su vista en el cielo esperando algun meteorito para interceptarlo, mientras que Luan disparo los 10 proyectiles de una sola vez reservando el mas fuerte como el ultimo proyectil que disparo-

-Madur repitió el medio de defensa esta vez formando un total de 10 brazos usándolos como escudo, tal vez era doloroso pero era al final un medio para defender su enorme ser de ataques tan directos-

-Uno a uno los brazos cayeron por los proyectiles, uno para cada brazo y al llegar al ultimo proyectil disparado por la ballesta, este paso atravesando el ultimo brazo sin problemas y atravesando también parte del cuerpo de Madur , sus fuertes escamas y su duro interior no pudieron detener la flecha de Luan por completo, el agujero era lo bastante amplio como para lograr matarlo si tuviera su forma común, pero ahora esa herida podía considerarse dolorosa aunque no letal, estaba lejos de su corazón y de cualquier punto vital, era como si le hubiera atravesado un brazo mas, algo que fue aun mas desalentador en el momento que Madur hiso crecer un brazo alrededor de la herida cerrándola-

-Aun no había terminado, el guardián exhalo una cantidad de fuego igual a la anterior, no habia tiempo para que Lucy lograra bloquear el golpe y menos en pleno aire, solo le quedo usar todas sus fuerzas para sacar a Luan y a ella misma del rango de tiro sufriendo una quemadura en su otro pie, ahora ya tocar el suelo seria dificil, lo suficiente con un dolor lo bastante agudo como para caer junto a Luan en una dura plataforma plana, ya no quedaba mas y mucho menos con Madur acercándose queriendo terminar todo aplastandolas con una de sus enormes garras-

(Fin Soundtrack)

(Inicio Sountrack, Atoraru Ka Phase 1 BGM extended)

-En el desierto dorado, Leni tenia en su cuerpo señales de cortes superficiales los cuales seguia lamiendo para curar, pero esa capacidad de curación, palidecía ante su agitada respiración y la cantidad de sudor que brotaba de su rostro que a gotas caía y se perdía en las arenas, frente a ella la gran mantis había hecho su movimiento en el momento que la legionaria lo había montado-

-Ulka había traído cientos de piezas mecánicas por toda el área de su combate, las piezas estaban totalmente entrelazadas entre si con hilos de oro, mientras que Leni intentaba lanzarse hacia Ulka para herirlo con sus fauces, las piezas a su alrededor salían disparadas hacia ella golpeándola continuamente, Ulka ni tenia que hacer nada mas que mover los hilos a su alrededor y eso era tan fácil como respirar-

No aceptes tu derrota aun, recuerda que tienes a una pequeña a quien salvar -Ulka usaba a la familia de Leni como un medio para esta siguiera peleando, para que siguiera levantándose y asi seguir golpeándola hasta el punto en el que su voluntad llegara a quebrarse por completo, no seria rápido, seria algo que disfrutar-

-Los artefactos seguían llegando cada vez mas rápido, Leni a duras penas podía mantenerse usando sus instintos como legionaria de la ignorancia, aquella capacidad de poder mantenerse con vida era algo que agradecer, y aun mas sus fauces que eran capaces de cortar los hilos de oro, seria mas fácil si pudiera verlos, pero no era el caso, solamente estaba buscando acercarse a Ulka mientras veía una forma de romper los hilos, algo que al final no tenia sentido y Ulka lo sabia, podía generar cada hilo que fuera roto y eso hacia ver a Leni mas lamentable, pero al final todo debía tener una conclusión-

-Ulka dejo de usar el método simple para mantener a Leni entretenida evadiendo sus ataques para que esta se acercara, sabia que ella no dudaría, pero porque no incentivarla aun mas hablando sobre que su hermano corría peligro al tener que enfrentar a Falk seguramente ? Leni sin duda recordaba el día en el que Falk se llevo a Lily, y eso la lleno de la suficiente falta de razón como para correr hacia Ulka quien dejo salir de su boca una descomunal cantidad de hilos de oro envolviendo el cuerpo de Leni y sujetando sus extremidades con sus patas-

Aun crees que puedes salvar a alguien ? -Pregunto Ulka, a lo que no tuvo respuesta, el silencio siempre era considerado una respuesta positiva, a lo que el guardián de la red aplico algo un poco mas drástico atravesando una de las manos de la legionaria con sus garras no solo una vez, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces por su cuerpo evitando lugares letales para que el tiempo fuera mayor-

Acepta tu fin y tu muerte sera rapida

NUNCA ! ! !

Bien, no me importa, seguiré con esto hasta que escuche clemencia de tu parte o hasta que mueras primer !

-Leni estaba lejos de querer rendirse, tal vez era su propia ignorante caracteristica, pero estaba desafiando a su propia muerte sonriendo a Ulka en la cara-

(Fin Soundtrack)

(Inicio Soundtrack: Devil may cry 3 - Cerberus Battle theme)

-Con una clara desventaja en el campo de batalla, Lori, Luna y Lana estaban agotadas debido al intenso calor del área, mientras que Azios aun extraía su poder de la lava que rodeaba toda el área, su cuerpo negro de brea llegaba a ser aun mas intimidante que el calor que irradiaba la lava de la zona y sus continuos ataques explosivos eran una combinación terrorífica, ya que con cada explosión se creaban cortinas de humo que Azios usaba para usar sus ataques-

-Por el frente o bajo tierra, las legionarias debían tener ambas consideraciones con Azios y las heridas producidas por un solo roce de los ataques del guardián portador de la llama podían llegar a ser realmente dolorosos-

-Lana se mantenía arrojando esferas explosivas al cuerpo de Azios, no tenia el mayor efecto, aun usando el siguiente nivel en el uso de la legión del salvajismo, esta palidecía ante la potencia explosiva de Azios, era un punto muerto entre el poder ofensivo del guardián contra el poder defensivo de Lori, pero desde hace ya unos minutos que Azios había preparado una solución, una que pondría fin a esa pelea y calcinaría a sus enemigas-

-A los pies de las 3 legionarias, el suelo comenzó a inflamarse, como si se tratara de una erupcion, una que acabo ocurriendo con obviedad dispersando a las 3 legionarias de una manera lo bastante rapida como para que Lori fuera atravesada por un haz de brea ardiente en su abdomen, la herida hecha con un ataque al rojo vivo se cauterizo a si misma, pero eso solo hiso que el dolor fuera mas grande al punto que el grito que la mayor dejo salir solamente fue acallado por ella misma intentando contenerse-

-Azios apunto con su boca para acabar con el peligro mayor, en medio de el y Lori, tanto Luna como Lana se prepararon para contra atacar. Azios solamente necesitaba un gran disparo para acabar con las 3 al mismo tiempo, todo acabaría ya-

(Fin Soundtrack)

-Madur alzo su garra para aplastar los cuerpos de las dos legionarias que parecían paralizadas ante su fin, nada mas que pensar excepto en que habían fallado-

Estan acabadas ! !

-Azios había disparado su ataque final contra las 3 legionarias, una gran bola de brea enrojecida desde su boca-

Ah terminado para ustedes... -Exclamo mas para si mismo ya que no tenia la menor importancia en si lo escuchaban o no, morirían calcinadas en segundos o instantes-

-Ulka aun veía a Leni sonreír desafiante, se había vuelto molesto, pese a atravesar su cuerpo con sus garras de forma lenta, ya estaba arto de esa sonrisa como si hubiera esperanza para ella-

Estas frente a tu muerte, quita esa sonrisa de tu cara ! ! -Dijo finalmente apuntando con sus dos garras al cuello para cortar su cabeza, pero...-

-Un movimiento de alguien que no fue visto ni por Lucy, ni por Luan, ni por Madur, corto las gigantesca garra de este con una precisión casi quirúrgica como si se tratara del corte de un bisturí, un corte de 30 bisturíes que pasaron a dar paso a 3 figuras acompañadas por una mas pequeña que llego caminando hasta el campo de batalla-

Tu eres... -Exclamo Lucy en voz baja al ver de quien se trataba, que por su impresión ni siquiera pudo terminar, Madur ordeno que aquella pequeña se identificara, pero no hacia falta al ver detenidamente a las legiones que la acompañaban-

-La bola de brea de Azios había sido detenida en pleno aire, pero no por Lori, ni por Luna ni por Lana, esa gran bola de fuego ni siquiera había sido tocada y tal como fue detenida, alguien la regreso a Azios quien la hiso explotar con un ataque rápido e incandescente-

Quien rayos eres ! ? -Exigió saber el guardián dirigiéndose a quien era acompañad por dos figuras tétricas a la vista-

-Ulka a solamente 5 centímetros de cortar la cabeza de LEni, sintió algo mas, algo que no había sentido el todo el tiempo del combate, un daño contundente y sorpresivo que se manifestó a el literalmente como un golpe en su rostro que no solo lo lastimo, lo hiso volar y chocar contra uno de sus múltiples engranajes enterrados en la arena el cual se rompió al momento del choque-

QUE ESTA... ! ! ! ? ? ? -Ulka se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba, nunca espero esto, nada estaba en sus planes de que esto pasara- Tu eres...

Soy una legionaria -Expreso la presente legionaria de la depravación-

Somos parte de esta familia -Declaro la legionaria del rechazo-

Soy tu peor pesadilla -Sentencio firma le legionaria de la ira-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A RCurrent: Bueno aquí esta algo que estabas esperando, el regreso de las 3 hermanas el cual ya tenia ganas de escribir, espero haya quedado ta bien a tus ojos y a los del resto de los espectadores como quedo para mi. Saludos :D**_

 _ **Bueno gente eso ah sido todo por hoy, tal vez todos se preguntaban cuando volverían las hermanas que fueron usadas y aquí están ahora salvando el dia, sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia, pasen un buen Hallowen que yo me marcho de fiesta y nos vemos en el proooooximo capitulo :DDDDDD**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud Legions**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house y Chaos Legion pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 26: Una pequeña probabilidad

-Habían pasado días, días desde que el trió de hermanas que cometieron el error de dejarse caer en la trampa que eran las venenosas palabras prometedoras de Ulka se habían separado del resto de su familia quienes habían partido en rumbo a salvar a la menor de todas las hermanas Loud-

-Lisa, Lola y Lynn se habían quedado en Surfside Beach con la idea en mente de pasar al siguiente nivel del manejo de sus respectivas legiones, la ira, el rechazo y la depravación que regían a sus legiones, aceptar ese mismo poder con el que estaban dispuestas a derramar la sangre de su hermano, pero que tan dificil podría ser eso ?-

-Habían pasado 3 días enteros y el trió aun estaba lo bastante deprimido... Lo bastante avergonzado por sus actos que pensaban con una culpa nunca antes sentida, lo bastante como para que incluso descuidaran de ellas mismas a ciertos niveles, un ejemplo claro era Lola quien desde aquel día no se había preocupado de retocar su maquillaje-

Aun no tienes alguna pista ? -Pregunto Lynn a Lisa quien negó con la cabeza-

Crees que debamos continuar o quedarnos aquí ? -Esta vez no obtuvo respuesta, pese a comprender el motivo del silencio para Lynn... Ella necesitaba una respuesta ya que era la mayor de las 3 que se encontraban en ese lugar y no tenia la menor idea de que hacer-

Tu... Tu no quieres tener que ir verdad ? Aun sabiendo que nuestra hermana mas pequeña esta en peligro ? -Comenzó a hablar Lynn, tenia la certeza de que Lisa no se levantaría de su asiento en la playa con tal de no seguir escuchándola- Nosotras... Nosotras realmente hicimos algo malo, pero acaso no podemos intentar enmendarlo ? -Pero aun nada ocurría, aun no tenia respuesta alguna-

Lisa, necesito una respuesta, necesito tu ayuda y la de Lola también ! ! -Pero por unos segundos aun no tuvo respuesta, solamente la espera la recompenso con el hecho de que Lisa se puso de pie y volteo a verla-

Lynn, yo nunca eh sido afecta a sentir demasiado, pero realmente puedes decirme que no tienes miedo ? El miedo ah sido la emoción mas primitiva de la raza humana desde que esta se creo, el mayor miedo es el que existe a lo desconocido y yo... Yo en cerio no tengo la menor idea de que es lo que pasara ahora, tengo miedo de fallar y que todo este mundo acabe pereciendo por los deseos de unas deidades caprichosas, pero lo que mas me da miedo es que nuestro hermano no nos perdone y que nuestra hermana acabe pereciendo, el no saber que es lo que pasara es algo que me aterra, acaso tu no tienes miedo ?

-De nada servia hacerse la fuerte ahora mismo, especialmente porque Lisa no lo creería, de nada servia ocultar sus sentimientos si su hermana lista se estaba sincerando con ella en ese momento, seria ademas una gran falta de respeto, seria burlarse de ella si no era igual de honesta, pero aun si podía mentir no se sentía capaz de hacerlo ya que para Lisa era evidente que Lynn tenia miedo-

Si Lisa, tengo miedo por las mismas cosas que tu, pero dime honestamente, realmente crees que nuestras probabilidades son de 0 absoluto ? -Lisa ante tal pregunta alzo una ceja- Realmente ni siquiera el mas mínimo decimal puede ser nuestra oportunidad de que todo funcione ? -Lisa dejo salir un largo sus piro acomodando sus lentes-

No, no es de 0, tal vez sea de un 0,0000000000000001%, pero no es un 0 absoluto, realmente puedes tener alguna seguridad ante una posibilidad tan pequeña ? -Vio a su hermana mayor, esta al mismo tiempo vio las palmas de sus manos, el odio y la ira que la habían llevado a cometer errores en el pasado ella era conocida no solo por ser una buena jugadora, también lo era por ser una mala perdedora, aun cuando tenia solo 13 años, tal vez en ese entonces era aun mas caprichosa que las deidades que amenazaban toda la vida, y al parecer no había aprendido nada de sus errores, eso era su marca, eso era su legión de la ira-

Quiero comprometerme a cambiar, porque no eh madurado nada, sigo siendo una idiota obsesiva con la victoria, pero ahora esa misma obsesión hará que esa mínima posibilidad me de algo de esperanza -Las llamas azules que aparecían cada vez que la legión era invocada cubrieron a Lynn en ese momento, un destello rápido de su nuevo cuerpo y su nuevo poder, algo fugaz pero el sentimiento había quedado en su interior, ella lo había logrado- Que dices tu Lisa, quieres poder cambiar ? -Y luego dirigiéndose a quien sabia las estaba observando- Y que hay de ti Lola, estas dispuesta a cambiar !?

-Que es lo que Lola y Lisa podrían aprender ? En todo el tiempo que había transcurrido ambas vieron cosas que desafiaban la lógica y la razón como situaciones en las cuales era necesario tragar su arrogancia con tal de avanzar por un único motivo, el deseo de conocimiento y el sentimiento de repugnancia ante todo lo que no encargaba en su mundo, la depravación y el rechazo, las garras y el cetro, no era muy diferente de lo que pasaba cuando conocías a alguien nuevo, una nueva idea, una nueva comida, una nueva cultura, o incluso recibir una disculpa, al final todo era solo aceptación, tal como les había dicho Lori, aceptar lo que eran sus legiones, aceptación a ellas mismas, el glamour y el conocimiento ahora ya no lo eran todo, los momentos con sus familias golpearon sus mentes y eso llevo a que se vieran rodeadas por las llamas, un compromiso al cambio, a enmendar su error-

Tu eres la legionaria de la depravación, no es asi !? -Pregunto la gran y serpenteante bestia frente a Lisa, su brazo rebanado no tardo en regenerare- Esperas que me sienta intimidado ante tus garras ?

Pues fueron capaces de cortar a través de las tuyas no ? -Respondió con una pregunta un tanto arrogante, un intento de estrategia-

Si eres incapaz de transformarte como tus hermanas entonces has venido aquí solo a morir !

Entonces es una fortuna que pueda pasar al siguiente nivel, no lo crees ? Sin embargo no te confundas, se bien que yo por mi misma no puedo vencerte, no planeo pecar de descuidada, asi que... -Volteando a ver a sus dos hermanas mayores- Ustedes querrían darme la oportunidad de hacer esto a su lado ?

Lisa, tu... -Dijo Luan sin encontrar las palabras-

Tengo mucho por que disculparme hermanas mayores, pero ahora recae en nosotras ganar esta batalla, que dicen ? -Lucy y Luan al fin parecía que a sus ojos su hermana genio había cambiado un poco con tantas experiencias en los últimos días, ambas asintieron con la cabeza- Entonces terminemos aquí y luego vamos por Lily

-Al mismo tiempo en el territorio volcánico, la llegada de la gemela Diva había dejado muda a todas sus hermanas, especialmente a su gemela-

-El guardián portador de la llama no perdió el tiempo y ataco con una ráfaga de proyectiles explosivos de brea, Lola llamo a 2 legiones del rechazo y obligo a los proyectiles a chocar entre si en cuestión de segundos-

No seas impaciente, en unos minutos te aseguro que tendrás gran parte de mi atención -Grito dirigiéndose a Azios, si podía aprovechar esos minutos para recargar por completo sus fuerzas y preparar un poderoso ataque entonces no lo dejaría pasar-

Se ven algo casadas chicas, parece que se esforzaron mucho -Dijo Lola viendo detenidamente a todas sus hermanas, al parecer Lori era quien mas estaba lastimada y no podía levantarse, solo podía sujetar la herida con sus manos, Lola aunque no quería decirlo nesecitaria la ayuda de sus hermanas, pero cuando se irguió y se dio media vuelta esta fue recibida por una fuerte bofetada-

-Lori y Luna no sabían que sentir ante su hermana menor, pero Lana si lo sabia, estaba realmente molesta-

Así que vuelves como si nada !? -No hubo respuesta, lo que provoco otra bofetada, una tras otra y Lola no respondió en algún momento-

Lana... Si quieres acusarme puedes hacerlo todo lo que quieras, pero yo... Yo quiero cambiar, y quiero salvar a nuestra hermanita y también decirle a Lincoln que lo lamento, aun que no lo merezca, al menos quiero intentarlo

-Unas palabras que incluso Lana podía llamar sinceras, esta solamente volteo dándole la espalda antes de responderle- No te ganaras mi perdón asi de fácil, pero... Pero si me alegra que hayas llegado y nos salvaras

-Los desiertos dorados se habían teñido de pigmentación roja hace algunos minutos, era mayormente la sangre de una chica que no estaba acostumbrada a pelear, pero se estaba esforzando por su hermana menor y por todos quienes confiaban en ella, en comparación a lo que ella había sangrado, el enemigo no había sufrido mucho, pero ahora recomponiéndose del fuerte golpe recibido, ahora la sangre que manchaba las arenas era mayormente de Ulka-

Asi que vuelves como un perro arrepentido que recuerda quien es su amo eh ? Espera... Tal vez no puedo usar esas metáforas contigo, tu tenias un propósito y fallaste, no veo razón por la que quisieras volver a menos que... -Ulka comenzó a reír algo contenido por su idea- Realmente crees que puedes redimirte de tus acciones solamente con venir aquí y plantarte firme frente a mi !? -Pasando a carcajadas-

Lynn... -Exclamo Leni cansada y tirada en la arena-

Leni, quiero que sepas que lamento todo lo que eh hecho, tal vez no sea suficiente, pero te prometo que cuando termine con este tonto, entonces iremos juntas con todas nuestras hermanas a buscar a Lincoln y a Lily, te gustaría eso ? -Le dijo con una sonrisa, aquella misma expresión de odio hacia Ulka había pasado a una totalmente gentil dirigida a su hermana mayor quien asintió con la cabeza- Bien, ahora intenta descansar mientras yo me ocupo de esto, aunque si ves que estoy en problemas también podrías ayudarme

-Ulka había dejado de reír, la expresión en sus ojos había pasado ahora a verse iracunda, este no espero a Lynn y se lanzo a ella con todas sus fuerzas, de haberlo hecho segundos antes tal vez hubiera conseguido un buen impacto, pero al momento que se lanzo, la legionaria ya tenia toda su atención en el quien recibió un potente golpe envuelto en llamas azules que dieron el paso a la nueva capacidad de Lynn-

-La legionaria de la Ira había aumentado de tamaño llegando a los 3 metros, la cola de caballo que formaba su cabello se había roto liberándolo y quedando totalmente empuntado, su musculatura creció exponencialmente, su cuerpo enorme paso a ser cubierto por ropajes oscuros y ligeros, la apariencia de la legión con unos cuantos toques de su propia apariencia como un ser humano, lo mas distintivo, el numero 1 en su espalda-

-El golpe había mandado a Ulka varios metros a la distancia, su cabeza le daba vueltas, estaba aturdido y su sangre salia de su boca otra vez, la legionaria de la Ira, aun si era motivada por deseos de venganza o no, eso no importaba, ella era en términos de fuerza alguien igual o tal vez un poco superior-

-Al mismo tiempo, la legionaria de la depravación había adquirido las largas y precisas largas de su legiones, su vestimenta se había ajustado a su cuerpo como un traje de espionaje o de acróbata, la negrura cubría todo su ser excepto en el área de su torso y pelvis que paso a ser de color marrón oscuro, un cuerpo cubierto por aquella depravacion por la ciencia que se manifestó en forma de una bata de color blanco-

-La portadora del rechazo ostentaba una corona real esta vez, una corona y un cetro que había dejado caer en su mano derecha anteriormente sujetado por sus dientes, los brazos de sus legiones se liberaron de sus ataduras y ahora la princesa Loud llevaba un vestido rosa de tonalidad oscura con un corazón negro en el área del pecho, su vestimenta parecía estar totalmente fundida a su cuerpo y el área de sus ojos era cubierto por la corona que dejaba ver solo dos tenues luces carmesíes, una vestimenta con toques de realeza hecha a la medida para su legión-

-Estaban listas para combatir junto a sus seres queridos, lo que daría fin a aquellas batallas ahora iniciaría, las hermanas Loud contra los guardianes de Azrail, pero el guardián que custodiaba la prisión de la hermana menor...-

Así que finalmente llegaste, lograste obtener una respuesta ? -Pregunto al joven peliblanco- Lograste aceptarte a ti mismo ?

-Lincoln no dijo palabra alguna, había subido por las escaleras, tal vez fueron 5 minutos, o tal vez 10 o puede que incluso mas, realmente no tenia la menor idea de cuanto tiempo estuvo subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad mientras que Victor mantenía ocupado a todas las tropas en el interior de la torre, había tenido mucho tiempo para aceptarse a si mismo como legionario, como e hermano de Lily, como un ser humano y ahora tenia su atención en Falk, pero a su espalda estaba en su brillante y llamativa prisión de cristal, su hermana menor, Lily estaba frente a el-

Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:

 _ **A RCurrent: Yo ya quería llegar precisamente a ese capitulo, esa forma de entrada de hecho es algo que me gusta usar... Y si, se que me pediste que hiciera los capítulos mas largos, pero esta vez fue algo dificil, ya con el resto que vienen tal vez puedan ser mas duraderos. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **Bueno gente eh llegado aquí con un nuevo capitulo, siento que tarde bastante en actualizar esta vez, no se que digan ustedes XD, ya se esta llegando al final de este arco y posiblemente al final de este fic a menos que me llegue una inspiración fuerte entre medio y podría ser el caso, bueno sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooooooximo capitulo :DDDDDDDDDDD**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud Legions**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house y Chaos Legion pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 27: La ultima carta

Entonces lograste aceptarte a ti mismo, Lincoln Loud ? -Pregunto el guardián portador de la estrella-

Realmente no lo se, yo podría decirte que si, podría decirle a todo el mundo que si, pero no se si es lo que realmente siento, creo que si realmente lo logre entonces seré capaz de salvar a mi hermanita, realmente ahora creo que si no sintiera culpa por mis errores entonces no podría forzarme a mejorar, a enmendar las cosas que eh hecho, pero... -Lincoln se interrumpió a si mismo por unos momentos, pues lo siguiente que diría podría sonar demasiado auto complaciente, pero era lo que sentía- Pero no todo lo que ah ocurrido hasta este momento ah sido mi culpa, porque en una familia tan grande como la mía al final todos somos responsables de lo que ocurre, asi como todos somos responsables de aquel momento en el que te llevaste a Lily de nuestro lado !

Entonces veré hasta donde puede llegar esa nueva visión de culpa que tu posees ahora ! -Declaro el enemigo quien le lanzo un relámpago carmesí, el cual fue bloqueado por un total de 8 espadas, 8 legiones de la culpa que había invocado Lincoln-

-En el desierto, Leni intentaba reponer sus energías, sus capacidades de curarse eran para heridas pero no reponían las fuerzas perdidas, solo le quedaba descansar bajo aquel sol mientras que a la distancia Lynn no había dado tregua a Ulka desde que se había puesto seria, las cuchillas magenta del guardián eran desviadas, una ventaja que unía el conocimiento de la legionaria de la ira en artes marciales con su fuerza bruta, estaba usando la cabeza y no solamente la fuerza, a tal punto de que incluso aquel guardián con forma monstruosa de mantis no se dio cuenta en el momento en el que este dio unos pasos en retroceso-

-Ulka había reaccionado demasiado tarde en lo que había hecho y por su propio orgullo este se lanzo hacia Lynn lanzando antes una gran red pegajosa desde su boca, dicha red que fue recibida por el puño de Lynn, las garras magenta atacaron otra vez queriendo cortar sus brazos, pero un rápido pazo en reversa la alejo del filo enemigo dando un fuerte golpe en el rostro de Ulka manteniéndose pegado a este gracias a la red en su puño-

-Lynn apenas si estaba comenzando, no podía negar en su interior que parte de lo que estaba haciendo era por rencor, sus puños eran guiados por la ira pero esta a su vez no la había hecho perder la cabeza, su mente estaba centrada y podía escuchar el cuerpo del guardián de la red crugir con cada impacto hasta que lo a lanzo con una patada a la distancia otra vez-

"Ellos tienen algo que nos hace falta"

-Ulka se veía incapaz de defenderse y por alguna razón recordó las palabras de Falk, incapaz de luchar contra aquella legionaria que hasta hace no mucho había sido tan patética que acepto hacer lo que los humanos llamaban "vender su alma al diablo", había estado tan ansiosa de ser el centro de atención que no dudo en apuntar sus puños contra su hermano, eso era algo que ya no funcionaria, ya no podría usar su error como un medio para sus fines, pero no por eso la gran mantis estaba indefensa, aun le quedaba una ultima carta que jugar-

Muy bien legionaria de la Ira, Lynn Loud, no importa que tan fuerte o determinada te hayas vuelto, tus errores nunca se borraran, aun si crees que puedes enmendarlos, nada de eso te ayudara a vencerme... -Declaro este- Debiste acabar conmigo lo mas rápido posible !

-Ulka abrió la boca y dejo salir de esta una cantidad impresionante de hilos de oro, estos estaban cubriendo todo a su alrededor incluso extendiéndose hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, Lynn de un salto había logrando llegar hasta Ulka para impedir su contra jugada, pero lo había hecho tarde, los hilos se contrajeron entre si trayendo consigo todas las piezas de maquinaria, toda la madera, cada trozo que no fuera arena en el desierto bloqueando el golpe de la legionaria y comenzando a tomar forma-

-Ulka se había encerrado a si mismo en un capullo hecho de la misma red que expulsaba mientras que todas las piezas se unieron gracias a los hilos de oro, todo lo que se unió dio paso a una propia personificación de Ulka, una gigantesca mantis hecha de restos, si Lynn había conseguido un tamaño cercano a los 3 metros, ahora mismo tenia frente a ella a un objetivo de 30 metros-

-Esto sin embargo no detuvo a la portadora de la ira, esta sin contenerse dio un fuerte salto hacia la gran marioneta, pero no había sido suficiente, esta vez su fuerza no bastaba, un objetivo asi de grande no solo era fuerte, realmente no era mas fuerte que la misma Lynn, pero con Ulka en el interior controlandola, todo se complicaba al punto de que cada unión en aquella creación era capas de expulsar redes para defenderse, redes que habían atrapado a Lynn en pleno aire y recibiendo un aplastante golpe de una de las garras metálicas de la enorme mantis-

-El capullo en el que se ocultaba Ulka estaba visible, pero al mismo tiempo parecía inalcanzable y ella no era de planes, no tenia ningún tipo de ocurrencia o estrategia o siquiera un presentimiento, realmente todo podía llegar hasta ese punto ?-

Lynn... -La mencionada volteo, se trataba de Leni quien la miro con unos ojos que se veían llenos de decisión, Lynn sabia que Leni tampoco era realmente alguien brillante, podría estar equivocada en ese momento ?- Quiero ayudarte, voy a ayudarte

-El grupo de 3 hermanas que luchaban contra Madur estaba siendo sostenido por Lisa, esta desde su llegada habia hecho un esfuerzo por mantener ocupado al guardián portador de la cabeza de dragón, pero salir ilesa de todo era dificil, despues de todo enfrentaba a un monstruo capas de hacer crecer extremidades de forma aparentemente infinita, lanzaba llamaradas blancas y podía hacer llover bolas de fuego blanco-

-Lisa tenia su cuerpo ya algo resentido, especialmente sus piernas que no se habían detenido desde que comenzó a tener toda la atención de Madur, corriendo entre sus corazas, evadiendo sus llamaradas y saltando entre los riscos sin descanso y aun no había logrado detenerse, aun mas ya que las continuas garras que ella cortaba de forma rapida y casi quirúrgica gracias a las suyas propias, no dejaban de llegar-

-Estaba cansada, en su mente solo estaba el objetivo de formular un plan, pero no había tenido demasiado tiempo de poder ver un patrón o una discordancia en los ataques de Madur, tampoco podía pedir ayudar inmediata a sus hermanas quienes necesitaban descansar, cualquier cosa le serviría, alguna expresión, un espasmo muscular, lo que fuera en el gigantesco cuerpo de Madur que mostrara algo necesario para sus ataques-

No pareces estar logrando mas que tus hermanas ! -Expreso este-

Pues tu tampoco estas logrando mucho contra mi, tus garras no pueden detener a las mías y lo sabes bien -Respondió Lisa-

Eso no importa, crecerán mas y mas para alcanzarte y aplastarte, cuando tropieces o ya no puedas conservar el aliento entonces habrás perdido, y tus esperanzas de poder salir de aquí viva se habrán esfumado -Declaro preparando otra llamarada, pero antes de poder disparar, su boca fue atravesada por un proyectil, una de las flechas de la ballesta de Luan atravesar su boca provocando que las llamas en su interior se apagaran, fue ese el momento que Lisa esperaba, esperaba poder notar algo como eso, nunca lo hubiera notado de no ser por aquella flecha-

-Madur regenero el agujero en su boca y volteo a Luan y Lucy, disparando otra potente llamarada que fue recibida por las llamas negras de la portadora de la apatía, Lisa ahora tenia un plan te contra ataque-

-Las fuerzas de Azios no disminuian, asi como tampoco disminuia la inclemente temperatura del area volcanica, Lori aun era incapaz de levantarse por su herida y aunque Lola estaria feliz de recibir toda la atencion de luchar por su cuenta, en su mas profundo ser ella sabia que no podia luchar en un uno a uno contra Azios aun con sus poderes, pero el ver a sus hermanas a su espalda ya agotadas y a su hermana alfa en tal estado la hacia pensar-

-Azios lanzo un rayo de brea incandescente desde su boca y Lola moviendo su cetro lo desvió llevando su trayectoria lejos de ella y sus hermanas, pero desviar esos ataques requería una cierta cantidad de energía que en ella no era infinita a diferencia de la energía de Azios quien la extraía de la lava a su alrededor, quisiera ser lo bastante lista como para que un plan llegara a su mente en ese momento-

Chicas, una sugerencia seria genia ahora mismo ! -Dijo la pricesa en voz alta a sus hermanas-

Apunta a... Apunta a su cola, esta conectada a la lava ! -Le dijo Lori entre quejidos-

No importa que tan grande sea el alcance de tus poderes, no eres capaz de protegerte a ti misma y a ellas al mismo tiempo ! -Declaro el guardián disparando de su boca y sus manos una bola de brea la cual hiso explotar en el aire creando una lluvia ardiente, pero no satisfecho con eso también disparo otra ráfaga de proyectiles, tal como lo había hecho antes con las otras, mantendría a la portadora del rechazo a distancia hasta que se agote-

-Lola tenia casi cada proyectil en su mira, esta ante tal sobre esfuerzo en su cuerpo y en su mente respecto a su capacidad, comenzó a brotar algo de sangre de su nariz llevándola a caer de rodillas, pero capaz de detener todos los proyectiles de Azios antes de regresarselos a modo de lluvia torrencial-

-El cuerpo del guardián no tenia daños, sus propias explosiones no eran una amenaza para el, pero todo su alrededor había sido destruido, estaba extrayendo su poder de la lava y cuando se dio cuenta se estaba hundiendo en ella, su cuerpo no solo se hundía en la lava, se estaba mezclando con ella y desapareciendo en esta, no era ciertamente lo que Lola tenia en mente pero parecía haber funcionado, pero había un mal presentimiento, no había actos de liberarse o siquiera de gritar con odio hacia ella, absolutamente nada-

-Azios no caería por algo asi, y mucho menos en su propio elemento, este disparo una continua ráfaga de su propia brea a la lava elevándose por los aires, con la mitad superior de su torso aun completa pero no estaba regenerándose, la parte inferior de su cuerpo se había perdido en la lava, pero el no estaba perdido, no estaba derrotado, aun si debía llevárselas a ellas en el proceso, el no moriría solo-

-El cuerpo al rojo vivo del guardián portador de la llama despidió una ultima luz antes de dar paso a su ultima jugada, las llamas dieron paso a una gran esfera, una esfera hecha del mismo material combustible del cuerpo de Azios, su inmenso cuerpo caía y cuando llegara al suelo este explotaría llevándose a las 4 legionarias por delante, solo había una legionaria que podría detenerlo en ese momento, tomando su cetro y decidía pese a las consecuencias que podría tener usar sus poderes de forma tan extrema-

-Lola apunto su cetro a Azios y el estruendo en el área junto con la pequeña princesa cayendo de rodillas por el peso del objetivo fueron inmediatos, Azios se detuvo casi por completo, pero aun no estaba inmóvil y aun no estaba muerto, la portadora del rechazo comenzó a sangrar por su nariz, sus ojos y su boca, en su mente estaba la idea de renunciar, pero no había llegado tan lejos para eso, quería pensar que podía cambiar y que había aprendido algo de todo, ahora estaba frente a la prueba literalmente mas grande-

Entonces lograste aceptarte a ti mismo, Lincoln Loud ? -Pregunto el guardián portador de la estrella frente al peliblanco-

Realmente no lo se, yo podría decirte que si, podría decirle a todo el mundo que si, pero no se si es lo que realmente siento, creo que si realmente lo logre entonces seré capaz de salvar a mi hermanita, realmente ahora creo que si no sintiera culpa por mis errores entonces no podría forzarme a mejorar, a enmendar las cosas que eh hecho, pero... -Lincoln se interrumpió a si mismo por unos momentos, pues lo siguiente que diría podría sonar demasiado auto complaciente, pero era lo que sentía- Pero no todo lo que ah ocurrido hasta este momento ah sido mi culpa, porque en una familia tan grande como la mía al final todos somos responsables de lo que ocurre, asi como todos somos responsables de aquel momento en el que te llevaste a Lily de nuestro lado !

Entonces veré hasta donde puede llegar esa nueva visión de culpa que tu posees ahora ! -Declaro el enemigo quien le lanzo un relámpago carmesí, el cual fue bloqueado por un total de 8 espadas, 8 legiones de la culpa que había invocado Lincoln quienes se lanzaron contra el guardián de la estrella-

-Las puntas de las espadas de las legiones de Lincoln se movían de una forma no solo elaborada, era como si el peliblanco hubiera planeado el encuentro, claro eso no era realmente cierto, pero Falk no podía ver la falta de experiencia en los movimientos de sus legiones, no veía duda, no veía temor, no veía lo mismo que vio en el joven que se paralizo al verlo en su forma monstruosa, ese manejo de las legiones de la culpa era como revivir ciertos recuerdos de hace 500 años, pero tal como hace 500 años en la batalla contra el traidor, esas legiones estaban lejos de poder llegar a su poder, no estaba luchando contra la legión definitiva, solo era una que poseía movimientos rápidos y un filo notable en sus espadas-

-Falk creo una onda expansiva con ondas de sus relámpagos escarlatas y las legiones retrocedieron en el momento que Lincoln sintió su cuerpo entumecerse, no eran legiones que pudieran luchar a distancia, pero... Realmente no podrían ? Podría un chico que cual siempre tenían planes descabellados para casi todo no encontrar solución al predicamento frente a el ?-

-Falk vio el brillo del filo de una espada pasar por su mejilla y otro pasar por su hombro al momento de que despues de eso dichas espaldas desaparecieron en llamas azules, ahora quedaban 6 legiones frente a el que volvieron a ser 8, realmente Lincoln había hecho que sus legiones le arrojaran sus espadas como si se tratara de un movimiento desesperado, un muy listo movimiento desesperado-

Bien, portador de la culpa o... Lincoln Loud, te lo haz ganado totalmente... -Expreso Falk quien en un destello de sus relámpagos tomo su forma monstruosa, su cuerpo de escamas plateada solamente era opacado por la vista en esas dos grandes manos que asemejaban alas en su espalda, la misma forma que vio Lincoln cuando Lily fue arrebatada de su lado, pero ya no sentía que la misma muerte lo sujetaba del cuello-

Realmente aun puedes moverte ? No te carcome el miedo como la ultima vez ? -Pregunto el guardián, veía en los ojos del mismo aquellos mismos ojos de desafío de aquella noche, su legión tal vez era la culpa, aquel sentimiento que fue el gatillo para sus poderes, pero sus ojos no mostraban un solo poco de ese sentimiento, estos estaban llenos de una fuerte decisión-

-Las llamas de sus legiones lo cubrieron por completo, sus ojos brillaban a través de estos, sus pies se tornaron llamas azules, su forma había conservado la vestimenta propia de su legión excepto porque ahora el área de su torso era de color naranja y una chaqueta lo cubría, su cabello blanco se había erizado y un viso cubría sus ojos y su nariz exponiendo solo una boca con colmillos notables y venas azules decorando sus mejillas, un rápido movimiento en sus dos manos lo llevo a llamar a la espada de las legiones de la culpa-

-No había sonido mas haya de su propia respiración y el movimiento de sus cuerpos, no había crepúsculo que brillara en el interior de la torre, frente a frente, el portador de la culpa y el guardián de la estrella, uno por su familia y el otro por su creador, se sentían llenos de determinación-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Sam The Storbringer: Escuchar una buena OST para un fic nunca es malo, ya se acerca el fin de este arco y posiblemente el final de la historia, todo depende XD. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A RCurrent: Ahora a Lincoln le queda el obstáculo mas grande mientras que sus hermanas están con las probabilidades a su favor... Próximo capitulo habrá sorpresa asi que puede que me salga mas largo. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí ah llegado este capitulo, esta parte de la historia la verdad si que tenia ganas de llegar hasta aqui, me hacia la idea muchas veces de como seria esta parte en especifico y siempre terminaba cambiando las cosas en mi cabeza hasta que me decidía por una, tal vez fue la parte que mas planeacion tuvo y no es que yo sea de planes XD. Bueno en fin sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooooooooooximo capitulo :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud Legions**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house y Chaos Legion pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 28: El fin de la prisión

-A través de la escalera circular que conducía a la estatua en la que se había convertido la gran deidad por culpa de un sello, aquel lugar que presenciaba la lucha entre el guardián portador de la estrella y el legionario de la culpa. Quien había terminado de combatir contra las casi innumerables tropas que tuvo que mantener a raya del piso superior, Victor subía dejando tras de el un rastro de sangre, sangre que no era solo suya, su cuerpo había pasado a mantener su forma humana otra vez, una la cual estaba pintada con moretones tan severos que su color era negro, apenas diferenciables con mas de un agujero en su cuerpo producto de los ataques que había recibido-

Debo... Debo llegar, no puedo caer aquí... No puedo terminar de esta forma...

-Estaba lo bastante nublado como para gastar su energía en hablar consigo mismo en lugar de solo centrarse en subir por las escaleras mientras se arrastraba llevando ya la mitad del camino, una muy larga mitad de camino sin duda, una vista que sin embargo palidecía con la masacre que el antiguo guardián portador del corazón dejo en lo mas bajo de la torre-

(Inicio Sountrack: Dalamadur Phase 2 OST)

-Mordidos, desgarrados, devorados, aplastados, destazados, todos los enemigos que se atrevieron a desafiarlo aun si no tenían la suficiente conciencia propia como para pensarlo mejor, todos acabaron destruidos ante los poderes de Vaultlis, lo que quedaba en aquella superficie redonda fue solamente una gran cubierta de sangre y carne, todos los fragmentos enemigos habían luchado sin temor únicamente porque eran incapaces de sentirlo en su totalidad, tal vez aquellos que cayeron ni siquiera podían sentir un poco de temor, pero eso solo hiso que sus muertes fueran mas rapidez ante el antiguo guardián-

-Lisa ya había formulado el plan contra Madur, pero no podía detenerse y explicárselo a Lucy y Luan, no desde que Madur había comenzado a lanzar llamaradas continuamente desde que cerro el agujero que se había creado en la parte baja de su hocico por la flecha que disparo la legionaria de la malicia-

-No podía comunicarlo en voz alta o Madur podría defenderse, pero si podía esperar a que sus propias hermanas se defendieran, tal vez seria arriesgado exponerlas de esa manera, pero era una probabilidad de victoria aunque esta era baja-

-Lisa era perseguida por las llamas mientras que Lucy y Luan eran perseguidas por las enormes extremidades y las poderosas garras de la gran y monstruosa serpiente, y estas podían crecer lo bastante rápido como para que a Madur no le importara perder por sus propias llamas unas cuantas extremidades mas-

-Lisa salto entre los miembros del enemigo para alcanzar primero a Luan, debía ser rapida, debía ser tan rapida como le permitían los poderes de su legión, apenas si podía levantar sus piernas despues de tantos saltos alrededor pero eso no importaba, tal vez no podría caminar por unos minutos despues de que la pelea termine, pero se ganaría ese respiro-

Luan, llama su atención -Le dijo a su hermana comediante pasando a su lado en voz lo bastante fuerte como para que ella lo escuchara, pero no demasiado para evitar que Madur lo hiciera-

-Lisa siguió corriendo mientras que Luan confió en su hermana genio, esta disparo una única flecha con su ballesta, una luminosa y que creo un fuerte estruendo al momento de su liberación, Madur sintió en su cuerpo como se hiso un agujero el cual se centro en cerrar rapidamente y asi poder continuar-

-Ahora el objetivo no era la inteligencia de Lisa Loud,las capacidades de ataque de Luan y Lucy Loud eran mas a tomar en cuenta, despues de todo esas flechas concentradas lo atravesaban con una preocupante facilidad y las llamas negras aun quemaban en su cuerpo que se regeneraba a medida que se incendiaba en pequeñas áreas-

-La legionaria de la depravación sucumbiría al limite de sus capacidades físicas, entonces Luan Loud se vio como un objetivo mucho mas importante para destruir-

Lucy, tienes que... -Le comunico a la portadora de la apatía lo mas rápido que pudo, en un lapso de 10 segundos, la idea era claramente ridícula, pero a tiempos desesperados... La chica gótica solo dejo salir un suspiro ante el plan-

(Inicio Sountrack: Evangelion - Fate OST)

-Azios fue contenido en su caída por los poderes de Lola, esta había caído de rodillas pero no dejaba de contener la caída, si este entraba en contacto con la lava ardiente entonces la explosión se llevaría a las 4 hermanas presentes por delante-

-Las únicas que podían intentar ayudar eran Luna y Lana, lanzando explosiones de gran capacidad y choques de sonido, sin embargo nada de eso parecía dañar a Azios, ni siquiera las explosiones de la legionaria del salvajismo parecían crear combustión en su cuerpo para hacerlo explotar antes, como si se necesitara únicamente de los miles de grados de la lava como para generar la combustión-

-La única que podía actuar era la portadora del rechazo, el resto se veía impotente ante la situación, pero nada mejoraba, Lola alzo su cabeza solo para ver que nada estaba funcionando, solo lo estaba retrasando, solo podía centrarse en eso, si se desconcentraba entonces todo acabaría, pero eso no fue lo peor-

-el guardián portador de la llama logro impulsarse, logro hacerlo creando una ignición en la parte superior de su nuevo cuerpo suicida como si se tratara del motor de un cohete-

LOLA ! ! ! -Grito la gemela de la mencionada al ver como su cuerpo incluso comenzó a agrietar el área a su alrededor-

-Todo debía terminar hay, si Azios no podía vencerlas entonces morirían junto a el, su determinación llegaba hasta ese punto, incluso mas haya y sus capacidades fueron las suficientes como para que se aquella forma circular que se había formado, desde la parte baja, aquella que seria la que impactaría contra la lava, de ese lugar se formara la parte superior del cuerpo del guardián, su torso, sus brazos y sus colmillos incandescentes de dirigieron a la Loud princesa como objetivo, sin duda seria un dolor agónico y si perdía su concentración entonces todas morirían por la explosión, un grito se hiso presente pero no fue de Lola-

LUNA ! ! !

-La portadora de la anarquía en un intento rápido de evitar el ataque a su hermana menos, se impulso con todos los acordes de su guitarra recibiendo la mordida, la brea ardiente atravezo el área de su hombro y su brazo derecho en diferentes partes, por supuesto que el llanto por aquel dolor fue inmediato, pero no deseaba morir en ese lugar, un sacrificio como el que su pequeña hermanita princesa estaba haciendo-

-Solo quedaba Lana, y sus explosiones no hacían efecto en Azios quien avanzaba por centimetros, tal vez habría una oportunidad, pero no seria por su mano... O al menos no lo seria del todo, ya que al estar herida, una de sus hermanas tenia el poder para acabar con Azios de un solo golpe, Lana no lo dudo y llamo a...-

LORI ! ! !

(Inicio Sountrack: Atoraru Ka Phase 2 OST)

-Lynn cargaba a Leni alrededor del campo de batalla, el único plan que ambas pudieron concebir con su capacidad mental era que Lynn arrojara a su hermana a la gran mantis mecanizada para que esta comenzar a romper con sus fauces aquellas redes que lo sujetaban y con las que Ulka controlaba su arma final, ambas ya estaban lo bastante golpeadas como para recurrir a esa táctica desesperada, ya que no importaba que tanto Lynn golpeara a aquella cosa, todas las piezas caídas volvían a su lugar y no importaba lo mucho que Leni intentara subir por su cuenta, esta era derribada por movimientos fuertes y repentinos- -

-El que la circunferencia que rodeaba su área predeterminada estuviera compuesto por arena color oro y restos mecánicos era precisamente para usar eso, era curioso pensar en que algo asi pudo cambiar el rumbo de las cosas en el primer conflicto el el traidor de haber tenido la oportunidad de ocuparlo, ahora luchaba con su ultima arma contra dos chicas humanas que no eran mas listas de lo que podía ser un infante promedio-

-Podía sentir como los hilos de su bestia eran arrancados en grandes cantidades, aquellos colmillos que podían devorar a todo enemigo y salvar a cada aliado, aquella legionaria que con un fuerte movimiento de la hoz donde se encontraba provoco que esta cayera aunque siendo atrapada por su hermana Lynn antes de tocar la arena-

-Que es lo que a el le hacia falta ? Tenia su ingenio, su poder, sus palabras... Aquellas que se caracrerizaban por ser su cualidad superior, aquellas palabras que como redes movían a quien fuera como si se tratara de marionetas-

-Una embestida de su gran maquinaria tal vez había sido precipitada, cargando en contra de sus dos enemigas que no retrocedieron, un choque de fuerza entre Ulka seguro dentro de su capullo, y Lynn quien preparo un golpe para recibirlo-

-La cabeza de la mantis mecánica choco contra el puño desnudo de la legionaria de la ira, un estruendo hizo que la arena alrededor se disipara dejando un agujero entre ambos, se escucho crujir la madera y el metal doblarse en la marioneta de Ulka, pero este no noto que Leni Loud ya no estaba frente a el, solo estaba Lynn quien había tomado toda su atención, los hilos de la maquinaria se dirigieron hacia la legionaria de la ira sin desarmarse en el proceso, Ulka estaba decidido a acabar con ambas, pero Lynn era mucho mas peligrosa, pero eso fue el principio de su caída-

-Leni a punta de sus fauces logro escalar as través de la gran bestia, la vibración que había dejado el golpe de Lynn había dejado a Ulka sin visión dentro de su propia estructura, había sido incapaz de sentir en su propia arma el momento en el que Leni escalo por esta hasta legar al capullo que lo contenía, las redes fueron mordidas y cortadas por a legionaria de la ignorancia dejando al guardián expuesto, pero no indefenso-

-Un movimiento desesperado por ver a su hermana en peligro llevo a Lynn a saltar con todas sus fuerzas hacia Ulka y Leni, los puños y las fauces de las legionarias se encontraron con las garras del guardián en un choque y al momento del impacto fue que los hilos atados a estas, aquellos que mantenían a la marioneta unida, acabaron por romperse desde su base provocando que sobre los 3 cayera todo aquel peso-

-Pasaron solo unos pocos minutos hasta que solo dos de tres se levantaron, el peso y las complicaciones de que aquel gran artefacto cayera sobre todos no fue algo menos, Leni había quedado inconsciente, su transformación se había revertido y estaba sangrando desde su cabeza, Lynn aun mantenía su control sobre sus poderes, pero pese a que nada había atravesado su cuerpo, ciertamente sentía dolor ya que los golpes no habían sido menores-

Y por ultimo estaba Ulka quien emergió de los restos de su arma final, solo para mostrarse a si mismo a duras penas manteniendo su forma, parte de su rostro conservaba el aspecto de mantis mientra que la otra mitad era de forma humana, ademas de eso solamente conservaba una de las garras y una pierna extra, bastante considerando que varios trozos de madera se habían incrustado en su cuerpo aunque aun conservaba también su gran tamaño-

A mi... A mi no me falta nada, soy un ser superior, soy un ser creado por una divinidad quien me otorgo el ser superior a ustedes, pobres seres humanos, y aun asi... Como es que ah pasado todo esto !? -En su desesperación, Ulka tomo uno de los trozos de madera en su cuerpo y se lo arrojo a una inconsciente Leni a sabiendas de que Lynn la protegería, aun no estaba lo bastante fuera de si como para pensar en estrategias-

-Lynn corrió a auxiliar a su hermana logrando protegerla, pero no a si misma de un ataque desesperado del guardián que la llevo a recibir un tajo en su abdomen, uno que no tardo en comenzar a dejar fluir el liquido vital que poco a poco manchaba el dorado de las arenas ya de por si resplandor atenuado por la batalla, un estado de ambos donde un movimiento final acabaría con todo-

(Inicio Soundtrack: Proof of a Hero - Monster Hunter XX Ost)

-Lynn corrió hacia su enemigo quien se mantuvo estático esperando el momento perfecto, su garra estaba lista para cortarla a la mitad si tenia la oportunidad, el sonido de la hoja pasando por el aire fue audible para ambos, Lynn había paso a través de ulka solo para unos segundos despues sentir como parte de su pecho dibujaba un corte en dicha área que comenzó a sangrar de inmediato-

-En la lucha contra Madur, Luan había captado la atención del guardián, esta recibiría como muerte aquellas llamas blancas que formaban los pequeños meteoros que caían al azar por el territorio de la gran serpiente, sin embargo en el momento en el que preparaba la llama, en ese lapso de segundos fue que Lisa dio un salto cortando los músculos y que mantenían su boca cerrada, en el momento que esta se abrió por su misma fue que...-

AHORA LUCY ! ! ! -Grito la chica genio-

-La llama enemiga se había extinguido por completo al exponerse al aire antes de ser liberada por voluntad de su propietario, Lucy con sus propias llamas se impulso al interior del cuerpo de Madur, el resto fue simple, desagradable pero simple-

-Las llamas de la legión de la apatía lo consumieron desde su interior, Lucy descargo todas las llamas que pudo y el cuerpo de Madur comenzó a sucumbir, distintos agujeros en su cuerpo se formaron por las llamas en su interior, heridas que ahora era incapaz de sanar, mas pronto que tarde la gran serpiente se convirtió solamente en un cuerpo llameante de negro, un cuerpo que dejo salir una corriente de color blanco en direccion hacia la torre central, Madur había muerto al fin-

-Lana había llamado a Lori y esta había levantado la cabeza, había intentado levantarse desde hace ya varios minutos, pero lo único que podía hacer era levantar su cabeza y uno de sus brazos, pero para Lana eso era suficiente-

-La legionaria del salvajismo formo una bomba en sus manos y la arrojo a su propia hermana, Lori siendo mayor que ella pudo deducir el final de esa acción, realmente podía decir que literalmente estaba sorprendida de un plan tan arriesgado pero efectivo, seria apostarlo todo, todo porque Azios no sanara esa herida, aquella herida que Lori provoco con un único disparo centrado apuntando a su cabeza-

-No hubo resistencia, el disparo atravesó la cabeza del guardián por completo, el agujero había quedado, este no se regeneraba, aun mas, Lola había notado que luego se volvió mucho mas fácil moverlo, el rojo de su cuerpo paso a negro total asi como la lava que las rodeaba, al centrarse únicamente en la capacidad de explotar al alcanzar un punto de calor extremo, la capacidad de regenerar sus heridas se había perdido, ´pero la resistencia de su cuerpo a los ataques seguía siendo la misma, al final lo único que cayo a metros de distancia fue una bola de brea fría en un área en la cual finalmente soplaba el aire frió alrededor mientras que una corriente roja se dirigió a la torre central-

Ah llegado su fin ! -Dijo el guardián portador de la red volteando la mirada hacia la legionaria de la ira-

Eso lo veremos... Yo soy mas fuerte porque ya no lucho por mi mismo, y no estoy luchando sola contra ti -Al terminar de decir aquellas ultimas palabras, Ulka pudo sentir como había perdido un brazo producto de aun agujero en el mismo, este cayo al suelo y paso a ser parte de la arena, seguido de una de sus piernas, un grito fue todo lo que pudo llegar a expresar mientras que otro agüero producto de uno de los golpes de Lynn se formaba en su estomago-

(Fin soundtrack)

Falk... Que era lo que me faltaba !? Tu lo sabias ! -Aquella respuesta nunca llego a el, solo pudo sentir como un ultimo agujero se formaba en su pecho dándole fin, Lynn en aquel lapso de instantes en el que recibió el corte de Ulka, ella había logra propinar 4 golpes al guardián, los 4 últimos golpes que le dieron fin y su cuerpo paso a ser parte de su propio territorio, Lynn en esos momentos cayo al suelo totalmente cansada sin notar que de los restos de su enemigo, una corriente de color oro se dirigía a la torre central-

-Falk había estado intercambiado ataques con Lincoln durante algunos minutos que en la mente tanto del legionario como del guardián parecieron horas, pro ninguno tenia el mas mínimo rastro de daño grave en sus cuerpos, si bien Lincolns tenia unos pequeños cortes superficiales en su brazos izquierdo y pierna derecha, Falk compartía la misma situación con un tajo en su mejilla derecha y las puntas de las alas en su espaldas estaban abolladas por los choques contra la espada del legionario de la culpa-

-Ambos aun estaban en condiciones de seguir luchando, no había nada que detuviera a Lincoln en su misión de salvar a su hermanita, sin embargo ninguno de los dos pudo prever que es lo que ocurriría, no en el momento que el llego, quien si no...-

Victor ! -Dijo el peliblanco viendo a su amigo moribundo arrastrarse hacia el campo de batalla-

Vaultlis !? -Le llamo el guardián portador de la estrella- Tal vez fue ingenuo de mi parte pensar en que bastaría solo con los fragmentos para acabar contigo, pero si que estuvieron cerca al parecer

-su presencia había sido totalmente esperada por Lincoln, pero no verlo en ese estado, también había sido una sorpresa para Falk verlo casi en las ultimas, pero mas haya de eso, la atención sobre Victor Delacroix fue robada por las 3 corrientes de diferentes colores que entraron a la torre, y dichas corrientes golpearon la estatua que era donde se mantenía sellado a la deidad, no paso mucho para que la batalla entre Falk y Lincoln pasara a segundo plano cuando despues de tanto tiempo dicha estatua finalmente se había agrietado-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Sam The Stormbringer: No la tendrán nada fácil, especialmente ahora que la estatua prisión se agrieto, pero me imagino que mas de una persona esperaba a que se agrietara justo de esta manera, tal vez fue predecible o tal vez fue mas sorpresivo de lo que crei, pero era algo que tenia que pasar XD. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **Bueno gente hasta aquí ah llegado esta actualización, ni idea de cuantos esperaban que esto justamente ocurriera, pero sin duda muchos sonrieron por la muerte de Ulka despues de que hace que casi maten a Lincoln, ya se aproxima el debut en combate de la legión definitiva y... Bueno sin mas que decir espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooooooximo capituli :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud Legions**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house y Chaos Legion pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores  
**_

Cap 29: La caída de los cielos

(Inicio Soundtrack: Sky Comet Dragon Ost)

-Lincoln había tomado la forma adquirida tras dominar el siguiente nivel del uso de su legión, Falk había optado su forma monstruosa, las garras y las alas chocaron contra la espada del legionario a una velocidad de vértigo, los relámpagos escarlata buscaban para destruir y la espada cortaba el aire en un intento cercano a cortar las escamas del guardián portador de la estrella-

-Un combate en el cual el movimiento estaba presente en todo momento, Falk disparando múltiples proyectiles desde las puntas de aquellas enormes manos en su espalda que cumplían la función de alas y haciendo caer relámpagos dirigidos a Lincoln, sin embargo la destreza adquirida al momento de unirse a su legión lo mantenía a salvo de aquellos ataques por centimetros, fue que Falk entendió que el combate a distancia no seria el mas apropiado, pero no temía a la espada del portador de la culpa, ni a el ni a sus ojos determinados que cada pocos segundos se dirigían hacia su hermana prisionera, como si lo tentara a atacarlo, una distracción asi le costaría la vida si Falk tomaba esa oportunidad-

-Falk se impulso con sus alas y una combustión en ellas para adquirir mayor impulso, su velocidad fue lo suficiente como para sorprender a Lincoln, ambos desaparecían de la vista del otro continuamente esperando dar un golpe certero, Falk apuntaba al cuello y al pecho del legionario y este con su espada apuntaba a las mismas áreas, pero ambos fallaban por milímetros golpeando solamente una diminuta estela dejada por su oponente-

-Finalmente la espada y las alas chocaron al momento que Falk decidió defenderse en lugar de buscar el siguiente ataque, una defensa seguida de una explosión de relámpagos que lo golpeo tanto a el como a Lincoln, pero ambos con la velocidad suficiente como para solo escapar con unos rasguños-

-Ambos aun estaba lejos de sentirse fatigados, Lincoln podría luchar con total libertad sabiendo que a Lily no le ocurriría nada, si fuera el caso, tal vez Falk lo hubiera usado a su favor, despues de todo el era el enemigo, porque lucharía limpio ? Si tenia algún plan como lo podría tener Ulka, o Madur o Azios, el peliblanco no bajaba la guardia-

(Fin Soundtrack)

-Fue ese el momento en el que no solo Victor apareció arrastrándose por las escaleras, fue el momento en el que 3 luces de distintos colores llegaron a través de las mismas y golpearon la estatua que era la prisión de Azrail, al mismo momento que esta sufrió una fisura, fue que la prisión de Lily se rompió dejándola caer lentamente en el suelo-

Lily ! ! -Exclamo el peliblanco al momento en el que vio a su hermana caer al piso, llegando al punto en que su transformación se revirtió al perder su concentracion, pero tanto el guardián de la estrella como el traidor estaban perplejos viendo lo ocurrido, uno porque por fin ocurriría lo que esperaba desde hace ya 500 años y otro porque ocurrió algo que no esperaba que pasara jamas, finalmente el sello se habia roto, pero ni el mismo sabia el porque-

-Nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar rapidamente, solo vieron como desde la grieta formada salieron numerosos brazos hechos de luz, todos conectados a un torso y a una cabeza que materializo un único ojo totalmente oscuro, la única explicación que el guardián y el traidor tenían es que despues de 500 años, Azrail había perdido su forma física dentro del sello-

(Inico Sountrack: White Fatalis Ost)

-Lo único que escucharon fue una risa entre cortada y numerosas voces que la conformaban, el ojos pareció posicionarse sobre todos los presentes analizándolos uno por uno-

Así que... Después de tanto, finalmente el sello se rompió, quien diría que lo único que necesitaba era que algunos de mis guardianes murieran para que se volviera mas débil y yo mismo pudiera romperlo... -Aquella especulación solamente significaba a los oídos de los presentes que Ulka, Azios y Madur habían sido vencidos por las legionarias, Lincoln sintió un gran alivio, Victor se sintió asombrado y Falk se sintió derrumbado por eso-

Lord Azrail... -Dijo Falk acercándose a la figura de luz- Lamento inmensamente la tardanza por nuestra parte, pero de haber sabido que el sello estaba vinculado a nuestras vidas...

Acaso lo hubieran hecho, Falk ? Acaso hubieran muerto para liberarme ? Claro que no, fue un error darles a ustedes la conciencia que tienen, a pesar de que ustedes debían ser leales mas haya de los limites, nunca pensaron en morir y probar si eso podía cambiar algo -Dijo la gran forma de luz acercándose a tal punto que los ojos de Falk se toparon con el gran ojo negro de Azrail- No tienes idea de lo decepcionado que estoy -Se expreso con sus múltiples voces pero sonando realmente frió- Pensar que los únicos guardianes a los que no les di la capacidad de razonar para comprender a los humanos, se aferraran tanto a sus vidas -Falk iba a responder, pero en el momento que estaba a punto de decir una palabra, varios brazos fueron a su direccion para darle fin, asi como al resto de los seres presentes en esa área, pero Azrail no contó con una cosa, que frente a ella estaba la portadora de la legión definitiva, en ese momento la deidad no lo sabia, solo lo vio despues de que su ataque estaba en proceso, llamas azules que tomaron una forma inconfundible-

-Aquella legión que marco la diferencia en la lucha contra el traidor, aquel día en el que Vaultlis uso el poder de sus propias creaciones de sus conocimientos para sellar a Azrail y a sus guardianes, la legion mas poderosa estaba frente a el, junto a una niña humana que parecía ser su portadora, eso no importaba, no importaba el como y el porque de que una niña humana tenia el poder de esa legión, pero debía ser destruida-

-Apenas abrió los ojos al momento que la legión de Thanatos sintió el peligro, toda el área sintió el resonar del sonido de un Tic Tac, como si se tratara de un reloj, nadie mas que Lily vio de lo que había sido capaz su propia fuerza, la muerte omnipresente que era el tiempo, al final este traía siempre el final, y Thanatos lo había congelado por completo durante unos segundos suficientes como para poner a todos los objetivos lejos del alcance de los brazos de Azrail-

Esa es... -Dijo Lincoln sin terminar-

Es la legión de Thanatos, bajo el control de su portadora -Dijo tambien, Falk-

-Frente a la impresión causada, no notaron que Lily de hecho estaba despierta, estaba consciente, estaba de pie mirando la gran figura monstruosa de luz que estaba atacando a su hermano-

Lyly ? -La llamo el peliblanco, despues de todo lo que ella ah pasado, a Lincoln no le sorprendería que ella la viera con un rostro que solo reflejara frialdad, de haber podido protegerla, ella no hubiera tenido que pasar por tanto, pero aquella mirada fría nunca llego, en lugar de eso este recibió una sonrisa feliz por volver a ver a su hermano-

-Pese a que estaba feliz de ver a Lincoln otra vez, aun asi podría comprender la situación a su alrededor, aun recordaba el que tenían que hacer tanto ella, como Lincoln y sus hermanas, ella era la portadora de la legión de Thanatos, y estaba en ella el deber de luchar contra Azrail-

-En ese momento numerosos brazos de luz se dirigieron a la legión para acabar con ella, Lincoln solo exclamo el nombre de su hermana que a sus ojos estaba en grave peligro, pero chocaron contra un muro que parecía impenetrable, las alas de Thanatos recibieron los brazos de luz y todos chocaron contra dichas alas, el siguiente momento fue que Thanatos desapareció y re apareció frente a Azrail dominándolo con un solo golpe el cual lo llevo a azotar el suelo, dicho golpe fue lo bastante fuerte como para hacer temblar la superficie, pero eso no era todo-

Alguien mas ah notado que este lugar parece estar desarmandoce ? -Pregunto Lincoln-

Eso parece, por alguna razón, este mundo se esta desmoronando, debe ser que... -Pero Victor en su explicación fue interrumpido-

Debe ser que si Lord Azrail perdió su forma, eso significa que ya no posee estabilidad, es solo esencia y poder, y como tal si no tiene estabilidad en el, eso significa que este reino también ah perdido la suya propia -La explicación vino de la boca de Falk- Poco a poco este reino en los cielos se caerá y se convertirá en polvo hasta que no quede nada, ni siquiera nosotros

No digas las cosas como si tu no tuvieras nada que ver con esto ! -Lo acuso Lincoln-

Es cierto, y pese a todo iba a acabar siendo muerto por mi propio creador, ahora Lord Azrail bien podría ser acusado de demente al pasar tanto tiempo dentro de esa estatua, pero la verdad es que...

La verdad es que aprecias tu vida, no es verdad, Falk ? Todos lo hacían, no solo tu, o al menos es lo que creo -Le dijo Victor-

No tengo idea de que hacer ahora, ya no hay razón para seguir con lo que sea, pero si se que no deseo morir, al menos no de esta manera

Tal vez tu y los otros siempre pensaron que o morirían luchando o vivirían por siempre, siendo honestos, yo también lo creí, pero nunca pensaste que tal vez Azrail se equivocaba ?

Ya no se en que creer -Los 3 guardaron silencio mientras que veían como las plumas de las alas de Thanatos salían disparadas y cortaban los brazos de luz de Azrail, las partes cercenadas desaparecían al instante y su capacidad de teletransportacion lo hacia casi intocable, Azrail disparo un gran has de luz de su ojo el cual apuntaba a Thanatos, pero en su arrogancia, Azrail solo disparo sin pensarlo para al momento despues sentir un golpe en su rostro que elevo su vista destruyendo el techo, pero ese fue un momento clave-

-Numerosos brazos salieron de Azrail y atacaron a la legión definitiva, este no tuvo el tiempo necesario para reaccionar ante eso, con Lily sujetada de su cuello en ese momento,Thanatos sujeto un total de 12 brazos que lo atacaron, y con un jalón a estos y un brazo libre, volvió a dar otro golpe en la cabeza de la deidad hecha de luz, parecía que la lucha iba a su favor, pero el único punto débil de la legión definitiva era... Su usuaria-

-Los 12 brazos sujetaron a Thanatos y lo lanzaron contra una pared, el solo dolor del impacto fue suficiente para que las lagrimas de Lily por dicho dolor comenzaran a brotar, despues de todo era algo que legiones y legionarios compartían, aun asi Thanatos no se había desvanecido, estaba por verse a punto de recibir un daño grave, pero la legión estaba dispuesta a proteger a su portadora, algo que no fue necesario cuando otro grupo de brazos que se dirigían a el fueron cortados por una espada-

(Fin Spundtrack)

Se trataba de Lincoln, el portador de la culpa corto los brazos con su espada, y en ese momento otra espada sujetada por el hocico de un lobo corto la estatua que mantenía aun prisionero un cuarto de Azrail, si la estatua de destruía con parte de el adentro, tal vez el mismo Azrail seria destruido también, o al menos junto con ese reino, si las palabras de Falk resultaban ser acertadas-

-La estatua cayo y rompió el suelo iniciando su descenso hasta las profundidades, hasta el punto de que incluso rompió el piso de la planta baja de la torre dejando solo un gran agujero, pero Azrail no se rendiría, aun deseaba borrar a la humanidad, pero no podría hacerlo en su estado actual, eso lo llevo a en su desesperación, disparar un has de luz a lo primero que diviso, en la linea de tiro estaba el guardián portador de la estrella, pero no fue el quien acabo atravesado por el has de luz-

VICTOR ! ! !

-Lincoln exclamo el nombre de su amigo y Falk quedo en completo silencio antes de caer de rodillas aun sin decir nada, el herido ex guardián del corazón se dirigió al peliblanco entre tos y sangre-

Lincioln... Debes buscar a tus hermanas, sacalas de aquí cuanto antes, tu y Lily podrán sacarlas de aquí a tiempo, yo los alcanzare despues -Lincoln sabia que le estaba mintiendo, pero aun asi le tenia el respeto suficiente a Victor como para fingir que le creía, pero su interior se rompió en el momento que el pelirrojo le entrego su espada negra, diciendo que ahora seria de el, Lincoln tomo a Lily en sus brazos y comenzaron a bajar las largas escaleras, la legión definitiva se consumió en llamas dando paso a un collar que tenia la forma de un ala de ángel-

-Al mismo tiempo en el exterior, en los limites interiores de los terrenos volcánicos, todas las hermanas se habían encontrado con el pasar de los minutos, un encuentro que no tuvo ningún tipo de confrontación por lo ocurrido con Lincoln, las 3 hermanas que habían cometido el error se habían redimido al caer como una ayuda celestial en la lucha contra los guardianes-

-No paso demasiado para que Leni se dedicara a curar las heridas de todas, la prioridad fueron Lynn, Lori y Luna quienes estaban mucho mas heridas en comparación, fue cuando lograron darse cuenta de que el lugar estaba en un temblor constante, por la puerta principal de la torre vieron a Lincoln y a Lily salir-

-Todas las hermanas exclamaron el nombre del peliblanco y de la pequeña Loud, pero...-

Donde esta Victor ? -Pregunto Lucy, solo hubo un silencio de pocos segundos-

El... el nos vera despues -Respondió el peliblanco- Lily, crees que podrías sacarnos de aquí ?

-La mencionada asintió con la cabeza y llamo a su legión, las hermanas Loud quedaron impresionadas ante la legión definitiva, pero la impresión fue mayor en el momento que Lily pidió a todas que se tomaran de la mano y en un instante ya estaban en el mismo lugar en el que entraron, para ellas fue como un destello en sus ojos antes de siquiera saber que habían logrado recorrer tanto en unos instantes-

-A la distancia podían ver como la torre en el centro se caía poco a poco, en su interior, Falk sostenía la cabeza de Vaultlis en su regazo-

Porque tenias que ser idiota y salvarme ?

Dijiste que no querías morir aun, verdad ? Ademas... La verdad es que ni tu, ni los otros merecían pagar por lo que yo hice o por lo que Azrail quería, yo pensé que los humanos merecían vivir, ellos no merecían morir por nosotros, ellos con la capacidad de evolucionar y aprender de sus errores, solo a mi se me dio la capacidad de aprender y comprenderlos y... -Era dificil para Victor el hablar sin toser cantidades de sangre, esa era su mortalidad-

Pero pensaste en ellos antes que en tus iguales, la verdad es que lo que realmente fue el colmo para mi no fue lo que hiciste, lo que me molesto fue que ni siquiera consideraste otras opciones antes... Y lo peor es que ni si quiera consideraste hablarlo con alguno de nosotros, conmigo

Eso es lo que te molesta ? -Le pregunto Victor- Te molesta el hecho de que no te llevara conmigo ? -Falk solo guardo silencio- Podrías hacerme un ultimo favor ? La verdad es que no quisiera que me veas morir, crees que podrías...?

-El guardián de la estrella suspiro y entendió a la perfección, Victor quería morir solo y convertirse en polvo junto con aquellos dominios, no puso objeción, pero al salir volando de ese lugar, este no pudo evitar mirar atrás-

-De regreso en Stonehenge, los Loud miraban al cielo esperando que alguien apareciera, pero no vino nadie, la luz que conectaba a ambos mundos se apago por completo, Victor ya no estaba con ellos, esa fue la señal de que finalmente aquellas imponentes y empuntadas montañas, aquel desierto dorado, aquellas planicies volcánicas, todo había desaparecido, junto con Azrail y Victor-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A RCurrent: Asi es amigo mio, espero que haya sido tal y como esperabas,** **siendo**_ _ **que no me quedo tan** **épico** **como esperabas, sin embargo tampoco** **quería** **pecar de hacer un desmadre** **único** **cuando este no seria el final, para dicho final aun quedan unos pocos** **capítulos** **, pero bueno. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **Bueno gente, sin mas que decir espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia, que todos hayan tenido una feliz navidad y tengan un feliz año nuevo y nos vemos en el prooooooximo capitulo :DDDDDDD**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud Legions**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house y Chaos Legion pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 30: Una luz al final de una pesadilla

-La familia que portaba las legiones había regresado a su propio mundo, pocos minutos habían pasado, o al menos asi lo sintió cada uno desde que la batalla había terminado, poco tiempo había pasado desde que Victor fue dado por muerto y desaparecido junto con el mundo del cual provenía-

-Cada uno de los miembros de la familia, desde Lori hasta Lily intentaban ordenar sus propios pensamientos como si se tratara de lamerse las heridas despues de tales batallas, la mayo de todas aun sujetaba el área de su estomago en donde hace no mucho había un agujero, del mismo modo que Luna que el solo recuerdo de los colmillos de lava atravesando su carne era suficiente para hacerla temblar, cosas que acabarían valiendo la pena cuando volvieran a casa, cuando se dieran cuenta de que todo había valido la pena-

-Lo principal para todos es que su hermanita estaba de regreso, Lily estaba sana y salva a su lado, aunque decir eso era algo extraño considerando que era la legionaria mas poderosa-

-El regreso a la ciudad mas cercana fue largo, fue al menos una hora completa caminando, una hora en donde no había mucho que pudiera romper el silencio, solamente había para hablar sobre el clima que no era realmente desagradable, al menos podían sentirse un poco refrescados con la brisa que era lo suficiente como para botar hojas de los arboles-

-Así es, todo habría valido la pena, ellos habían salvado al mundo, habían pasado por mucho, sentía que incluso habían madurado como personas, ahora ya no había mucho mas de que preocuparse mas haya de un entierro simbólico para su amigo, aquel hombre que resulto ser el traidor de la leyenda, aquel que mas de una vez pidió disculpas a ellos por que sus poderes como el primer legionario se había pasado a ellos-

-Luego de eso quedaría ver que hacer despues, sin la amenaza de Azrail, estarían ya con una vida normal como la que tenían antes... O normal para ellos, una vida normal al estilo de la casa Loud no era lo normal para muchos otros, pero es algo que ellos disfrutaban-

-Todo valdría la pena una ves pudieran volver a casa de alguna manera, volver a su hogar y darles un gran abrazo a sus padres que en estos momentos tal vez se preguntarían que es lo que había ocurrido con ellos, que es lo que había pasado con sus hija si su hijo que no estaban en casa-

-Después de aquella hora caminando, despues de haber llegado a la ciudad mas cercana al portal al mundo de Azrail, luego de todo lo que habían pasado, finalmente podía decir... Que nada había valido la pena-

-Los cuerpos que estaban a la vista seguían petrificados, la ciudad seguía en silencio, por supuesto era obvio que en Royal Woods el caso no seria diferente, Lincoln se dejo caer de rodillas, seguido por Lynn y Luan, nada de lo que habían hecho había funcionado para arreglar las cosas, la humanidad aun estaba petrificada-

Esto literalmente no tiene sentido, se supone que Azrail murió ! -Exclamo Lori-

Al final de nada sirvió todo esto, la humanidad parece estar condenada a perecer por esa deidad -Expreso Lucy sin mirar a la cara a su hermano o a sus hermanas-

Yo... Esto no puede acabar asi, tiene que haber alguna razon ! -Dijo Lynn-

-Todas pensaron que tenia que haber alguna razón por la cual nada había regresado a la normalidad, la situación rozaba en lo absurdo, todo realmente había sido para nada ? Realmente todo acabaría asi con ellos como los únicos humanos restantes del mundo ? No había manera de que todo pudiera acabar realmente asi, Lily lo sabia, Thanatos lo sabia, lo que lo llevo a manifestarse en frente de todos los presentes-

Tengo una idea de que es lo que puede estar ocurriendo -La voz escuchada fue la de la hermana genio, lo que provoco que todos voltearan a verla-

Según sabemos, Victor Delacroix decidió tener descendencia con mujeres humanas para que algún día esta heredara sus poderes, ya que el había sido maldecido a no morir entre otras cosas, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que el mismo fuera el origen de los poderes de las legiones, eso puede decir que si nuestras legiones aun se mantienen vivas, el tal vez también lo este -Termino de explicar-

Dices que Victor podría seguir vivo despues de que prácticamente debió convertirse en polvo junto con el reino de Azrail !? -Pregunto Luna-

Es solo una posibilidad, o al menos es la única que se me ocurre

-Pues era mejor que tener las manos vacías, realmente no tenían la menor idea de por donde comenzar a buscar, pero al menos por ese día ya habían tenido demasiado, ya las batallas a muerte contra los guardianes los habían dejado mentalmente exhaustos, estar preparados para ser lastimados o algo peor no era fácil, menos para quienes aun eran una niñas, y siendo realmente justos, no era fácil para ninguno de los portadores de las legiones-

-Solo podían considerar una victoria el haber recuperado a Lily, pero nada mas había cambiado, desde que tuvieron que entrar en distintas casas para encontrar cosas que comer, despues de hacerlo en mas de una ocasión, casi como un crimen sin victimas, ya era poco lo que podía importarles despues de que no lograron revertir la petrificacion de los seres humanos-

-Un día había pasado, pero nadie había dicho algo acerca de averiguar si Victor aun estaba vivo o no, nadie parecía querer decir algo al respecto, las luchas que habían tenido los habían quedado marcadas en sus mentes, Lily esperaba a que cuando menos su hermano mayor fuera a tomar la iniciativa de lo que ocurriría ahora, pero nadie lo hiso, ni Lincoln, ni Lori, nadie se movió para nada-

-Dos días mas pasaron, aun nada ocurría, simplemente no había cambios notables en la familia, solamente estaban dejando pasar el tiempo como si se tratara de esperar el fin de la época escolar para dejar entrar a las vacaciones, Lily en ese punto ya había perdido su paciencia de niña pequeña, ciertamente era pequeña, pero no era despistada o demasiado inocente-

-En ese momento el chico y sus 10 hermanas se quedaban en uno de los hoteles de lujo de la ciudad, se encontraban disfrutando un almuerzo a base de comida de micro hondas en la terraza-

Entonces, que es lo que haremos ahora ? -Le pregunto a sus hermana su hermano, ninguno de estos respondió-

Acaso nos rendimos sin mas ? Después de todo lo que ah pasado ahora solo nos damos por vencidos !?

Lily... -Le dijo Lincoln, pero su hermanita estaba lejos de terminar-

No pasamos por tanto solo para que todo acabe asi, acaso ya nada mas importa !?

Lily... -La llamo Lincoln otra vez-

Ahora solamente esperaremos a que todo termine, nos olvidaremos de mamá y papá !?

LILY ! ! ! -Fue entonces que la menos guardo silencio, Lincoln no le dijo anda mas, solo apunto con el dedo, tal vez para la pequeña no había sido bastante obvio en un principio, el solo pensar que incluso Lynn y Leni habían entendido desde el principio que algo asi pasaría la hacia sentir un poco mal, ya que despues de todo lo que ocurrió, habría sido extraño que nada mas ocurriera-

-A la distancia, incluso mas lejos de lo que quedaba Stongehenge, se podía ver un cumulo de nubes girar alrededor de un punto especifico, parecía ser algo lo bastante grande como para que se divisara desde tan lejos, con una luz en su centro lo bastante brillante como para que fuera visible aun desde tan lejos, era sin duda una señal, una que en ese mismo lugar hiso que todas las legiones se manifestaran aun sin el consentimiento de su portadores, parecía como si su propio instinto las llevara a mirar hacia esa direccion-

Realmente todos sabían que algo asi pasaría ? -Pregunto Lily-

Hermana menor, luego de todo lo que pasamos para salvarte y para poder salvar también a la especie humana, si las cosas no volvían a la normalidad despues de so, era claro que tenia que pasar algo asi de vistoso, eso significa que nuestra labor como legionarios aun no esta terminada -Le dijo Lisa-

-Lily logro entender toda la explicación de su hermana, si esto estaba o no lejos de terminar era algo que nadie sabia, pero ahora que sabían hacia donde tenían que ir, el grupo de legionarios no tarde en tomar prestada una nueva camioneta familiar, unas cuantas provisiones en caso de que ele viaje fuera demasiado largo, y partieron rumbo a aquel cumulo de nubes-

-Lo que importaba y lo que no importaba nunca habían sido algo de lo que el se preocupara, sus palabras antes eran una verdad absoluta entre los suyos, una verdad absoluta hasta que aquel que el creo para poder comprender a la humanidad antes de destruirla decidiera que ellos merecían vivir, una especie caótica que en siglos no había aprendido nada, aun se destruían entre ellos tal y como se les había presencia do desde el principio-

-Sus guardianes fueron incapaces de cumplir la tarea por la cual fueron creados, tal vez su mayor error fue crearlos en primer lugar, comprender algo antes de darle un fin, que clase de decisión había sido esa ? Tal vez ya no había sentido en cuestionarse, pero aun ahora, mientras su cuerpo era la forma humana del antiguo guardián portador del corazón y traidor, Vaultlis, Victor Delacroix, Black, todo lo que el había sido ahora ya había sido borrado por la misma luz que lo creo al punto en que su cabello originalmente rojo paso a ser de un brillante negro como si se tratara de una vista a una noche estrellada, su cuerpo paso a ser solo un contenedor, una ultima salvación, una ultima oportunidad para el planeta de librarse de un mal como el ser humano-

Tal vez haya perdido mi mundo, pero es un pequeño precio en comparación a la salvación de todo un mundo aun mas grande

-Y con solo levantar uno de sus brazos, poco a poco desde el lugar donde estaba parado, comenzaron a desprenderse pequeños puntos de luz de su cuerpo, que dieron paso a fragmentos, uno tras otro las fragmentos comenzaron a formarse, de decenas pasaron a ser cientos y luego a miles, pero no seria para que ellos libraran su lucha, Azrail sabia que ningún numero de fragmentos vencería a Thanatos, pero si podrían servir para otro propósito, especialmente cuando se dio cuenta de que los primeros fragmentos que crearon sus guardianes usándolo a el, no usaban el mismo poder de la deidad, pero si podían ser asimilados por el, si aquellos nacían de la misma luz de la deidad, entonces podrían ser consumidos por la misma-

-Los fragmentos nacian y morian al isntante, el cuerpo que ahora pertenecia a Azrail comenzo a tomar los primeros rasgos del cambio producto de lo que ocurria en el, su cuerpo crecio de manera exponencial, en su espalda brotaron 6 cruces alineadas a la perfeccion, sus ojos pasaron a ser completamente blancos y sus dientes pasaron a ser grandes colmillos-

-La deidad sin darse cuenta estaba deformando el mismo espacio que se encontraba ocupando, el terreno comenzó a cambiar de forma drástica como si se tratara de una reacción química altamente volátil, el suelo se hundió rodeando una milla de distancia, varios kilómetros despues las rocas se alzaron formando numerosos levantamientos de tierra y precipicios, bajo sus pies se formo un lago debido a la profundidad a la que llego la deformación de la tierra llegando incluso a encontrar agua enterrada, esta paso a ser completamente negra al instante de que la punta de los dedos de los pies de Azrail tocaron su superficie, la deidad ya estaba lista y los legionarios ya iban en camino-

-Hace 3 días que habían partido a aquel punto donde las nubes convergían y e cielo mismo parecía deformarse, eso era sin duda una mala señal, claro que un tipo de vista asi no podría ser buena bajo ninguna circunstancia-

-3 días pasaron para que apenas ahora comenzaran a acercarse, con múltiples paradas técnicas ya fuera por necesidades básicas en sus cuerpos o por rellenar el tanque de la camioneta en alguna gasolinera ocasional, pero pese al viaje, ninguno de los presentes quería afrontar lo que sea que hubiera al final del camino, porque las respuestas podían llegar a a ser demasiado obvias-

-Los cuerpos de las personas no habían vuelto a la normalidad, y los poderes de sus legiones aun perduraban, las dos únicas posibilidades eran una tanto buena como la otra era mala, la mala era la supervivencia de Azrail a pesar de haber sido victima de la desaparición de su propio mundo, la buena era que Victor pudiera hacer lo mismo, sin embargo las probabilidades en esos momentos para Lincoln y compañía estaban muy en su contra, ya que el especialmente había sido testigo del momento en el que el ultimo ataque de Azrail hirió de muerte a su amigo-

-El peliblanco estaba fijo mirando su propio reflejo en la hoja negra de la espada que ahora era suya, pero sin importar cuanto intentara encontrar una respuesta, esta no se encontraba en dicho reflejo, tampoco se encontraba en la camioneta junto a sus hermanas, se encontraba al final del camino que estaban recorriendo, tumbo a un ultimo intento d salvar a todos de una deidad maligna-

-La inquietud no solo estaba en el, no había forma de que todas las hermanas Loud estuvieran preparadas para luchar, en estricto rigor, el superar el miedo era algo necesario, pero demasiado para cualquiera sin importar que edad tuviera, el miedo a morir sin importar la razón era algo que todo el mundo llegaba a sentir, y ellas no eran la excepción, no había manera en la cual pudieran calmarse, pero en ellas estaba el deber de salvar a todos, no solo a sus padres, o a sus seres queridos, pero darse cuenta de que como familia estaban afrontando esta situación, era un gran apoyo-

-Habia una manera de asegurar una victoria mayor, una de ellas lo sabia, no había razón para guardarselo, porque lo habría en primer lugar ? Tal vez intentar comprender los sentimientos ajenos no era un tema nuevo para ella, un tema en el cual fallaba, pero hay estaba la idea de que su hermanita menor fuera la clave de la victoria-

En estos momentos, antes de pensar en lanzarnos hacia una ultima oportunidad de defender nuestras vidas y la de todo el mundo, creo que es menester el que nuestra hermana menor este al mismo nivel del dominio de la legión definitiva asi como nosotras dominamos las nuestras -Era una idea totalmente lógica, fría y calculada, pero mas lógica que nada, el único problema es que Lily no era como Lisa y Lucy, el aspecto de la muerte de la legión definitiva, la legión de Thanatos... Aceptar desde el fundo de su ser algo de lo que ella carecía, era una de las tantas cosas de las que se diferenciaba Thanatos del resto de las legiones, el que la falta del aspecto característico en el portador no fuera necesario-

-Fue que luego de unos minutos mas sin palabras algunas, la camioneta había arribado a los primeros rasgos de la deformación de la tierra, la vegetación alrededor del terreno indicaba en donde iniciaba la influencia de la anomalía que se extendía poco a poco, el resto del viaje seria a pie-

-Cada paso dado por el grupo parecía durar segundos increíblemente largos, pasos que parecían ser cada vez mas pesados en sus cuerpos, incluso podrían llegar a culpar a lo que sea que estaba ocurriendo, pero estaban atemorizados, atemorizado de ver -

-Al llegar a la orilla de los ricsos, la vista del cielo parecía la escena de un ambiente de maravilla sacado de una película de ficción, el cielo aun giraba en torno a un solo punto y brillantes puntos como si se tratara de estrellas giraban también a su alrededor, cada vez parecía que mas y mas luces aparecían en aquel lugar, y abajo de eso fue que divisaron algo que podría ser sacado solo de una pesadilla-

-Podían reconocer rasgos en ese rostro deformado, el cabello tenia la misma forma, pero no el mismo color, la vestimenta oscura que el usaba antes había sido reemplazada por un manto blanco que cubría aquella monstruosa forma en el área de todo su torso mientras partes de la misma ondeaban alrededor de su espalda como si fueran movidas por un viento que no estaba corriendo en primer lugar-

Así que es como temí... -Dijo Lisa en voz baja-

Parece que todos nos hicimos una idea de que algo asi podría ocurrir -Dijo Lori, tal vez no todos se hacían una idea asi, pero despues de que Lincoln les relato como es que habían sido los últimos momentos de Victor, habría sido demasiado oportuno que todo acabara de esa manera, un ataque desesperado de una deidad para simplemente llevarse a alguien con el a la muerte ?-

-Tal vez habían sido ingenuas, o tal vez no querían aceptar que todo pudo haber sido peor tal como tenia que ser, ahora estaba frente a ellos, lo que alguna vez fue el cuerpo de Victori Delacroix ahora era un claro cascaron habitado por Azrail-

Creen que nos este esperando ? -Pregunto Lucy-

Es lo mas probable, pero supongo que podemos asegurarnos -Dijo Luan, esta saco a sus legiones de la malicia, un total de 4 las cuales dispararon una flecha cada una, un proyectil dispuesto a atravesar el cuerpo del objetivo, pero Luan sin embargo no quería ver el momento en el que eso ocurriera, al final se trataba del cuerpo de quien en un momento fue un aliado-

-Las flechas no impactaron el cuerpo objetivo, simplemente se quedaron estáticas en el aire antes de caer al agua, tal vez era algo logico pensar en ese nivel de poder no era suficiente, pero Azrail ya sabia que estaban en el lugar tan pronto pusieron un pie en las deformaciones de tierra-

Legionarios... -Se escucho una voz alrededor de todo el lugar, un numero de 5 voces entremezcladas que aprecian provenir de todos lados resonando entre si- Ustedes son lo único que podría interponerse entre una limpieza que merece este mundo y yo, han llegado lejos, han progresado tal vez aun mas de lo que Vaultlis esperaba, pero el final es inevitable, las luces sobre mi son la prueba de eso

-Lincoln y sus hermanas miraron al cielo, las luces que giraban se habían detenido por completo, pero aun seguían brillando-

Esas luces representan la vida de cada humano en este mundo, cuando el total de luces sea igual al total de humanos petrificados, entonces todas las luces volaran recorriendo el planeta, y cuando los humanos sean tocados por mi luz, entonces perecerán, se quedaran en la oscuridad donde pertenecen

-Tal vez solo era cosa de minutos, nadie podía contar tantas luces en el cielo, era como tratar de contar el numero completo que podría ser una colonia de hormigas, pero si las luces aun estaban apareciendo eso quería decir que aun estaban a tiempo de evitar la mayor de las tragedias-

Tienen un total de 600 segundos para detenerme -Esa voz provino del mismo lugar de donde había venido antes, de todos lados, Azrail les había dado un tiempo de 10 minutos hasta que todas las luces que representaban a toda la humanidad se encendieran, hasta ese punto estaba seguro de que no podría ser vencido-

-Los estaba invitando a lanzarse en su contra, era muy obvio que el podría luchar y continuar generando las luces al mismo tiempo, la única manera de vencerlo estaba e Lily, y eso quería decir que no todas podrían luchar contra Azrail, tendrían que haber quienes se quedaran atrás para ayudar a Lily a dominar por completo a Thanatos-

Bueno, siendo el caso, es mas que obvio que yo voy a lanzarme contra esa deidad -Declaro Lynn tronando los huesos de sus manos, no fue la única, esta vez la labor de luchar la primera ronda recaía en las legiones de la apatía, la malicia, la ira y la anarquía, que clase de hermanas mayores podrían considerarse a si mismas si no se esforzaban en evitar que la menor de la familia no enfrentara aquel peligro ?-

Se que el no va a lanzarse hacia nosotras, pero podemos mantenerlo ocupado lo suficiente, entonces ustedes solo céntrense en Lily -Fueron las palabras de Luna, Aunque sus palabras no cambiaban el hecho de que ella combatir para vencer en lugar de solo ser una forma de distracción, dicha hermanita tal vez era la portadora de la legión definitiva, poro no dejaba de ser solo una niña pequeña-

Espera, porque ustedes 4 solamente ? -Les pregunto Leni-

Si no podemos mantener una pelea por esos 10 minutos, entonces el resto va a depender de ustedes, tu y Lori son quienes tendrán la responsabilidad de mantener a los pequeños sanos y salvos, pero arriesgarnos todos contra un monstruo como ese no seria la mejor de nuestras ideas, no lo crees asi, Lisa ? -La genio asintió ante las palabras de su hermana Lynn quien aprecia usar la cabeza ahora-

-Las 4 legionarias no iban a medirse en lo absoluto, la unión con sus legiones fue inmediata y las 4 saltaron frente a unos metros de Azrail, en un punto donde la profundidad del lago donde este se encontraba era bastante poco profunda-

(Inicio Soundtrack: Shagaru Magala Ost)

-Al momento en el que las 4 legionarias ya estaban frente a frente contra Azrail, este entre cerro los ojos y en ese momento la primera en arrojarse fue Lynn, esta salto sobre el enemigo y se dispuso a caer con toda la fuerza que podían ofrecer sus puños, pero en solo unos segundos fue que Azrail dio un paso al frente y apareció frente a ella, un movimiento a alta velocidad que casi podía considerarse como la teletransportacion de Thanatos, un golpe que podría tener la misma potencia que el impacto de ser atropellado por un tren bala golpeando directo a Lynn llevándola a impactar contra las rocas-

-Las siguientes fueron Luna y Lucy, un golpe de sonido dirigido y unas ráfaga de llamas negras disparadas a 10 metros de distancia, 10 metros que Azrail acorto nuevamente con un solo paso tomando a ambas legionarias por la cabeza, golpeándolas entre si y luego lanzandolas contra los acantilado a tal punto que ambos cuerpos se hundieron en la dura superficie-

-Azrail volteo la vista a su espalda cuando sintió que algo lo atravesó, una flecha de luz la cual fue disparada por la portadora de la legión de la malicia, la cual siguió disparando y provocando una lluvia de flechas sobre la deidad enemiga, esta simplemente floto en reversa para evitar los impactos de los proyectiles moviéndose entre el terreno rocoso y siendo perseguido por Luan, hasta que esta en un momento de prisa, dio un salto entre riscos para alcanzarlo y Azrail tomo esa oportunidad para desplazarse frente a ella, tomar su rostro y arrojarla al lago con tal fuerza que Luan reboto varias veces en el agua antes de chocar con las rocas-

-Luan se levanto y apunto su ballesta al enemigo, pero pese a aquel cuerpo deformado por la deidad, seguía siendo el de aquel aliado que si bien los metió en todo el problema de cierta forma, también los ayudo a sobrevivir-

Victor, si estas hay dentro, realmente no quiero hacer esto ! -Expreso apuntando a la cabeza del cuerpo-

-La deidad volteo la vista a la derecha de su ubicación solo para ver caer a la portadora de la legión de la ira a unos cuantos metros de ella-

Así que Azrail, prefieres terminar triturado o machacado ! ! ? ? -Le dijo Lynn-

-Lo siguiente que se escucho fue un acorde a la distancia que trajo consigo a la legionaria de la anarquía aterrizando a la izquierda de Azrail- No podríamos darnos prisa ? La verdad es que esto no rockea nada -Dijo Luna-

-Y por ultimo Lucy con sus llamas negras solamente dejo salir un suspiro aterrizando a la espalda de la deidad-

-Lisa noto en el cielo que una de las posibilidades se estaba cumpliendo, las luces para cada humano comenzaban a aparecer a un ritmo mas lento, eso quería decir que el poder de Azrail no podía generar aquellas luces y combatir a plena capacidad al mismo tiempo, pero de por si ya era fuerte, entonces si se centraba por completo en acabar con sus hermanas primero, no supondría un problema para el-

-Lynn se lanzo nuevamente contra Azrail siendo recibida por una patada dirigida a su estomago la cual fue bloqueada, logrando conectar un gancho al mentón del cuerpo que ocupaba la deidad, impulsándolo hacia los cielos de forma leve, lo suficiente como para que Lucy y Luan no se contuvieran y lanzaran todo lo que tenían, las flechas y las llamas encontraron a su objetivo, un cuerpo se baño en esas llamas antes de ser azotado contra el suelo por un golpe de sonido que vino de Luna quien se había impulsado sobre Azrail para su ataque-

Lo están logrando -Dijo Lana, sorprendida por lo que estaban consiguiendo sus hermanas que en un principio solo serian una distracción-

-En esos momentos Lincoln, Lisa y Lily estaban concentrado en que esta ultima pudiera entrar en entendimiento con la legión de Thanatos, pero ni una sola idea o plan pasaba por la mente de alguno de los 3, y sabían que el tiempo no estaba de su lado, como hacer que una niña la cual ni siquiera tenia un pensamiento diario con respecto a la muerte-

-Tal vez Azrail se había confiado, tal vez creía que solo la legión de Thanatos era de temer, pero aceptar un error para el era algo impensable, pero no por eso quería decir que no podría tomarse unos cuantos minutos y usar todo su poder para acabar con esas 4 legionarias, seguir con el resto y luego volver a su labor de purgar a la humanidad-

(Fin Soundtrack)

-Azrail dio un paso en direccion a Lynn, la velocidad a la que se movió fue suficiente para dispersar las llamas negras que podían consumirlo todo, pero aun mas, aunque el paso fue en direccion a Lynn, la deidad acabo frente a Lucy, solamente el golpe de un dedo en su pecho fue suficiente para impulsarla a gran velocidad contra las rocas, su cuerpo había quedado incrustado, pero para cuando ella había impactado contra aquella superficie, Lucy ya se encontraba inconsciente, lo único que ocurrió despues con ella fue una tos por reflejo de su cuerpo acompañada de una pequeña cantidad de sangre antes de dejar de sentir-

! ! ! LUCY ! ! !

-Luna toco un acorde con todas sus fuerzas y se lanzo hacia su hermana herida, mientras que Luan descargaba un sin fin de flechas sobre Azrail que parecían chocar contra una pared invisible. Lynn por su parte se impulso con toda la fuerza de sus piernas y fue recibida en un choque contra la deidad, el impacto fue lo bastante fuerte como para que el suelo se estremeciera-

-Pero los golpes de Lynn y las flechas de Luan no parecían ser efectivos, en el cielo, las luces dejaron de aparecer, eso significaba que Azrail estaba totalmente empeñado en acabar con las legionarias antes de continuar con su propósito-

-Luan al ver que muchas flechas no funcionaban, se concentro en solo disparar una que fuera mas potente que las anteriores, del mismo modo Lynn continuaba atacando a base de puños y patadas, pero estos se detenían antes de hacer contacto como si fuera incapaz de alcanzarlo-

-Luan disparo su flecha, esta vez si llego hasta Azrail, pero este la sujeto con su manos desnuda mientras que con la otra sostenía el puño de Lynn. Luna se apresuro a dejar a Lucy en manos del otro grupo para ayudar a sus hermanas, pero cuando entro para atacar con su guadaña y un golpe de sonido, esta fue recibida por la misma flecha que Luan había lanzado y estaba en manos de Azrail-

-Luna en pleno aire logro evadir el disparo pero no logro evadir el hecho de que la misma Lynn fue usada para aplastarla como si se tratara de una bolsa de carne, el rebote en el suelo fue totalmente instantáneo pero no se detenía hay, Azrail soltó a Lynn y rapidamente sujeto a Luna por sus brazos, una mano sostenía a la rockera y la otra toco con suavidad el estomago de Luna solo para ser disparada hacia las rocas quedando en la misma situación que Lucy-

-Luan volvió a disparar, pero para cunado libero la flecha, Azrail ya había desaparecido de su vista y la había tomado por su cuello, una ligera presión por parte de la deidad en el cuello de la legionaria fue suficiente como para acabar con ella, en unos momentos 3 de las 4 hermanas que se lanzaron contra el ya habían sido vencidas y aunque sus cuerpos no lo mostraban del todo, estaban agonizando, solo quedaba la portadora de la ira quien a duras penas se estaba levantando-

! ! ! AUN NO ME EH RENDIDO, AZRAIL ! ! ! 

-Le grito la portadora de la ira, Azrail apareció frente a ella en solo un parpadeo y a pocos segundos de tocar su frente con sus dedos, Lynn atrapo su mano y logro conectar u golpe certero que formo ondas en el agua debido al impacto, Azrail inmuto un poco su vista, Lynn sabia que despues de ese golpe no podría lograr nada mas, lo supo en el momento que Azrail forzó su brazo para tocar la cabeza de la deportista y fue cunado todo acabo, lo único que sintió Lynn antes de desmayarse fue el dolor en los huesos de su brazo derecho llegando al punto del quiebre su cabeza retumbar-

-Azrail se elevo a los cielos solo para que quienes aun no habían decidido enfrentarlo, vieran como 4 de sus hermanas morían, las luces volvieron a aparecer poco a poco, pero también Azrail formo un total de 4 cruces de luz que se formaron a partir de las cruces incrustadas en su espalda, estas serian los primeros clavos para el ataúd simbólico de la raza humana-

-Las vidas de las 4 legionarias no estaban pasando frente a sus ojos, aun no estaban resignadas a morir en el fondo de su ser pese a que ninguna estaba consciente siquiera, pero no había forma de detener lo que estaba por ocurrir, pese a que Lincoln, Leni, Lori, Lola y Lana ya estaban en camino debido a lo que habían visto, tenían escasos segundos para salvar a sus hermanas-

-El tiempo parecía estar pasando incluso mas despacio, las luces poco a poco volvieron a aparecer en el cierlo, y el sonido de una potente ignición poco a poco se había hecho mas presente hasta que una estrella escarlata choco contra la deidad generando una gran explosión del mismo color, Azrail había sido disparado varios metros chocando contra el suelo, mientras que el anterior enemigo, ahora presentándose como un apoyo, obligado por los recientes recuerdos en su cabeza, tal vez no estaba pensando con claridad, tal vez incluso ni siquiera estaba pensando, pero aun asi estaba hay, y había llegado no para luchar contra los legionarios, había llegado a aquel lugar porque quería ver con sus propios ojos si la humanidad valía a que Vaultlis hubiera cometido la traición hace 500 años y para eso ahora el lucharia, lucharía para que la muerte de Victor no fuera en vano y el que salvara su vida tampoco lo fuera. Falk, el guardián portador de la estrella, presente en su forma monstruosa, había atacado a Azrail de una forma incontenible-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Sam The Stormbringer: En palabras de** **Visión**_ **... Los humanos creen que el orden y el caos son fuerzas opuestas e intentan controlar lo incontrolable, pero** **aquí** **el orden y el caos eran cosas que estaban dentro de casi cada personaje que use. Ahora en cuanto al capitulo... Creo que nunca dije que ya** **había** **llegado el final XD. Saludos y gracias :D**

 _ **A RCurrent: Bueno Current... Nunca dije que fuera el final del fic, normalmente yo doy a conocer cuando una historia llega a su fin y a esta aun le quedan unos 3** **capítulos**_ **antes del epilogo, porque era obvio que Azrail y Thanatos no** **tendrían** **un** **único** **capitulo de aparicion despues de todo lo que los use, pero espero si que los disfrutes. Saludos y gracias :D**

 _ **Bueno gente, hasta aqui ah llegado un nuevo capitulo, la verdad sinto que eh tardado en actualizar, pero hasta yo paso por momentos de bloqueo y otras actividades XD, sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nis vemos en el prooooooooximo capitulo :DDDDDD**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud Legions**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house y Chaos Legion pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 31: No se aceptara la muerte

-No tenia un motivo claro para sus acciones, no tenia alguna clase de idea de porque hiso lo que hiso, despues de pasar los últimos días en una montaña dentro de los terrenos geográficos de Inglaterra, Falk no había logrado pensar en nada, simplemente tenia un conflicto en su interior-

-Sus compañeros muertos, su dios había desaparecido y antes de eso había tratado de poner fin a su vida, eso era sentirse traicionado, nuevamente lo había perdido todo, pero ahora la razón de su existencia había tratado de acabar con la misma, estaba en un gran duelo interno-

-Realmente el humano como especie valía tanto la pena ? Realmente valía haber sacrificado tanto e incluso darle la espalda a los suyos como para hasta convertirse en algo cercano a un mortal ? Fue ese momento que Falk recordó todos los sucesos pasado con respecto a los pequeños legionarios, aquellos que cometían errores y al parecer aprendían de ellos, sus vidas tan cortas los hacían ser determinados-

-Vivir poco, disfrutar de lo bueno y aprender de lo malo, eso aprecia una vida de bufón, pero el traidor guardián del corazón había elegido tener una vida de bufón-

-Los segundos se sentían a la velocidad con lo cual pasaban los minutos, el tiempo no lo ayudaría a sobrellevar las perdidas, era curioso, realmente el nunca había considerado el que algún día llegaría a pasar por algo de sentimentalismo, pero cuando se pierde todo lo que se conoce, todo por lo que había vivido, todo por quienes había estado dispuesto a combatir, la paz no era algo que pudiera habitar en mentes asi-

-A lo largo de su vida, solo había tenido la obligación de luchar el numero de veces que podía bien contar con una de sus manos. Necesitaba una respuesta pero no la encontraría en la cima de aquella montaña, mucho menos podría comenzar a buscarla si no sabia por donde empezar-

Realmente la especie dominante de este mundo tiene tanto que ofrecer como para luchar por ella ? -Pregunto en voz alta esperando recibir una respuesta que claramente no llegaría por si sola-

-Habia visto un par de veces desde lo alto como la humanidad era la raza que mas se aniquilaba entre si y a otras razas, al mismo tiempo que había otros que eran capaces de morir por lo que consideraban correcto, aunque significara dar la espalda a todo lo que conocían, aun a costa de sus vidas, tal y como ese grupo de 10 chicas y 1 chico acabaron convirtiéndose en legionarios y cruzaron el mar para evitar que la tragedia cayera sobre sus seres queridos y para salvar a la menor del grupo que había sido tomada-

-Fue entonces que noto que desde hace algún tiempo, a la distancia, el cielo había sufrido un cambio, las nubes giraban alrededor de un solo punto, era imposible confundir la sensación, la misma que se tenia cuando su deidad era libre, eso significaba que este aun estaba vivo-

-Fue entonces que recordó el momento en el que fue salvado por Vaultlis, Azrail quería usar su cuerpo como un contenedor para evitar ser destruido junto con su reino en las alturas, si tenia un cuerpo entonces al usar todo su poder, seria fácil escapar de aquel destino usando solo dicho poder, y el había sido el objetivo de eso, en su mente todo comenzó a encajar demasiado rápido, pero entre toda la confusión, habían unos puntos claros. La humanidad aun estaba en un estado de petrificacion, los legionarios lucharían una vez mas, Vaultlis... No, Victor salvo su vida y ahora su cuerpo estaba en manos de Azrail, y el le devolvería aquel favor-

-Falk se puso de pie, miro por unos momentos a la direccion en donde el cielo se deformaba y tomo su forma monstruosa, su pecho creo el ruido de ignición y este resonó con fuerza en toda la montaña acompañado de un rugido al despegar con todas sus fuerzas. La estela que este dejaba era la misma que dejaba una estrella fugaz al viajar a través del espacio y ser vista por un telescopio-

-Los segundos nuevamente pasaron a su propia velocidad y en unos pocos de estos fue que Falk lo vio, no necesitaba mas que ver aquella forma de las legionarias a punto de caer en combate. Basto solo un instante para el impacto provocando el derribo de Azrail-

-La deidad enemiga no se había levantado de inmediato, estaba confundido por lo que acababa de pasar, nuevamente uno de los guardianes que el creo había levantado sus puños en contra de su dios, no sabia como reaccionar mas haya de también matar a Falk, algo que estaba realmente claro, y aun mas si pasaba por su mente la idea de que el intento matar al guardián primero-

Que es lo que... -Pregunto Lincoln al guardián quien había aterrizado frente a el-

Que no es obvio ? Eh venido a ayudarlos -Le respondió-

A ayudarnos !? -Pregunto Lana-

Pues no te creo para nada ! -Le dijo Lola con una comprensible desconfianza-

La verdad no me importa si ustedes me creen o no, pero Vau... Victor salvo mi vida, ahora esta enfrentando algo mucho peor que la muerte, su cuerpo esta bajo el dominio de Azrail y yo le debo el hecho de que aun estoy vivo, asi que si ustedes quieren acabar conmigo por lo que hice en el pasado, podrán hacerlo despues de acabar con esto

-Las hermanas que aun no habían luchado se miraban entre si, y luego todas las miradas se dirigieron a Lori, pero esta no sabia como responderle, realmente estaba mucho mas preocupada por sus hermanas heridas-

Lincoln, tu decidirás esto ahora -Le dijo a su hermano peliblanco, este vio en sus manos la espada de Victor, el estuvo presente en el momento que salvo la vida de Falk-

Esta bien, tu y yo iremos, Falk

Espera, literalmente irán solo ustedes dos ? -Les dijo Lori-

Creo que es una idea bastante plausible -Dijo Lisa como un primer comentario, pero la idea de Lincoln era clara y Lisa no pudo evitar suponerla en voz alta- La verdad es que esperas que entre todas podamos formular algún plan de ataque mientras que tu y Falk combaten, ya que sus propias capacidades, especialmente su velocidad, sera lo que los mantendrá vivos por unos pocos minutos, me equivoco ? -Solo hubo silencio, uno que otorgo a una respuesta positiva-

-Lincoln tomo el dominio total en su legión de la culpa y este junto a Falk se quedaron de pie frente a un Azrail que ya se estaba poniendo de pie nuevamente-

-En esos momentos, Lola y Lana actuaron rápido y recogieron los cuerpos mal heridos de sus hermanas mayores, Lana tomo los cuerpos de Lucy y Luan mientras que Lola hiso levitar los cuerpos de Luna y Lynn hasta que pudieron llevarlas con Leni quien no tardo en curar sus heridas, pero aun asi eso no quería decir que ellas despertaran de inmediato-

Y ahora que es lo que pasara con Lincoln !? -Pregunto la portadora de la legión de la ignorancia-

Ahora solo confiaremos en el hasta que podamos lograr el objetivo principal -Dijo Lisa quien miro a Lyli, esta sostenía su emblema de la legión definitiva en sus manos, pero no tenia éxito en su cometido, sabia como llamarlo, pero no sabia como unirse a el-

-La menor recordaba que hablar con su legión en aquel estado de sueño inducido no había sido algo dificil, pero ahora solo quería que Thanatos le diera una pista sobre que podía hacer-

-A lo lejos fue que comenzaron los estruendos y el sonido de diversos impactos, las luces en el cielo volvieron a bajar su velocidad al aparecer-

-Lincoln estaba luchando sosteniendo la espada de Victor, tanto el como Falk podían evadir a ultimo momento aquellos poderosos impactos que generaban los ataques físicos de Azrail-

-La deidad dio un pequeño salto y comenzó a levitar sobre ambos enemigos frente a el, de inmediato un gran numero de pequeñas llamas blancas que pasaron a convertirse en bolas de luz fueron disparadas contra Lincoln y Falk. Tal como había predicho Lisa, la destreza y velocidad de ambos les permitiría sobrevivir un poco mas, las alas de Falk generaban una potente ignición que le permitía cambiar de direcciones en instantes y Lincoln tenia la suficiente destreza como para que las bolas de luz acabaran golpeando solo una imagen residual-

-El legionario se lanzo contra la deidad quien lo recibió con una gran bola de luz blanca entre sus manos, pero antes de si quiera poder golpearlo con esta, un relámpago escarlata la hiso estallar en sus manos, momentos despues la deidad estuvo a punto de sentir el filo de la espada cortar en su pecho y una gran punta de hueso, la punta del ala de Falk, golpeando su estomago, pero este fue mas veloz en pleno aire, apareciendo a espaldas de ambos a un paso de gran velocidad y creando una explosión de energía frente a ambos-

-Falk vio como el radio de la explosión debió haberlos alcanzado, pero esta misma fue la que debió nublar un poco su percepción, lo suficiente como para que no pudiera notar que a su espalda, Lincoln y Falk, humeando por los pocos instantes en los que estuvieron expuestos al ataque, ahora se lanzaban sobre el, la espada y el ala golpearon directo en su pecho enviándolo al suelo-

-Lincoln y Falk cayeron de pie, pero sintieron sus cuerpos resentidos debido al daño que recibieron por aquella explosión, fue entonces que escucharon alrededor el resonar de diversas risas-

Realmente creen que son capaces de vencerme, solo ustedes dos ? -Les dijo Azrail, levantándose nuevamente, Lincoln y Falk habían atacado con todas sus fuerzas, pero apenas si lo habían rasguñado- No deberían sorprenderse, no deberían olvidar que luchan contra una deidad

-En cosa de instantes, Azrail sujeto a Falk y a Lincoln de sus rostros y los arrastro por metros rompiendo rocas con sus rostros en el proceso, para despues crear una explosión en sus cabezas que los lanzo a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Ambos habían recibido un daño considerable, pero aun no se habían rendido, y no lo harían. Lincoln corrió en direccion a Azrail, en una de sus manos llevaba la espada negra de Victor y en la otra habían invocado una espada de sus legiones de la culpa-

-El chico corrió por distintos lados intentando despistar a Azrail, en un intento final este le lanzo la espada de su legión, Azrail solo movió la cabeza, las luces habían disminuido su velocidad nuevamente, Lisa podría decir que quedaban 5 minutos de tiempo si las luces se mantenían a esa velocidad. Lincoln apareció frente a Azrail para golpear con todas sus fuerzas y con toda la destreza en su cuerpo para ese movimiento, la hoja fue detenida entre los dedos de la deidad hasta que un concentrado de energía color escarlata lo golpeo desde la derecha-

-Lincoln había logrado llamar por completo la atención de Azrail, para que Falk pudiera lanzar aquel ataque devastador antes de terminar cayendo de rodillas-

-Lincoln recibió el golpe de una esfera de luz en su estomago de tal manera que su transformación acabo revirtiéndose, Falk recibió el mismo ataque instantes despues-

Se alzan solo para caer, viviendo creyendo firmemente en que hacen lo correcto y aun asi fracasar, pueden correr o esconderse, pero el destino final que yo traigo es inevitable, y aunque nunca busque algún tipo de diversión en traer paz a este mundo... -Interrumpiéndose por segundos formando una mueca en su boca- Debo decir que esto puede formar una sonrisa en mi, y esta sonrisa se mantendrá cuando les muestre que fallaron en intentar salvar a su raza

-Una deidad que expresaba palabras en diversos tonos tan fríos pero que reflejaban una loca satisfacción, una que podría deberse a la traición de hace 500 años, pro sin importar el motivo, el hecho es que los números de legionarios se reducían-

-Azrail puso su pie sobre la cabeza de Lincoln quien apenas si estaba consciente, pero a los pocos segundos de eso, sintió en su espalda el golpe de una poderosa explosión, se trataba de la portadora del salvajismo y de rechazo que habían logrado atacar desde una considerable distancia, una que Azrail logro reducir en cuestión de instantes-

-Lily vio aquel momento en el que Azrail apareció frente a todas sus hermanas, ellas intentaron combatirlo, pero entre todas ni si quiera habían logrado ser suficientes, Lori genero el campo defensivo mas fuerte que pudo, pero este acabo rompiéndose en trozo ante solo un simple golpe quien también impacto en ella-

-Leni, Lola y Lana no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar ante eso, al momento en el que Lori cayo, ellas lo hicieron al recibir el golpe de una esfera de luz en sus cuerpos-

-Solo quedaba Lisa quien a pesar de tomar su forma de dominio completo de su legión de la depravación, esta era incapaz de moverse, había visto a todos caer en la batalla y sin ella, Lily podría vencerlo ? Pese a que ella era la menor de todas, también era la mas poderosa, pero si la legión de Thanatos recibía un solo golpe, eso se vería reflejado en el cuerpo de Lily-

-La portadora de la depravación en un ultimo intento se lanzo con sus garras, no estaba pensando claramente, y momentos despues dejo de pensar cuando fue recibida por una esfera de luz que exploto enviándola a la distancia ya inconsciente-

-Lily vio a Azrail frente a ella, estaba estirando su mano para tomar su cabeza, el tacto nunca llego, pero si volteo a ver el origen de un ruido de ignición, era Falk y sobre el estaba Lincoln quienes taclearon a Azrail en un ataque final desesperado e ineficaz-

NO PUEDO SEGUIR VIENDO ESTO ! ! !

-Lily no lo dudo un segundo mas, no esperaría mas, con o sin control total sobre sus poderes, esta envió a Thanatos a combatir salvando la vida de su hermano y de Falk, un golpe resonó en el área, el golpe de Thanatos sobre Azrail, pero este hiso poco mas que inmutarse ante ta contacto, ahora no era igual que antes, antes este tenia su esencia y poder fuera de control debido a la carencia de su forma física, pero ahora con un cuerpo, toda su esencia se había maximizado, eso sumando la cantidad de fragmentos que creo y absorbió para aumentar sus poderes-

-Lily no estaba pensando en que debía de aceptar lo que significaba aceptar la representación de la muerte que ejercía su legión, lo que menos querría era que alguien muriera, sabia que si Thanatos era golpeado, ella sentiría el dolor, pero su hermano y sus hermanas pasaron por mucho dolor para poder rescatarla y salvar a todos, ella no seria diferente y ahora lo estaba demostrando, montada y sujetándose del cuello de su legión, Lily estaba atacando a Azrail de forma inclemente, de su familia el único que quedaba consciente era su hermano quien apenas si estaba consciente-

-Thanatos era poderoso, Lily recordaba la primera lucha que tuvo contra Azrail y ella sabia que su legión era fuerte, pero ahora todos sus ataques parecían ser ineficaces y quedo aun mas claro cuando Thanatos bloqueo un golpe de la deidad con una de sus alas y esta se rompió en pedazos despues del impacto-

Pareces estar muy confiada, portadora de Thanatos -Le dijo Azrail- Teniendo un cuerpo, mis poderes son incomparables, y tanto tu como toda tu familia, aunque persistente, no es como Vautlis, ni tu ni tu hermano ni tus hermanas están dispuestas a morir

-Lily intentaba recordar ella había sido capas de sobrepasar las habilidades de la deidad una vez, aquella en la cual salvo a Lincoln, a Falk y a Victor de las garras de aquel dios demente, un Tic Tac en su cabeza y todo para ella había pasado con normalidad, pero para el resto no había pasado un solo instante-

Yo no quiero morir, no quiero y no quiero que nadie muera ! !

-Lily nuevamente vio entonces todo como aquella vez, el Tic Tac resonó en su cabeza, todo se detuvo por unos momentos, todo se volvió blanco y negro en sus ojos y Thanatos volteo a verla-

Acaso yo... Yo eh detenido todo ? -Thanatos asintió con la cabeza-

Tu... Tu no eres como el resto de las legiones, verdad ? No se trata de aceptación como el resto... Verdad ? -Thanatos volvió a asentir con la cabeza dándole la razón a Lily-

-La portadora estaba viendo a su legión, su ala derecha se estaba cayendo a pedazos poco a poco y ese lado de su cuerpo tenia varias grietas, Lily no tardo en asimilar el dolor que sentía su cuerpo respecto a los daños de su legión, solo un golpe de la deidad basto para dejar en ese estado a la legión mas poderosa que parecía haber congelado todo en un tiempo fijo-

-La muerte era un aspecto que la gente siempre trataba de evitar, era algo que no aceptaba del todo, buscaba respuestas en diferentes creencias y en que había algo despues de la muerte o en el mejor de los casos vivir una vida plena y feliz para no tener nada de lo que arrepentirse, pero quien creo las legiones en un principio era poco menos que inmortal, su propia naturaleza de su existencia era un rechazo a la muerte. Victor Delacroix creo las legiones con diferentes aspectos de la humanidad los cual era acepto dentro de el, pero pese a la creación de Thanatos, este nunca acepto la naturalidad de la muerte, porque estaba luchando para defender vida, esa era la verdadera naturaleza de Thanatos, una legión de la muerte para proteger la vida-

-El cuerpo de Thanatos se agrieto otro poco y el tiempo tomo su curso, pero ahora Lily entendía la verdad detrás de su legión, la verdad detrás de su mas fuerte habilidad, y aquello que llevo a la legión a convertirse en llamar y rodear el cuerpo de la niña pequeña tomando la misma forma de la legión, pero los ojos blancos y vacíos de esta ahora se llenaron del brillo y la vida de su portadora-

-Azrail vio aquella escena e instintivamente se alejo solo para darse cuenta de que había tomado distancia por precaución, el había sido precavido en ese momento por cuidado, pero eso lo llevo a estallar en una ira que lo hiso tomar la decisión de disminuir al máximo sus poderes, completando la formacion de las luces en el cielo en cuestión de segundos, el total de luces en el cielo no podía ser contado, pero Azrail estaba solo a 10 segundos de completar su proceso final, fue en ese momento que nuevamente un Tic Tac resonó en el área-

-Lincoln había visto todo eso, estaba impresionado... No, realmente esa palabra se quedaba corta, pero su hermanita estaba a metros de el, mostrándose mas capaz que cualquiera de poder dar un final a Azrail, era extraño, pero la deidad parecía incapaz de moverse a diferencia de el o de Lily quien en unos momentos ya estaba frente a Lincoln-

Estas bien, hermano ?

Lily... Realmente eres tu ? -Pregunto con dificultad debido a sus heridas-

Si, soy yo, pero no soy solo yo -Lily comenzó a reunir a sus hermanas en un mismo lugar junto a Lincoln, fue que se escucho el quebrar de una de las tantas plumas en su cuerpo y lo siguiente fue ver a Azrail moviéndose con una gran dificultad, intentando comprender que es lo que estaba ocurriendo, todo se veía igual que antes, pero sus luces estaban inmóviles, incluso el cielo lo estaba-

Que quieres decir ? -Le pregunto el peliblanco-

Lincoln... Puedes hacerme un favor ? -El peliblanco asintió con la cabeza- dame los emblemas de legiones de nuestras hermanas y el tuyo

-El peliblanco no lo entendió, pero aun asi lo hiso rápido pues Azrail se acercaba poco a poco, Lincoln entendió que aquella habilidad que había congelado todo funcionaba de la misma forma que las luces que el mismo Azrail creaba para la purga final, Lily tenia que usar gran parte de sus fuerzas para poder mantener aquellas luces inertes, mantener a Azrail en el mismo estado era mucho mas dificil, y ella estaba pidiendo el poder de su hermano y sus hermanas, o tal vez era el instinto de la legión quien la llevaba a hacer eso, también las palabras anteriores de su hermanita, en ese cuerpo no estaba solo ella, también la legión de Thanatos lo estaba-

-El resto de las hermanas despertaron de su inconsciencia, vieron a la legión de Thanatos caminar hacia Azrail, vieron una pluma caer de su cuerpo y Azrail logro moverse con total libertad, la ultima batalla entre la luz maligna y la oscuridad salvadora-

 _ **Gente, debo decir que este fic esta oficialmente terminado en borrador, de hecho tengo el impulso de subir los otros capítulos que quedan, pero no planeo hacer ya que eso seria demasiado, aun asi no tardare en subirlos, y si se preguntan porque no eh actualizado "Mi familia, mi mayor cicatriz" es precisamente porque el impulso y la inspiración para el final de esta historia me golpearon duro XD. Sin mas que decir ahora, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooooooooximo capitulo :DDDDDDDD**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud Legions**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house y Chaos Legion pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 32: El mundo que vuelve a moverse

-La legión definitiva contra la deidad maligna, aquella batalla que nadie esperaba que llegara realmente, realmente nadie quería que la pequeña Lily al final fuera la ultima esperanza contra un poder tan abrumador, llegaba a ser casi una ironía que una niña con tanto potencial y tanta vida en su ser acabara llevando en si a la legión de la muerte, del mismo modo en que dicha legión de la muerte había sido hecha para defender la vida, como aquel único aspecto que la humanidad nunca aceptaría en su totalidad-

-Todo aun era blanco y negro, con cada movimiento que la legión de Thanatos realizaba, unas pocas plumas petrificadas se desprendían de sus alas como si fuera un contador, si Thanatos y Lily no podían vencer a Azrail dentro de ese tiempo entonces habrían fracasado, si Azrail no era derrotado antes de que todas las plumas corrieran, entonces el tiempo tomaría su curso otra vez-

Un poder que incluso puede tomar el tiempo... No me imagino lo dificil que debe ser para nuestra hermana menor el llevar a cabo semejante acto -Dijo Lisa en voz alta pensando mas para si misma, pero aun que no era un comentario para todos, nadie pudo estar en desacuerdo con eso-

-La lucha era totalmente pareja, los golpes de la legión definitiva resonaban contra los golpes de la deidad y sus orbes de luz destructora, a tl punto de que en el cuerpo de Azrail, comenzaron a mostrarse las primeras grietas, los primeros desgastes que solo la lucha contra Thanatos estaba causando, su cuerpo comenzaba a resentirse por el daño pero su poder aun no mostraba signos de menguarse-

Esto es un insulto, el que tengas poderes tan cercanos a los míos, ustedes son solo el intento desesperado de un traidor de salvar a una especie condenada ya sea de una forma u otra -Le dijo Azrail a Lily quienes se habían separado quedando a unos cuantos metros de distancia, lo único que se escuchaba eran las palabras del dios, pues no había brisa que resonara entre las rocas-

Yo no entiendo muy bien esas cosas como la vida y la muerte aun, pero si se que... -Se detuvo un momento mirando a quienes hasta ahora habían luchado a su lado- Si se que la muerte de todos no podría ser algo bueno !

Entonces ese deseo de rehuir de la muerte sera tu perdición ! -Sentencio apuntando con su mano, un gran orbe de luz fue disparado pero en medio camino este se desvió dirigiéndose a gran velocidad contra su familia, una forma segura de poder acertar un golpe directo a Thanatos, el apuntar contra la familia d la pequeña legionaria, un grupo de humanos lo bastante agotados y golpeados como para que ni siquiera pudieran levantar sus brazos para protegerse a si mismos-

-Lincoln y el resto de sus hermanas vieron como aquella esfera de luz se dirigía a ellos, no tenían como defenderse ahora, y los ataques de Azrail en toda su capacidad no era algo que Lincoln imaginaba que pudiera bloquearse-

-Una explosión hiso acto de presencia y numerosas plumas petrificadas cayeron al piso, Thanatos se había interpuesto entre el ataque y las hermanas Loud, pero a costo de recibir un fuerte ataque que ahora lo dejarían a el y a su portadora en gran desventaja, el dolor ahora era mucho mas que sentir lo que la legión sentía, ya que estaban unidos como el máximo uso de la legión de Thanatos, la pequeña legionaria lloro de una forma interna, el dolor era serio, una niña pequeña no lo soportaría de una forma tan natural, y Lili no era al excepción, pero a su espalda había una razón para soportarlo, a su espalda estaba su familia y los propios instintos de Thanatos en su ser la ayudaban a mantener su mente centrada-

-Lily vio de reojo que su familia no había sufrido ningún daño, pero el propio instinto de su legión la forzó a enfocarse en la pelea rapidamente solo para recibir un az de luz el cual quemo en un solo punto uno de sus brazos como si hubiera sido atravesada por un láser. Pese a todo eso, la pequeña no quería tener que llorar por el dolor, tal vez también era algo provocado o evitado por los instintos de Thanatos-

-Si Lily usaba sus plumas, eso significaría que se quedaría con mucho menos tiempo en el cual el tiempo se había quedado estático, significaba que tendría que darse prisa en vencer a Azrail lo que la desgastaría mas y eso haría que el limite de aquel poder estuviera aun mas cerca, y ahora estaba sujetándose un brazo y sintiendo diversos puntos de dolor en su cuerpo-

Ya ah sido suficiente, al final no han dejado de ser humano, ustedes mismos como especie tienen tantas diversas creencias de que hay algo mas haya de la muerte, de que existe algo mas grande que ustedes, pero no desean aceptar a algo como yo que no es diferente a todo lo que creen -Dijo la deidad con sus múltiples voces calmadas resonando en el área y proviniendo de todas y al mismo tiempo de ninguna parte-

-Azrail levanto su mano, las cruces en su espalda se iluminaron y una gran bola de luz fue formada, estaba decidido a acabar con todo, la portadora de Thanatos no lo evadiría ya que se encontraba junto a sus seres queridos, salir de la direccion de ese ataque significaba condenar a su hermano y a sus hermanas-

-Ni su hermano ni sus hermanas tenían como ayudarla ahora, no había forma, tal vez todo estaría perdido, tal vez Azrail no podía ser derrotado, aunque todos le dieron su fuerza a Lily para que pudiera luchar, pese a ser aun una niña tan pequeña, tenia que luchar contra semejante enemigo, aunque... Aunque le dieron su fuerza...-

-La bola de luz fue liberada e impacto con total claridad, Azrail creyó haber terminado con todo finalmente, pero...-

Que es lo que ocurre !? -Azrail noto algo pocos segundos despues de que su ataque al parecer había dado en el blanco- PORQUE EL TIEMPO AUN ESTA INMÓVIL ! ! ! ? ? ?

-El humo de la explosión tardo en disiparse, pero lo que pudo ver Azrail cuando este se aclaro por completo, fue algo que lo descoloco por completo, el cuerpo de la legión de Thanatos había sanado sus heridas, mordiendo y lamiendo con una boca que había crecido en la palma de su mano derecha, y con su mano izquierda este había generado una barrera que evito la tragedia-

-Al final el tomar el poder de su hermano y sus hermanas fue mucho mas que solo igualar el poder de la deidad enemiga aumentando el suyo propio, realmente en ese momento Lily había usado los poderes de las legiones de la arrogancia y la ignorancia-

-Azrail rugió furioso, ahora era incapaz de controlarse a tal punto de que su cuerpo comenzó a agrietarse aun mas, sus dientes enormes pasaron a ser voraces colmillos y la piel en su cuerpo se volvió un blanco total junto con un cambio a negro en su vestimenta. La deidad creo múltiples orbes de luz los cuales arrojo al mismo tiempo contra la legión de Thanatos, esta por otro lado sintió esta vez algo diferente, un cosquilleo en el dedo indice de su mano derecha y otra en la palma de su mano izquierda, una holeada de llamas negras y una ráfaga de flechas brillantes interceptaron todos los orbes de luz de Azrail creando una cortina de humo densa-

Aun crees ser capaz de...! ! -Antes de poder siquiera terminar de expresarse, una esfera carnosa y palpitante llego hasta su rostro explotando con la intensidad de numerosos cartuchos de dinamita, cortesía de los poderes de la legión del salvajismo-

-Falk estaba consciente viéndolo todo aun en la comodidad del suelo, no había podido expresar palabra alguna desde el momento que vio que la legión de Thanatos había bloqueado aquel imponente orbe de luz, ahora el antiguo guardián de la estrella se estaba poniendo de pie solo para poder ser testigo completo de todo lo que aconteció frente a el-

-Thanatos emprendió el vuelo hacia Azrail quedando frente a el, un chasquido de sus dedos creo una potente onda sonora que llevo a la deidad a impactar contra el suelo como si se tratara de la guitarra de la legión de la anarquía. La deidad no se había rendido a contra atacar, su cuerpo comenzaba a agrietarse cada vez mas a medida en que las plumas de Thanatos caían y desaparecían como polvo en el viento. El poder de Azrail comenzó a desbordarse del cuerpo manifestándose en numerosas extremidades de luz que fueron desviadas por un cetro y luego rebanadas con extrema facilidad por largas garras acompañadas de una notable destreza en las mismas-

-La deidad enemiga genero numerosos orbes de luz a su alrededor que disparo de inmediato contra Thanatos,, aun con el cetro de la legión del rechazo a su derecha, la legión definitiva obligo a todos los orbes a impactar entre si, aunque Azrail intento aprovechar ese momento en el cual la visibilidad de volvió escasa por la explosión, lo que encontró al otro lado del humo fue el brazo izquierdo de Thanatos con una corpulenta musculatura-

-Thanatos conecto un único golpe el cual resonó en medio de todo el silencio que se había generado, seguido de otro golpe de su derecha con una musculatura igual de grande, un poder devastador de la legión de la ira sumado al suyo propio, terminando con un golpe de martillo que llevo a la deidad a caer al suelo nuevamente para ser bañado por una ola de llamas negras y el remate de una poderosa bomba palpitante, el cuerpo poseído por Azrail se encontraba rodeado de las deformaqciones del terreno, rocas y acantilados y la legión de Thanatos sobre el, se encontraba totalmente atrapado-

Porque... Porque este cuerpo... Porque este cuerpo se esta rompiendo !? -Pregunto para si mismo en voz alta-

Porque yo aun no me eh rendido... -Esa voz si tuvo una procedencia, pero no una que provenía de muchos y a la vez de ningún lado, esta voz provenía del mismo cuerpo demacrado y transformado de Victor Delacroix, era poco, pero una de sus pupilas mostraba un poco de vida, mostraba un poco de resistencia, aun conservaba su propia voluntad pese a que estaba sufriendo de una manera impresionante-

-Todos los presentes notaron eso, el hecho de que en ese cuerpo aun se conservaba la vida de Victor aunque fuera solo un poco, estaba hablando pero no parecía que pudiera controlar su propio cuerpo, al menos no del todo, ya que los movimientos de Azrail al intentar reincorporarse se veían entorpecidos-

PEQUEÑA LILY... USA LOS PODERES DE THANATOS Y DESTRUYE A AZRAIL JUNTO CONMIGO ! ! !

-Aquella declaración golpeo profundo en todos los corazones, pero no había otra manera, no había como salvarlo a el, estaba condenado, su cuerpo acabaría destruido y Azrail volvería a ser solo un cumulo de esencia y poder, una forma en la cual todo acabaría finalmente, pero ya casi era demasiado tarde y a Lily solo le quedaban unas pocas plumas en su espalda, sus alas prácticamente ahora eran solo un despojo que había desaparecido, solo le quedaba su propia fuerza y la de sus hermano y hermanas-

Cuanto tiempo nos queda ? -Pregunto Lily a Thanatos, en su mente la legión formo un numero 20 con llamas, le quedaban solo 20 segundos para poder destruir a Azrail o el destruiría a todos-

-Todo solo se volvió cuestión de tiempo, cuestión de esperar y correr, sin importar como ganara hora, seguiría siendo una victoria, por lo que Azrail solo comenzó a correr y a saltar con todas sus fuerzas hasta que el tiempo se acabara, evitando estar a la vista de Thanatos, la legión definitiva solo tenia una oportunidad, una que no veía llegar en ningún momento, ya solo le quedaban 13 segundos-

-Lincoln vio cerca de el la espada negra de Victor, con lo poco que le quedaba al peliblanco, lo poco de fuerza, este tomo la espada y se la entrego al único presente que podría tener aun las fuerzas restantes para abrir la oportunidad de salvación que Lily y Thanatos necesitaban. Los últimos 10 segundos, las ultimas 10 plumas en la espalda de la legion. Todo se había sincronizado, con Lincoln y sus hermanas contando cada pluma que veían caer-

Diez !

-Thanatos aun buscaba con todo lo que tenia la ubicación de la deidad, peor este no se detenía, solo estaba matando tiempo en un ultimo y desesperado recurso rodeando a la legion definitiva donde cada vez que esta posaba sus ojos en la deidad, este de inmediato saltaba a otro lugar-

Nueve !

-Fue entonces que Lily vio aparecer frente a ella la espada negra de Victor, la cual había sido arrojada por Falk quien se puso de pie pese a que muchas partes de su cuerpo estaban rotas, no solamente su superficie de escamas duras como si se tratara de plata-

Ocho !

-Junto a esa espada en su mano derecha, Thanatos manifestó en llamas azules lo que paso a tomar la forma de la espada de la legión de la culpa, la espada de la legión de su hermano junto a la espada de Victor-

Siete !

-Falk tenia energía solo para una unica carga desesperada y al azar, pero Azrail también estaba presa de la desesperación. Falk había emprendido vuelo con una ignicion tan fuerte que casi llego a ser una explosión, interceptando a Azrail en un único choque, las alas del guardián se hicieron pedazos por el impacto pero había logrado detener a Azrail-

Seis ! !

-Azrail quedo perplejo ante tal imposibilidad y Thantos dio un único salto en direccion Azrail-

Cinco ! !

-Azrail apunto su mano hacia Thanatos generando un robe de luz, no importaba si usaba todo su poder, pero de todas formas lo haría, un único golpe bastaría para retrasarla lo suficiente y asi su poder sobre el tiempo se acabaría por fin, los portadores de las legiones fallarian con ese único ataque-

Cinco ! !

-Los ojos de Azrail antes si habían tomado un pequeño y fugaz atisbo de la voluntad de Victor, ahora esta se había mostrado totalmente desviando hacia los cielos aquel impacto mortal-

TRES ! ! !

-El cuerpo de Azrail fue incapaz de moverse, la voluntad de Victor, lo poco que quedaba de ella en ese cuerpo acabo siendo lo bastante fuerte como para mantenerlo en aquella posición, inmovil flotando a pocos metros del suelo-

DOS ! ! !

-Thanatos quedo frente a Azrail y levanto sus espadas, mostrando un pequeño resplandor que se deslizo por el filo de sus hojas en aquel entorno de blanco y negro, la espada de una legión y la espada de un traidor-

! ! ! UNO ! ! !

-Ambas espadas pasaron por el cuerpo de Victor, un corte rápido y limpio con una fuerza que genero una fuerte corriente de aire, en ese mismo instante fue que el tiempo volvió a correr nuevamente, aquel momento fue que lo gris había vuelto a tomar el color y las luces en el cielo que eran la condena del mundo, aquellas que eran tantas como seres humanos en el planeta, las mismas luces que destruirían a cada uno de los seres humanos, se convirtieron en polvo, se apagaron como si fueran velas contra una fuerte brisa-

-Finalmente el cuerpo cortado en dos, aquel cuerpo que pertenecía a Victor pero que fue usado por Azrail acabo por explotar en un ultimo destello, no fue algo destructivo, pero si brillante-

-Luego de eso nadie mas dijo nada, Lisa había expresado lo curiosos que es que tanta energía se perdiera de esa forma cuando la energía en si nunca se pierde, pero mas haya de eso, todo finalmente había acabado, Azrail ya no estaba, solo quedaba un ultimo guardián el cual solo estaba mirando el agujero que quedo de aquel destello de luz que había ocurrido hace poco-

-Esperaba que también acabaran con el, esperaba que también le dieran un final, pero no lo hicieron, solo lo dejaron hay, vivo, como tal vez Victor lo hubiera querido, sintiéndose en parte condenado por ahora que ni siquiera podía sentir su propia fuerza, su forma como monstruo se perdió en el momento que Azrail había sido cortado en dos, todo su cuerpo le dolía, ahora podía decir que era tan mortal como cualquier ser humano-

-Lily deshizo su transformación y cayo inconsciente enfrente de su familia, su hermano quería llevarla en brazos pero ella asi como muchos otros estaban cansados, de alguna forma a paso muy lento todos acabaron por marcharse, mientras que Falk solo espero a que el día y la noche avanzara mientras este estaba perdido en sus pensamientos... O quizás incluso en ningún pensamiento, ya no tenia nada mas, no sabia cuanto tiempo paso sentado en ese lugar, pero en el lugar en donde estaba fue que una nueva ventana se abrió para el luego de que la puerta que había sido toda su vida fuera cerrada para siempre, donde la tierra había vuelto a tomar su forma, el viento resonaba en las llanuras y junto a eso, el llanto de un infante-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A RCurrent: Esa no te la esperabas, verdad XD ? Como eh dicho, estos últimos capítulos son algo que desde hace tiempo se me habían ocurrido como serian, ya solo queda el epilogo y esta todo listo en esta historia, en cuanto a hacerlos mas largos... Pues hice el intento. En cuanto a la próxima de los Apex, claro que en 5 años han de pasar muchas cosas. Saludos y gracias XD**_

 _ **Bueno gente, hasta aquí ah llegado todo, lo único que queda es el epilogo el cual incluirátambién las notas de autor ya que no les prometo... O mas bien les aseguro que dicho epilogo no sera algo extendido. Sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en la ultima actualización :DDDDDDDDDDD**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud Legions**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house y Chaos Legion pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**_

Epilogo: Entre nosotros

-Los sucesos que pasaron hace unos meses se veían realmente lejanos, los legionarios aun se reían un poco cuando recordaban lo dificil que había sido regresar a Royal Woods, desde que tuvieron que irse caminando desde Stonehenge a la ciudad mas cercana, eso llevo horas y claro que ni hablar de todo lo que ocurrió despues. Cuando sus padres habían vuelto a la normalidad, les sorprendió el hecho de que ninguna de sus hijas ni su hijo estaban en casa, dejaron pasar medio día completo antes de caer victimas de la histeria y llamar de inmediato a Lori quien tuvo que pensar en la mejor mentira posible-

-El viaje de regreso desde Inglaterra fue mucho mas corto en comparación a como lo fue el viaje de ida, gracias a que fueron perfectamente capaces de tomar un avión de regreso a casa luego de pasar una semana hospedándose en un hotel barato con lo poco que tenían a mano... Oh realmente no es que fuera realmente importante el uso del dinero que tenían, despues de todo entre tantos hurtos necesarios para poder sobrevivir, mas de uno acabo guardándose unos cuantos billetes de cada parada que hacían-

-Las cosas no eran un lecho de rosas sin embargo, no solo por el hecho de que no pudieron regresar a casa de inmediato, los efectos de la petrificacion a lo largo del mundo había dejado muchas victimas en potencia, trenes chocados, aviones desaparecidos, grandes cantidades de heridos y también de fallecidos, al final una tragedia era inevitable, no había forma de salvarlos a todos, pero es algo de lo que el mundo podría reponerse con el tiempo, pero nadie nunca sabría porque todo había ocurrido, solo 10 chicas y un chicos lo sabían y tendrian que vivir con el hecho de que serian los únicos en saber a ciencia cierta el porque fue que todo eso ocurrió-

-Luego del regreso que tomo 3 días, Lincoln y compañía ya en casa fue que pasaron 5 meses completos, sus hermanas mayores habían emprendido el vuelo del nido de forma definitiva, pero aun estaban dentro de la ciudad, Lincoln sabia que ellas estarían bien, manteniendo la promesa de que estarían en contacto y se verían para cada cumpleaños y festividad importante-

-El grupo de legionarias y legionario nunca supieron si la despetrificacion fue inmediata o tomo minutos, no supieron nada acerca de Falk, si el mismo se había quitado la vida o había elegido vivir como podía, pero con la destrucción de Azrail y de Victor, los emblemas de las legiones desaparecieron-

-Actualmente era una tarde de sábado, Lincoln estaba viendo televisión junto a Lily, era un alivio que pese a todo lo que la pequeña había pasado, aun asi fuera capaz de sonreír como si nada, aquella sonrisa radiante que aun mostraba la inocencia de la pequeña, aquella inocencia no parecía haberse acabado con lo acontecido, ser secuestrada por una bestia, encerrada en un cristal y luchar contra una deidad demente, nada de eso había logrado acabar con aquella sonrisa y Lincoln agradecía a eso-

-Fue entonces que el timbre sonó, Lincoln se levanto del sofá a abrir la puerta para encontrar a un cartero, no era el mismo de siempre, pero tal vez era alguien nuevo-

Bien chico, necesito que firmes estas hojas para completar la entrega -Le dijo el cartero al peliblanco, este firmo rápido y el cartero se fue deseándole buenas tardes-

-Lincoln vio que no tenia remitente, o mas bien que el remitente simplemente aparecía como "desconocido" mientras que los destinatarios del paquete eran para el, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa y Lily-

Que extraño... -Lincoln abrió el paquete, al ver el contenido este no supo que sentir, tal vez era obvio de quien se trataba en cuanto a quien envió el paquete, pero si que fue extraño el recibir eso, o tal vez era algo mas inesperado que nada como el hecho de que supiera donde estaba su direccion. Lincoln en un rápido pensamiento volvió a salir de la casa y vio que el cartero ya se había marchado-

Creo que seria una coincidencia demasiado grande -Penso para si mismo, pero seria mas una especia de broma orquestada por las probabilidades o incluso un gesto de despedida... suponiendo que no fueran a verlo otra vez, pero se le ocurrió algo mas, Lincoln corrió al teléfono y estuvo a punto de levantar la bocina, pero el mismo teléfono sonó en ese momento, al contestar, al otro lado de la linea se trataba de Lori-

Hola Lori, gracias por llamar, oye, de casualidad te llego un paquete con...

Si, me llego a la oficina en mi trabajo, no decía de parte de quien era, pero en su interior estaba... -Decía la mayor sin poder completar la frase-

En su interior estaba tu emblema como legionaria, verdad ? Aquí llegaron los de mis hermanas menores junto con el mio

Crees que el resto de las chicas los habrán recibido también ? -Pregunto ella-

Es lo mas probable -Lincoln miraba el emblema de la espada, el emblema de su ahora extinta legión de la culpa, a diferencia de lo original, estos parecían ser solo una formalidad, tal vez un tipo de agradecimiento, o tal vez para que no olvidaran su propia labor como legionarios que ahora eran solo humanos comunes, pero el brillo en el emblema delataba que era plata forjada y tratada con sumo cuidado-

-Aquel viaje había estado lleno de pesares y unas pocas risas, no estaban obligadas a recordarlo, pero era imposible de olvidar, Lincoln y todas sus hermanas se colocaron el collar con el emblema de su legión, aun si no estaban todos reunidos, , todos compartían algo mas que la sangre, compartían lo que se les había heredado de hace cientos de años, y aunque ese poder ya no estuviera entre el y ellas, sus recuerdos siempre lo estarían lo quisieran o no y realmente pese a todo lo ocurrido, no se imaginaban queriendo olvidarlo todo-

Ya llegue, señor -Dijo el cartero entrando en el área restringida de la oficina postal-

Esa fue tu ultima entrega del día verdad ? Porque no te tomas el resto del día libre ? La verdad desde que entraste hace pocos meses has estado trabajando muy duro, también tengo entendido que tienes un hijo, no es verdad, Felix ?

Esta bien, gracias, iré a cambiarme entonces -Declaro aquel hombre de cabello oscuro quien en los casilleros cambio su vestimenta de cartero por unos pantalones azules, camisa blanca a botones y unos lentes oscuros-

-Felix fue en busca de un niño pequeño a una guardería, pese a que era día sábado, aun asi había aquellos lugares en donde padre solteros podían dejar a sus hijos y luego volver por ellos. Felix se dirigió a la directora de la guardería declarando que había venido por su hijo, la mujer fue por el niño y lo llamo por su nombre-

Victor, Victor Delacroix, tu padre esta aquí por ti ! -Un niño de unos aparentes 4 años fue corriendo hacia el hombre de cabello negro, su cabello rojo rebotaba en sus puntas con su correr-

Sabe, realmente es dificil creer que usted sea su padre, no veo que compartan algún rasgo, acaso el es... ? -Le pregunto la mujer en voz baja, sabiendo Feliz a donde quería llegar, solo le hiso un gesto de aceptación con su rostro-

Puedes cargarme en tus hombres ? -Pregunto el niño pelirrojo a lo que su cuidador accedió, realmente Falk... O ahora Felix Delacroix no tenia la preocupación o la ansiedad de si Victor recordaba algo o no, al parecer no lo hacia, pero esto estaba bien, despues de todo ahora eran solo humanos, tanto el como Victor dejaron de ser guardianes en el momento que levantaron sus puños contra su deidad y la muerte de esta acabo el trabajo al convertirlos en humanos por completo-

-El ahora solo humano, si que tuvo problemas en 5 meses al no saber como adaptarse al mundo, pero la sola idea de que ahora la vida de Victor no solo como humano, si no como un pequeño infante ahora estaba en sus manos, lo llenaba de algo que no sabia como describir, algo que lo llevo a investigar lo mas posible, el como funcionaba el mundo humano, realmente no era algo de su agrado que monedas o papeles se usaran para comprarse entre si, pero entre tantas malas decisión que veía a su alrededor, también veía otros humanos que salían adelante con sus vidas sin importar lo difíciles que fuera, tal vez fue eso lo que Victor vio en ellos, esa era una pregunta que tal vez ni siquiera tenia una sola respuesta-

-Falk aun recordaba ese día, despues de aquella explosión de luz, poco despues al escuchar el llanto en el agujero entendió que las palabras expresadas por Lisa Loud eran ciertas, la energía que era Azrail no se había perdido, había tomado una nueva forma usando como base el propio cuerpo que había poseído, Victor realmente había regresado, solo que había regresado... Cantando una tonada diferente-

Hey now, you are an all star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you are a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold...

-Falk... O Felix ahora, solamente rodó los ojos en señal de cierta molestia, aun si en el fondo ahora podría decir que tenia una vida en la que tal vez no lamentaría nada, pero eso no evitaba pensar que el chico... Vaya que desafinaba mucho. Del mismo modo, las 10 chicas y el chico legionarios, ellos sin duda tendrían una buena vida, nada podría ser mas complicado en una vida como seres humanos que la desventura que vivieron enfrentando a una deidad maligna y a sus guardianes, una vida impulsada por el deseo de vivir, la misma voluntad que los mantenía firmes pese a la adversidad, una vida sin rendición-

Only shooting stars rreak the mold

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Sam The Stormbringer: XD despues de todo lo que arme con el tema del dominio tota de las legiones, creo que nadie se lo esperaba, pero de seguro muchos se habrán sorprendido al ver que hice con Victor y Falk al final, debo admitir que el hacer que los Louds volvieran a casa fue algo complejo, pero no imposible. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **Pues antes que nada, voy a xompartir unas pocas palabras finales de esta historia:**_

 _ **Primero que nada, ChaosLEgions es un juego de Ps2 el cual si bien no es el mas conocido especialmente porque su historia no es la mejor de todas, la jugabilidad lo vale, del mismo modo en que hay muchos juegos por hay que tiene una mejor jugabilidad que historia, es un juego del cual nunca espere que terminaría escribiendo una historia, pero la idea surgio simplemente, aunque para quienes conocen el juego, deben de haber notado que cambia un par de cosas respecto a nombres al menos XD**_

 _ **Lo primero esta que en el juego, Victor Delacroix es el villano, y claro que no es como la imagen que yo le di en esta historia, del mismo modo en que 4 de las 11 legiones que aparecieron en la historia son creación mía, el juego en si tiene solo 7 legiones**_

 _ **Los nombres y las formas de los 4 guardianes estan basados en bestias de Monster Hunter que son: Dalamadu, Gogmazios, Atrulka y Varfalk**_

 _ **Un agradecimiento a todos quienes leyeron esta historia asi como quienes tal vez la lean en un futuro, este fue mi primer y tal vez único fic con temática de acción dentro del fandom, no se sabe, tal vez se me ocurra otro mas adelante, pero de momento debo abarcar otros conceptos mas. Toda review que venga despues de esto la responderé en forma de PM. Para quienes leen mi otra historia "Mi familia, mi mayor cicatriz", dicha historia también ya llego a su etapa final, dicho que solamente queda el epilogo por escribir. Bueno gente espero hayan disfrutado este ultimo capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia, y una vez terminadas las dos historias en curso, comenzara... La segunda entrega de TheApexHouse, nos vemos en la próxima historia :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_


End file.
